Crossroads
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.
1. Morceaux de vie

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Dans cette histoire, je vais mettre des extraits de lettres et d'articles de journaux afin d'augmenter votre champ de vision. L'univers d'Harry Potter et des Animaux fantastiques est très riche, je ne peux pas parler de tout. D'où l'utilité des lettres, des articles de journaux et d'extraits de livres de cours.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : ****Morceaux de vie.**

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici qu'il ne savait pas trop s'il devait entrer ou sonner. Nous étions le 25 décembre 1918, quelle meilleure date pour rentrer chez soi ? Il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ça faisait plus de quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas franchi cette porte. Il savait que son père était mort de la Grippe Espagnole pendant son absence, il savait que sa mère était venue s'installer ici le temps de faire son deuil. Et il savait qu'il était attendu. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à prendre une décision. Sonner, réveiller tout le monde… Ouvrir la porte et rentrer comme s'il n'avait jamais dû partir, cette hypothèse serait dans le cas où sa famille serait tombée sur la tête et aurait oublié de fermer la porte à clef… Chose peu probable. Ou s'en aller parce qu'il avait changé. Parce que la guerre était passée par là et qu'il ne savait pas si sa propre famille le reconnaîtra. En tout cas, lui, il se reconnaissait plus.

Son fils… Jonathan… Quel âge avait-il maintenant ? Dix ans. Contrairement au non-maj' ça faisait plus de trois ans que les sorciers américains étaient en guerre, mais pas contre un pays, contre un seul homme : Gellert Grindelwald. Le mage noir avait juste profité de la pagaille pour intensifier son offensive et le MACUSA avait envoyé des hommes épauler leurs confrères européens. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il allait fêter ses sept ans. Et Selena, sa fille… Elle avait à peine trois ans… Se rappelait-elle encore de lui ? Ou était-il devenu qu'un visage sur une photographie que lui montrait sa mère. Sa mère, Regina… Il avait cru mourir lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle avait attrapé cette foutue grippe espagnole si meurtrière. Par chance, elle s'en était tirée alors que des centaines d'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Même si elle ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet, il savait que comme tous les survivants, elle s'était retrouvée avec un état de santé plus fragile. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas penser qu'elle puisse mourir.

Il ferma les yeux et n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer pour voir la chevelure rousse de son épouse, entendre le rire de son fils et admirer les milliers d'éclats de malice dans les yeux de sa fille. Bien entendu, il y avait aussi la présence rassurante de sa mère derrière cette porte. Doucement, sa décision prise, il sonna. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Regina et qu'il vit un sourire qu'il avait cru, trop de fois, ne jamais revoir, il se sentit le plus heureux des hommes.

Ce sentiment connu son apothéose lorsqu'il entendit ses enfants l'appeler. Jonathan, puis Selena… Leurs « Père ! » étaient une douce mélodie dont un ne pourrait plus se passer. Comment avait-il pu oser songer à ne pas revenir vers eux ? Maintenant, cette idée lui semblait la plus stupide qui soit.

.

.

Sa mère était assise, une couverture sur les genoux. Elle leur souriait tendrement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait avoir onze ans, et il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait. Sa sœur était à côté d'elle, il aurait dû lui prendre la main, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Mais, il ne le fit pas. Parce qu'il n'avait que dix ans et il avait peur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Père. Il se tenait légèrement en retrait, derrière Mère. Il eut envie de hurler de rage. Il n'avait pas été là la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas été là pendant des années. Oui, il était en colère contre lui. Il en avait le droit.

-Je vais vous quitter bientôt mes enfants. Ils vous faudra être courageux et bienveillants.

Jonathan respira une grande bouffée d'air. Il voulait mémoriser l'odeur de sa mère, les intonations de sa voix. Elle allait partir et il savait déjà pourquoi. Même si elle le cachait bien, il avait vu l'absence de couleur de sa mère malgré le maquillage. Il avait vu qu'elle était plus fatiguée que de normal. Il avait reconnu les signes de la maladie. Il les avait vus sur son grand-père et sa mère avait déjà été si malade si peu de temps auparavant. Le regard de sa mère était doux, mais, triste aussi.

-Faîtes-moi la promesse, que jamais, au grand jamais, vous ne céderez à la facilité d'obéir à ce qu'il y a de mauvais en ce monde. La bonté, la générosité, le don désintéressé de soi-même… Voilà des valeurs peu appréciées à leur juste valeur, mais, bien plus puissantes que la majorité des choses.

Il hocha la tête alors que ses yeux le brûlaient. Il retenait ses larmes pour être fort, mais, il n'était qu'un enfant. Pourtant, en hochant la tête, il fit la promesse à sa mère d'être courageux et bienveillant. Il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. C'était Selena. On allait encore lui dire qu'il fallait la protéger, être fort pour elle. Il le voulait bien, mais, et lui ? Sa mère les congédia, et, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Père avait quitté la pièce avec eux. Grand-mère prit en charge Léna et laissant seul avec Père.

-Jake…

Jonathan regarda Père. Ce dernier le fixait avec ses yeux qui semblaient lire en lui, comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Tu as le droit d'être en colère, lui dit-il. Tu as le droit être triste et de pleurer. N'écoute pas les gens qui te diront qu'il te faut être fort à tout prix.

Père continua à lui parler, à lui dire que ce qu'il ressentait être normal, qu'il n'avait pas à protéger Selena. Que ce n'était pas son rôle. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'il ne devait pas se comporter comme un adulte. Il hésita un instant, rien qu'un instant, avant de hocher la tête et partir.

.

.

Regina avait passé une bonne journée. Chose rare depuis qu'on lui avait diagnostiqué une tuberculose. Pour une fois, elle avait un peu de couleur et elle avait réussi à passer toute la journée sans se recoucher. Son mari avait voulu rester avec elle, mais, elle lui avait signalé que ce n'était pas en ratant des journées de travail qu'il allait la guérir. Alors, il était parti. Elle l'avait choqué lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'attendrait pour mourir. Il l'avait longuement dévisagée, comme s'il voulait apprendre ses traits et que c'était sa dernière chance. Elle avait rouspété en le mettant dehors. Elle passa devant un calendrier et regarda la date. Le 20 février 1919. Ça faisait plusieurs mois que Percival était revenu, mais, ce qu'il avait vu le hantait encore. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Tout comme elle n'aimait pas qu'il la regarde comme si elle allait se briser d'un moment à l'autre. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Pas maintenant que ses enfants ne risquaient plus d'être seuls. Pas que sa belle-mère les aurait abandonnés, c'était juste qu'elle n'était plus de première jeunesse non plus et que si Regina n'était pas tombée malade, elle serait partie depuis longtemps de New-York pour une ville plus agréable à vivre à son âge.

La journée se passa bien et elle fut de bonne humeur toute la journée. Même l'idée que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ne put la rendre d'une humeur moins bonne. Elle se fit même la réflexion que c'était une belle journée pour mourir. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de regrets, alors, elle fit tout ce qu'elle avait à faire et entreprit l'écriture d'une lettre à n'ouvrir qu'après sa mort. Lettre qu'elle cacha dans ses affaires. Jamais son époux ne viendra mettre son nez là-dedans tant qu'il lui restera un souffle de vie. Elle savait que se préparer à mourir était morbide, mais, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Ce qui doit arriver arrivera.

Alors qu'elle dormait, elle se mit à tousser. Son époux se réveilla immédiatement et fit de son mieux pour l'aider. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire à part l'aider à se redresser en priant pour que le moment tant redouté n'arrive pas. Il n'entendit pas sa mère entrer sans prévenir, il ne vit pas le visage inquiet de la matriarche, et ne sut pas qu'elle repartait pour faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour que ses petits-enfants ne puissent pas assister à la mort de leur mère. Pour lui, c'était pire que n'importe quelle torture. Si seulement il pouvait faire la moindre chose pour l'aider… Mais rien, absolument rien ne serait efficace. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il était en face de la seule bataille qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, mais, il ne pouvait rien faire pour la gagner.

Soudain, ses toussotements s'arrêtèrent, et elle tomba sur le lit, telle une poupée de chiffon dont on aurait coupé les fils. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas… Pas elle. Pas elle qui, il y a encore quelques heures, était encore si vivante. Ça ne pouvait pas être la fin. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. C'était impossible. Pas elle. Elle n'avait pas encore trente-cinq ans, à peine trente et un. Et pourtant, elle était là, ses yeux bleus vides de toute vie, à fixer quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, pourtant… Elle n'était plus là. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il était resté là à la regarder sans bouger, ce fut sa mère qui le sortit de sa stupeur. Et encore, il réagissait plus par mécanisme que par autre chose. Il resta dans cet état jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Il leva les yeux, Selena se tenait devant lui et le regarda avec un air grave qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir. Il la prit dans ses bras et respira son odeur. Elle sentait le savon et les bonbons au miel qu'elle aimait tant. C'était une odeur rassurante, et il noya son chagrin dedans. Il savait que tant qu'il y aurait cette odeur, il pourrait tenir.

Elle se blottit tout contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il sentit une larme couler le long de son cou et sentit sa fille pleurer tout contre lui, tout en émettant de petits sons tristes qui lui broyaient le cœur. Il resserra son emprise sur elle, et pleura silencieusement tout en la berçant. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, qu'il devra être fort, mais, pour l'instant, il devait faire son deuil et il devait montrer à ses enfants qu'être tristes dans de pareilles circonstances, c'est normal. Il devait leur apprendre qu'ils avaient le droit d'être humains même si les autres ne voulaient pas le voir.

.

.

Premier septembre 1919. Natalia et sa fille se tenaient en retrait vis-à-vis des autres. En ce lundi, la rentrée en primaire des jeunes sorciers étaient à huit heures pour permettre à leurs parents ayant des enfants en âge d'aller à Ilvermorny d'accompagner leurs enfants. Elle observait cette foule qui lui deviendra hostile dès qu'elle se mettrait à parler et leur révèlera son accent slave. Sa fille était née ici, elle était américaine, elle ne devrait pas avoir à être mise à l'écart à cause de l'origine de sa mère. Et pourtant, Natalia savait que ça serait le cas. Alors, elle observait cette foule en quête désespérée d'alliés. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Les petites filles portaient de jolies robes neuves de couleurs claires et de beaux rubans. Des choses qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens d'offrir à sa fille, même si elle faisait de son mieux. Soudain, elle les vit. Sans doute le père, le fils, la fille et la grand-mère. Tous en habit de deuil. Un instant, elle trouva ça cruel d'infliger une différenciation telle à un enfant avant de se rappeler que c'était ainsi. On portait le deuil pendant plusieurs mois lorsqu'une personne de notre famille mourrait. Vu l'absence de mère, elle sut qu'elle avait affaire à un veuf et à ses enfants, qui eux aussi se tenaient à l'écart. L'homme leva les yeux vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils étaient d'un beau noir profond et déterminé, mais, la souffrance qu'elle y laissait à penser que son deuil était récent. Elle ne savait ce qu'il lisait dans ses siens, mais, il la salua d'un discret mouvement de tête.

Elle le lui rendit en nota dans un coin de sa tête toutes les commères qui regardaient cette famille endeuillée en murmurant entre elles. Elle fit comme si elle ne voyait pas les mères montrer de gestes qu'elles croyaient discrets la fillette en murmurant à l'oreille de leur progéniture. Elles avaient l'air de dire « lies-toi d'amitié avec elle ». Natalia ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle devait avouer qu'elle connaissait mal les personnalités célèbres d'Amérique. Mais, elle connaissait très bien les courtisans pour en avoir croisé à Durmstrang. Et c'était ce qu'elles voulaient que leurs enfants soient. Elle le détesta. Cette enfant avait perdu quelqu'un qui lui est cher et pourtant, les vautours ne voyaient qu'en elle un morceau de viande. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce que ça serait dans quelques années.

.

.

Ekaterina s'était assise au fond de la classe avec ceux, qui comme elle, ne venaient pas des beaux quartiers. Du haut de six ans, c'était un truc qu'elle avait compris : les riches restaient entre eux, essayer de se joindre à eux était stupide. Stupide, comme tous ses enfants qui parlaient à la fillette vêtue de noire. Elle ne pouvait pas faire trois pas avant qu'on lui saute dessus. La blondinette ne savait même pas combien de propositions d'amitié elle avait reçu de la cour jusqu'à la salle de classe. En tout cas, vu ses jolis vêtements et ses petites joues roses, elle ne risquait pas de venir la voir. Ekaterina commença à regarder par la fenêtre quand elle entendit un silence commencer à naître. Elle tourna la tête et vie la petite en noire la regarder.

-Est-ce que je peux me mettre à côté de toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle timidement comme si elle s'attendait à un refus.

-Pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas ?

Parce que des gens bien mieux nés qu'elle attendait qu'elle aille à leur côté. Voilà la bonne réponse, mais, ce ne fut pas celle qu'elle eut. Sa condisciple s'assit et lui tendit la main. Ce fut à ce moment que le silence fut complet. Elle venait de briser le mur, tout en elle disant la demoiselle propre sur elle, et elle avait choisi de s'asseoir au côté d'une fille qui avait marque « gamine des rues » sur le front. Bon, elle exagérait. Il était juste marqué que sa famille avait dû mal à joindre les deux bouts. Sans oublier que la fillette aux cheveux auburn brisait un mur entre les classes sociales. Et elle avait l'air de ne pas s'en rendre compte, comme si c'était normal.

-Moi, c'est Selena.

-Ekaterina, mais, tout le monde m'appelle Kaya.

Vu son prénom et son surnom, elle s'attendait à la réaction habituelle des jolies petites filles riches. Une expression d'effrois parce que sa famille est originaire d'un pays d'Europe de l'Est, comme le dernier mage noir en date. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la petite demoiselle lui sourit et lui dit que c'était joli. Kaya lui serra la main en se disant qu'elle venait de tomber sur le phénomène de foire du coin. Peut-être que pour elle, c'était normal. Peut-être qu'elle était aussi fatiguée qu'Ekaterina de respecter les règles.

.

.

Percival ne stressait pas. Ce n'était pas comme si on était le premier septembre 1923 et sa petite princesse rentrait à Ilvermorny. Natalia Lejova le regardait sans rien dire sans de se remettre à sa tâche quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle aussi était venue travailler malgré le fait qu'on soit samedi. Il faut croire qu'il n'était pas la seule personne à fuir une maison vide. Il ne la connaissait pas très bien. Il l'avait rencontré lors de la rentrée de Selena à l'école primaire pour jeunes sorciers de New-York. Lorsque leur fille s'était liée d'amitié, il avait mené une enquête sur elle. Il savait donc qu'elle était une potionniste qui avait quitté sa Russie natale au début de la montée en puissance de Grindelwald en 1911, ensuite, elle était arrivée ici un peu mois d'un an plus tard, en avril, à bord du Carpathia _**(1)**_. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il y avait une femme spécialisée en potion de guérison qui perdait son temps à vendre des yeux de grenouilles, il s'était arrangé pour qu'elle ait une proposition de poste venant du MACUSA. Les aurors manquaient de potionnistes compétents et elle l'était. Elle avait accepté. Il avait senti de la réticence chez elle. Réticence qu'il avait compris lorsqu'elle lui avait appris de qui elle était l'ancienne apprentie. Lorsqu'il avait voulu lui en parler, elle lui avait répondit qu'en Russie, les luttes de pouvoirs étaient souvent réglées à coup de meurtres. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui rappeler qu'elle avait une fille à protéger, alors, il n'avait pas insisté sur ce sujet.

Il la regardait faire l'inventaire du stock des potions disponibles pour les aurors. Après, elle se mettrait sans doute à faire celles qui manquent, ou plutôt à en faire d'avance. Lui, il était en train de contrôler des rapports d'intervention. Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans son bureau ? Parce que le MACUSA était vide pour la bonne raison qu'on était samedi et qu'il n'y avait que les personnes qui sont d'astreinte et eux, alors, ils pouvaient prendre autant de place qu'ils souhaitaient.

-Voulez-vous un café ? Lui proposa-t-il.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui proposait ça. Il avait toujours gardé une distance polie avec les femmes travaillant au MACUSA, et la mort de Regina n'avait fait que renforcer cette habitude. Elle le regarda un instant, comme pour juger ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se rappela que son mari était mort avant la naissance de sa fille et que malgré le temps, elle ne semblait pas avoir eu une seule relation amoureuse depuis. Pourtant, ça faisait plus de onze ans. Peut-être qu'elle faisait partie de ces gens qui considèrent que si on devient veuf, c'est pour la vie. En tout cas, sa proposition pouvait mal être interprétée. Il voulait juste… Il ne savait pas trop quoi.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle. Vous allez les chercher ?

Il la regarda un instant. Avant de se reprendre. Elle avait mal compris ses paroles, mais juste en les prenant pour une discutions entre collègues. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut un instant avant de la voir lui adresser un grand sourire moqueur. Ça faisait des années que quelqu'un osait se moquer de lui ouvertement. Elle avait un regard doux. Ses yeux racontaient aussi bien les drames qu'elle avait connus que la joie qu'elle avait de vivre.

-Je vais chercher mon manteau, lui dit-elle.

Sa voix était rieuse et il la regarda partir en se disant que ça faisait du bien de ne pas impressionner quelqu'un…

* * *

 _ **(1) Le Carpathia est le premier navire à être arrivé sur les lieux du naufrage du Titanic (à 3h30, soit, environ, 1h10 après la fin du drame). Il prendra en charge les survivants du naufrage.**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire. À vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^.**_


	2. Histoire sablée

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mais tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Dans cette histoire, je vais mettre des extraits de lettres et d'articles de journaux afin d'augmenter votre champ de vision. L'univers d'Harry Potter et des Animaux fantastiques est très riche, je ne peux pas parler de tout. D'où l'utilité des lettres, des articles de journaux et d'extraits de livres de cours.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : ****Histoire sablée.**

Ce fut l'odeur des sablés qui lui fit lever la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle aurait pu rester perdue dans sa paperasse qu'elle aurait sue qui était là. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait faire comme si c'était normal de prendre un goûter ici. Elle se retrouva face à une adolescente qui tenait une boite en fer grande ouverte. Porpentina Goldstein, auror déclassée maintenant agent administratif, savait qu'elle aurait dû lui signaler qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, mais, elle connaissait suffisamment la jeune fille pour savoir que cela ne servirait à rien. Selena souriait, hochait la tête et faisait ce qu'elle voulait sans que vous ne trouviez quelque chose à lui reprocher. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui on avait envie de rentrer en conflit. Pas qu'elle soit du genre à se venger d'une quelconque offense, c'était juste que l'on avait envie de lui faire plaisir, et comme elle faisait rien de mal… Autant laisser couler.

-Bonjour, Tina. Je me suis dit qu'un petit quelque chose te remonterait le moral pour la continuité de ton exil.

Malgré la légèreté du ton, on pouvait deviner ce qu'elle pensait des politiciens qui punissait un auror qui avait fait correctement son métier. Pas encore adulte et déjà l'esprit contestataire, à une autre époque, et si elle avait été une non-maj', on l'aurait vu aux réunions des suffragettes. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui faisait comprendre qu'elle ne plierait pas et ferait que ce qu'elle souhaitait. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'allure de la demoiselle parfaite.

-Bonjour, Léna, lui répondit-elle.

Selena, dite Léna, portait une robe bleue et ses cheveux étaient noués avec des rubans assortis, comme à son habitude, en deux tresses qui lui encadraient le visage. Âgée officiellement de quatorze ans, elle était bien plus mûre et responsable que la majorité des enfants de son âge. Même les Fidèles de Salem ne pouvaient faire autrement que lui donner leur bon Dieu sans confession. Et pourtant, ses yeux brillaient de malice, et Tina sut à cet instant qu'elle était encore venue au MACUSA sans en avoir demandé la permission. Pas que sa présence soit un problème, c'est juste que les enfants des fonctionnaires n'étaient pas censés venir se promener ici. Ce qui n'empêchait pas certains de le faire comme la demoiselle, Léna avait grandi ici et faisait partie des rares personnes à pouvoir dire qu'elle avait dessiné sur les murs du bureau du Directeur des Aurors sans que personne ne le lui reproche.

-Ils ont arrêté un trafiquant de Fléreur _**(1)**_ , aujourd'hui, raconta l'enfant.

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller encore plus. Tina sut qu'elle avait fait une ânerie, mais qu'en tant que minime, elle s'en était sortie avec juste une légère réprimande. Et uniquement pour la forme. Selena était la petite princesse de monsieur Graves, elle était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait se montrer flexible.

-Ils étaient vraiment mignons, et ne m'auraient surement pas fait le moindre mal, continua Léna d'un ton retenant quelques éclats de rire. J'étais tranquillement occupée à grattouiller le bidon de l'un d'entre eux quand Père est arrivé à m'a crié dessus.

Léna était la fille du directeur de la Sécurité Magique du MACUSA. Il avait beau adorer son enfant, il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de s'attacher à une créature magique qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder sans enfreindre une bonne dizaine de réglementations et lois américaines. Sans oublier qu'il devait montrer l'exemple et qu'il avait bien conscience qu'il était la seule personne qui oserait la réprimander.

-Tu n'es pas venue ici pour m'apporter des gâteaux ou juste caresser des créatures, lui fit remarquer Tina.

-Au départ, les sablés étaient pour mon père, mais, comme il m'a disputé… Il n'en aura pas.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse que son air heureux démentait. Selena s'ouvrait difficilement aux autres, mais, quand elle vous faisait la grâce de vous accorder sa confiance, vous gagniez une véritable amie en toute circonstance. Et Tina était heureuse d'avoir une alliée autre que sa sœur ici. Même s'il devait en rêver, Abernathy, le chef du service des permis baguettes _**(2)**_ dans lequel elle était coincée, ne viendrait pas leur faire le moindre reproche pour leur discussion sur le lieu de travail. La demoiselle n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on se met à dos sans conséquence… Comme le prouvait la privation de gâteaux que devait subir son père pour aujourd'hui. Ceux qui disent que ce n'est rien n'ont jamais goûté aux sablés de Léna.

-Ilvermorny est pour bientôt, lança Tina.

Sa visiteuse se contenta de hocher la tête. L'ancien auror savait que si Léna aimait étudier là-bas, elle n'aimait pas y aller. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'après son départ, son père se retrouverait seul dans une grande maison. Ce n'était la faute de personne, mais, c'était comme ça. La jeune fille n'aimait pas abandonner quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait. Ce qui expliquait que lorsqu'elle était ici, Tina et sa sœur avaient régulièrement des sablés qu'elles pouvaient ramener chez elle. La pâtisserie était une façon comme une autre de dire à quelqu'un qu'on le soutenait.

-Que comptes-tu faire plus tard ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi pas auror ?

-Comme mon père ? Je laisse ce manque d'originalité à mon frère. Et puis, vous connaissez leur devise : « Voyagez, rencontrez des gens intéressants, tuez-les ».

Tina se sentit plus amusée que vexée par cette remarque. Et Léna la regardait choquée comme si elle venait de lui proposer de se promener nue en pleine rue. Elle savait que son interlocutrice avait fait exprès de forcer sa mimique, mais, elle ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Elle était comme ça. Une petite demoiselle qui n'était heureuse que quand tout le monde était heureux autour d'elle. C'était quelque chose que l'on pouvait qu'apprécier chez elle. Lorsque Léna partit, elle laissa la boite. Tina n'avait aucun doute qu'elle reviendrait la chercher. Une fois sa journée de travail achevée, elle prit la route de chez elle, mais, arrivée à l'appartement, une mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait. Pour être sûre, elle redemanda à sa sœur de répéter une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Il y a une rumeur… En tout cas, certains aurors vont partir faire un tour en Europe dans peu de temps.

-Oui, pour le Congrès International des Potionnistes. Toutes les délégations emmènent leur propre équipe de sécurité, expliqua Tina. Natalia Lejova y va, elle aura surement un auror qui la suivra à la trace.

-Je pense qu'il y a autre chose.

-Tu penses ? Ou tu « penses » ?

Queenie lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Elle avait pêché cette information dans la tête de quelqu'un. Tina hésita entre rappeler à sa sœur ce qu'elle encourait comme peine si un jour elle se faisait prendre à faire cela, et l'inquiétude. Est-ce que Léna était au courant ? Sans doute, Tina avait remarqué que son père ne lui cachait pas quand il partait en mission et risquait de ne pas revenir. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que Graves serait de la partie ? Parce qu'il était un des meilleurs aurors de sa génération et qu'il refusait de laisser ses hommes se faire tuer alors qu'il restait en arrière. Alors, si cette mission avait bien un lien avec Grindelwald, il en serait.

.

.

 _Extrait du Fantôme de New-York daté du 13 août 1926._

Plus que quelques mois avant la tenue d'un congrès international de potionnistes. Les plus grands-maîtres y seront présents ainsi que des passionnés en tous genres. Le MACUSA n'a pas encore confirmé ou infirmé la rumeur concernant la participation de son Chef Potionniste, Natalia Lejova.

Ce qui est certain est que ce rendez-vous aura lieu sous très haute surveillance. Cela fait peut-être deux ans que nous n'avons pas entendu parler du mage noir Gellert Grindelwald, mais, des aurors du monde entier seront sur le pied de guerre. Les potionnistes de talent sont aussi rares que précieux, car, leur discipline ne laisse aucune place à la maladresse…

.

.

Kaya reposa le journal sans terminer de lire l'article. Toujours la même histoire depuis deux ans. On leur disait que tout allait bien, mais qu'il fallait continuer à se méfier. À vrai dire, elle ne se serait pas rendue compte de ce bourrage de crâne si Léna n'avait pas souligné que les journalistes manquaient vraiment de matière et criaient au loup pour vendre du papier. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Ça faisait plus ou mois deux ans que l'on n'avait pas entendu parler de Grindelwald, pourtant, il y avait régulièrement des articles à son sujet. Il n'avait pas besoin d'agir, la populace faisait monter la pression pour lui.

L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère. Si le MACUSA envoyait quelqu'un, qui de mieux que la personne chargée de diriger le groupe de potionnistes fournissant les aurors ? Elle aurait voulu poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, mais, comment dire à la personne qui nous élève : « Est-ce que tu vas faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que jouer les diversions pour permettre à des aurors de fourrer leur nez là où il ne faut pas ? Est-ce que tu vas réellement revenir sur le continent que ton propre maître d'apprentissage t'a poussé à quitter pour ta propre sécurité ? ». Questions délicates dont elle n'avait pas la réponse. Avant de partir à l'offensive, il faudrait qu'elle demande à Léna ce qu'elle savait à ce sujet. Officiellement, Natalia Lejova avait fui la montée en puissance de Grindelwald. Ce n'était pas faux, mais, elle avait aussi fui son passé. Hors, ce congrès avait lieu en Europe. Beaucoup trop près de la Russie au goût de Kaya. Pas qu'elle veuille surprotéger sa mère, c'est juste qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et qu'elle avait plein d'interrogations sur ce qui avait bouleversé la vie de sa mère au point qu'elle choisisse de tout quitter, des questions sans réponse. Mais, elle ne les poserait jamais. Tout comme elle ne demanderait pourquoi l'Amérique ? Pourquoi le pays où le sentiment anti-magie était le plus fort comme refuge ? Parce que sa mère fuyait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, et, si ça avait été simplement des extrémistes, elle serait restée en Europe. Mais, elle avait fait le choix de partir là où peu de sorciers voulaient émigrer.

-Tu crois que tu vas rencontrer… C'est qui le type qui a écrit sur les testicules de dragon ?

-Albus Dumbledore. Et il a découvert les douze propriétés du sang de dragon.

-Ce n'est pas mieux.

-C'est une façon de voir l'une des plus grandes découvertes magico-scientifiques de notre siècle.

Kaya leva les yeux au ciel alors que sa mère lui souriait doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte rassurante. Natalia Lejova faisait partie de ses gens qui savaient toujours comment réagir au mieux face aux autres. Kaya respira une bonne bouffée de l'odeur de sa mère. Un parfum discret qu'elle portait depuis des années. C'était un parfum sorcier, fait pour couvrir n'importe quelle odeur, pourtant, en fermant les yeux, l'adolescente pouvait sentir celles des divers ingrédients de potions que sa mère avait utilisé aujourd'hui. Curieusement, elle ne trouvait pas que c'était dérangeant. Au contraire. Elle trouvait ça rassurant. Ça rendait cette odeur unique. Aucune autre femme ne prendrait la peine de se parfumer si elle savait qu'elle finirait par sentir un mélange de… Non, Kaya ne voulait pas savoir ce que sa mère avait manipulé. Pour certaines potions, il fallait au moins huit sortes d'excréments différents.

-Tout va bien aller, ma chérie, lui dit sa mère avec son optimiste naturel. Ce n'est que pour quelques semaines, et je ne serais pas seule. Et ce n'est pas comme si je partais pour ne jamais revenir.

Kaya voulut demander à sa mère qui l'accompagnerait, mais, elle se retint. Elle savait que si elle ne lui donnait pas l'information, c'était qu'elle ne l'avait pas. Ou ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Elle repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Léna. Son amie avait la tête ailleurs. Selena connaissait cet air-là, elle l'arborait à chaque fois qu'elle avait connaissance d'un problème qu'elle ne pouvait pas régler. Aussi curieuse qu'Ekaterina puisse être, elle ne la cuisinerait pas.

* * *

 _ **(1) Le Fléreur, également appelé Kneazle, est une petite créature poilue, proche du chat, connue pour son intelligence et sa clairvoyance. Il peut se reproduire avec un chat. En 1926, la possession de créature magique aux États-Unis est strictement interdite.**_

 ** _(2) La possession d'une baguette magique aux États-Unis hors des établissements scolaires est interdite pour les mineurs et autorisée uniquement pour les majeurs ayant le permis adapté._**

* * *

 _ **Vous savez quoi ? Je suis devenue une grande fan de la communauté magique américaine. Plus je creuse, plus j'apprends des détails fascinants sur ce sujet.**_


	3. 1er septembre 1926

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mais tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Dans cette histoire, je vais mettre des extraits de lettres et d'articles de journaux afin d'augmenter votre champ de vision. L'univers d'Harry Potter et des Animaux fantastiques est très riche, je ne peux pas parler de tout. D'où l'utilité des lettres, des articles de journaux et d'extraits de livres de cours.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : ****1er septembre 1926.**

C'était une nouvelle année. Il repensa aux jours où c'était lui qui était dans ce train, attendant avec impatience d'être de retour avec Ilvermorny. Si les professeurs avaient toujours eu beaucoup d'attente à son sujet mais il y était bien. C'était des années où il avait appris qu'il avait le droit d'être autre chose qu'un Graves. Certes, il avait continué à jouer le rôle qu'on lui avait inculqué depuis la naissance, mais, il savait qu'il pouvait être plus. Il regarda le train s'éloigner en faisant comme si la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés était quelque d'ordinaire. Ce qui était faux. Elle était importante. Le nier ne servirait à rien. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps avant de se l'avouer, et il n'osait pas le lui dire de peur de la perdre. Il savait que c'était stupide, mais, c'était ainsi.

Elle était belle et fragile. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Elle s'appelait Natalia Lejova, et elle n'était pas américaine. Ses yeux bleus, sa peau pâle et ses cheveux d'un blond très clair… Tout cela trahissait son appartenance ethnique à son ancien pays, la Russie, qu'elle avait fui avant la Grande guerre pour échapper à la montée en puissance de Grindelwald, dont les idées rencontraient de plus en plus d'adhésion dans les pays de l'Est de l'Europe en ce moment. Elle avait passé une grande partie de sa vie d'adulte à fuir tout cela. Il la connaissait depuis des années et la respectait. Elle était tout ce que l'on pouvait rechercher chez une femme. Belle, d'apparence délicate mais forte, intelligente et éduquée. Sans oublier une volonté de fer qui lui avait permis de si bien s'adapter à un pays si différent de celui où elle était née. Elle portait une tenue de couleur claire, qui loin de lui donner un air maladif, mettait en valeur sa beauté scandinave.

Ça faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'ils avaient le même rituel le jour du premier septembre. Ils allaient prendre un café, puis aller travailler et enfin, il la raccompagnait chez elle pour qu'ils vident une partie de son stock d'alcool. Béni soit l'inventeur de la potion anti-gueule de bois. Lorsque le quai fut vide, il lui présenta son bras et elle le prit. Il se tenait légèrement plus près d'elle que ne le voulait la bienséance. Il pouvait sentir son odeur. Un parfum et très légère une odeur d'ingrédients de potion. Il aimait cette odeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'aimait. Elle était… Elle était comme Natalia. Elle était totalement différente des autres. Elle n'était même pas comme sa défunte Regina, qui était l'exemple même de ce que l'on attendait d'une femme d'avant-guerre. Natalia était trop indépendante pour faire semblant d'être soumise en public. Elle était trop fière pour baisser les yeux. Pourtant, comme Regina, elle portait sa beauté sans rien faire pour la mettre en valeur. Elle se savait belle, mais, s'en moquait éperdument. Malgré leurs points communs, elles étaient uniques. Aussi semblables que différentes. Ce n'était pas plus mal, il ne voulait pas d'une copie de la mère de ses enfants. Il voulait une femme bien vivante, pas un fantôme du passé. Une femme comme Natalia. Non, il ne voulait pas une femme comme elle. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était vieillir avec elle à ses côtés. Voir le temps passer lentement et pouvoir l'écouter vivre. C'était juste qu'il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Oui, lui, Percival Graves, un auror réputé dans le monde entier, un combattant expérimenté, avait peur. Peur de la perdre. Et cette histoire était digne d'un des romans à l'eau de rose de sa fille. Un homme qui aime une femme, mais qui refuse de risquer d'apprendre que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

À cet instant, Percival regrettait de l'emmener avec lui en Europe. Ils ne feraient pas partie du même groupe, il ne pourrait pas la protéger. Il savait que s'il disait ça à voix haute, elle lui répliquerait que c'était lui l'auror, donc si l'un d'entre eux devait avoir peur pour l'autre, c'était elle. De plus, elle ne risquait rien à part d'oublier de manger à force de parler potion. Il la connaissait, elle en serait capable. Parfois, quand un sujet l'intéressait, elle pensait qu'à ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait toutes les réponses à sa question. Il regarda la lumière du soleil se refléter sur ses cheveux. Elle les portait dénouer sous son chapeau. Elle les nouait lorsqu'elle faisait une potion ou lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le choix, sinon, elle les préférait ainsi. Elle était trop vieille pour ce genre de coiffure, mais, elle s'en moquait, elle était indifférente à ce qu'on pensait d'elle.

Ils finirent par arriver au café et ils prirent une table tout au fond de la salle. C'était un café sorcier où tout le monde ne se mêlait que de ce qui le regardait, par conséquent, pas de risque qu'un journaliste vienne et fasse de l'information-poubelle à leur sujet. Il nota l'air grave de Natalia et attendit qu'elle lui parle de ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle ne dit rien pendant leur rendez-vous. Ensuite, ils allèrent travailler au MACUSA. Lorsqu'il vit le rapport d'enquête sur la mort d'Ivan Irgorkorvoff, il eut une petite idée de ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Chaque lignée d'apprentissage avait un grimoire qui lui était propre. Ce recueil se transmettait de maître à apprenti sur le lit de mort du premier. Et celui du russe, dont Natalia devait hériter, avait été volé. Il savait que sans Lejova, ou son défunt maître, pour l'ouvrir, c'était une chose inutile. Ces livres étaient protégés par de puissants sortilèges impossibles à lever sans en abîmer le contenu de façon irrémédiable. Il avait entendu dire que certains s'auto-détruisaient à la mort de leur dernier possesseur légitime. Il aurait bien posé des questions à ce sujet à Natalia, mais, il savait qu'elle aurait refusé de répondre. C'était le genre de secrets que l'on ne disait même pas à un membre de sa famille. La journée se passa aussi calmement qu'il était possible lorsque l'on occupe son poste. Sans oublier qu'il devait préparer sa prochaine mission hors du sol américain.

Lorsque le soir arriva, elle l'attendait. Il savait que ce dont elle voulait lui parler était grave, elle avait dû attendre toute la journée le bon moment sans trouver le courage de s'y résoudre. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer le temps qu'elle avait passé à réfléchir sur les mots qu'elle allait dire. Il le lisait dans sa façon de se tenir. Il y avait tellement de choses... Tellement de sujets à aborder... Le meurtre de son ancien professeur, le vol de son grimoire, sa fille adolescente, Grindelwald qui s'était fait trop discret pour que ça annonce quelque chose de bon... Pour sûr, le mage noir ne pouvait pas leur faire la grâce de mourir dans l'immédiat. Sans oublier ce congrès qui allait lui faire quitter les États-Unis pendant plusieurs semaines tout en la mettant sur le devant de la scène. Il pouvait comprendre qu'un seul de ses sujets la préoccupe, alors que dire de tous ensemble.

Alors, il lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle comme si de rien n'était. Ce qu'elle accepta. Il savait qu'elle lui parlerait quand elle serait prête. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, elle l'invita à entrer. Elle lui offrit un verre d'eau glouglousse qu'il accepta en s'asseyant sur son canapé. Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui proposer son aide, mais, elle aurait refusé et serait partie dans un grand discours sur l'autonomie des femmes qui n'avaient pas besoin des hommes pour survivre dans ce monde. Elle aurait utilisé cette excuse pour retarder la conversation. Après leur avoir servi deux verres, Natalia s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui et baissa son regard sur ses mains. Il la laissa faire, car parfois, il faut une certaine dose de courage pour parler à quelqu'un, il ne voulait pas qu'elle décide qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle taise ce qui la tourmentait. Elle se tordait les mains.

-Percival… Vous devez savoir ce qui est arrivé à Ivan Irgorkorvoff. S'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose…Pourriez-vous vous occuper de ma fille ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander cela. Bien entendu qu'il le ferait et pas seulement parce que Kaya et Léna étaient amies. Il y avait aussi la raison plus personnelle qu'il l'aimait. Aucun enfant ne devait être laissé à soi-même. Il ne lui dit pas ça, il se contenta de lui dire que bien sûr que oui. Il comprenait les raisons de ses craintes. On ne tue pas un homme pour obtenir quelque chose si on ne compte pas faire en sorte de pouvoir l'utiliser. Hors, il y avait peu de personnes qui pourraient ouvrir le grimoire volé. Sa réponse lui valut un petit sourire un peu triste, comme si la Russe savait les véritables sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

-Il… Il vaut mieux que… Que je parte avant que la situation ne dégénère, souffla Natalia.

C'était un changement de discussion radical qui le laissa sans voix pendant quelques instants. Un poids se posa sur sa poitrine. Il ne trouva qu'une évidence à répondre.

-Vous avez peur que votre passé ne vous rattrape, souffla-t-il.

-J'ai surtout peur de ce qu'il détruirait. Je vais quitter le MACUSA. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle se trompait, mais, il ne voulait pas la blesser, or elle semblait désespérée. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ses décisions, il devait lui laisser l'occasion de faire ses propres choix, même s'ils ne lui plaisaient pas. Elle était venue ici pour être libre, il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Elle s'était mariée par devoir, et avait tout perdu durant la nuit du quatorze au quinze avril 1912. Elle avait tout recommencé à zéro sans un sou en poche. Alors qu'elle avait un niveau d'étude qui lui aurait ouvert n'importe quelle porte, elle avait accepté un emploi sous-payé dans l'échoppe miteuse d'un bas-fond de New-York faute de n'avoir pu le prouver. Il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à faire quoique ce soit. Elle était si forte et si fragile, il avait peur de la briser s'il ne se comportait pas en gentleman. Il se sentait comme à son retour de la guerre, perdu et sur le point de prendre une décision qui allait tout changer. Il avait vu certains de ses collègues revenir pour s'apercevoir que les personnes qu'ils avaient laissées n'étaient plus les mêmes. Certains n'avaient pas pu faire face, d'où de multiples drames... Le Monde n'était plus le même, la guerre était passée par là.

Percival, lui était revenu pour voir son épouse mourir à petit feu. Et il n'avait rien pu faire pour elle. La maladie l'avait emporté. Natalia n'était pas Regina. Mais, ce coup-ci, il pouvait faire plus qu'être un spectateur impuissant. Il pouvait l'aider. Et si cela impliquait de ne jamais lui dire « je t'aime »… Alors, il le ferait parce qu'il voulait être à ses côtés. Même s'il savait qu'il en souffrirait. Lorsqu'il avait perdu Regina, beaucoup de femmes célibataires faisaient mine de respecter son deuil tout en cherchant à le séduire. Sauf elle. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il y avait seulement de la peine dans ses yeux. À ce moment, il avait su qu'elle était différente des autres. Le fait qu'elle ne voyait pas en lui un Graves, mais un homme comme les autres, lui avait permis de se lier d'amitié d'elle. Et petit à petit, il en était tombé amoureux. Et elle voulait partir. Qui était-il pour lui demander de ne pas le faire ? Pour lui demander de rester. Son supérieur et son ami, mais, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle voulait partir. Cette idée lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été frappé par une enclume.

-Natalia… Je comprends.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il était adulte, il était mature. Il devait agir comme tel. C'était ce qu'il faisait. Elle était en âge de faire ses propres choix et de prendre ses propres décisions. « Merci » semblait dire les yeux de la blonde. Mais, il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il se leva et il nota inconsciemment qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Il se tourna vers la porte après lui avoir dit un « à demain » qui sonnait faux. Il avait le cœur lourd et un poids sur l'estomac aussi pesant que lorsqu'il avait perdu Regina. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait le cœur brisé, et il savait qu'il n'y aura pas de troisième. Lorsqu'il eut la main sur la poignée, un flot d'adrénaline se déversa dans ses veines comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait que sa vie était en danger. Sa vie explosait, mais, pour une fois, pas à cause d'un mauvais sort.

-Ai-je l'air aussi stupide ? Lui lança-t-il en faisait volte-face.

-Comment ? Sursauta-t-elle.

-Il faudrait que je sois vraiment le dernier des Dorcus _**(1)**_ pour franchir cette porte.

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, en tout cas, je voudrais que vous sortiez de chez-moi.

Elle semblait sûre d'elle, mais, elle ne le regardait pas en face. Elle continuait à fixer ses mains. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire, il avait vu suffisamment de personnes fuir le contact visuel pour le savoir : elle cachait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas son passé, il avait fait des recherches dessus, et, elle le savait. Elle disait vouloir qu'il parte. Mais, disait-elle la vérité ? Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir et dans le ton de sa voix qui lui disait qu'elle mentait. Elle jouait la raisonnable, mais, avait-elle envie de le l'être ? Elle avait peur. L'homme qui l'avait élevé après la mort de ses parents, avait été assassiné. Sa demande prouvait qu'elle s'attendait à avoir de très gros ennuis dans peu de temps et qu'elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un en souffre. C'était une demande raisonnable. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

-Cela serait tellement plus facile, n'est-ce pas ?

La solution de facilité : il partait, comme il avait des sentiments pour elle, il se mettait à l'éviter, Natalia arrêtait de travailler au MACUSA, et dans peu de temps, ils ne se parleraient même plus. Alors, elle ne risquerait plus de le perdre puisqu'elle l'aurait déjà perdu. Il était un auror. Il savait qu'il pourrait se faire tuer pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait appris à vivre avec cette certitude. Mais, à cet instant, il en avait une autre. S'il partait maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner de ne pas s'être battu pour la garder. La garder alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu… Perdre une chose que l'on n'a pas. C'était quelque chose de curieux que cela puisse se produire. Pourtant, c'était ce qui allait se passer s'il perdait ce combat.

-Et non, je ne partirais pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas chassé d'ici. J'ai déjà perdu la femme que j'aimais une fois. Je refuse de la perdre de nouveau.

Il se plaça en face d'elle surpris par sa propre audace. Il décida que foutu pour foutu, autant laisser tomber le vouvoiement. Ce qu'il allait faire était stupidement ridicule, mais, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Il ne partirait pas sans se battre. Il était dos au mur et n'avait pas d'autre choix que de passer à l'offensive. Il parlait comme un auror en mission, c'était une déformation professionnelle comme une autre. Il n'était également qu'un auteur de cette farce, vu que personne n'avait songé à lui donner un script, il improvisait.

-Tu es une sorcière adulte en parfaite forme physique. Si tu veux que je quitte ta vie, il te suffira d'un seul coup de genou bien placé. Je t'aime et je ne renoncerais pas à toi sans me battre.

Et il l'embrassa comme si elle était la dernière bouffée d'air sur Terre. Il l'embrassait comme si elle était la seule chose qui le maintenait encore en vie. À cet instant, il n'existait plus, il n'était qu'un homme qui cherchait désespérément à retenir celle qui avait eu l'audace de lui prendre son cœur. Il connaissait les risques, il l'avait déjà eu brisé et il avait même cru que ça serait pour le restant de ses jours jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de Natalia. Lorsqu'elle lui rendit son baiser avec la même passion, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle se colla tout contre lui et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit parfaitement bien.

-Si je suis dans le couloir et plié en deux, j'ai bien réussi à me convaincre du contraire.

Il entendit son rire en guise de réponse, et il se dit que ce rire avait une musique de paradis.

* * *

 _ **(1) Dorcus Douzebranches est la sorcière américaine à l'origine de la plus grosse infraction au Code International du Secret Magique. Un « Dorcus » désigne en argot sorcier américain une personne idiote ou inepte.**_

* * *

 _ **Je tiens à vous rappeler que vous pouvez laisser une review. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, c'est pratique car, par exemple, si vous voulez voir un personnage, vous me le dites et je vois ce que je peux faire. Sans oublier que s'il y a quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas, je ne peux pas le corriger si vous ne me le dite pas.**_


	4. Pas de problèmes, la solitude, c'est mie

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** J'ai un petit problème. Vu les statistiques, je sais qu'il y a au moins une dizaine de personnes qui ont lu mon dernier chapitre. Mais, presque aucune ont fait l'effort de me laisser une review. Hors, c'est le seul moyen de savoir ce qui vous plait ou déplaît et de pouvoir corriger le tir si nécessaire. Je sais que je vous demande un effort, mais, je vous demanderais d'essayer de laisser un petit message à la fin de votre lecture, juste pour que je sache ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. Vous pouvez même m'écrire un « je n'aime pas », c'est un truc constructif car ça m'aidera à réfléchir à ce que vous n'avez pas aimé et pour voir faire mieux. Si vous me laissez un « j'aime », ça me va aussi ^^.

Voilà pour mon petit coup de gueule, maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : ****Pas de problème, la solitude, c'est mieux à plusieurs.**

Kaya ne paniquait pas. Ça faisait à peine trois jours qu'ils étaient de retour et leur professeur d'Histoire leur collait déjà une interrogation. Certes, c'était ennuyant, mais, elle ne paniquait pas. Elle avait fait ses devoirs, appris ses leçons, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle s'énerve. Elle ne stressait pas. La preuve, ce n'était pas elle qui arpentait le dortoir en tournant en rond. L'une de ses camarades de dortoir avait ce rôle aujourd'hui. Alors, oui, elle restait calme. Ce n'était pas comme si elle apprenait des parts entières du passé de sa mère dans les journaux. Qu'elle était née en Sibérie, mais avait vécu dans plus d'un pays du Nord de l'Europe selon les besoins de son apprentissage. Elle ne savait même pas que l'homme qui lui avait pris l'art des potions avait été tué avant de le lire dans les journaux. Il valait mieux qu'elle n'y pense pas et qu'elle admire ses camarades dans leurs propres soucis.

-Je vais tout rater ! Je vais tout rater ! Je vais tout rater ! Scandait Turquoise-Rose.

Avant, elle ne s'appelait pas comme ça. Elle avait changé de nom lors de son rite de passage célébrant sur entrée dans la puberté. C'était l'amérindienne leur avait demandé de l'appeler ainsi. À treize ans, un enfant de son peuple obtenait un nom d'adulte un nouveau nom lors d'une cérémonie célébrant son entrée dans l'âge adulte. Kaya ne savait pas trop comment ça se passait pour l'état-civil, Selena lui avait expliqué, mais, elle n'avait pas écouté jusqu'au bout. C'était une différence entre le monde non-maj' et celui sorcier, dans le deuxième, si vous devez changer de nom pour des raisons ethniques, on vous laissait faire et il y avait un fonctionnaire du MACUSA payé pour vous aider. Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Le sujet était que la navajo était en pleine crise de nerfs. Ce qui était logique vu que tous les professeurs s'étaient donné le mot pour les surcharger de travail. Il y avait encore un an avant qu'elles ne doivent passer les épreuves qui détermineraient ce qu'elles étudieraient, pourtant, à les écouter, on avait l'impression que cet examen était proche, demain à vrai dire.

-Mais non, tenta de la rassurer Léna.

-Mais si, insista Turquoise-Rose.

Kaya savait déjà que c'était peine perdue de raisonner sa camarade de dortoir si elle pensait qu'elle allait rater une interrogation. Le pire dans l'histoire était qu'elle allait s'en tirer sans le moindre problème comme toujours. Alors, Kaya regardait Selena essayer en vain de calmer leur amie. La technique préférée de la Graves consistant à se taire et à écouter n'avait aucun effet, et les mots rassurants non plus. Malgré son assurance apparent, Ekaterina savait que son amie n'était pas à l'aise en public. Et Léna avait bon apprécié Turquoise-Rose, elle garderait toujours une distance avec elle.

-Rosie, dis-moi d'où viennent les légendes sur les « Changeurs de peau » _**(**_ _ **1**_ _ **)**_? Fit Kaya venant à la rescousse de Léna.

La brune cligna des yeux deux-trois fois avant de répondre sans respirer. Bien entendu, elle avait tout bon. Kaya en était presque dégoûtée, presque parce que si Turquoise-Rose la battait en Histoire, elle était bien meilleure qu'elle en Défense. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait appris à ne plus être jalouse des compétences qu'elle n'avait pas. Surtout si c'étaient des compétences aussi ennuyeuses qu'être capable de réciter des livres historiques entiers. Turquoise-Rose avait même deux ans d'avance sur le programme officiel. Lors de la session dernière, elle avait réussi avec brio les épreuves que Léna et elle passerait l'année prochaine. C'était une chose qui arrivait rarement. Malgré tout son talent en Métamorphose, on n'avait pas proposé le même privilège à Selena. Alors, l'idée que Turquoise-Rose rate une épreuve d'Histoire était franchement ridicule. Certes, on pourrait lui rétorquer qu'il y avait une différence entre la magie et la culture générale, mais, dans les faits… Non, on ne vous proposait pas de passer une épreuve officielle, reconnue dans le monde entier, à treize ans si vous n'en aviez pas le niveau.

-Rosie-chérie, je t'adore, mais ne te comporte pas comme un Dorcus _**(2)**_ , avertit la blonde. Tu ne vas pas rater ce contrôle parce que tu es la meilleure de l'école, toute maison confondue, en Histoire.

L'Amérindienne hocha gravement la tête. Kaya savait qu'elle manquait de tact, mais, ce n'était pas grave parce que la douce Selena était là pour rattraper ses gaffes. Contente d'avoir enfin calmé son amie qui arrivait à user sa patience, elle se tourna vers Léna. Celle-ci semblait êtres passionnée par les rideaux... À moins qu'elle soit entrain de réfléchir à un sortilège de métamorphose qui aurait pu changer leur horrible couleur... C'était une possibilité également, même si elle n'avaient pas encore étudier ces sortilèges en cours, du moins officiellement, Léna avait un véritable don pour la métamorphose. Elle avait bon n'avoir pas le droit d'avoir une baguette hors de l'école tant qu'elle n'avait pas dix-sept ans _**(3)**_ , elle avait un talent inné dès qu'il s'agissait de cette branche de la magie. Il était rare qu'elle ait besoin de plus de deux essais avant de réussir l'un des sorts de cette matière. Le jour où elle pourrait s'y entraîner hors d'Ilvermorny… Ekaterina aurait pu en être jalouse si elle ne savait pas que Léna pouvait passer des heures à regarder le fond d'une tasse de thé sans rien voir d'autre que des feuilles de thé, alors qu'elle, pouvait faire des horoscopes sur un coin de table et qu'en plus ils soient justes. Tant que « miss parfaite » n'était pas une « miss parfaite », alors, elle ne pourra pas en être jalouse.

-Léna, ma chère...

-À chaque fois que tu commences une phrase comme ça, je le sens mal.

-C'est juste que ma mère vient de découvrir une nouvelle sorte de vodka...

Selena eut une grimace. Kaya ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Si ça mère voulait avoir de la vodka au piment, au sablé ou aux épinards, ça ne regardait qu'elle tant qu'elle n'était pas ivre sur la voie publique. Même si elle devait avouer que certains parfums étaient surprenants et dignes d'une Dragée Surprise. À la réflexion, elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère en boire, même si parfois le niveau d'une bouteille baissait. Elle la soupçonnait d'en acheter autant si ce n'est plus par nostalgie de son ancien pays que par besoin. Et comme Natalia en avait les moyens depuis qu'elle travaillait pour le MACUSA et plus chez un apothicaire miteux… Pourquoi s'en priver ? Le silence de Selena indiquait qu'elle attendait qu'Ekaterina développe ses pensées.

-Comme tu le sais surement, il y a beaucoup de personnes bien-pensantes qui pensent que nous autres, sorciers, devrions aussi connaître les joies de la prohibition pour entre mieux se fondre dans la foule de non-maj', expliqua Kaya

-Comme tu as pu le lire dans n'importe quel journal, la Présidente Picquery a déclaré qu'il était assez difficile d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques en Amérique pour en plus être privé l'alcool, la coupa Léna.

-Mais elle n'a pas dit ça, insista Kaya.

Ekaterina regarda son amie, tout comme Turquoise-Rose. Comprenant qu'elle était cernée, Léna soupira avant d'ouvrir son livre de botanique. Kaya aurait presque pu avoir pitié d'elle… Si son père n'était pas notoirement le bras droit de la présidente du MACUSA et que par conséquence, Selena était régulièrement informée accidentellement, ou non, d'informations juteuses. Mais, il fallait lui poser les bonnes questions, et elle vous répondra seulement si elle vous aime bien.

-Elle a dit à son chef de cabinet que, je cite, « l'usage de l'eau glouglousse est non négociable ».

Selena dit ceci en mangeant un bonbon comme si elle ne venait pas de dire quelque chose de particulièrement notable. Personnellement, Kaya trouvait que ça valait le « Cela vaudrait mieux » d'Elisabeth MacGilliguddy _**(**_ _ **4**_ _ **)**_. Turquoise-Rose eut la décence de cacher son grand sourire derrière sa main, chose que Kaya ne fit même pas. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle avait réussi à calmer Turquoise-Rose qui cessait de les stresser.

-Au fait, j'ai des places pour le prochain match des Fitchburg Finches _**(5)**_ , signala Léna.

Kaya savait que c'était pour elle qu'elle les avait obtenues. Selena était une fan de Quodpot, pas de Quidditch. L'attirance d'Ekaterina pour le second jeu lui venait de sa mère qui avait grandi en Europe où le Quodpot était, pour l'instant, un sport mineur. L'avantage des Fitchburg Finches était qu'ils jouaient le week-end, bien conscience que les élèves d'Ilvermorny ne pourraient pas venir autrement. Et encore. Si les sorties hors de l'école étaient autorisées à partir de la troisième année, il fallait être au minimum à la quatrième pour avoir plus d'une sortie mensuelle. On devait toujours en demander la permission, mais, il n'y aura pas de problème si l'élève était sérieux et travailleur. C'était juste une formalité pour avertir le corps enseignant de son absence. Et puis… Il allait falloir qu'elle choisisse de vêtements adaptés à la situation: elle allait tirer les cartes pour adapter sa tenue à la météo.

-Bon, je sais ce qu'il reste à faire, fit Rosie en s'asseyant. Qui assomme Kaya pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille jusqu'au jour de la rencontre ?

Devant le sourire de Selena, Ekaterina choisit de se mettre à bouder. Elle avait quatorze ans, elle pouvait encore se comporter comme une gamine si elle le voulait. Certes, elle s'était montrée un peu enthousiaste, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour vouloir l'assommer.

.

.

 _Article du Fantôme de New-York daté du huit septembre._

Il y a près de trois semaines, le corps sans vie du Maître potionniste Ivan Irgorkorvoff a été retrouvé dans sa demeure en Sibérie. Les aurors n'ont toujours pas de piste quant à l'identité de son agresseur. Toutes se sont révélées des impasses.

Autre mystère, son grimoire personnel dans lequel était répertorié tout son savoir a disparu. Inutile de préciser qu'il aurait dû revenir à son unique héritière, son unique apprentie connue : Natalia Lejova, actuellement Maître potionniste travaillant pour la Congrès Magique des États-Unis d'Amérique, rattachée au service de la Sécurité Magique.

Cette dernière s'est refusée à tout commentaire, que ce soit pour cette affaire ou pour sa présence au Congrès International des Potionnistes ayant lieu dans quelques semaines à Londres.

.

.

Modesty bouscula une femme dans la rue. Elle se figea un instant avant d'oser la regarder sur la défensive. L'inconnue avait un visage amical et de longs cheveux blonds. Elle ne semblait pas irritée par l'incident, car elle lui souriait gentiment. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas une partisane de sa « mère », parce qu'elle venait de faire quelque chose que Mary Lou Bellebosse désapprouverait. Sa « maman » lui dirait sans doute qu'il ne fallait pas parler aux dames inconnues, qu'elles pourraient être des filles de mauvaise vie, ou pire, des sorcières. L'enfant n'avait pas peur de ces deux types de femmes. Elle savait d'expérience que les premières lui feraient rien. Quand aux autres… Elle doutait que les sorcières soient vraiment démoniaques. Ce n'étaient pas elles qui clamaient publiquement qu'ils faillaient brûler vifs des gens.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? Vous semblez bouleversée.

Elle avait une voix douce, légèrement rocailleuse. L'adulte ne la jugeait pas, elle semblait réellement s'inquiéter pour elle. Comment lui dire qu'elle venait d'espionner sa véritable mère et ses frères et sœurs ? Comment lui dire que sa mère adoptive était un monstre alors qu'elle semblait si respectable ? Elle ne le savait pas. Tout comme elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle avait fui ceux qui avaient été sa véritable famille avant qu'elle ne soit abandonnée « pour son bien ». Elle avait couru et elle s'était perdue. La dame la regarda doucement avant de mettre un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur. Cette femme respirait la douceur et l'élégance. Elle ne pouvait pas être mauvaise.

-Je m'appelle Natalia Lejova, puis-je vous proposer mon aide ?

Elle ne lui parlait pas comme à une enfant. Elle lui parlait comme à un adulte, mais, avec douceur, comme si elle était un animal blessé. Ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était même rassurant. Elle aurait voulu tout dire à cette femme, et qu'elle la protège des Fidèles de Salem, mais, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Comment lui dire que ces personnes complément… Elle ne connaissait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire la folie de personne voulait faire tuer des gens qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus à cause de supposées différences.

-Je suis perdue.

-Il commence à ce faire tard, voulez-vous que je vous serve d'escorte ?

Modesty se mordilla la lèvre. Si elle disait oui, elle était certaine de pouvoir rentrer à temps pour éviter une punition, mais, elle ne voulait pas que cette dame voie ce qu'elle était réellement. Elle voulait qu'elle continue à voir en elle une petite fille, pas l'un des enfants adoptifs d'une folle qui voulait replonger ce pays dans la peur. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire plus que de petites rebellions, mais, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? L'enfant décida qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier sa mère un peu plus. Elle battait déjà Croyance pour un rien, il ne fallait pas s'attirer son courroux. Alors, elle accepta la proposition de la dame. Avec un peu de chance, Mary Lou serait tellement occupée à prêcher qu'elle oublierait Modesty si celle-ci se glissait sans bruit par la porte pour rejoindre ses frère et sœur adoptifs.

* * *

 _ **(1) Sorcière ou sorcier maléfique qui peut se transformer à volonté en animal. Cette légende a été créée autour des Animagi amérindiens et raconte qu'ils sacrifiaient des membres de leur famille proche afin d'obtenir le pouvoir de se transformer. En fait, cela était totalement faux et la majorité des Animagi se transformaient pour échapper à la persécution ou pour chasser pour leur tribu. Ces rumeurs désobligeantes étaient souvent lancées par les médecins non-maj' qui prétendaient parfois avoir eux-mêmes des pouvoirs magiques et avaient peur d'être démasqués.**_

 _ **(2) Dorcus Douzebranches est la sorcière américaine à l'origine de la plus grosse infraction au Code International du Secret Magique. Un « Dorcus » désigne en argot sorcier américain une personne idiote ou inepte.**_

 _ **(3) Avant l'abrogation de la loi Rappaport en 1965 -loi préservant farouchement le Code du Secret Magique-, aucun élève n'était autorisé à posséder une baguette magique avant son entrée à Ilvermorny. Ces dernières devaient être laissées à l'école pendant les vacances, les élèves n'étant pas légalement autorisés à porter la leur en-dehors de ses murs avant l'âge de dix-sept ans.**_

 _ **(4) En 1777, la présidente du MACUSA Elizabeth McGilliguddy présida un débat baptisé « Nation ou Communauté ». Des milliers de sorciers et sorcières affluèrent de toute l'Amérique pour assister à cette assemblée extraordinaire. L'enjeu du débat était de déterminer si la communauté magique devait prêter allégeance à son pays d'adoption ou préserver le secret magique à tout prix. Étaient-ils moralement tenus de libérer les non-maj' américains du joug des anglais moldus ? Ou n'était-ce pas le combat des sorciers ? Le débat s'éternisa et finit par s'envenimer. Les pro-interventionnistes avançaient qu'ils pourraient sauver des vies, et les anti-interventionnistes, que les sorciers se mettaient en danger en s'engageant ouvertement dans les batailles. Des messages au Ministre de la Magie de Londres pour connaître sa position sur le sujet furent envoyés. La réponse fut en quatre mots : « Ce sera sans nous ». McGilliguddy en fit une encore plus courte : « Cela vaudrait mieux ». Même si officiellement, aucun sorcier a pris part au combat, officieusement, de nombreux sauvetages de voisins non-maj' ont été rapportés et la communauté magique célèbre le Jour de l'Indépendance au même titre que ses compatriotes, mais, sans se joindre à eux.**_

 _ **(5) Fitchburg Finches (les Chardonnerets de Fitchburg) sont une équipe de Quidditch américaine originaire du Massachusetts.**_

* * *

 _ **Si vous voulez une explication plus pousser sur un détail, je me ferais un plaisir de vous le faire. Dites-le moi, c'est tout. Parce qu'il y a toujours un truc qui sera évident pour moi, mais par forcément pour vous vu que c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire et me farcis les recherches sur la société sorcière américaine des années 20. Pottermore est d'une aide précieuse et je pourrais pas arriver si bien à replacer cette histoire dans cet univers sans lui.**_


	5. Devoir et Sacrifice

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Il reste moins d'un mois avant la sortie des Animaux Fantastiques en film ! Je tiendrais jamais. Ce film a réussi là où les Harry Potter avait échoué : il m'a rendu totalement accro à cet univers. Bon, j'étais déjà bien atteinte avant, mais, là, c'est pire.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est très gentil de votre part.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : ****Devoir et sacrifice.**

Léna sourit une dernière fois, Turquoise-Rose et Kaya quittèrent la chambre. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à faire ça, mais, elle devait le faire. Mais que ça lui plaise ou pas, elle aurait préféré aller s'amuser avec ses amies à un match de Quidditch, même si elle préférait le Quodpot. Le seul problème était qu'on lui avait refusé l'autorisation de sortie. Pas à cause de ses notes, mais parce qu'on voulait qu'elle donne des cours de soutien en métamorphose. Elle aurait voulu refuser, mais, elle ne l'avait pas pu. Elle était une Graves avec les sacrifices que ça importait. Elle devait être souriante, enjouée et prête à se sacrifier pour son prochain. Sa vie ne lui appartenait pas tout à fait, elle faisait partie d'une longue lignée de sorciers tous jugés aptes à de grands destins et dotés de fonctions prestigieuses. Elle était quelque part, entre « Selena » et « mademoiselle Graves ». Elle pouvait être « Selena » avec ses proches, mais dès qu'on était en public, elle devait faire des concessions pour laisser une place à « mademoiselle Graves ». À entendre ça, on pourrait croire qu'elle était folle, mais, il y avait deux personnes en elle. C'était comme ça qu'elle ressentait la chose. Elle était coincée entre la jeune fille qu'elle était et celle qu'elle devait être.

Elle avait dit « oui » parce que c'était ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Elle avait dit « oui » quand elle avait eu envie de hurler un « non ». Devoir et sacrifice. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses mots qui avaient poussé des centaines de personnes à mourir pour eux. Et qui l'obligeait à placer son bonheur personnel en seconde place. Elle se consola en se répétant qu'elle adorait la métamorphose et que ça ferait un bon entraînement, mais, ça ne l'empêchait pas de regretter. Ekaterina avait protesté, proposé de rester également, mais, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait déjà acheté les places et qu'elles n'avaient qu'à emmener le grand frère de Turquoise-Rose avec elles.

C'était déloyal et Léna le savait. Kaya en secrètement pinçait pour lui depuis sa première année. Elle avait bégayé sans pouvoir refuser l'offre et elles étaient parties voir le match alors que Selena restait à Ilvermorny faire ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux : la parfaite Graves. Elle commença à rassembler ses affaires pour donner des cours de soutien en chantonnant à elle-même à air de Jazz. Comme l'avait si bien dit Charles-Jean Baptiste Bonnin en 1820 : « Si les femmes savaient combien la douceur est une arme puissante en leurs mains, elles n'en emploieraient jamais d'autre ». Elle savait que pour faire culpabiliser ses professeurs, elle n'avait qu'à faire semblant d'être heureuse d'être là tout en leur faisant voir que c'était faux. Une fausse note dans la mélodie qu'elle leur jouait les culpabiliserait bien que toutes ses larmes.

Elle connaissait son rôle. Quoiqu'il advienne, le show devait continuer. Elle pouvait pleurer, ne plus en pouvoir, c'était la règle de la tragédie dans laquelle elle jouait. Quoiqu'il advienne, le show continuerait et elle tiendrait son rôle. Elle était une Graves, elle savait ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Elle leur donnerait ce qu'ils voulaient tout en leur faisant comprendre qu'elle était bien plus que ce qu'ils pensaient et que tout comme eux, elle était humaine. Elle était ce qu'elle était, elle était faite comme ça et ne pouvait pas changer cette donnée. Tout comme le fonctionnement du monde était immuable. Aussi difficile que c'était pour elle, elle était condamnée de par sa naissance à toujours cacher ses véritables sentiments. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être une créature d'un autre monde. Une sorte d'hybride pas totalement humaine. Et pourtant, elle aurait adoré être comme toutes les autres filles. Toutes ses filles qui ne devaient pas tenir un rôle quoiqu'il puisse leur en coûter. Certaines d'entre elles l'enviaient, si elles connaissaient leur chance, elles arrêteraient immédiatement. Pour tout pouvoir, il y a toujours un prix à payer : être à sa place ne faisait pas exception à cette règle.

Devoir et sacrifice. Voilà ce que nous coûtait son nom de famille. Pourtant, elle n'échangerait pas sa place. Elle aimait sa famille malgré tout, malgré elle. Elle savait qu'Ekaterina ne la comprenait pas quand elle acceptait de plier pour faire ce que l'on attendait d'elle. C'est avec crainte qu'elle attendait le moment où l'incompréhension ferait exploser leur relation. Elle savait que ce moment allait arriver tôt ou tard. Elle espérait juste que ce ne soit pas avant plusieurs années, elle ne voulait pas perdre Kaya, ni mettre Turquoise-Rose dans une situation délicate. Elle savait qu'il lui suffirait de briser son image pour empêcher ça. Hurler un bon coup à la face du monde qu'elle était fatiguée de cette sinistre comédie, enfin leur dire que trop, c'était trop. Mais, elle ne le ferait pas. Comme aucune des autres femmes descendantes des Douze premiers aurors américains, qu'elle connaissait, ne se plaignaient ouvertement de leurs obligations. Parfois, il faut savoir donner sans rien demander en retour.

.

.

Comme tous les matins, Jake et ses camarades apprentis aurors étaient debout, dans le froid à regarder le drapeau américain s'élever dans le ciel. Tous, ils pensaient au même mot, des mots qu'ils avaient récités certains jours, mais qu'ils ne dirent pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient en uniforme. « Je jure allégeance au drapeau des États-Unis d'Amérique et à la République qu'il représente, une nation unie sous l'autorité de la Magie, indivisible, avec la liberté et la justice pour tous _**(1) »**_. Une même voix, une même volonté patriotique. Les États-Unis s'étaient construits à compte de guerres et de sang versé, mais, ce pays s'était aussi construit sur la confiance et l'acceptation de l'autre. Du moins, en théorie. Jonathan n'était pas idiot, il voyait bien les tensions existantes entre les différentes ethnies. Dans le monde magique, c'était la méfiance qui régnait contre ceux qui n'avaient pas pouvoir. C'était un triste constat, mais si un type comme Grindelwald pouvait avoir des partisans, même sur le sol américain, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose de pourri au Royaume de Danemark aurait dit le poète. Il n'était pas idiot. Son père ne parlait pas du travail avec ses enfants, mais, il avait entendu suffisamment de conversations pour savoir ce qui se passait. La société magique américaine était divisée. Certains ne voulaient plus se cacher, d'autres simplement assouplir le Secret magique, un autre groupe souhaitait le durcir et une autre partie, rester dans le statu-quo actuel. La situation était sur le point d'exploser à travers le monde entier, et ce mage noir en jouait pour avoir plus de pouvoirs.

Lorsque cette cérémonie fut finie, il resta avec les autres. De toutes façons, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? La discipline était plus qu'importante ici. Il repensait au commentaire sur ce que sa sœur lui avait dit quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait être auror. Ce n'était pas désobligeant. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle avait suffisamment de mal à être elle-même pour ne pas donner un argument supplémentaire à ceux qui ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de voir son nom à sa place. Il la comprenait. Lui non-plus n'aimait pas ça, mais, il avait toujours été plus doué qu'elle pour faire avec. Ça faisait que semaines de les cours avaient commencé à Ilvermorny, Samhain _**(2)**_ était pour bientôt, mais, cette année, avec son père en mission, il n'avait aucune raison de demander une permission pour pouvoir passer ce moment en famille. Comme il devait toujours y avoir un certain nombre d'aspirants présents, il s'était porté volontaire pour rester. Pas par gentillesse, juste parce qu'une maison vide était déprimante, surtout durant les fêtes.

.

.

 _Lettre d'Ekaterina Lejova à Natalia Lejova._

Salut mamounette adorée !

Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai appris de Léna une fois que nous étions seules. Son père fait partie des aurors qui t'accompagne en Europe. Un Congres sans danger… Est-ce que tu ne te payerais pas un peu de ma tête ? Dans ton escorte, il y a le directeur de la Sécurité Magique du MACUSA. Soit tu vas risquer ta vie, soit, il y a quelque chose d'autre. Rassures-moi, la bonne solution n'est pas la première ? Personnellement, je préférerais, mais, la seconde… Europe plus aurors. C'est Grindelwald, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me dis pas que c'est faux. Tu m'as élevée et tu m'as appris à réfléchir. Je sais additionner un plus un. Même si ce dingue ne fait plus parler de lui depuis environ deux ans, je doute qu'il nous fasse le plaisir de se découvrir trois onces de bon sens et arrêter de mettre à feu et à sang notre communauté.

Ne nie pas, je veux bien croire beaucoup de choses, mais, quand le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique du MACUSA, et accessoirement l'un des meilleurs aurors de sa génération, quitte le territoire des États-Unis… J'ai dû mal à croire que c'est pour parler viscère de dragon. Je sais que ce n'est pas un voyage officiel pour lui, et je n'aime pas ça. Léna non plus, mais, elle a un « rôle » à tenir et aussi stupide que ce soit, elle le tient.

Bref ! Je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir la vérité pour me protéger. Mais, je ne suis plus une enfant. J'ai le droit de savoir quand ceux que j'aime vont vers un danger. Non, je ne pique pas une crise, la preuve, je t'écris au lieu de hurler.

J'attends ta lettre d'exc… Bon, d'accord, j'avoue : tu me manques, et je suis inquiète. N'oublie pas de me tenir au courant. Tant que j'y pense, si tu dis à quelqu'un que j'ai écrit ça, je le nierais. Je suis une adolescente maussade que les adultes ennuient. Je ne suis pas Selena. Je n'aurais jamais de jolies robes et de gentils mots, mais, tu es ma seule famille. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne prend pas de risque inutile.

Quant à cette première semaine d'école… Nous avons repris nos marques doucement. Je profite que Léna ait dû partir pour te parler d'une chose qui me tracasse : l'obligation de résultats que les professeurs croient bon d'infliger à ma meilleure amie et à son entourage. Léna est pareille à elle-même sur ce point-là, elle trouve que c'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses et elle ne veut rien faire pour changer ça. Elle a quatorze ans et a passé toute sa vie à faire ce qu'on voulait qu'elle fasse. Ça m'inquiète, mais, je ne suis pas elle. Je refuse de me laisser dicter ma conduite. Je suis fatiguée qu'on attende des choses de mois sans me demander mon avis sur la question. Turquoise-Rose dit que "le Monde à une Harmonie et qu'il faut la respecter". Je ne suis pas d'accord. Parfois, il faut changer l'ordre des choses pour faire un monde meilleur. Mais, bon, par chance, je suis là pour les tirer hors de leurs livres et exercices.

Je t'embrasse,

Kaya.

.

.

Lorsque Natalia acheva la lecture à voix haute, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. La situation l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Percival s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour que sa venue soit discrète et deux gamines regroupent leur information et devinent sa présence. Comme l'Olympic _**(**_ _ **3**_ _ **)**_ était arrivé en Angleterre depuis hier, cette lettre avait plusieurs jours. Inutile de dire que monsieur Graves était assez grognon. Elle, elle l'avait été durant toute la traversée, mais elle avait une bonne raison à ça. La seule différence entre le Titanic et l'Olympic était leur nom. Si on lui demandait son avis, elle serait pour refaire toute la décoration. Dès qu'elle avait vu ce grand escalier si parfaitement identique, elle avait entendu des cris. Leurs cris. C'était compréhensible, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu… Elle ne voulait plus y penser. Et si Percival n'avait pas senti son trouble et n'avait pas agi en conséquence, elle serait sans doute restée là, plantée comme un piquet à le regarder sans pouvoir bouger. Il avait chassé les fantômes de tous ces gens juste en restant là, près d'elle. Elle aurait dû avoir peur qu'un homme ait se pouvoir sur elle, mais, elle aimait ça. Elle aimait le sentiment de pouvoir avoir une confiance aveugle en lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin. Ceux qui la connaissaient pouvaient penser qu'elle souriait ainsi quand elle voulait passer à l'attaque et vu l'air amusé de Graves, il faisait partie de ces gens-là.

-Ne critique pas ma fille, l'avertit-elle, elle manque parfois de délicatesse. Elle au moins ne joue pas à la « Miss Perfection », alors qu'elle en pense pas moins.

-Je n'avais rien dit.

-Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu.

Elle fit mine de relire attentivement sa lettre, mais, en réalité, elle observait son amant. Elle était bien avec lui. Il comprenait la nécessité de se taire et comprenait les silences. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, pourtant, elle ne lui avait pas tout dit pour la menace qui pesait sur elle. Elle n'était pas qu'un simple Maître des potions. Elle était la première femme qui avait reçu ce titre. La toute première depuis la création de cet Ordre. Il y avait eu des femmes potionnistes, mais jamais de femmes ayant le rang de Maîtres. Cela avait attisé beaucoup de rancœurs. Tellement que son mari avait pris la décision d'immigrer pour éviter les problèmes. Les sorciers russes étaient de grands amateurs d'assassinats pour régler les « problèmes », ce qui lui donnait une très bonne raison pour ne pas retourner dans son pays natal. Elle aurait pu y être une simple potionniste sans aucun problème. Elle aurait pouvait un maître également. Mais, elle ne pouvait être un Maître des potions et une femme en Russie sans que les sang-purs bien-pensants ne crient au scandale. Pour eux, une femme était tout juste bonne à avoir des enfants. Leur mentalité changerait peut-être, mais, elle aimait sa vie en Amérique pour la liberté qu'elle y avait. Elle pouvait être ce qu'elle voulait sans que cela ne dérange. L'esprit rétrograde du vieux continent n'était pas seulement en cause. La véritable question était qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose, ou plutôt une seule personne à pouvoir ouvrir le grimoire de son défunt Maître. Ivan était paranoïaque, il avait accès une sécurité basée sur la magie du sang. Si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle déverrouillait les protections qui fermaient le grimoire, toutes ses pages s'effaceraient d'un seul coup. Une fois qu'elle aurait levé les sécurités, elle pourrait donner la permission à d'autres personnes qu'elle de le consulter. Mais, pas avant.

Si Percival avait su cela, il se serait arrangé pour qu'elle ait toujours deux gardes du corps avec elle. Elle était devenue une cible dès que ce fichu recueil de sortilèges, de connaissances et de potions avait été volé. Mais, elle ne lui avait pas parlé de cela. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète. Le risque était moindre qu'il aurait pu l'être. Ça faisait plus de quatorze ans, presque quinze années qu'elle n'avait pas mis un seul orteil en Europe. La tension de sa nomination devait être retombée. En tout cas, elle n'était plus celle qu'elle était la dernière fois. Elle n'était pas une jeune femme effrayée fuyant une menace, elle était une femme adulte qui avait pris sa vie en main et qui avait tourné la page sur son passé. Sans oublier qu'elle avait pratiquement quarante ans. Même si elle avait gardé une certaine beauté de sa jeunesse, elle avait vieilli. C'était une vérité dure, mais réelle. Ça faisait quinze ans que personne l'avait vu en Europe, personne la reconnaitra du premier coup d'œil, après elle serait entourée de sorciers capables de se battre. Et même si elle n'était pas douée dans le domaine martial, son passage à Durmstrang lui avait une certaine expérience. Elle n'était pas sans défense, alors, elle allait juste profiter de son voyage en Europe pour parler de potions avec des confrères tout en montrant que les États-Unis étaient une puissance. Car, après tout, le MACUSA était la seule institution en charge d'un territoire ayant un Maître des potions comme employé.

-Cela t'ennuie-t-il tant que ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Cette phrase sonnait mieux dans sa tête. Malgré toutes les années passées aux États-Unis, il y avait encore des tournures de phrases qui lui échappaient. Ce qui était d'une certaine logique, elle avait principalement parlé une autre langue durant la majeure partie de sa vie. Il la regarda un instant sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait, alors, elle se fit un plaisir de l'éclairer. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle adorait l'ennuyer. Elle l'aimait. Et elle aimait le fait qu'il n'ait pas refusé de se battre pour qu'elle reste dans sa vie lorsqu'elle avait voulu en sortir.

-Le fait que Katouchka et Léna qui ont deviné que tu mijotes un truc an rapport avec Grindelwald.

-Si elles ont pu le faire, alors…

-Être paranoïaque ne va pas arranger ton problème. Pour savoir que ce n'est pas qu'une mission d'escorte, il suffit de voir qui tu as emmené. À part un ou deux qui ne me quitteront pas d'une semelle, tous les autres sont des Exterminateurs. L'élite de l'élite des aurors américains. Un coup d'œil dans les registres du MACUSA et hop, on se dit que ce n'est pas normal. Certains ont des enfants à Ilvermorny, comme nous. Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il leur a fallu pour faire un « conseil de guerre » au sujet du départ de leurs parents en Europe ? Crois-en mon expérience, les enfants comprennent plus de choses que les adultes veulent le croire, et ils sont bien plus malins également. Tant que votre venue n'apparaît pas dans les journaux, c'est plutôt bon signe. Parlons plutôt d'un vrai problème.

Il la regarda un instant. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Les enfants se parlaient entre eux, et ils avaient une sorte d'instinct pour savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Et quand Natalia parlait du « vrai problème », il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle parlait d'annoncer à deux amies qu'elles allaient devenir sœurs par l'union de leur parent. Même si leur fiançailles n'étaient pas encore officielles, ce n'était pas une décision facile. Il y avait beaucoup de paramètres à prendre en compte. Le fait qu'elles soient deux adolescentes et que leur relation était en train d'évoluer. La question était de savoir si c'était pour devenir quelque chose de plus fort ou pour se briser.

-Nous pourrons l'annoncer aux enfants à Yule _**(**_ _ **4**_ _ **)**_ , proposa Natalia.

Il accepta. C'était une bonne date. Yule était une fête célébrant la famille. Une date idéale pour parler d'un mariage et d'un renouveau familial. Il y avait des choses qui étaient plus facile à dire en face qu'en lettre. Pas que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle, c'était juste un changement de vie. Selena avait perdu sa mère jeune, elle pourrait mal prendre le remariage de son père. Quant à Ekaterina, elle n'avait jamais eu de père. Avoir un beau-père n'en serait que plus marquant. Et dans le cas de Jonathan, il pourrait croire qu'il voulait remplacer Regina. Ce qui était faux. Mais, plus que les gens, il fallait prendre en compte les sentiments des enfants. Les enfants étaient la chose la plus importante qui soient. Et elle sentait qu'une rupture entre les filles était sur le point de se produire. C'était compréhensible. La Russe avait grandi sous la pression. À l'âge d'Ekaterina, elle était l'apprentie d'un potionniste mondialement reconnu. Elle avait grandi opprimer par les exigences et le contrôle des adultes et elle avait refusé que sa fille ne connaisse cela. Elle ne l'y avait pas préparée, l'en avait même préservée. Même quand elle s'était liée à Selena… Elle aurait dû prévoir ce que Katouchka allait subir : moins forte que celle qui avait contrôlé son enfance, mais, une pression quand même. En tout cas, elle aurait dû préparer sa fille à y faire face, chose qu'elle n'avait pas voulu faire car elle avait refusé de voir le problème tel qu'il était réellement. Les Américains aiment tellement leurs symboles et traditions qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que certains d'entre eux sont aussi humains qu'eux. Et cela se répercute sur leur entourage.

-Elles tiendront.

Natalia releva la tête. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir lu entre les lignes de cette lettre. Percival aussi, et il semblait être certain de ce qu'il avançait. Natalia aurait tellement voulu en être aussi sûre que lui.

-Elles sont trop liées pour rester séparées trop longtemps, lui dit-il.

Il lui prit la main dans un geste réconfortant. Elle lui fit un petit sourire. Elle avait des doutes. Elle savait que rien est éternel. Mais, elle voulait croire que les filles resteraient toujours aussi proches que des sœurs. Toutes les sœurs se disputent et certaines se fâchent à vie. Il fallait juste croiser les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas leur cas.

* * *

 _ **(1) Le Serment au Drapeau Américain original est le suivant : « Je jure allégeance au drapeau des États-Unis d'Amérique et à la République qu'il représente, une nation unie sous l'autorité de Dieu, indivisible, avec la liberté et la justice pour tous ». Étant donné le passif des sorciers avec les religions, j'ai pris la liberté de le modifier légèrement. Il existe des protocoles pour le dire. Les personnes ne portant pas d'uniforme se tiennent au garde-à-vous, tourné vers le drapeau, la main sur le cœur. Les hommes doivent tenir leur chapeau, s'ils en portent un, sur l'épaule gauche de façon à avoir la main sur le cœur. Les personnes en uniforme doivent rester silencieuses et effectuer un salut réglementaire.**_

 _ **(2) Samhain est le 31 octobre. C'est le nouvel an sorcier et symboliquement le jour où la frontière entre la vie et la mort est la plus mince.**_

 _ **(3) L'Olympic est le grand frère du Titanic et du Britannic, mais, contrairement à ces derniers, l'Olympic a eu une longue et brillante carrière (1911-1934), et en a tiré le surnom d'« Old Reliable ».**_

 _ **(4)Yule est la fête du solstice d'hiver. Pour les sorciers, elle représente le renouveau du soleil et symbolise une nouvelle vie.**_

* * *

 _ **N'oubliez pas que si vous laissez une review, ça me motivera pour écrire la suite ^^.**_


	6. Rupture

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Et une semaine de moins à attendre pour la sortie de la prochaine saison de Game of Thrones ^^.

 _ **Loccua12**_ : Merci pour ta review, elle est très encourageante ^^. J'espère que tu aimeras également la suite.

 _ **Elna**_ : Court, net, précis. Merci beaucoup pour le compliment.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** **Rupture.**

D'un geste rageur, Kaya écrasait les quatre pauvres baies de gui qui ne lui avait rien fait à part se retrouver dans son mortier. Léna aussi était frustrée, mais, pas pour la même raison. Si elle était contrariée, c'était parce que leur professeur de potions leur faisait réviser des courd de premières années depuis le début de l'année, c'est-à-dire deux semaines, mais, elle le comprenait.

-C'est de la poudre que l'on doit obtenir, Kaya, pas de la bouillie.

La blonde poussa un grognement qui voulait dire « tu pourras critiquer quand ça sera fini ». Selena eut un petit sourire en la regardant s'acharner dessus avec un pilon. Elle savait très bien ce qui tourmentait sa partenaire. C'était que sa mère n'avait pas réagi à sa provocation. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Kaya mit deux pincées du mélange écrasé dans le chaudron. C'était le problème avec les potions de premières années, lorsqu'on était en quatrième année, on n'avait pas besoin d'être deux pour les faire et pourtant, c'était un court en binôme. Après, ce fut au tour de Léna d'agir, alors, elle remua cinq fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Puis, Kaya agita sa baguette. Comme d'habitude, le professeur passa devant leur table en pinçant les lèvres avant de prélever une fiole. Elle savait que leur potion était parfaite. Si elles n'avaient pas encore le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école, elles pouvaient faire autant de potions qu'elles le voulaient pendant les vacances. Et avec un Maître de potions comme mère, il était hors de question pour Ekaterina de ne pas avoir uniquement des « Optimal » dans cette matière.

-Je déteste ça, fit Kaya à Léna.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute.

-Je sais, mais, je hais ça tout de même, répliqua-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires d'un geste rageur.

Selena eut un petit sourire un peu triste. Elle aurait pu mal le prendre, mais, elle savait quand Kaya parlait sans réfléchir, et, en ce moment, c'était le cas. Elle avait donc la certitude que son amie n'en pensait pas un mot. Elle était juste inquiète et… Bah, comment dire poliment à part que Léna en voulait à sa famille ? Elle n'avait pas demandé à naître, mais, on lui demandait d'en payer le prix, jour après jour.

-Tu peux changer de binôme, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

-Et rater une chance d'avoir un Effort Exceptionnel pour une potion qui vaut un Optimal ? Tu es tombée sur la tête ma vieille, se moqua Kaya.

Oui, c'était pour ça que c'était difficile de trainer avec elle. Les professeurs voulaient uniquement le meilleur de Léna et elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Ils ne voyaient que son nom sans voir que parfois, elle aurait voulu pouvoir se tromper comme tout le monde. Ekaterina était l'une des rares personnes à la voir elle, et non le nom prestigieux des Graves. Mais comme elle était la personne la plus proche de Selena, les professeurs exigeaient d'elle la même rigueur et le même niveau que pour son amie. Cette potion d'amnésie était juste une raison à Kaya d'enfin craquer. Léna ne lui en voulait pas. Elle était même surprise qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps. Elle n'était pas douée en divination, mais, elle était douée pour juger les gens. Et sa meilleure amie avait besoin qu'on la laisse s'exprimer.

-Tu pourrais au moins réagir ! S'indigna Kaya.

Léna savait que c'était son acceptation de la situation qui mettait son amie hors d'elle. Turquoise-Rose les avait rejointes tout en gardant une certaine distance de sécurité. Selena ne lui reprochait pas sa prudence, et ne lui demanderait pas de choisir lorsque son amitié avec Kaya sera mise à mal. Parfois, il faut savoir laisser une personne s'énerver pour pas qu'elle finisse par exploser.

-Ça ne changerait rien, signala calmement Selena.

-En effet.

Ces mots sonnaient comme une sentence aux oreilles de Selena. Kaya tourna les talons et pour la première fois depuis des années n'attendit pas Léna. Cette dernière sentit son cœur se mettre à peser une tonne. Son frère l'avait prévenu qu'avoir un nom célèbre était une véritable malédiction et que les gens qui resteront à ses côtés seraient rares. Qu'elle aurait des camarades, mais, qu'elle avait une véritable chance d'avoir une vraie amie. Selena aurait voulu courir après Ekaterina, lui dire que si, elle en avait assez. Mais, que lutter contre ce système ne servait à rien. Que les gens n'avaient pas besoin des Graves, ils avaient besoin de ce qu'ils représentaient. Et que c'était pour ça qu'elle acceptait ne pas être traitée comme les autres filles. Pour ça qu'elle prenait soin d'être toujours parfaitement habillée. Pour ça qu'elle travaillait si dur. Parce que c'était ce que les gens avaient besoin pour être heureux. Les Américains aiment les symboles et les familles des Douze _**(**_ _ **1**_ _ **)**_ en étaient. C'était bête, mais, c'était comme ça. Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler, mais, Turquoise-Rose posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Cela l'aida à ne pas pleurer, pas à avoir moins mal. Ekaterina Lejova n'était pas que sa meilleure amie, c'était aussi sa toute première amie. Et la perdre pour une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer, c'était… Stupide. Incroyablement stupide. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle ne pouvait pas changer la mentalité des gens. Lui reprocher d'accepter la situation, c'était…

-Parfois, pour préserver l'Harmonie, il faut connaître la souffrance, philosopha Turquoise-Rose.

Ces mots, produits de sagesse amérindienne n'offraient aucun réconfort, juste la vérité brutale. Rosie compatissait, mais, elle savait qu'il y avait certains points pour lesquels il fallait respecter l'Ordre de la Nature. C'était réconfortant de savoir qu'au moins une personne comprenait son choix de ne pas se battre contre la société. Alors que Kaya partait vers le réfectoire sans elle, Léna prit son temps avant de la suivre. Elle n'allait pas la rattraper le lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle voulait à tout pris qu'elles restent amies… Elle aurait voulu le faire, mais, elle était une Graves. Malgré la protection que son nom lui accordait, elle en était aussi prisonnière. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'elle reprit continua comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. La journée se déroula calmement. Par chance, c'était une journée où Selena et Turquoise-Rose avaient tous leurs cours en commun, alors, Léna s'accrocha inconsciemment à la présence de sa seule amie restante. Lors de leur cour commun d'Enchantements et Sortilèges, les deux demoiselles s'ignoraient. Durant le repas, elles ne se regardèrent même pas. Lors du cours d'Astronomie, il fut de même. Lorsqu'elle finit par aller se coucher, Léna ne vit pas le regard de Kaya qui la suivait des yeux. Elle ne comprit pas qu'elle aussi se sentait seule alors qu'une journée de ne s'était même pas écoulée depuis leur dispute.

.

.

 _Lettre d'Elisabeth Graves à Selena Graves **.**_

Ma chère et douce petite-fille,

C'est avec tristesse que j'apprends la rupture de votre amitié entre ton amie et toi. Une part de moi aimerait avoir ton optimiste et croire réellement que ce n'est que transitoire, mais, une autre partie de mon être, nettement plus usée par la vie, pense que hélas, il y a des différences qui dressent des barrières infranchissables. Je le sais sans doute mieux que personne.

Le jour où j'ai épousé ton grand-père, le jour où je suis devenue une Graves, ma vie en a été totalement chamboulée. Je m'y attendais, mais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le regard des autres change à ce point. Je comprends que mes mots ne te sont d'aucun réconfort. À vrai dire, rien de ce que je pourrais t'écrire ne t'aidera à faire le deuil de cette amitié peut-être irrémédiablement perdue. Je sais que tu as envie de pleurer, de te rouler en boule dans un coin, mais, je vais être franche avec toi. Cela t'est interdit.

Pas parce que tu es une Graves, mais, parce que tu as des responsabilités. Tu as des cours à suivre, des devoirs à faire et des activités extra-scolaires à continuer. Pour chacune de ses choses, tu as pris un engagement que tu dois tenir. Oui, c'est dur, mais pour reprendre les mots de la charmante Turquoise-Rose, cela fait partie de l'Harmonie de la Vie. Nous tous, nous avons un rôle à tenir, des obligations. Même le plus profond des deuils et la situation la plus chaotique ne doivent pas t'empêcher de faire ton Devoir.

J'ai vu des dizaines de familles tomber lors de la Guerre parce que leurs membres avaient oublié qu'ils avaient des Devoirs aussi bien envers ceux de leur sang qu'envers tous les autres. Des noms de familles royales déchues doivent déjà te venir à l'esprit. Je ne dis pas que c'est ce qui risque d'arriver à notre famille si tu manques à ta charge, mais, si tu le fais, les gens verront qu'il y a des situations durant lesquelles tu n'es pas fiable. Ils prendront la confiance qu'ils peuvent avoir en toi. Et les conséquences… Tu les connais. Notre pays s'est détaché du Royaume-Uni parce que cette confiance n'existait plus. Il y a eu une Révolution en France parce que le peuple ne croyait plus en son Roi. Je reconnais que ce sont des exemples extrêmes, mais, ils sont réels. Le système de tout notre pays et même nos vies, sont basés sur la confiance que nous pouvons avoir les uns envers les autres. Même si c'est dur, même si tu n'en as pas envie, même si c'est une bien triste réalité, entre ton devoir et toi-même, entre mademoiselle Graves et Selena, ce sont tes obligations qui doivent gagner le combat intérieur qui se livrera en toi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Il s'agit d'une dure leçon que j'ai appris en étant l'épouse et l'amie de ton grand-père, paix à son âme.

Je sais que ce que je te dis te semble aussi injuste que dur, mais, toi comme moi, nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous sommes nées femmes, et en tant que telles, parfois, nos vies sont des rivières de larmes. Ce n'est pas juste, mais, c'est ainsi. La vie n'est pas juste. Et il est de notre devoir de préserver l'Harmonie de la Vie avec toutes choses.

Je sais que ce n'est pas la lettre de réconfort que tu espérais, et j''espère que tu pardonneras sa dureté à la vielle dame que je suis.

Avec toute mon affection,

E. G.

.

.

Percival regardait la femme qui dormait tout contre lui. Il la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la dernière fois. Il savait que ça ne serait pas le cas. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il partait en mission. Il savait quand, mais, il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait, ni s'il en reviendrait un jour. Il voulait revenir, mais, il ne se défilerait pas devant la mort. Pas parce qu'il était un Graves, mais, parce qu'il était un auror et que certains combats devaient être menés quoiqu'il advienne. Il aurait voulu la toucher, graver la douceur de sa peau dans sa mémoire en plus de ses traits, mais, il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Natalia le lui pardonnerait, mais, il ne pourrait plus se perdre sans fin dans ses pensées.

Il lui avait menti. Quand il lui avait affirmé que l'amitié des filles tiendrait envers et contre tout. Il lui avait menti aussi bien pour la rassurer que pour se rassurer. Il préférait penser que sa Selena aurait toujours quelqu'un a ses côtés plutôt que non. Mais, il n'était pas idiot. Certaines amitiés duraient toute la vie, d'autres se brisaient comme la mer sur un rocher. Pendant plus de huit années, elles avaient été aussi proches que des sœurs. Peut-être était-il temps que leur vie prennent des chemins différents. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de Natalia et lui dans ce cas ? Il savait déjà qu'il avait beau l'aimer infiniment, il choisirait sa fille car tel était son devoir de père, tout comme Natalia choisirait la sienne. Il espérait juste qu'ils n'auraient pas ce choix à faire. Leur bonheur ou celui de leur enfant ? La question ne se posait même pas. Les filles avaient la priorité. Le devoir avant tout. C'était ce que ses parents lui avaient appris, ce qu'il avait appris à ses enfants, ce qu'ils apprendront aux leurs. Il aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement. Mais, l'égoïsme ne faisait pas bon ménage lorsque des temps sombres s'annonçaient.

Il savait que Grindelwald préparait quelque chose. Cet homme ne pouvait pas se contenter de se calmer. Sans oublier que la dernière Guerre avait laissé des sentiments d'injustice, aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les non-maj's. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Déjà, l'Allemagne non-magique commençait à s'agiter. Et dans le monde magique… Grindelwald, encore et toujours lui. Même si ça faisait deux ans qu'on n'entendait plus parler de lui, ses adeptes faisaient encore beaucoup de vagues en Europe de l'Est. Natalia ne voulait pas en parler, mais, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle s'inquiétait de n'avoir pu contacter toutes ses connaissances qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de pouvoir fuir ces pays avant la Grande Guerre. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que si elle avait eu son mot à dire, elle serait restée là-bas. Mais, elle était une femme mariée à cette époque. Elle avait suivi son époux malgré elle. Il ne savait pas grand-chose du père de Kaya. Juste son nom et qu'on lui avait accordé la main de Natalia pour éponger une dette. Lorsqu'il était mort, sa famille avait refusé de soutenir la jeune veuve, alors enceinte, si elle ne retournait pas en Russie. Bien entendu, elle avait refusé. Elle venait d'échapper à la mort durant un naufrage. Après le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu, il était surpris qu'elle n'ait pas fait plus qu'une légère crise de panique en refaisant une traversé de l'Atlantique sur l'un des deux frères du Titanic.

Aussi horrible que ce soit de le dire, il n'était pas mécontent qu'elle ne soit pas retournée en Russie en 1912. Certes, elle avait connu une misère qu'elle n'aurait pas dû connaître, car si les Maîtres dans un domaine de la Magie sont rares, ils prennent rarement plus d'un apprenti dans toute une vie. Sauf si leur premier élève meurt. Alors, la qualification de la Russe aurait dû lui ouvrir toutes les portes, choses qui ne fut pas le cas avant qu'il ne mette le nez dans ses affaires et découvre son passé. Il eut un sourire en repensant à la réaction de sa fiancée lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il avait mené une enquête sur elle. C'était quelques mois après l'entrée à l'école primaire de Selena, il l'avait invité chez lui avec sa fille, il avait attendu que Léna emmène Kaya dans sa chambre pour lui parler, et il ne devait pas y avoir une pièce de vaisselle posée sur la table ce jour-là qu'elle ne lui avait pas envoyé en pleine figure en l'insultant en russe. À la façon des non-maj's, bien entendu. Oui, elle n'avait pas aimé cette intrusion, mais, il avait réussi à la calmer lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser n'importe qui s'approcher de ses enfants. À moins que ce ne soit le manque de projectile qui l'ait empêchée de continuer. Cela est également une possibilité.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une déformation professionnelle ou pas, mais, sur le coup, il avait dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas rire. Elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire de son nom et c'était un changement agréable. Elle n'avait pas été élevée en apprenant l'histoire des Douze et leur sens du devoir et du sacrifice. Elle avait été élevée avec un autre système de valeur et elle avait dû travailler très dur dès la mort de ses parents pour survivre. Parce qu'il n'était pas idiot, Ivan Irgorkorvoff l'aurait mise à la porte si elle n'avait pas fourni assez d'efforts à ses yeux. Ensuite, Durmstrang où elle avait appris qu'il fallait mieux être discrète lorsqu'on vit avec certaines personnes, tout en continuant ses études avancées dans un domaine quasiment réservé aux hommes. Pour finir par être vendue, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Elle avait eu de la chance que son nouvel époux accepte qu'elle continue à étudier pour qu'elle obtienne sa maîtrise. De ce qu'il savait en droit russe, les hommes avaient tous les droits sur les femmes qui étaient sous leur tutelle pour une raison ou une autre, alors que ces dernières étaient considérées comme des meubles d'un point de vu légal. Bien entendu qu'elles étudiaient et allaient à l'école, mais celles qui ne se soumettaient pas à ce régime patricial étaient considérées comme des filles de mauvaise vie. Elle était forte, il le savait. Elle avait été élevée à la dure. Et pas une seule fois, elle n'avait songé à lui autrement que comme un être humain avec des sentiments. Pas une seule fois, elle n'avait voulu prendre la place de Regina. Il était même sûr que si elle le pouvait, elle laisserait la place à sa défunte épouse, parce qu'elle savait. Son mariage à elle n'était peut-être pas un mariage d'amour, mais, elle avait appris à aimer tendrement son époux. Il avait été bon avec elle, elle lui avait même confié qu'il avait attendu son accord pour partager sa couche malgré les pressions qu'il subissait de la bonne société. Il l'avait respectée, et ils s'étaient aimés d'une certaine manière. Alors, elle savait qu'un amour que la vie nous a pris de cette manière ne pouvait pas mourir. Cela devenait un tendre souvenir, mais, ça faisait partie de nous à jamais. Elle savait qu'il aimerait toujours Regina, comme elle aimerait toujours monsieur Lejov _**(2)**_. Alors, elle savait que malgré tout, une partie de lui ne lui appartiendrait jamais totalement. On n'oublie jamais son premier amour. C'était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction.

Une nouvelle fois, il arrêta son geste avant de lui toucher la joue, il ne voulait pas la réveiller. S'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il n'avait pas à lui faire profiter de ça. C'était stupide, et il le savait. Mais, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger. Elle, cette femme tout sauf fragile. Cette femme qui maniait si bien tradition et modernité. Elle qui s'habillait à la mode des années folles sans pour autant se couper les cheveux. Elle qui applaudissait à deux mains la prise d'indépendance de la femme à travers le monde. Se disait-elle que sa vie aurait été bien différence si elle était née plus tard ? Sans doute. Le regrettait-elle ? Peut-être. Par pur égoïsme, il espérait que non. Car, dans le cas contraire, si elle n'était pas venue en Amérique, leurs chemins ne se seraient surement pas croisés.

Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille, il ne voulait pas penser à tous les « et si ». Pour en revenir à sa cause première d'insomnie, non, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Toute cette haine… Il l'avait déjà vu exploser une fois, et à cette époque, il n'y avait pas ces bien-pensants de puritains pour augmenter les angoisses des sorciers. Il repensa avec un petit sourire à ce qui était arrivé le jour où les Cinglés de Salem, pardon, les Fidèles de Salem avaient fait l'un de leur meeting devant le Woolworth Building, siège actuel du MACUSA… A ce souvenir, il eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire nerveusement. Par chance, des aurors déguisés en policiers, les avaient évacués. L'enquête diligentée avec expliqué le choix du lieu : le non-maj's n'avaient pas découvert le QG, c'était juste parce que des femmes y travaillaient au lieu de rester chez elles et de s'occuper de leur maison. Cet accident remontait à deux ou trois ans, à l'époque, il n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle, mais, maintenant… Il ne devait pas y avoir un endroit à New-York où il n'y avait pas eu un rassemblement des Dingues de Salem. Cette Bellebosse était une épine dans son pied. Comme beaucoup trop de ses ancêtres l'avaient été dans ceux de ses prédécesseurs _**(3)**_. Son ancêtre chasseur de sorciers, sorcier lui-même, se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il savait qu'elle avait raté l'occasion de débusquer des êtres magiques cachés en plein New-York. Un jour, il allait vraiment falloir faire quelque chose de son cas. Sur ce point, Tina Goldstein avait raison. Mais, il avait bon cherché, pas moyen de lui retirer la garde de ses victimes, pardon, ses enfants, sans enfreindre la loi Rappaport _**(4)**_. C'était un problème. C'était peut-être le père en lui qui parlait, mais, on ne battait pas ses enfants parce qu'on a eu une mauvaise journée. C'était mal.

Après « l'accident Goldstein », il avait cherché une solution pour protéger ces enfants… Il avait réellement cherché sans le dire à personne, sauf à Natalia. Et ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence. Ils ne pouvaient agir que si l'un d'entre eux avait des pouvoirs magiques éveillés, alors, seulement après confirmation de ce fait, il pourrait faire les démarches pour les retirer tous de la garde de leur mère. Mais, hélas, après plusieurs tests discrets, il s'était avéré que l'ainé, Croyance, n'avait pas hérité de ceux de sa mère, la cadette, Chastity, était une simple non-maj', et la plus jeune Modesty avait beau avoir un noyau magique, ce dernier de ne s'était pas encore exprimé. Cela arrivait que la magie ne soit pas active chez une personne, qu'elle soit tout simplement endormie. Ces personnes étaient ce qu'on appelait des « sorciers cachés ». Des gens ayant les capacités de faire de la magie, mais, chez qui elle ne s'exprime pas. Des gens qu'il fallait mieux laisser vivre parmi les non-maj's pour éviter les problèmes qu'ils pourraient rencontrer, ou provoquer, s'ils vivaient parmi les sorciers. Il aurait bien contacté les services sociaux du monde non-magique, mais, cette Mary Lou dirigeait une secte et le fait de lui retirer la garde de ses enfants pourrait être pris comme une atteinte à sa liberté de culte. Un problème de taille dans un pays qui s'était basé sur la liberté de tout-à-chacun pour écrire sa constitution. Il ne pouvait donc rien faire pour eux. Ce sentiment de défaite était pire que tout. Il avait l'impression de faillir à sa tâche. Depuis quand le bien commun devait-il passer par le sacrifice des plus faibles ? C'était inadmissible. Mais, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il trouverait bien un moyen de les sauver à défaut de pouvoir les protéger. Il y avait toujours un moyen, c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé lequel.

Natalia bougea à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il lui frôla la peau, elle se blottit tout contre lui, et il retrouva le sommeil qui le fuyait depuis de trop longues minutes. Il finit par s'endormir sans avoir trouvé la moindre solution à ses problèmes.

* * *

 _ **(1) Référence aux douze premiers aurors américains. Ils étaient volontaire pour cette tâche er si peu nombreux qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils seraient amenés à sacrifier leurs vies en acceptant ce poste. Ils se nommaient : Wilhelm Fischer, Theodard Fontaine, Gondulphus Graves, Robert Grimsditch, Mary Jauncey, Carlos Lopez, Mungo MacDuff, Cormac O'Brien, Abraham Potter, Berthilde Roche, Helmut Weiss et Charity Wilkinson. Seuls deux d'entre-eux (Theodard Fontaine et Charity Wilkinson) atteignirent à âge avancé. Leur nom sont rentré dans l'histoire et toujours très respecté.**_

 _ **(2) En russe, les noms de famille s'accordent en genre et en nombre avec les personnes qu'ils désignent. Par conséquence, le masculin de « Lejova », c'est « Lejov ».**_

 _ **(3) La famille Bellebosse descend d'un Ratisseur. Les Ratisseurs sont des sorciers corrompus opérant aux États-Unis, durant le XVIIe siècle, qui pourchassaient leurs semblables par appât du gain. À l'origine, le but premier du MACUSA était de les combattre.**_

 _ **(4) La loi Rappaport est une loi du MACUSA ayant pour but d'établir une ségrégation absolue entre les sorciers américains et les Non-maj's. Elle a été abrogée en 1965.**_

* * *

 _ **Je sais que certains vous reprocher à Kaya son manque de maturité, mais, je vous rappelle qu'elle a quatorze ans. À cet âge, on n'est pas mature. Sans oublier que Léna a un côté énervant à ne pas s'indigner alors qu'on la traite différemment des autres et qu'on lui met la pression à cause du passé de sa famille. Moi, elle me donne envie de la gifler. En tout cas, la partie centrée sur Percival prouve que je suis encore la chef des parties spéciales guimauves.**_


	7. Sur le fil

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Curieusement, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, mais, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : ****Sur le fil.**

Lorsque Kaya passa dans le couloir, elle entendit un air joué au piano. Elle le connaissait. Léna le jouait à chaque fois qu'elle avait le cœur lourd. Pourtant, elle ne rentra pas dans la salle de musique. Elle ne voulait pas que… Que quoi ? Elle ne savait pas comment présenter ses excuses. D'habitude, c'était Selena qui le faisait pour elle, mais, cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur elle. Elle était seule pour faire face à sa solitude et à ses remords. Parce que c'était sa faute, et elle le savait. Léna n'avait pas demandé à être ce qu'elle était. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa la musique l'emporter.

Elle connaissait cet air et les paroles qui allaient avec. Pour le dernier anniversaire de Selena, elle lui avait écrit un poème. Léna avait passé des heures à le mettre en musique. Cette musique… C'était celle-là. Kaya aurait pu en être vexée, mais, au contraire. Léna avait écrit une partition pour piano à quatre mains. Pour que la mélodie soit entière, il fallait être deux pour jouer. Et comme Ekaterina avait fait de son poème un duo… Cette musique était incomplète. Et elle le serait toujours tant qu'elle ne chanterait pas de nouveau avec Selena. Elle prit donc la fuite pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Son amie lui manquait tellement. On avait beau être le jour de Samhain _**(1)**_ , le jour où l'année sorcière prenait fin, un jour idéal pour prendre un nouveau départ, Ekaterina avait peur que Selena la rejette. Elle était importante pour elle, la sœur qu'elle n'avait pas. Mais, elle lui avait fait du tort. C'était elle, Ekaterina qui avait commis une faute envers Selena, pas l'inverse. Kaya le savait, et Léna qui n'était pas une idiote devait le savoir aussi. Alors, Ekaterina fit la même chose qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait failli craqué depuis plusieurs jours, bien trop longs : elle prit la fuite.

C'est lorsqu'elle heurta en plein fouet Jane Rizzoli qu'elle comprit que les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. La sixième année ne fit aucun commentaire avant de lui tendre un mouchoir et de la guider doucement vers une salle vide où elle pourrait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans être vue. La préfète resta avec elle, telle une ombre silencieuse, ce silence et cette absence de question lui fit beaucoup de bien.

.

.

 _Lettre de Selena Graves à Jonathan Graves._

Jake,

Les cours se passent bien. Les professeurs commencent déjà à nous préparer à l'examen de l'année prochaine. Pour l'instant, ils nous font réviser ce que l'on a déjà étudié pendant trois ans, mais, je sais que vu le temps qu'ils y passent, la suite va être plus rapide et qu'il vaut mieux que mes bases soient excellentes. Je réussis à tirer mon épingle du jeu sans trop me faire remarquer, comme d'habitude.

Comme tu vas bientôt le savoir via tes amis encore à Ilvermorny, Kaya et moi, nous nous sommes disputées. Pourquoi ? La raison est simple. Pour la raison pour laquelle tu m'as un jour avoué avoir des camarades, mais pas vraiment d'amis : je suis une Graves alors, on me demande toujours plus et comme nous sommes presque toujours ensemble, les professeurs ont les mêmes attentes envers elle… On lui demande de me tirer vers le haut en la poussant à se surpasser aussi. Je sais que certains trouveront cette raison stupide, mais, je la comprends. C'était dur d'être un membre de notre famille, mais, ça doit l'être encore plus d'être dans notre ombre.

Rassure-toi, grand frère, je ne suis pas seule. Aussi bien Turquoise-Rose que ta Jane veillent sur nous deux sans choisir de camp. Nous ne sommes jamais seules. À croire qu'elles ont peur qu'on se laisse aller. C'est vrai que je passe beaucoup plus de temps à jouer des morceaux de classique que du Jazz, mais, ça va. Tu te rappelles de ce que disait Mère ? Lorsqu'on en va pas bien ou que l'on a peur, chantonner un petit air parvient à chasser nos soucis parce qu'on finit par croire la mélodie rassurante qu'elle nous raconte. Elle avait même une chanson pour ces moments… Curieusement, je me rappelle de son odeur, de sa voix, de l'air, mais pas des paroles… La mémoire est capricieuse. Mais, là n'est pas le sujet.

Comme je te le disais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je me fais plus de soucis pour Kaya. Elle n'a jamais caché ses origines russes, hors, à cause de Grindelwald, il y a un fort sentiment anti-slave. Même si elle est américaine, j'ai peur qu'elle finisse toute seule.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter. Réponds-moi rapidement,

Léna.

.

.

Jonathan serra la lettre dans sa main. Léna n'avait pas à se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Elle avait quatorze ans et le droit d'être égoïste. Jonathan savait déjà ce qui s'était passé. Kaya n'avait pas supporté la pression et avait craqué. Tout ce que Selena avait à se reprocher, c'était son nom et les exigences qui en découlaient. Il avait essayé de limiter cette pression sociale en s'arrogeant le rôle de l'héritier parfait. Il s'était arrangé pour que ce soit lui qui marche sur les traces de leurs ancêtres. Il l'avait fait pour sa famille, mais, surtout, pour sa sœur. Pour qu'elle puisse avoir le choix et une vie plus simple que lui. Sans oublier cette stupide tradition familiale qui voulait que le premier né d'une fratrie soit auror. S'il avait refusé de s'y plier, Léna n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de prendre le même chemin que leur père.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de défroisser le papier. Ce n'était pas la faute de Kaya. Être un Graves entrainait une attente de l'entourage permanente. Et les gens sous-estimaient facilement les conséquences de leur comportement. C'était pour ça que s'il avait eu des camarades, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis proches. Il avait toujours gardé une distance, désirée ou non, avec eux. Chose que Léna et Kaya n'avaient pas fait. Certes, il y avait Jane, l'exception à la règle de Jack, mais il l'aimait et elle l'aimait. Sans oublier que si ses sentiments ne changeaient pas, il comptait bien demander la main de Janney. D'abord à elle, puis à son père. Certes, la tradition voudrait que ce soit l'inverse, mais, il ne voulait pas lui mettre de couteau sous la gorge.

Son regard se porta sur la dernière phrase de sa sœur. Même si elle disait qu'elle allait bien, ça sonnait comme un appel à l'aide. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Il ne pouvait même pas lui dire qu'il arrivait. Il était aspirant auror, la formation était aussi dure que stricte, surtout la première année, il ne pouvait pas demander de traitement de faveur. Parce qu'on ne lui accorderait pas et qu'en plus, il décevrait son père s'il essayait d'avoir un passe-droit. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Il n'était pas le meilleur des frères, il n'était pas le meilleur des fils, mais, il aimait sa famille. Il était hors de question qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur par ses propres mérites. C'était dur. Pas l'entrainement, pas les cours, il savait ce à quoi il s'engageait lorsqu'il s'était inscrit pour cette formation. Ce qui était dur, c'était de ne pas pouvoir aller voir sa petite sœur et lui dire que tout allait bien se terminer. Ne pas pouvoir la rassurer, se contenter d'une simple lettre par semaine pour lui dire qu'il était de son côté. Parce que oui, il avait un nombre limité de lettres par semaine, comme tous ses condisciples. Leur contact avec l'extérieur était limité et contrôlé pour voir comment ils réagissaient sous une pression continue. L'exigence, il la connaissait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il savait la gérer, mais, trois autres élèves de son année avaient déjà claqué la porte. Ce qu'on leur demandait était difficile. Difficile, mais, il en comprenait la logique. S'ils réussissaient, s'ils s'endurcissaient suffisamment, ils triompheraient des moments où ils n'y avait pas d'autres choix que de résister sous peine de se faire tuer. Il devait tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Après, il aura les épreuves de première année, ensuite, s'il les réussissait, il passerait en deuxième année, et là, normalement, il aura le droit à plus de contact avec l'extérieur. Pas avant.

Au début, il s'était dit que ça serait facile de tenir. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui écrivait beaucoup de lettres, il était certain que ça ne lui ferait rien de ne pas pouvoir prendre une plume pour le faire dès qu'il en avait envie. C'était avant. Lorsqu'il pouvait être avec les siens quand ils avaient besoin de lui… Non. Même pas. Il était parti pour Ilvermorny l'année de la mort de sa mère. Après, il avait été là que trois mois par an… Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait fallu que sa sœur quitte aussi New-York pour Ilvermorny pour qu'il puisse être là dès qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il avait veillé sur elle jour et nuit pendant trois ans. Mais avant… Il n'avait pas été là. C'était un échec en tant que frère. Ne pas être toujours présent. Ne pas avoir les bons mots… Mais, il devait faire avec. En tout cas, sa sœur s'était tournée vers lui parce qu'elle était malheureuse. Il pouvait réfléchir et trouver comment lui remonter le moral lorsqu'ils se verraient pour Yule. Parce oui, pour cette fête-là, il n'allait pas passer son tour. C'était l'un des rares moments où il pourrait voir les femmes de sa vie. Et son père également, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

.

.

Il faisait nuit et le temps était brumeux, sans oublier que ce lieu était particulièrement lugubre. Bien entendu, un mage noir mégalomane se devait de maintenir un certain décorum, mais bon. Cela serait tellement bien si pour une fois, l'une de ses missions hors des États-Unis le conduisait sur une plage ensoleillée d'Hawaii _**(2)**_. Certes, ça pourrait être pire, il pourrait pleuvoir par exemple. Mais, bon, zut à la fin. Y avait-il un syndicat des « méchants » qui leur donnaient certaines obligations ? Comme le rire démoniaque, le repère super secret tiré d'une histoire d'horreur ? Ou même le surnom qui fait peur. Est-ce que Grindelwald devait payer des pénalités parce qu'il n'en avait pas ? L'auror repoussa cette idée lorsqu'il se mit à imaginer un groupe de syndicalistes discuter de conditions de travail avec le mage noir. Ce n'était pas le moment de rire, même nerveusement. En plus, s'il se mettait à ricaner, ses hommes allaient se mettre à douter de sa santé mentale et ils auraient bien raison. Il fallait être fou pour continuer une mission alors que tout indiquait que c'était un piège.

Les aurors avançaient prudemment. C'était trop facile. Pas d'alarme, pas de gardes… Soit l'information était fausse, soit c'était un piège. En tout cas, il était trop tard pour reculer, et les défenseurs de la loi le savaient. Une part de Percival espérait que ce soit une fausse piste et que tous puissent rentrer chez eux, mais, la part rationnelle de son esprit lui rappelait qu'il ne vivait pas dans un conte de fées. Avec un peu de chance, ça serait comme pour tous les lieux suspects précédents, mais, son instinct lui disait que non.

Il y avait un danger qu'il ne voyait pas. Il le sentait comme il sentait le vent sur son visage. Certains pourraient le dire paranoïaque, mais, ce n'était pas parce qu'il imaginait cette possibilité, que personne ne voulait le tuer. Il avait travaillé tellement dur pour être à la fois un homme respecté et haï. Pas par les mêmes personnes, mais, le résultat était le même. Risquer sa vie était quelque chose de courant pour lui. Il avait accepté depuis longtemps qu'une mort bien au chaud dans son lit ne lui était pas destinée. Pas qu'il veuille mourir. Il avait tellement à perdre. Son fils, sa fille et maintenant une fiancée et une future belle-fille. Tous les quatre étaient sa vie, et c'était pour les protéger, pour garantir un monde où ils seraient en sécurité qu'il acceptait le fait qu'il était mortel. Il pouvait donner sa vie pour chacun d'entre eux. C'était un fait. Mais, pourrait-il tout faire pour eux ? Pourrait-il trahir son pays ? Sans doute pas. C'était pour ça qu'il avait tenté de tenir ses enfants éloignés de son travail, de séparer vie privée et vie professionnelle. Il avait aussi bien réussi qu'échoué à cette tâche. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait des enfants, tout le MACUSA savait que Selena venait régulièrement le voir au travail, mais, peu de personnes savaient où il vivait, ce qu'il aimait faire. C'était une chose triste mais nécessaire. Aussi bien pour protéger les autres que pour se protéger. Si on savait peu de choses de lui, on ne pouvait pas utiliser tout ça contre lui. Il savait que ça impliquait si un jour où il disparaîtrait, peu de personnes pourraient donner l'alerte. Mais, c'était mieux. Du moins, de son point de vue.

Pour en revenir à sa situation actuelle, ça puait le piège. L'endroit était reculé, difficile d'accès, il y avait peu de personnes pouvant le situer sur une carte. Tout ça le faisait ressembler à un piège, mais, il devait y aller, comme ses hommes devaient y aller également. Il aurait préféré y aller seul. Sauf qu'il y avait un protocole à suivre et que le protocole disait qu'il fallait y aller à plusieurs. Sans oublier que la Présidente Picquery n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il parte courir après Grindelwald seul. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, son instinct lui disait que le moment pour partir était passé. Et ce qu'il entendait le confirmait. Pas qu'il y ait eu un bruit suspect, mais, au contraire. C'était trop silencieux. Même pas un oiseau… Cette absence de bruit n'était pas naturelle. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, qui en était la cause. L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans ses veines. Son instinct le trompait rarement lorsqu'il le prévenait que les sorts n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir. Pourtant, rien annonçait un quelconque danger. Il y eut un flash de lumière et Percival sentit son dos heurter lourdement le sol. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le visage de son ennemi avant de perdre connaissance.

.

.

 _Lettre de Jonathan Graves à Jane Rizzoli._

Ma Chère Janney,

Je pourrais vous faire la morale en vous signalant que vous avez seize ans, presque dix-sept ans, et que vos propos sont donc déplacés, mais, je n'ai que dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit, tout comme vous, je ne suis encore qu'un enfant rêveur. Quant à vos craintes, j'adorerais rencontrer vos parents et demander à votre père la permission de vous faire la cour au lieu de passer par des intermédiaires. Je sais que peut-être, que la magie nous en préserve, notre amour s'essoufflera, mais, j'aimerais tant vous faire visiter New-York. Je pense qu'à votre bras, je redécouvrirai cette ville et la trouverai encore plus belle qu'avant. Si cela ne sera pas possible, je me contenterai de Boston qui est si chère à votre cœur.

Tout cela doit vous sembler bien pompeux, alors, je ne vais pas vous mentir en essayant de suivre votre exemple, je ne suis pas doué pour parler d'amour. Je préfère la franchisse et vous avouer que regarder les étoiles m'est moins doux sans vous à mes côtés pour me les nommer et me raconter les légendes qui leur sont rattachées. J'ai hâte que ma première année de formation s'achève afin de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec vous. Appelons ça la passion du premier amour si cela rassure nos parents, mais, vous me manquez beaucoup.

Surtout aujourd'hui où j'aurais tellement besoin de vos conseils au sujet de ma sœur. Je sais que je suis un bien piètre grand frère, mais j'ai tellement de mal à savoir comment agir avec elle. Sans que je le réalise, elle est arrivée à l'âge où elle n'est plus une enfant sans être une adulte… Si c'était juste l'histoire d'un garçon lui ayant brisé le cœur, je saurais quoi faire. Mais, je ne vais pas aller casser la figure à Kaya alors que je la considère comme étant une de mes petites sœurs chéries. Alors, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai l'impression que quel que soit mon comportement, je prendrai le parti de l'une au détriment de l'autre.

Je reconnais que dans tout ça, je suis perdu sans vous pour éclairer ma lanterne.

Tendrement,

Jack.

PS : Courage, plus que onze jours et vous pourrez envoyer une demande de permis baguette _**(3)**_.

.

.

Il faisait beau. Du mois aussi beau qu'il pouvait faire en Angleterre en début d'automne. Natalia essayait de ne pas penser au fait que Percival était parti en pleine nuit pour remplir sa véritable mission. Elle regardait le bijou aussi étranger que familier qu'elle avait au doigt. Une bague de fiançailles. Ils en avaient parlé, mais, elle ne le pensait pas aussi sérieux. Ce n'était pas une grosse bague. Un simple solitaire sur une bague en or, un bijou discret. Un bijou qu'elle ne pouvait qu'aimer, et il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas être clinquant pour qu'il lui plaise plus que de raison. Au moment où elle l'avait passé à son doigt, elle n'avait pas senti ce symbole alourdir sa main, non, au contraire, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi légère. C'était stupide, elle savait que ça ne changeait rien. Que ce n'était que le symbole d'un engagement qu'ils avaient pris. Mais, cette bague voulait dire qu'elle comptait assez pour lui demander de partager sa vie, son nom et son avenir. C'était important, elle était heureuse quand il parlait de l'épouser et de vieillir avec elle.

Mais, il y avait une ombre au tableau. Son amant était parti sur le continent pour remplir sa véritable mission. Elle avait peur pour lui, mais, il aurait refusé qu'elle le suive et il aurait eu raison. Elle n'était pas une combattante contrairement à lui. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… Il fallait que quelqu'un puisse s'occuper des enfants. Jonathan était majeur, mais pas les filles. Pas que le garçon ait moins besoin d'un parent que les autres, c'est juste qu'il ne finirait pas dans un orphelinat, lui. Natalia ne savait pas si les orphelinats qui existaient chez les sorciers d'Amérique étaient semblables à ce dans lequel elle avait vécu en Russie, mais, elle savait que quoiqu'il advienne, c'était un univers dur et impitoyable. Elle en avait assez vu pour savoir qu'il fallait mieux ne pas y finir. Elle refusait que Kaya ou Léna connaisse cet enfer d'apparence si charitable. Même si Jonathan aurait autant besoin d'elle qu'elles si le pire ce produisait, c'était les filles qui avaient le plus à perdre si elles n'avaient personne pour les aider à échapper à ça.

Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle comprenait mieux Regina Graves. Elle n'avait pas connu cette femme, mais, elle comprenait ce qu'elle avait dû vivre pendant la guerre et à chaque fois qu'il allait en mission. Même quelqu'un d'optimiste ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au pire. Et voilà comment on passe de l'état de bonheur aux idées noires.

* * *

 _ **(1) Samhain est le 31 octobre. C'est le nouvel an sorcier et symboliquement le jour où la frontière entre la vie et la mort est la plus mince.**_

 _ **(2) Hawaii est devenu un État des États-Unis le 21 août 1959. Il est le cinquantième État et le dernier à avoir été admis. À l'époque de cette histoire, en 1926, il ne fait donc pas encore partie du territoire américain.**_

 _ **(3) Le permis de port de baguette magique, parfois abrégé en permis baguette, est un document officiel du Congrès Magique des États-Unis d'Amérique créé pour surveiller l'activité magique aux États-Unis. Avoir une baguette sans avoir de permis sur soi hors du sol d'Ilvermorny est un délit, l'usage de la baguette sans permis y est seulement autorisé pour les étudiants dans le cadre de leurs études.**_

* * *

 ** _Vous voulez la suite ? Je veux des reviews, à bon entendeurs, salut !_**


	8. Une société en retard sur le monde

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Ça y est ! J'ai le film ! Je vais pouvoir le regarder encore et encore jusqu'à le connaître par cœur !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : ****Une société en retard sur le monde.**

Natalia se tenait droite. Elle savait très bien qu'on l'avait reconnue et que son secret était devenu un secret de polichinelle. Certains des intervenants du Congrès qui allait bientôt prendre fin avaient étudié avec à elle Durmstrang. Elle enfila son manteau. C'était fini, elle rentrait en sécurité aux États-Unis. Mais, elle n'avait jamais eu autant peur, même lorsqu'elle avait dû fuir sa propre famille pour pouvoir être mère. Par chance, Percival lui avait fourni un auror en guise d'escorte, alors, elle n'avait pas d'attaque directe à craindre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son garde du corps. Leonard Lebeau. Il portait bien son nom de famille, malgré son air patibulaire qui convainquait les gens de ne pas s'approcher de lui. Idéal lorsqu'on faisait quelques courses en avance sur le Chemin de traverse. Elle préférait les grands magasins de New-York qui lui permettait de ne pas avoir froid entre deux boutiques, mais, cette rue avait une ambiance plutôt amusante. Bon, elle reconnaissait que la tension qui y régnait, à cause de Grindelwald malgré le manque d'action du mage noir depuis près de deux ans, mettait les nerfs à vif.

Mais elle devait bien reconnaître que le retard d'un siècle ou deux des sorciers britanniques sur le reste du monde était divertissant. Même dans les coins les plus traditionalistes du monde des sorciers européens, les hommes portaient des robes qu'aux cérémonies officielles, et encore, en Amérique, ils prenaient le risque de se faire ridiculiser en le faisant. Sauf ici où les robes étaient des vêtements de tous les jours. Comment les Anglais faisaient-ils pour ne pas se faire prendre par les non-maj's ? Sans doute en les ensorcelant à tout bon de champ sans prendre garde aux conséquences sur leurs victimes. Cette idée rendait ce décalage plus sinistre qu'autre chose. Les sortilèges altérant la mémoire pouvaient être nocifs pour l'équilibre mental d'une personne. Quelqu'un soumis à trop de sortilèges affectant sa mémoire ou ses capacités de raisonnement pouvait en perdre la raison définitivement. Si cette personne n'était pas dans une forme optimale, le risque n'en était que plus grand. Que cette personne ait aucun pouvoir magique n'était pas une raison suffisante pour pouvoir le faire impunément. Aux États-Unis, si un particulier devait modifier la mémoire d'un non-maj' en urgence, le sorcier devait avertir le MACUSA pour que ce dernier puisse s'assurer que le non-maj' n'en garde aucune séquelle. Sinon, il fallait avoir un diplôme spécial et un ordre de mission pour que ce soit légal. Certains diraient que ce n'est pas grave, mais, il fallait bien protéger les uns comme les autres des abus possibles. Les lois devaient être faites pour ça. Hors, celle de l'Angleterre sorcière ne protégeait qu'une seule catégorie d'êtres vivants : les sorciers. Non, décidément, Natalia n'aimait pas ce pays. Pas à cause du froid, elle était née en Russie, quand même. Mais, à cause de la mentalité de sa population sorcière. Un jour, la situation explosera, et il ne faudra pas se demander pourquoi.

Cette société d'aspect si bien-pensante était en réalité une gigantesque poudrière. Tôt ou tard, il suffirait d'un agitateur, d'une seule personne, un fou, et boum ! Et sans doute plutôt tôt que tard! La communauté sorcière britannique serait à feu et à sang. Sans oublier que même ceux qui prenaient la défense des non-sorciers avaient plus tendance à les considérer comme des créatures plutôt intelligentes que comme des humains. Elle était peut-être sévère, mais, comme expliquer autrement que pas un seul sorcier britannique qu'elle ait rencontré sache dire le mot « électricité » ? Ce n'était quand même pas un mot très compliqué. Nous sommes quand même loin de Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious _**(1)**_. Et pourtant.

Ce que l'on ne connaît pas nous fait peur. C'était un fait. Et les sorciers britanniques ne se donnaient pas la peine de connaître leurs concitoyens non-sorciers. Alors, oui, les États-Unis avaient une politique de ségrégation forte, mais, au moins, les sorciers américains apprenaient à connaître les non-maj's pour pouvoir mieux passer inaperçus. Non, elle n'aimait pas ce pays. Elle voulait rentrer, mais, elle avait pris un engagement, alors, elle devait rester. Par chance, la fin du congrès était pour bientôt et elle pourrait enfin retrouver son petit appartement si confortable.

Elle finit par rentrer dans une librairie spécialisée dans les livres rares. Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait quelque chose ayant un quelconque intérêt. Elle finit par trouver son bonheur. C'était un livre sur les différentes légendes du monde sorcier, un cadeau qui pourrait plaire à Ekaterina. Sans oublier que cela pourrait lui changer les idées, Natalia voyait bien dans la lettre qu'elle avait reçue de sa fille que celle-ci se reprochait sa dispute avec Léna. Enfin, dispute était un bien grand mot, mais, rupture sonnait comme trop définitif. La Russe savait que si quelqu'un devait en porter la responsabilité, ça devrait être les enseignants pour oser mettre tant de pression sur deux enfants, mais, ils ne le reconnaitraient pas et c'était aux filles de vivre avec. Selena le faisait depuis sa naissance, elle connaissait la musique et savait que lutter n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses, mais Katoutchka… De par la rupture de sa mère avec sa famille, Kaya n'avait jamais connu cette pression. Elle l'avait découverte et fréquentant la fille de Percival. Natalia était même surprise que sa fille ait tenu si longtemps avant de craquer. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à le feuilleter avant de tomber sur une dessin qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Ce symbole… Qu'est-ce ?

-C'est celui des Reliques de la Mort, lui répondit le vendeur. Celles du conte des Trois Frères.

La potionniste fit un geste de tête pour confirmer ce fait. Natalia, comme tous les sorciers nés au sein de leur communauté, connaissait cette histoire, mais, comme le prouvait la fin de cette histoire. Le seul des trois frères qui vécut vieux fut également le seul à ne pas avoir commis un accès de fierté. Alors, non, elle ne croyait pas que les Reliques de la Mort étaient une chose que l'on pouvait convoiter. La baguette était d'une nature changeante, connue pour avoir trahi plus d'un de ses maîtres. La pierre n'amenait que la mort, car rien ne pouvait redonner la vie et il faut mieux laisser les morts en paix. La cape… La cape était la seule relique dont l'utilisation était sans danger. Et encore, un tel objet était l'objet de trop de convoitise à son goût. Trop de monde pouvait la désirer et décider que son possesseur légitime était bien mieux mort que vivant. Non, même si elles existaient, les Reliques n'étaient pas des objets faits pour les vivants. Il valait mieux les laisser dans l'inconnu où elles se trouvaient.

Elle devait avoir l'air plus troublé qu'elle le pensait parce que Lebeau la fixait du regard. Discrètement, elle lui fit signe qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Il n'allait pas aimer cette coïncidence. Quoique… En était-ce réellement si Gellert Grindelwald avait gravé ce symbole sur un mur de Durmstrang pendant ses études ? Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire que oui, mais, elle en doutait. Ce mage noir n'était pas fou malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire. N'importe quelle étude approfondie le prouvait, il suivait un plan bien défini. Et, plus jeune, il s'était lancé à la recherche d'une chimère. Natalia avait entendu les rumeurs qui concernaient l'existence réelle de la baguette. Elle espérait juste qu'elles ne soient pas aussi véridiques qu'on le disait parce qu'elle n'aimerait pas voir la plus puissante baguette magique jamais construite entre les mains du pire mage noir que les sorciers aient connu depuis plusieurs siècles.

.

.

 _Extrait du livre Introduction à la Métamorphose de G. . Chapitre 1, La loi de Gamp._

Les exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire désignent ce qui ne peut pas être créé par la magie. Il en existe cinq :

-la Vie, quelle soit humaine ou animale,

-l'Argent, les métaux précieux sont d'origines naturelles et créer par la « vie » de la planète Terre,

-la Nourriture, que les aliments soient solides ou liquides,

-les Informations, le seul moyen d'en obtenir des nouvelles est de les acquérir par l'apprentissage et le travail,

-les Sentiments, nous parlons des véritables sentiments, les illusions sentimentales créées par les filtres d'amour sont temporaires.

Malgré l'impossibilité prouvée, un certain nombre de fois incalculable de contourner ces exceptions, plus d'un sorcier a essayé, mais, cela a toujours mal fini par l'inconscient qui tenta l'expérience. Le fait que tout ce qui est créé par magie est éphémère est une chose à ne pas oublier et qu'il faut toujours garder à l'esprit lorsque l'on jette un sortilège de Métamorphose.

.

.

L'homme regardait le grimoire devant lui. Un vieux sortilège le gardait fermé, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir. Seul son possesseur légitime le pouvait. Il avait tué le vieil Ivan Irgorkorvoff pour l'avoir. Et il ne pouvait pas avoir accès aux secrets qu'il contenait. Il ne le pouvait pas, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée des sortilèges utilisés pour le sécuriser, et qu'il était hors de question qu'il prenne le risque d'en perdre une seule page. Il ne s'était pas donné tant de mal pour l'obtenir pour voir ses efforts détruits par sa propre négligence. Mais, il y avait une personne qui pourrait ouvrir ce foutu grimoire. L'ancienne apprentie du vieil Ivan, Natalia Lejova. Il n'y avait pas d'autre personne pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils se lèguent de Maitre à Apprenti, pas autrement. Et les Maîtres dans un domaine évitaient de prendre plus d'un seul apprenti dans leur vie pour éviter les problèmes liés aux héritages.

Il jeta un regard sur la photographie qui avait fait la première page. C'était une photographie de groupe qui montrait les participants du dernier congrès de potionnistes. Albus Dumbledore se tenait au centre, comme invité d'honneur au nom de sa découverte sur le sang de dragon. Il était entouré de personnalités. L'homme dut faire un effort pour détacher ses yeux de l'image. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître. Il n'y avait pas de photographie montrant les potionnistes présents. Juste une liste de noms. L'ancienne apprentie d'Irgorkorvoff devait y être. Il savait qu'elle avait dû aller à Durmstrang au même moment que lui, mais, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler à quoi elle ressemblait à cette époque.

Il se sentait fatigué. Il avait encore tant de choses à faire. Tant de projets. Et si peu de moyens pour les mettre à exécution. Il avait compris qu'il lui faudrait briser le secret magique avant toute chose. Il avait fait la liste des endroits où ce serait le plus facile, hors, c'était également les endroits où les sorciers se montraient les plus méfiants. Son passé, l'actualité… Tout ça le fatiguait et le faisait douter de lui-même.

En tout cas, il avait appris quelque chose. Il avait appris à quel point il avait beaucoup de chance, une chance de pendu diraient certains. Il avait déjà capturé quelques aurors, mais, là, il avait eu de la chance. Ils faisaient tous partie de l'élite de l'élite des aurors américains. Et il y en avait de hauts gradés parmi eux. De très hauts gradés. Il avait déjà choisi celui dont il allait prendre l'identité pour infiltrer le MACUSA. Il avait fait un test. Un simple test pour voir à quel point ça pourrait lui être utile.

Le plus intéressant était que personne n'avait élevé la moindre objection alors qu'objectivement ils n'avaient aucune preuve que c'était bien Percival Graves qui avait fait la demande de ses documents. Peut-être que s'il avait demandé des choses plus sensibles, on aurait un peu plus trainé les pieds, mais, ça n'avait pas été le cas pour des informations qui semblaient sans importances, mais qui en avaient quand même. En attendant, ça lui permettait d'avoir connaissance une faille dans la sécurité du MACUSA. Il pourrait en faire une liste, juste pour s'amuser. Mais, là, il n'en avait pas le temps. Il fallait qu'il travaille pour préparer sa prochaine étape. Il ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait devant lui. Il avait demandé celui concernant le Maitre des potions qui travaillait pour le Congrès Magique des États-Unis.

 _Nom : Lejova, Natalia Maria._

 _Date de naissance : 25 décembre 1886._

Elle était droitière et avait une signature élégante, mais qui montrait qu'elle ne venait pas d'une famille aisée malgré la solide éducation qu'elle avait reçue. Ensuite, son adresse, elle vivait à Brooklyn. Il ne connaissait pas assez New-York pour savoir le type de population de ce quartier. Mais, au moins, il savait où la trouver. Maintenant, il passa aux détails qui l'intéressaient réellement. Les caractéristiques de la baguette.

 _Décorations : Aucune._

 _Signe distinctif : Absence de délimitation manche/baguette._

 _Longueur :33,28 cm._

 _Souplesse : Souple._

 _Couleur : Brun_

 _Bois : Séquoia._

 _Cœur : Crin de licorne._

 _Provenance : Mykew Gregorovitch._

Les baguettes en séquoia sont attirées par des sorciers étant naturellement doués pour retomber sur leurs pieds, faire les bons choix et tirer avantage d'une catastrophe. Quant aux crins de licorne, ce cœur n'aimait pas la magie noire. Ces cœurs avaient tendance à « mourir » si son possesseur les malmenait. C'était surprenant qu'une personne ayant fait ses études à Durmstrang n'ait jamais eu besoin de le changer. Ça en disait long sur Natalia Lejova. Elle était suffisamment intelligente pour éviter tous ceux qui auraient pu l'attaquer à l'école et pour ne pas pousser sa baguette dans ses derniers retranchements.

Il ne savait pas comment la coincer. Au moins, il avait un avantage sur elle, il n'était pas obligé de s'approcher d'elle sous sa véritable identité. Qu'elle… Elle était juste la mère d'une citoyenne américaine, elle n'avait pas la nationalité de ce pays, mais, russe. Il pouvait toujours la faire venir, s'arranger pour la forcer à quitter le pays pour la Russie, et là-bas, laisser l'un de ses hommes qui était infiltré chez les aurors russes la récupérer. Ça prendrait du temps, et comme elle avait un lien direct avec une Américaine, il lui faudrait une très bonne raison pour le faire. Sauf qu'elle n'avait commis aucun crime, même pas une remarque lui reprochant d'avoir traversé hors des passages cloutés.

Il fallait qu'il s'approche d'elle, qu'il lui tende un piège. Le plus simple était qu'il utilise l'apparence de Graves. Il avait pu tirer peu de choses sur elle de l'auror, mais, il avait au moins appris, de certains de ses prisonniers, qu'ils étaient suffisamment proches pour prendre régulièrement un café ensemble et que leur fille étaient amies. C'était une approche à creuser. Il lui fallait juste un angle d'attaque. Et si elle prenait souvent un café avec lui, il y avait un risque pour qu'il se trahisse. Il fallait qu'il « révise » quelques souvenirs.

* * *

 _ **(1) Mary Poppins est au départ une série de romans écrits par l'australienne Pamela L. Travers dont le premier a été publier en 1934. Je m'excuse pour l'anachronisme.**_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésiter à me faire par de vos commentaires, je ne mors pas. Ou presque pas ^^.


	9. Chimères

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** L'écriture de ce chapitre est allée toute seule. Par contre, je bloque sur la fin du suivant.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : ****Chimères.**

La merde et la pisse. Ce fut la première chose qui sentit avant de réaliser qu'il venait encore de rêver d'un temps plus heureux. Il y pensait comme si ça faisait des années alors que ça ne faisait pas autant de temps… Depuis combien de temps était-il ? Il avait essayé de compter, mais, il n'avait aucun repère. Il ne pouvait même pas se fier à un changement de lumière quel qu'il soit. Les seules fois où il y avait autre chose que les ténèbres, c'était quand Grindelwald venait ici. Il eut un frison involontaire à cette pensée. Il connaissait la peur. Elle faisait partie de son travail. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était en son pouvoir, mais, ça faisait trop longtemps. Il était quasiment à bout de force. Les sentiments que lui inspirait cet homme allaient au-delà. Il le terrifiait autant qu'il le mettait en colère. C'était ce sentiment qui l'empêchait de se rouler en boule et de demander grâce. Il tenait grâce à ça. Et grâce ce qu'il perdrait s'il cédait. Sa famille.

Ses enfants… Les filles devaient être encore en sécurité à Ilvermorny. Le mage noir se serait fait une joie de le narguer si ça n'avait plus été le cas. Quant à Jack… La première année de formation pour devenir un auror était la plus dure et celle qui demandait le plus de sacrifices, les sorties étaient rares durant cette période. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il croise l'imposteur autrement qu'en lettre. Sa mère. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire fuir Grindelwald d'un regard, c'était Elisabeth Graves, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle. Il tenait son esprit de combativité d'elle. Et Natalia ? C'était la seule qui risquait réellement d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Où était-elle ? Il ne savait pas. Il l'avait laissée à ce congrès de potionnistes et profité que l'attention soit dirigée sur cet évènement pour aller voir ailleurs si les rumeurs étaient fondées accompagné de certains de ses meilleurs hommes. Et malheureusement, non seulement, elles l'étaient, mais en plus, on les attendait. Il ignorait si certains d'entre eux étaient encore en vie. Il l'espérait. Dans le cas contraire, c'était sa faute. Il ne savait pas encore si cette affirmation était véridique, mais, il en assumait le poids. Il aurait pu annuler la mission quant il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Percival bougea légèrement. La douleur qui le transperçait de part en part venait aussi bien de ses blessures que de son incapacité à bouger le moindre muscle. Fatigue, les liens qui le retenaient, les sévices qu'il subissait… Bien entendu, il avait essayé de se détacher, mais, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Son geôlier avait jeté plusieurs sortilèges rendant la chose impossible à son prisonnier. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Seul un Dorcus _**(1)**_ n'aurait pas pris cette précaution. Hors, malgré tous ses défauts, Gellert Grindelwald n'était pas un imbécile. La seule chance de Percival était que même les gens intelligents faisaient des erreurs, il suffisait juste d'être patient. Une qualité dont il ne manquait pas en règle générale, mais, il savait que plus le temps passerait, moins il aurait de chances de survie. Qu'il meure était sans doute le mieux, vu que le mage noir ne pourrait plus utiliser son identité dans ce cas.

Il entendit un bruit qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien. La porte de sa cellule… Cette foutue porte maudite… Elle s'était ouverte. Il entendit un bruit de pas trop familier s'approcher de lui. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour la rêverie. Il allait falloir qu'il recommence à lutter. C'était un cycle sans fin, mais, c'était un cycle qui lui permettait de tenir bon. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer, tout comme il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était de tenir encore assez longtemps pour contrecarrer les projets de son geôlier.

.

.

 _Légendes légendaires : mythes ou réalité ? De C. Pâtoit , Chapitre premier : Les reliques de la Mort._

D'après Les Contes de Beedle le Barde, trois frères sorciers marchaient le long d'un sentier vers une destination inconnue. Arrivés devant une rivière profonde et trop dangereuse pour être traversée à pied, ils décidèrent d'unir leurs forces pour faire apparaître un pont par magie. Au milieu du pont, la Mort leur apparut, furieuse d'avoir été privée de trois âmes. Avec ruse, la Faucheuse leur proposa de leur offrir à chacun le cadeau de leur choix. Le premier frère lui demanda une baguette invincible, que la Mort lui fabriqua avec la branche d'un sureau qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rivière. Le deuxième frère décida de l'humilier encore plus et lui voulut un moyen de ressusciter les défunts. La mort ramassa une pierre qui se trouvait au sol et la remit au frère en lui affirmant que l'objet pourrait ramener les morts à la vie. Au tour du troisième frère qui préfèra rester humble en demandant un objet qui lui permettrait de quitter l'endroit sans que la Mort ne puisse le suivre. À contre-cœur, elle lui tendit alors un morceau de sa propre Cape d'invisibilité. C'est de là qu'est tirée la légende des reliques de la Mort, dont la possession par un même individu fera de lui le Maître de la Mort, quoique puisse vouloir dire ce titre.

Beaucoup d'historiens affirment que les trois frères ont réellement existé et ont eux-mêmes créé ces reliques. Il doit, vraisemblablement, s'agir Antioche, Cadmus et Ignotus Peverell.

La première de ces reliques, et la plus sinistrement célèbre, est la Baguette de Sureau, connue pour sa puissance, considérée comme supérieure à toutes les autres baguettes jamais fabriquées. De nombreux sorciers ont fait l'éloge de ses capacités hors du commun et l'ont surnommée à plusieurs reprises. Elle est également connue sous les noms de Bâton de la Mort ou la Baguette de la Destinée. Sa fidélité à son maître diffère légèrement de celle des baguettes normales. En effet, une baguette aura généralement tendance à être fidèle à son maître et pourra, éventuellement, accepter qu'un membre de sa famille ou que quelqu'un l'ayant désarmé l'utilise. Si elle est faite en certains bois, comme l'acacia, elle refusera même d'être utilisée par quelqu'un d'autre que son véritable maître. En revanche, la Baguette de Sureau n'est fidèle qu'à la puissance de son propriétaire, elle changera immédiatement d'allégeance si son maître est vaincu et s'attachera alors au nouveau vainqueur.

La seconde, la Pierre de Résurrection, possède le pouvoir de faire revenir les morts d'outre-tombe. Si on en croit le conte, elle serait capable de faire revenir uniquement l'empreinte du défunt appelé, le transformant en une sorte de fantôme coincé entre la vie et la mort, sans autre possibilité d'errer, lié à jamais à la Pierre. Certaines personnes ont avancé l'hypothèse folle et à l'encontre des règles élémentaires de la magie qu'elle aurait réellement le pouvoir de redonner la vie aux défunts. D'autres disent qu'elle pourrait servir à créer une arme d'Inferti _**(2)**_. En tout cas, il s'agit de la relique dont nous savons le moins de choses quant à ses effets.

La troisième et dernière est la Cape d'Invisibilité. Elle est beaucoup moins convoitée que les deux autres, il s'agit d'une cape capable de résister à n'importe quel type de sort qui pourrait l'endommager ou la rendre inefficace. Elle est probablement ensorcelée pour être à l'épreuve du temps. Mais, son utilisateur reste vulnérable aux sorts. Nous sommes donc loin de la protection parfaite décrite dans le conte."

.

.

Avec un soupir, Natalia referma le grimoire, faisant s'envoler un nuage de poussière. Certes, elle apprenait quelques détails qu'elle avait dû oublier avec le temps, mais, aucune de ses recherches lui avait permis d'avancer. Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec la Présidente Picquery à ce sujet le matin même.

 _-C'est une approche intéressante._

 _Natalia savait que oui, c'était une approche du problème Grindelwald particulière qu'elle proposait à la Présidente Picquery, mais cette dernière ne lui avait pas ri au nez, ce qui prouvait que ce n'était pas une approche stupide. C'était déjà ça. Il est vrai que si on lui avait dit que l'un des pires mages noirs que ce monde ait connu était passionné par une histoire pour enfant, elle aurait ri au nez de cette personne. Sauf que la présidente du MACUSA avait en face d'elle une femme ayant étudié dans la même école que ce fou. Par conséquence, une personne qui pouvait confirmer qu'il avait bien gravé ce symbole sur un mur de Durmstrang. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Pas avec lui._

 _-Je ne peux pas demander à un auror d'enquêter sur ça. On me prendrait pour une folle._

 _-Je peux le faire, proposa Natalia, sur mon temps libre. Tout le MACUSA sait que j'ai une certaine passion pour les légendes et leurs origines. Ça ne surprendrait pas que je fasse une ou deux recherches sur celle-là._

 _La Présidente eut un instant de silence avant de donner son accord. Elle ne pouvait pas ordonner une enquête sur un tel sujet, même si ça avait un lien avec Grindelwald, mais, elle pouvait accepter que quelqu'un lui fasse un compte-rendu détaillé officieux dessus._

Natalia avait pris un engagement et il était hors de questions qu'elle se désiste. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle pourrait le faire en toute discrétion et qu'elle pourrait y arriver. Certes, elle n'avait pas prévu que ce soit aussi difficile et qu'elle aurait à passer ses nuits à éplucher des grimoires généalogiques. Elle ne croyait pas que les trois frères du conte aient réellement rencontré la Mort, mais, elle voulait bien croire qu'ils aient été des sorciers suffisamment puissants pour fabriquer les Reliques, car toutes les légendes ont une part de vérité. Ces recherches l'avaient conduite à penser que celle-ci été née au Royaume-Uni que ces objets avaient été créés au court du XIIIe siècle.

Natalia ne pensait pas que ses recherches pouvaient lui permettre de localiser la baguette. Cette dernière avait une histoire ensanglantée et changeait presque constamment d'allégeance. Ce qui voulait dire que pour une baguette invincible, ses différents utilisateurs avaient été vaincus beaucoup trop de fois. C'était peut-être ça la différence majeure entre les autres baguettes et elle. En temps normal, il fallait que le maître soit battu d'une quelconque manière pour que la baguette change d'allégeance. Peut-être que celle-ci changeait de maître dès que ce dernier tombait sur une personne plus forte que lui. Alors, la voler suffisait pour devenir le Maitre de la baguette de Sureau. Pour le coup, elle aimait cette chose entre moins. Mais ça ne réglait pas le problème des deux autres reliques.

La pierre et la cape. Elle doutait que la pierre soit réellement capable de ramener les morts à la vie, mais, elle devait bien produire un effet s'apparentant à de la Nécromancie. En tout cas, elle ne devait pas laisser Grindelwald mettre la main dessus. Comme le frère l'ayant créé s'était suicidé, elle devait s'être transmise à l'un des descendants des autres membres de la fratrie. D'où ses recherches sur la généalogie. Si elle pouvait savoir qui pourrait l'avoir… Quoique, ça ne serait pas une tâche simple. Si elle ne se trompait pas, c'était en Europe qu'elle devait chercher et ses pays étaient tellement… Tellement eux, que les familles de sorciers au « sang-pur » se mariaient entre elles, même si parfois ça impliquait d'épouser son propre cousinage. N'importe lesquelles d'entre elles pouvaient avoir la pierre et la cape.

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège en soupirant de nouveau. C'était sans doute une perte de temps, mais, Grindelwald avait été suffisamment passionné par la chose pour marquer certains de ses condisciples de Durmstrang, dont elle. Une chance que Percival l'ait autorisée à commencer à s'installer ici durant son absence, elle avait accès à la bibliothèque de la demeure familiale new-yorkaise des Graves, et cette dernière était digne de celle décrite dans le conte de la Belle et la Bête. On pouvait que remercier la magie qui rendait une telle chose possible. Enfant, elle rêvait de pouvoir passer sa journée à lire des livres. Maintenant, elle voudrait simplement que Percival et les enfants soient là. Elle avait changé, et ses rêves aussi. Elle ferma les yeux. Oui, elle avait changé. Elle avait menti à la Présidente Picquery. Avant son premier mariage, ça ne lui serait jamais passé par la tête de mentir à la plus haute autorité de la communauté sorcière où elle était. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait une passion pour les contes et légendes, mais, son défunt mentor.

Ivan… Ivan avait passé plus de trente ans à rassembler dans son grimoire tout ce qu'il pouvait sur ces deux thèmes. Il avait conservé toutes ses recherches dans son grimoire. Grimoire qui avait été volé lorsqu'il avait été assassiné. La coïncidence était… Énorme. Trop, diraient certains. Son Maître tué, et un peu plus d'un mois après, elle se retrouvait sur la piste d'une des chimères qu'il avait étudiées. C'était gros. Mais, rien de plus qu'un hasard. Si on aurait pu deviner qu'elle irait à ce congrès, personne pouvait savoir qu'elle allait trouver ce livre qui la mettrait sur la piste des Reliques de la Mort. Si elles étaient réelles, ces choses étaient des leurres pour les sots. Les lois de la Nature et de la Magie étaient claires. Tout a un début et tout a une fin. Ces reliques n'étaient que des attrapes-nigauds. C'était une chose dont elle était certaine maintenant, ses recherches n'avaient fait que renforcer ce sentiment. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un capable de tuer pour la Baguette. Toujours un fou pour vouloir jouer avec l'équilibre de la Vie et de la Mort au moyen de la Pierre. Et la Cape… Une telle cape serait également un immense objet de convoitise. À trop tenter le diable, on l'invite chez vous.

Et puis, être le Maitre de la Mort ? Était-ce vraiment la chose la plus importante qu'on pouvait être ? Non. La chose la plus importante et la plus précieuse qu'on pouvait avoir dans cette vie, Natalia l'avait déjà. Elle avait une famille. Elle rassembla ses affaires et se mit en route pour rentrer, elle était attendue.

* * *

 _ **(1) Dorcus Douzebranches est la sorcière américaine à l'origine de la plus grosse infraction au Code International du Secret Magique. Un « Dorcus » désigne en argot sorcier américain une personne idiote ou inepte.**_

 _ **(2) L'Inferius, au pluriel Inferti, est un cadavre humain ensorcelé par un mage noir pour lui obéir.**_

* * *

 _ **J'ai eu du mal à écrire la partie sur les Reliques de la Mort parce qu'il fallait que je reste dans ce que saurait une personne faisant partie du Monde Magique des années 20 n'ayant pas lu les Harry Potter.**_


	10. Faire le point

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Voici le nouveau chapitre, avant de vous laisser le lire tranquillement, j'ai un petit truc à vous dire. Je vous rappelle pour ceux que ça intéresse que les reviews sont le seul salaire et la seule manière des auteurs pour pouvoir communiquer avec les lecteurs. Je sais qu'il y a des personnes qui lisent cette fic, j'ai les statistiques, mais, je ne sais pas réellement ce que vous pensez de mon histoire parce que vous ne me dites rien. Vous pouvez me dire aussi bien ce que vous aimez ou non. Ou si vous voulez voir plus souvent tel ou tel personnage, bref, vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous dérange afin que je puisse améliorer mon histoire. Voilà.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : ****Faire le point.**

Maura regardait la fiole devant elle. Cela faisait des années qu'elle l'avait achetée à un apothicaire miteux. C'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait rencontré Natalia Lejova. Elle n'avait jamais avoué à son amie les véritables raisons de cet achat. Elle lui avait dit que c'était pour comparer ce venin à un autre. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit que c'était pour elle. Cela faisait plus de dix ans. Mais, l'idée de mettre fin à ses jours ne l'avait jamais réellement quittée. Elle la cachait par ses flirts et ses sourires. Elle n'avait pas la vie qu'elle aurait voulue avoir. Elle n'avait pas la vie que ses parents auraient voulu qu'elle ait. Mais, ce n'était pas grave. Elle… Elle n'était jamais allée jusqu'au bout. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle était allée consulter un spécialiste et le verdict était tombé. Même si elle continuait à avoir ses cycles, même si elle était en bonne santé… Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants. Son ventre ne donnerait jamais la vie.

Elle prit une gorgée de vodka alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Stérile. Jamais une mère. Voilà ce qu'elle était. La seule chose qui faisait d'une femme, une femme lui avait été retiré. C'était peut-être dû à l'alcool, mais, elle se mit à haïr sa belle-sœur et ses trois beaux enfants. L'ainée, sa nièce Alvy… Elle devait avoir dans les quatre ans. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était un adorable bébé.

Dans un geste de rage, elle lança la bouteille d'alcool contre un mur où elle se brisa. Elle détestait… Elle détestait sa vie. Certes, parfois, il y avait des choses qui lui faisaient comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de doux, mais, souvent, le soir, elle pensait qu'elle serait peut-être mieux… Ailleurs. N'importe où.

Des bras l'entourèrent et la serrèrent. Elle respira une grande bouffée du parfum de sa colocataire. À une époque, elle avait cru être amoureuse de Natalia, mais, maintenant, elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était juste une amie. Elle se blottit contre elle alors que Natalia ramassait le flacon de poison dans l'idée de le faire disparaître définitivement de l'appartement. Le lendemain, elle lui proposa une sortie entre filles. Maura n'était pas dupe. Natalia le faisait juste pour lui changer les idées, en ce moment, la potionniste était surchargée de travail, elle avait à peine le temps de prendre une douche le matin. C'était réconfortant de savoir qu'il y avait au moins une personne pour qui elle comptait au moins un peu.

.

.

 _Lettre de Selena Graves à Percival Graves._

Père,

Comment vas-tu ? Je sais que tu es en mission en Europe, mais, tu me manques beaucoup et j'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Cela fait de trop longs jours que je n'en ai pas eu. J'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine lettre.

Ici, si je te dis que tout va bien, tu sauras que c'est un mensonge. Je pense que la mère de Kaya t'a déjà averti que sa fille et moi nous nous sommes chamaillées. Je sais que le terme est incorrect. La vérité est qu'elle a fini par craquer. Je la comprends si je pouvais faire de même, je le ferais, mais, je suis une Graves et je dois faire ce que l'on attend de moi parce que notre famille est un symbole et patati et patata. Je connais cette musique depuis ma naissance. Être belle et me taire, c'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Ce n'est pas juste, je le sais. Nous le savons tous, mais, c'est ainsi.

Les Américains aiment leurs symboles et les descendants des Douze sont des symboles. Nos familles se doivent de montrer l'exemple et c'est une obsession continuelle. J'en suis fatiguée, mais, ça va. Je ne suis pas la seule à la subir, ni la plus à plaindre. Comme je suis une fille, ce que l'on me demande, c'est juste d'être exemplairement parfaite. On ne me demande pas de toujours être du bon côté et de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin.

Sinon, je travaille avec Turquoise-Rose sur un projet que lui a donné sa famille. Il est traditionnel chez les Navajos d'apprendre à faire de la magie sans baguette à partir de la quatrième année d'études à Ilvermorny. Alors, je t'écris pour te demander quelques conseils pour canaliser nos magies sans l'aide d'un objet. Les explications que nous avons trouvées parlent de beaucoup de méditations, mais, avec nos emplois du temps respectifs, je vois mal comment nous pourrions trouver assez de temps pour faire cet exercice pendant quatre heures d'affilées. Y aurait-il des méthodes particulières que tu pourrais nous conseiller ?

Jack donne peu de nouvelles, mais, c'est normal. La première année de sa formation est celle où toutes ses limites vont être testées. J'ai hâte qu'il passe en deuxième année et pouvoir avoir des contacts plus réguliers avec lui. Ça me fait vraiment étrange que ne pas avoir un des hommes de ma vie pour veiller sur moi en continu, mais, je fais avec.

Je voulais aussi te dire quelque chose. Si tu dois choisir entre Madame Lejova et moi, choisis-la. Je ne suis que ta fille, mon destin est de partir loin de toi, et elle t'aime. Ne laisse pas mes disputes infantiles avec Kaya te priver de ton bonheur. Je sais que cela sera pour toi un choix difficile, alors, je te dis de ne pas me choisir. Je l'aime comme une mère, et cela malgré les difficultés que je rencontre en ce moment avec sa fille. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que cette chamaillerie va durer. Seule ma stupide fierté m'empêche d'aller la voir pour mettre les choses à plat. Je te promets que si cette situation dure encore, j'irai la voir malgré tout et lui parlerai. Même si notre relation ne devait jamais retrouver son harmonie d'avant, nous sommes deux filles intelligentes, nous saurons bien nous mettre d'accord.

À bientôt, reviens-nous rapidement et en bonne santé,

Léna.

.

.

Il était arrivé il y a peu et n'était même pas encore allé au MACUSA. Il devrait prendre garde lors de son « retour » pour ne pas se faire prendre en flagrant délit. Il savait que si une seule chose le trahissait, cela sonnerait la fin de son plan. Il n'avait pas cru à sa chance lorsqu'il avait découvert l'identité des aurors qu'il venait de capturer. Des Américains ! Lorsqu'il avait tendu son piège, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais, pas ça. Voilà qu'on lui ouvrait grand une porte qu'il avait eu du mal à forcer auparavant. S'il y avait un pays où faire voler le Secret Magique en éclats serait facile, c'était ici. Ou pas. En interrogeant ses prisonniers, il avait appris beaucoup sur la culture américaine. Dès leur plus jeune âge, on leur apprenait le respect des lois et à longer les murs. Il allait avoir beaucoup de travail pour faire avancer sa cause. Nous étions début novembre… Il fallait qu'il ait au moins presque terminé avant le début des vacances de Yule _**(1)**_. Pas que ce soit vraiment gênant s'il n'était pas dans les temps, c'était juste que les enfants de l'homme dont il avait pris l'identité rentrait à ce moment-là, dû moins, la fille. S'il était certain de pouvoir continuer sa comédie pendant toutes les vacances, il fallait prendre en compte qu'elle devra retourner à l'école. Et qu'il ne pourrait pas se permettre de la laisser sortir de sa zone d'influence. La faire disparaître ne lui poserait aucun problème. Non, le problème était que ça serait une mort inutile. De plus, il n'avait pas besoin d'un potentiel des moments où les sorts de métamorphose lui permettant de changer d'apparence tomberaient.

Sans un soupir, fatigué, il regardait la pièce dans laquelle il venait de s'installer. C'était une chambre à coucher et on pouvait sentir que son occupant vivait seul depuis plusieurs années. Mais, il y avait des photographies sur une des tables de chevet. Ce qui était étonnant pour un homme qui était censé avoir quasiment pas de vie privée, était que l'une d'entre elle était la photographie d'une femme qui n'était pas sa défunte épouse. Cette dernière était rousse, et celle-là était blonde. Il avait beau avoir étudié au mieux le sujet, il y avait encore des zones d'ombre qu'il devait percer pour ne pas se faire découvrir. Il regarda plus attentivement cette photographie… Il la connaissait. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où il l'avait vu, mais, il l'avait déjà croisé.

Il ouvrit la porte du dressing. La partie gauche contenait des vêtements d'homme. La droite était presque vide. Il y avait deux ou trois robes de femme. Cet indice pouvait dire que la relation que Graves avait avec cette femme était assez importante pour qu'elle ait quelques affaires chez lui, mais, pas assez pour qu'elle soit officielle. Il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts pour récupérer les informations sur sa vie privée. L'auror avait si bien compartimenté sa vie qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait répondre aux questions en concernant tous les aspects. Il savait qu'il lui aurait fallu plus de temps en tête-à-tête avec l'auror, mais, une trop longue absence au MACUSA attirerait l'attention. Sans oublier que si son prisonnier perdait l'esprit, il ne lui servirait plus à rien. Un fou ne pouvait pas fournir d'informations fiables, quelle que soit la méthode utilisée. Il ouvrit la seconde porte. La salle de bains privée des maîtres de cette maison. Un rapide tour lui apprit que la femme était bien plus présente qu'il semblerait : il y avait deux brosses à dents, plusieurs produits d'hygiène féminine dans un placard et des vêtements qui ne pouvaient pas appartenir à Graves dans la corbeille de linges sales. Il sortit et passa aux pièces suivantes. Il devait se familiariser avec les lieux pour ne pas se tromper s'il venait à recevoir la visite d'une connaissance des Graves.

Il rentra dans une chambre aux murs pastel, vu la décoration, c'était celle d'une jeune demoiselle. Les meubles étaient en bois et peints en blanc. C'était une chambre parfaitement rangée qui disait que son occupante était une fille de bonne famille. Les livres étaient triés par auteur, par genre et dans l'ordre de lecture. Des dessins de paysages étaient accrochés. Des fleurs séchées étaient soigneusement arrangées dans un vase en verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le dessus-de-lit était si tendu qu'il pourrait y faire rebondir une pièce dessus. Sur la coiffeuse, il y avait plusieurs boites à bijoux argentées. Il en ouvrit une et y trouva des bijoux adaptés à l'âge de la fille Graves. Il ouvrit l'autre et il y avait un mélange de bric-à-brac. Des souvenirs. Pour n'importe qui, ils n'avaient aucune valeur, mais, pas pour elle. Il referma cette boite. Aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler, il ressentit un sentiment de malaise naître. Il avait l'impression d'être un intrus. Certes, c'était ce qu'il était, mais, des remords lui serraient la gorge. C'était bizarre vu qu'il était en train de voler la vie de quelqu'un et qu'il n'avait jamais reculé à faire ce qu'il devait. Bien entendu, il y avait des photographies dans de jolis cadres. Famille, amis, tous y étaient. La femme de la chambre de Percival posait sur une photographie à côté d'une fillette aux longs cheveux blonds et au sourire moqueur. Il avait déjà compris qu'elle faisait clairement partie de la vie de la famille Graves, mais, là, il en avait une seconde preuve. Elle n'était pas une étrangère pour les enfants et, au moins la fille, l'appréciait.

Il passa à la troisième chambre. Il n'eut pas besoin d'entrer pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'amis. L'ensemble des meubles et de la décoration était harmonieux, mais, il n'y avait pas de touche personnelle dedans. La suivante était aussi une chambre pour les invités. La cinquième chambre devait être celle du fils Graves. Elle n'était pas aussi bien rangée que celle de sa sœur, mais, sur le bureau se trouvait un chaos organisé. Il savait que s'il déplaçait une seule chose, il le verrait tout de suite. Alors, il ne toucha à rien. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, toutes les chambres avaient une salle de bains et un dressing. Merci à la magie qui permettait ce coup de maître. Il était certain qu'une fois les sortilèges retirés, cette maison ne serait pas aussi luxueuse que maintenant. Il poussa une nouvelle porte pour trouver une nurserie. Avec un soupir, il décida de ne pas fouiller les autres pièces de cet étage, en toute logique, ça devait être des chambres également. Il était surpris du nombre de chambres d'amis avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'une maison familiale. Elle avait sans doute été agrandie au fur et à mesure des besoins, au fil du temps. Parfois, il devait y avoir eu plus de deux générations de Graves sous ce toit.

Il continua sa visite de la demeure. Jusqu'à finir sans le bureau du maître de maison. Sur la cheminée, il y avait une boite en bois, il l'ouvrit. Elle contenait une baguette magique et selon le permis-baguette qui l'accompagnait, il s'agissait de celle de la défunte madame Graves. C'était… D'ordinaire, les baguettes étaient enterrées avec leur propriétaire. Il savait qu'il pouvait y avoir des exceptions. Mais, Percival ne l'ait toujours pas mise là où était enterré Regina Graves depuis environ huit ans… Il l'avait aimé. Et il l'aimait toujours. Le mage noir ne pouvait qu'envier Regina Graves à cet instant. Elle était morte, mais, elle était encore aimée, ce qui la rendait bien plus immortelle qu'un diamant. L'amour… Il ne pensait pas que c'était pour les fiables. Graves en éprouvait et il n'était pas faible. Mais, c'était une chose à laquelle il avait renoncé "pour le plus grand bien".

Son regard se posa sur les photographies présentes sur les murs. Des photos de la famille Graves… Une photographie d'une famille datant du siècle dernier… Au vu des visages, elle dirait qu'il s'agissait des parents du directeur Graves et de lui-même. Une très belle femme aux cheveux sans doute roux, difficile à dire sur une photographie en noir et blanc, et des yeux clairs… La défunte Regina Hell-Graves s'il se rappelait bien le dossier qu'il avait constitué sur cette famille. Des photos où les protagonistes vieillissaient, ou grandissaient, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une photographie de Jonathan Graves a son entrée à l'école des Aurors. Une photographie de Selena… Elle promettait de finir aussi belle que sa mère dessus. Elle portait une robe claire et une couronne de fleurs sur ses cheveux, qui, comme à leur habitude, encadraient son visage en deux tresses. La fillette avec la blondinette de toute à l'heure apparaissait ici et là. Tout comme l'inconnue qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. Il y avait aussi une pile de lettres, soigneusement mise en évidence. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil comme si c'était sa place naturelle. S'il devait jouer le rôle de Graves, autant faire les choses bien. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Peut-être parce que c'était une famille de sorciers, des gens sans aucun doute bien qu'il s'apprête à détruire une fois sa tâche accomplie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait s'attaquer à une famille de ses semblables de façon directe, mais, la première et dernière fois, c'était un accident. Il n'avait jamais voulu briser cette famille. Il n'avait jamais voulu perdre la seule personne qu'il avait un jour vu comme un égal.

Pour penser à autre chose que ses regrets, il lut la première lettre qui attendait une réponse. C'était une venant de la fille de Graves. C'était intéressant. Ainsi, elle voulait apprendre à faire de la magie contrôlée sans baguette, et elle était assez maligne pour demander conseil plutôt que de prendre des risques idiots en faisant de cela un secret. Il eut un sourire satisfait en réfléchissant à la question de l'enfant. En magie, il n'y a jamais un seul chemin, il y en a une multitude. Il pourrait lui apprendre quelques trucs, se placer comme mentor. Lentement, mais surement, il pourrait lui faire comprendre son avis sur les moldus, tout en lui donnant des conseils de magie. Il ne fallait pas que cela se remarque, il fallait que ce soit discret pour pas qu'elle s'aperçoive tout de suite de l'imposture. Comme il signerait la lettre du nom de Percival, elle pourrait se laisser tromper. Le seul problème était qu'il fallait que ça ressemble à quelque chose que l'auror aurait pu écrire à sa fille. Il fallait donc qu'il réfléchisse soigneusement à sa réponse. Ça pourrait être amusant de se faire passer pour son père. Il pourrait même pousser le vice jusqu'à lire les lettres de Selena à Graves. On sonna à la porte, le poussant à sortir de ses pensées. Méfiant, il alla ouvrir et découvrit une visiteuse sur la pas de la porte. Il y avait quelque chose d'espiègle dans sa façon de sourire. Une proche de Graves, sans aucun doute. Il comprit qu'il allait devoir se montrer convainquant bien plus tôt qu'il le pensait. Il se concentra pour se rappeler là où il l'avait vu.

-Tu aurais pu au moins me dire que tu rentrais aujourd'hui, lui dit-elle dans un faux reproche.

Soudain, ça lui revint. C'était la femme sur la photographie dans la chambre de Graves, elle lui souriait. À cet instant, il se rappela là où il l'avait vu. À Drumstrang, lorsqu'il y étudiait encore _**(2)**_. Elle était bien plus jeune à cette époque, à peine une adolescente, mais, il reconnaissait cette façon de regarder les gens, sans peur, même quand elle aurait dû. Sans oublier qu'elle avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus caractéristiques. Il y avait aussi une photographie d'elle chez Irgorkorvoff. Il lui sourit et la laissa entrer. L'un de ses problèmes allait de régler tout seul. Quel idiot de ne pas avoir faire le rapprochement entre la Natalia Lejova du MACUSA et celle qui a été l'apprentie de ce cher défunt Ivan. Il était vrai qu'elle avait changé de nom de famille en se mariant, mais, ce n'était qu'un détail. Et puis, avait-il le choix de la laisser rentrer ici ? S'il ne le faisait pas, elle aurait des doutes et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer la mise en place de son prochain projet. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve le moyen de la convaincre d'ouvrir le grimoire qu'il avait dérobé sans qu'elle découvre la vérité. Quoique… Pourquoi se donner la peine de lui cacher qui il était ? Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un moyen pour que l'absence de Lejova ne soit pas remarquée.

* * *

 _ **(1)Yule est la fête du Solstice d'hiver. Pour les sorciers, il représenté la Renaissance du Soleil et le début d'une nouvelle vie.**_

 _ **(2) Gellert Grindelwald est né en 1883. Il avait donc environ 43 ans au moment du film (début décembre 1926). Oui, je sais, dans le film il fait plus vieux. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas utiliser la magie noire, ça donne l'air soit d'un serpent, soit d'un vieillard. En tout cas, c'est mauvais pour la peau. Natalia est née en 25 décembre 1886, elle a la quarantaine également. Grindelwald a été renvoyé de Durmstrang lorsqu'il avait seize ans, il y a donc croisé Natalia.**_

 _ **(3) Un magicomage légiste est l'équivalent d'un médecin légiste.**_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà. On parle de moi, donc oui, j'allais finir par vous faire un coup comme cela. Oui, la suite est écrite. Non, je n'ai pas encore envie de la poster. Oui, je sais que je suis chiante.**_


	11. Silence

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Merci à mes reviewers, j'ai adoré parler avec vous ^^. Et c'est grâce à vous que je me suis dépêcher de corriger ce chapitre pour le poster, sans vous, les autres auraient sans doute dû attendre une semaine avant de le lire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : ****Silence.**

Maura était inquiète. Elle n'aimait pas cette manie qu'avait les aurors de toujours garder le silence lorsqu'ils étaient en mission. Pas qu'elle ait véritablement d'amis proches parmi ceux encore en Europe. C'était juste qu'elle était amie avec Natalia et que celle-ci se languissait de son fiancé. Elle aurait pu être jalouse. Elle aurait pu en vouloir à sa colocataire de vouloir refaire sa vie, de tourner la page sur son défunt mari. Mais, elle n'y parvenait pas. Natalia avait le droit d'être heureuse. Elle avait le droit de toucher le bonheur, de connaître une véritable histoire d'amour, pas basée sur le devoir et la résignation. Non, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le problème était que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était trop raisonnable pour croire en la Divination contrairement à Natalia et sa fille, mais, elle croyait en l'instinct et le sien lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il se passait des choses étranges, mais, elle n'arrivait même pas à les voir.

Ce n'était pas normal que les aurors qui avaient été en mission durant plus d'un mois en Europe prennent des jours de congé ou enchaînent une autre mission sans temps de repos. Il se passait quelque chose. Sauf que lorsqu'elle en avait fait la remarque, on lui avait signalé qu'elle n'était plus une guérisseuse et que son métier n'était pas de commenter les affections des aurors, ou de les soigner. Mais qu'elle était une magicomage légiste _**(**_ _ **1**_ _ **)**_. Tant que les aurors n'étaient pas morts, leur état de santé ne la regardait pas. Ce qui était vrai et faux en même temps. Ça la regardait parce qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'avoir de nouveau un auror comme « patient ». Elle détestait devoir enquêter sur les causes de la mort d'une personne à qui elle avait parlé, même si ce n'était qu'une fois, même si ça faisait partie de son travail. Et il y avait un problème. Il y avait une augmentation des accidents liés à une activité illégale sur le sol américain, et elle était bien placée pour le voir en tant que chef du département de médecine légale magique. Sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se faire entendre. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à vouloir donner l'alarme. Mais, tant que Graves ne serait pas de retour, cela serait inutile, personne ne bougerait. Sauf si elle arrivait à relier les affaires entre elles et à convaincre la Présidente.

Il fallait qu'elle parle de tout ça à quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Natalia ? Elle commençait doucement, mais surement à s'installer chez Percival. Maura aurait pu en être jalouse, après tout, c'était elle le premier amour de l'auror, mais, elle était heureuse pour lui tant qu'il l'était. Sans oublier que la Russe méritait bien de toucher un peu de bonheur. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher tout ça en parlant d'une intuition qui ne correspondait peut-être à rien du tout. Sans oublier qu'elle l'avait une nouvelle fois empêchée de se suicider il y a quelques jours. Une nouvelle fois, elle avait trop bu après avoir eu une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de fiable et elle le savait. Tôt ou tard, elle terminerait son geste et il n'y aurait personne pour l'en empêcher. Natalia ne lui avait pas dit, mais, elle savait que son amie trouvait que le suicide était un geste purement égoïste. Peut-être que tout simplement, elle l'était, à s'apitoyer si souvent sur elle-même.

.

.

 _Lettre de Maura O'Brien à Ekaterina Lejova._

Kaya,

Je sais que ma lettre va t'alarmer, il ne s'agit pas de ta mère. Il se passe quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. Il y a une augmentation du nombre d'aurors sur le terrain et rien ne filtre sur leurs missions. Je sais que cela peut te sembler excessif et délirant, mais la dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ça, nous sommes entrés en guerre.

Je suis consciente que je dois te faire peur, mais, sois prudente et demande-toi bien si c'est bien le moment de laisser parler l'orgueil plutôt que le cœur. Bon, j'ai bien conscience que ça fait vieille tante moralisatrice, mais, je suis ta marraine, il est de mon devoir de te dire quand tu fais fausse route. Crois-moi, si tu n'essayes pas de te réconcilier avec Léna, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Je sais que tu feras le bon choix,

Avec toute mon affection,

Maura.

.

.

Natalia rendit son sourire à Percival. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Elle entra et fit comme chez elle. À près tout, elle avait déjà commencé à s'installer ici avec la bénédiction du propriétaire. Il l'aida à retirer son manteau comme le gentleman qu'il était. Lorsqu'il en profita pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, elle ne ressentit pas ce qu'elle ressentait d'habitude. Il manquait quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, parce que tout… Non, pas tout, mais, il agissait comme… À part pour le baiser, il agissait comme avant qu'ils se fiancent. Son malaise augmenta. Percival n'était pas un homme qui s'ouvrait facilement, mais, il était tendre avec elle. Entre eux, il n'avait plus cette distance qu'il laissait entre les autres et lui. Non, quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant en lui disant que rien n'allait mal, mais, ça sonnait faux. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard… Ce n'était le regard protecteur auquel il l'avait habituée. Il prit les victuailles qu'elle avait ramenées et la laissa seule. Elle porta sa main à son sac, elle hésita un instant avant de prendre son jeu de tarot. C'était idiot, mais, l'avoir en main l'avait toujours rassurée. Elle le remit en place en se traitant d'idiote. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça lorsqu'elle était avec Percival. Il mourrait plutôt que de laisser quelque chose lui arriver. Et pourtant, son instinct lui hurlait qu'il y avait un problème... Elle ne savait pas quoi, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer où. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Ce n'était pas un frisson agréable. Non, c'était la même sensation que cette sinistre nuit où elle s'était retrouvée avec tous ces gens perdus au cœur de l'océan, impuissante, incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour éviter le drame qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle repoussa la peur qui lui nouait les tripes. La situation n'était pas la même. Elle n'était plus condamnée à être une simple spectatrice. Elle avait pris le contrôle de sa vie, et elle était en sécurité, chez l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle allait épouser. Elle avait commencé à chercher des modèles de robe, alors, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Percival n'était pas un homme cruel. Dur, ça lui arrivait, mais cruel, non. Il était là devant elle et s'il ne lui disait pas ce qui n'allait pas, c'était pour la protéger. Voilà. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé se convaincre de cela.

Elle prit place dans la bibliothèque. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un lieu adapté à une visite nocturne, mais, c'était un lieu reposant. Et puis, que pouvait-il mal se passer dans une bibliothèque ? Percival arriva avec deux verres. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le sien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur ses gardes. C'était ridicule, mais, c'était comme ça. Elle était déjà en train de réfléchir aux raisons qu'elle pourrait donner pour rentrer chez elle au plus vite. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il avait pris la même chose qu'elle : de la vodka. Et, il but son verre cul-sec, comme si c'était de l'eau.

Il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de voir. Certes, elle avait ramené de la vodka, mais, Percival préférait le vin, dont elle avait également ramené une bouteille. Pourtant, de lui-même, alors qu'il n'ignorait pas qu'elle se moquait qu'il boive la même chose qu'elle ou non, il venait de prendre de la vodka. Si on ajoute le fait qu'il avait vidé son verre d'un trait au lieu de le siroter avec prudence comme d'habitude… Aussi bien son temps d'arrêt que son trouble durent se voir parce que l'homme en face d'elle la fixait avec le visage d'une personne se demandant s'il fallait qu'il l'attaque maintenant ou tout de suite. Sans perdre de temps, elle lui balança son verre à la figure et attrapa sa baguette. Elle savait que si cet homme avait battu un auror, elle n'avait aucune chance, mais, il était hors de question qu'elle ne se batte pas.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de formuler son sortilège de défense, il passa à l'action. L'ancienne élève de Durmstrang, entrainée au duel, ne pouvait être qu'admirative devant sa rapidité d'exécution. Sans qu'elle comprenne le pourquoi du comment, elle heurta violemment la bibliothèque se trouvant derrière elle. Elle sentit une vive douleur la traverser de part en part, sa vue se brouiller… Et puis, plus rien.

.

.

 _Définition de la magie, de C. Kado, chapitre 3 (extrait)._

La capacité d'une personne à faire de la magie de façon efficace résulte en partie d'une bonne formation mais dépend aussi de la part innée qui existe en elle.

En règle générale, la magie apparaît de façon « sauvage » chez les jeunes sorciers en se manifestant sous l'effet de puissants sentiments, comme une véritable frayeur. Sans avoir reçu la moindre éducation, certains sorciers particulièrement puissants, ou intelligents, peuvent diriger cette force de façon moins aléatoire.

Il convient de noter que, bien que la capacité de faire de la magie, se révèle presque toujours avant les onze ans d'un sorcier, il est déjà arrivé que certaines personnes paraissent ne pas posséder de capacités magiques jusqu'au moment, où dans des circonstances tout à fait désespérées, ils révèlent tout à coup leurs pouvoirs. Tout comme, suivant leur puissance, les enfants peuvent continuer à faire de la magie accidentelle jusqu'à leurs quinze ans.

Presque toute la magie humaine est produite grâce à l'utilisation d'un outil pour canaliser les flux d'énergie magique, comme une baguette. Pourtant, certains sorciers peuvent faire de la magie sans baguette, comme le prouvent les sorciers d'Afrique. Cependant, la magie sans vecteur est en règlement général moins puissante que celle faite avec.

.

.

Turquoise-Rose regarda la jeune fille devant elle. Avec son uniforme impeccable et ses jolis cheveux auburn coiffés en deux tresses sages nouées avec des rubans assortis à sa tenue, elle avait tout de la demoiselle sûre d'elle, parfaite et délicate. Mais, c'était faux. L'amérindienne descendait d'une longue lignée de chamans spécialisés dans l'art de la guérison. Elle avait commencé à apprendre à déchiffrer l'aura des gens avant même de savoir lire ou écrire. Et celui de sa condisciple émanait d'une personne fatiguée et à bout de nerfs. Selena Graves étudiait comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas normal. On ne se disputait pas avec sa meilleure amie depuis l'école primaire pour rien, et on ne faisait pas comme si ce n'était pas grave alors que c'était la cause d'une réelle souffrance. Le pire était que personne ne semblait remarquer que Léna et Kaya n'allaient pas bien à part elle. À vrai dire, les jeunes filles s'asseyaient toujours ensemble durant leurs cours communs… Sauf qu'elles s'ignoraient totalement. À vrai dire, à part au sein de leur maison, peu de gens avaient dû se rendre compte qu'elles ne se parlaient plus. Le professeur Hell était sans doute le seul adulte à l'avoir remarqué. Comment savait-elle qu'il avait perçu ce que les autres ne voyaient pas ? Il lui en avait parlé après un cours. Il semblait réellement s'inquiéter pour Selena, mais… Mais, au cours de la conversation, il avait fait un l'abus et dit « Regina » ou lieu de « Selena ». Turquoise-Rose avait fait celle qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien, mais, elle n'était pas idiote. Il avait connu la mère de Léna et il s'inquiétait plus pour la fille de Regina que pour Selena elle-même. C'était… Triste. C'était un homme gentil et intelligent, et une part de lui ne pouvait pas se détacher du passé. Elle trouvait ça profondément triste.

Turquoise-Rose savait qu'elle ne serait jamais une amie aussi proche de Selena que l'avait été Kaya. Elles se parlaient, se fréquentaient, s'entre-aidaient, se confiaient des choses qu'elles ne pouvaient pas dire à tout le monde, se faisaient confiance... Toutes deux avaient un héritage à porter et trouver quelqu'un qui le comprenait était une chose merveilleuse. Mais il y aurait toujours une frontière entre elles deux. C'était dommage, car Léna était une fille géniale. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'idée à renouer avec Kaya, les deux étant aussi têtues l'une que l'autre, elle aurait plus de succès en raisonnant un mur. Mais, elle pouvait lui changer les idées. Un échange de bons procédés. Selena lui avait plus d'une fois expliqué des astuces en Métamorphose, elle pourrait lui expliquer un ou de trucs qu'on n'apprenait pas à l'école. Du moins, pas à leur âge.

-Savais-tu que les baguettes magiques sont des inventions européennes et que par conséquence, les sorciers amérindiens n'en utilisaient pas avant l'arrivée des colons ? Commença-t-elle.

Selena releva la tête de sa dissertation de potion. Et la regarda sans répondre. Léna n'était pas une grande bavarde. Elle écoutait et laissait les autres parler. Kaya était capable de dire à quoi correspondaient ses silences et la blondinette était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir avoir une véritable conversation avec elle sur n'importe quel sujet sans qu'elle ne se réfugie dans le silence. Sans oublier que oui, Selena le savait. C'était au sujet de la dernière interrogation d'Histoire qu'elles avaient eu, elles avaient fait des recherches dessus.

-Dans ma famille, il est de tradition qu'on apprenne à jeter quelques sorts de guérison de façons traditionnelles à partir de notre quatorzième anniversaire… Continua Turquoise-Rose.

Même si elle était trop bien élevée pour le dire, l'amérindienne entendait clairement le « Et... » de la jeune fille. Tous comptes faits, ce n'était pas si compliqué de comprendre les silences de la fille Graves. Il suffisait juste d'aimer s'entendre parler et dire tout ce que l'on voulait sans peur d'être interrompue. Bon maintenant, il fallait qu'elle fasse la proposition qu'elle avait en tête sans s'emmêler les pinceaux. Que le Grand Esprit lui vienne en aide, elle n'était pas douée avec ce genre de truc.

-C'est le genre de truc qui est difficile à étudier seule, voudrais-tu m'aider ?

-Oui.

Ce « oui » avait été dit doucement, comme si Léna était absente, pourtant, elle avait un petit sourire ravi qui disait qu'elle était contente que sa condisciple ait pensé à elle pour l'aider. Turquoise-Rose se sentit un peu mieux à l'idée qu'elle avait réussi à détourner sa camarade de ses pensées moroses sur son travail scolaire ou ses relations avec Kaya. Non, si elle se sentait mieux, c'est parce qu'une partie de la solitude qui obscurcissait l'aura de Selena avait disparu. À elle de veiller qu'elle ne revienne pas en la distrayant.

* * *

 _ **(1) Un magicomage légiste est l'équivalent d'un médecin légiste.**_


	12. Quand le passé nous rattrape

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Merci à reviewers.

Voilà votre chapitre et bon 1er mai.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : ****Lorsque le passé nous rattrape.**

La première sensation qui lui revint dut celle d'un sol glacé sous sa peau. Sans doute de la pierre. À travers ses bas, elle sentait le froid, et une douleur vive lui traversait la moelle épinière. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Elle dut faire un effort pour les soulever avant de le refermer. On avait dû lui faire ingérer un truc… Elle n'arrivait même pas à faire la liste des potions les plus courantes utilisées pour empêcher la concentration nécessaire pour pouvoir faire de la magie contrôlée sans baguette. Il fallait. Il fallait qu'elle… Elle ne savait pas ce qui était pire. La douleur qui lui traversait le corps ou n'être pas capable de bouger le moindre muscle. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur quelque chose d'autre que la douleur. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Cette technique fonctionna. Elle avait toujours mal, mais, c'était devenu supportable.

En serrant les dents, elle se força à rouler sur le dos. Lorsqu'elle bougea, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose entravait sa cheville. Sa situation n'était pas bonne. Avec un grognement, elle finit par se redresser. Elle avait mal, vu la douleur, elle pensait être couverte de bleus. Pas de fracture parce que sinon, la douleur serait insupportable et elle serait sans doute en train de hurler et non grogner. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir, elle ne voyait même pas à trois mètres. Elle dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas céder à une crise de panique. Elle n'aimait pas l'impression d'étouffement qu'elle ressentait. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur quelque chose d'autre que sa situation. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. Les questions de base. Son nom ? Natalia Lejova. Bon. Son âge ? trente-neuf ans, presque quarante. Famille ? Orpheline, une fille de quatorze ans, Ekaterina. Statut matrimonial ? Veuve et fiancée. Niveau d'étude ? Maître des potions. Profession ? Chef du service des potionnistes rattachés au bureau des aurors du MACUSA à New-York. Au moins, elle n'avait pas perdu la tête et on ne lui avait pas volé ses souvenirs, elle savait toujours qui elle était. À la réflexion, on avait pu lui voler quelques souvenirs en les copiant plutôt qu'en les arrachant. C'est cette technique-là qui était utilisée sur les condamnés à mort par le MACUSA. Ainsi, la victime avait encore toute sa tête et tout ce qu'elle avait été était détruit en même temps qu'elle. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse lui faire la même chose. Elle savait que c'était égoïste, et particulièrement mal venu, parce qu'avant aujourd'hui, cet acte ne l'avait jamais autant horrifiée qu'aujourd'hui où il lui serait peut-être infligé.

Elle ne devait pas penser à ce qui avait pu se passer durant son évanouissement. Elle devait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle savait, sinon, elle allait finir par devenir folle dans ce monde vide de tout. Elle était seule avec elle-même. C'était une bonne occasion pour se préparer aux épreuves qu'elle allait subir. Sa mère était une née-de-moldu et l'avait élevée jusqu'à sa mort dans la foi orthodoxe. Ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas prié Dieu. Des années qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Même ce jour maudit d'avril, quand elle s'était retrouvée perdue en mer avec trop peu de gens autour d'elle… Plus de deux mille passagers et environ sept cents survivants… et son mari dont elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu... Un nombre dérisoire. Elle repoussa ce sombre souvenir. Si elle se laissait aller, elle n'avait plus aucune chance. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'aujourd'hui, elle était plus désespérée que ce jour-là. Même lorsque les autres criaient de douleur et de peur à s'en déchirer la voix pendant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder le Titanic couler… Jamais, elle n'avait été aussi prête à supplier le Seigneur de lui pardonner son égarement et lui demander à genoux sa miséricorde. C'était ridicule, et elle le savait. La bible le disait clairement : « Tu ne laisseras point vivre la sorcière ». Hors, c'était ce qu'elle était. Et pourtant. Elle se mit à genoux comme lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille, et elle joignit ses mains comme lui avait appris sa mère.

 _Donnez-leur la passion, donnez-leur cette flamme qui ne s'étaient jamais qui survit à tous les drames. Quand je ne serais plus là pour les aimer, donnez la passion à mes enfants. Donnez la force à Jack pour qu'il puisse supporter de revivre le drame qu'il a déjà connu. Donnez le pardon à Katouchka pour qu'elle me pardonne. Donnez la sagesse à Léna pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'a pas à porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Donnez-leur la passion, donnez-leur une raison de continuer à mordre à pleines dents dans la vie. Donnez-leur au moins ça, si vous me rappelez à vous. Si je dois les quitter, donnez-leur juste ce cadeau qui les empêchera de mourir. Ce sera mon héritage, mon dernier cadeau. Je ne veux pas m'en aller, je veux vieillir avec eux. Si jamais je dois m'en aller, si je pars en coup de vent, donnez-leur la passion. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Si vous êtes bien le Dieu de miséricorde de ma petite enfance, donnez-leur juste ça._

Le bruit d'une première porte heurtant un mur avec force la fit sursauter. Un mince filet de lumière passa sur une porte de son cachot. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Quelqu'un marchait comme dans un couloir. Elle était en train de paniquer, ce n'est pas bon. Elle se déplaça pour que l'autre ne puisse pas voir qu'elle était désespérée au point de prier et se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver, mais, elle devait se tenir prête. Elle avait peur et c'était normal. Le bruit de pas s'arrêta devant sa porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, elle fut aveuglée par la lumière. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour que ses yeux s'accoutument à l'éblouissement. Lorsqu'ils furent habitués, elle eut un instant de stupeur avant que les derniers évènements lui reviennent en mémoire. Il lui ressemblait comme un frère jumeau, mais, ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas Percival. Elle savait qu'elle avait plusieurs ennemis, mais à part quelques uns, ils n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux de son amant. Parmi ceux qui restaient, il n'y avait que des partisans de Grindelwald.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle de son ton le plus glacial.

Elle se savait ridicule. Elle était attachée à elle ne savait pas quoi, elle était couverte de blessures, certes minimes, et elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation. L'homme devait partager son point de vue puisqu'il souriait. Pas un grand sourire, juste un petit sourire moqueur. Elle eut envie de lui arracher les yeux, et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait le sang chaud des natifs de Sibérie. Elle s'obligea au calme. Et lui, sans lui répondre, il eut le culot de s'accroupir pour que leur visage soit au même niveau. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas le gifler. De toute façon, vu ses entraves, elle ne pourrait pas lui faire grand mal...

-Madame Lejova, la salua-t-il d'un ton faussement poli.

Il avait toujours l'apparence de Percival. Mais, ce n'était pas lui. Jamais l'auror pouvait mettre à la fois tant de mépris et d'ironie dans deux simples mots. Elle en était certaine. Il y avait quelque chose… La forme et la couleur de ses yeux… C'était celles de ceux de Percival. Mais, le regard n'était pas le sien. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de les connaître. Elle ne savait pas où, mais, elle les avait déjà vus... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attarde sur ça. Si ça se trouvait, c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours et elle ne les connaissait pas en fin de compte. Elle avait été blessée, et sans doute à la tête, cela pouvait permettre à son imagination de lui jouer des tours. C'était également une possibilité. Il fallait donc qu'elle se concentre sur quelque chose dont elle pouvait être certaine. Il n'y avait pas de trace de l'odeur caractéristique du polynectar dans son haleine. C'était donc un sorcier doué en métamorphose capable de jeter d'excellents sorts de transfiguration.

-Et comment allez-vous expliquer mon absence au bureau?

-Avec ceci.

Méfiante, elle prit la feuille qui lui tendait. Elle lut la lettre. Elle se sentit brusquement furieuse. Il faisait plus que s'en prendre à elle. Il s'en prenait à ce qui comptait pour elle. Il s'en prenait à Percival. Il s'en prenait à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il s'en prenait à son travail. Il s'en prenait à tout ce à quoi elle était attachée. Elle était plus que furieuse. Qu'importe l'identité de ce type, elle le haïssait. Elle savait que le frapper serait une erreur, mais, c'était une erreur qui était tentante. Elle nota que le sort de métamorphose de l'homme touchait à sa fin. C'était la règle. Aucun sortilège de métamorphose durait éternellement.

-Cela ne marchera jamais.

Oui, ça ne marcherait jamais si on respectait la façon de faire les choses. Mais, elle doutait qu'un homme capable de voler l'identité et la vie d'un autre être humain s'arrête à des détails comme les démarches administratives. Un sort et une potion de soumission qui toucherait toutes les personnes tenant la feuille… C'était possible. Justement, il y avait des sortilèges de ce genre dans le grimoire de son défunt Maître potionniste. Elle savait qu'il était verrouillé par des sortilèges interdisant son ouverture par quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas à la même lignée d'apprentissage qu'elle, mais, Ivan Irgorkoff avait peut-être eu le temps de former une autre personne. Quoique… Le connaissant non. Il l'avait élevée après la mort de ses parents lorsqu'elle avait huit ans. Hors, les luttes de pouvoir en Russie se réglaient à coup de meurtres. Il n'aurait pas mis sa vie en danger en formant un autre élève. L'homme ici était donc quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait en magie grise frôlant joyeusement avec le noir. Il la regarda et lui souriait d'un air doucereux. Ca pouvait marcher. Surtout que l'écriture ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne. Il avait dû avoir accès à des lettres qu'elle avait écrites. Il y avait quelques différences sans doute dues à la façon de tenir le stylo, ou la plume. Mais, c'était tout. Rien que l'on pouvait voir si on ne se penchait pas réellement dessus pour faire une analyse comparative. Ça pouvait marcher. Et il le savait aussi bien qu'elle. Les cheveux de l'homme commençaient à retrouver leur véritable apparence.

-Que voulez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il sortit d'elle ne savait où un grimoire. Un grimoire qu'elle connaissait pour avoir étudié pendant des heures dessus. Elle ferma les yeux. Cet homme était l'assassin. D'un homme qu'elle avait aimé. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Ivan et elle s'étaient quittés sur un désaccord, mais, elle l'aimait quand même. Il ne méritait pas de se faire tuer pour un vieux recueil de sortilèges et potions. Tout comme elle ne méritait pas de risquer sa vie pour protéger les informations qu'il contenait. La véritable apparence de son geôlier prenait tout son temps avant de lui apparaître. Elle faisait de son mieux pour cacher son agacement.

-Non, dit-elle.

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait et elle avait répondu à la demande non-formulée. Elle ne lui donnerait pas les clefs pour ouvrir ce grimoire. Il l'avait fait pleurer, il devait se contenter de ça. Elle refusait de plier malgré la peur qui lui nouait les tripes. Il était trop bien préparé pour qu'il n'ait pas pensé à l'enlever. Il avait pris l'identité d'un de ses proches, il s'était arrangé pour avoir accès à des manuscrits qu'elle avait écrits… Même si elle pouvait avoir un doute raisonnable quant au fait qu'il ait volontairement pris l'identité de son fiancé parce qu'il était l'homme le plus proche d'elle, leur relation était peu connue tout de même. Il avait dû choisir Percival parce qu'il était un auror haut gradé au MACUSA et par définition, une personne de confiance. Rare était les hommes qu'une femme célibataire laisserait approcher sans méfiance. Un chauffeur de taxi ou un représentant de la loi. Elle se redressa. Elle savait qu'il la garderait vivante le temps qu'elle lui dise comment faire. C'était sa seule chance. Elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir ce grimoire, car si elle le faisait, elle ne lui serait plus utile et il la tuerait. La véritable couleur de ses cheveux était blond pâle et il avait les yeux bleus. Elle n'aimait pas le nom qui lui venait à l'esprit.

-À votre place, je réfléchirais avant de répondre, lui conseilla-t-il.

Doucement, il lui caressa la joue. Le geste aurait pu être tendre dans d'autres circonstances. Là, il était juste menaçant. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il lui faisait était-il, était-ce même un homme ? Elle le pensait pour la simple et bonne raison que la majorité des sorciers changeant d'apparence choisissaient quelqu'un du même sexe qu'eux. Il lui avait dit de réfléchir. C'était tout réfléchi. Si elle l'aidait, elle ne lui serait plus utile et elle mourrait. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle regretterait sans doute d'être encore en vie, mais ça voulait la peine de choisir cette option. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait choisi de vivre malgré tout. Alors, elle lui fit signe que non, c'était tout réfléchi et qu'elle ne coopérerait pas. À ce moment, le doute n'était plus permis quant à l'identité de cet homme. Le sort était totalement levé. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air. Elle allait souffrir, elle le savait. Elle était plus que morte de peur. Elle était terrifiée, mais, elle ne se ravisa pas.

-Gellert Grindelwald… Murmura-t-elle.

Maintenant, elle reconnaissait ce regard. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Certains diraient comme lui, mais, elle était plus jeune que lui d'au moins trois ans. Ils n'étaient pas dans les mêmes classes à Durmstrang. Il était le genre de personne qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix. Il avait été renvoyé de l'école à cause de ses pratiques de magie, alors, que la direction de cette institution avait tendance à fermer les yeux sur le sujet de la magie noire tant que l'on restait discret et que l'on évitait d'en user pour nuire, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à l'école. Sa peur aurait dû augmenter, mais, ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, elle savait qui il était et, curieusement, ça la calmait.

-Vous êtes Gellert Grindelwald, lui dit-elle en russe.

-En effet, confirma l'homme.

Il se releva, elle se redressa et ferma les yeux. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui apprécie qu'on leur dise non, et elle venait de le faire. Une chance qu'elle soit assise parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir eu la force de rester debout. Elle pourrait être raisonnable et plier. Elle pourrait. Mais, comme l'avait si bien écrit Auguste Guyard en 1847, « l'homme qui se figure que la femme peut être une créature raisonnable est toujours dupe de la bonne opinion qu'il a d'elle. Si la femme pouvait être raisonnable, elle cesserait d'être femme et de nous plaire. Celui-là a dit une grande vérité en soutenant que la femme n'avait été donnée à l'homme que pour le délasser de la raison ». Il lui avait demandé de réfléchir, d'être raisonnable. Elle ne le serait pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle était une femme et elle était une mère. Même si elle voulait revoir, rien qu'une dernière fois ses enfants, elle ne céderait pas. Elle ne sacrifiait pas leur avenir par égoïsme.

.

.

 _Note de service envoyée à Séraphine Picquery._

Madame la Présidente,

Madame Natalia Lejova a envoyé un message nous informant qu'à la suite de la mort Ivan Irgorkorvoff, elle devait se rendre en Russie à la demande des aurors russes. N'ayant aucune raison de lui refuser le congé sans solde, dont elle avait fait la demande, le département des aurors se retrouve sans Maître des Potions pour une durée indéterminée.

.

.

Il pleuvait et la pluie faisait une douce mélodie contre la vitre. Turquoise-Rose était tout juste à côté et elle avait dû mal à ne pas être distraite. Pas parce que ce spectacle était plus intéressant que son cours, mais, elle avait beaucoup de choses qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne parlait pas forcément du fait qu'une tension montait : tout le monde se demandait pourquoi Grindelwald ne donnait plus de signes de vie depuis deux ans. Elle pensait au fait que deux de ses amies ne se parlaient plus et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Avant, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en réalité, c'était Kaya la solitaire et Léna qui recherchait de la compagnie. Elle redécouvrait des personnes qu'elle croyait connaître.

-Certains guérisseurs avancent l'idée que si plusieurs membres d'une famille se perfectionnent dans une même compétence durant plusieurs générations, celle-ci finit par devenir un trait caractéristique de la famille.

Turquoise-Rose jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine de table. Selena paraissait passionnée par le discours de leur professeur de sortilèges. Elle allait mieux depuis qu'elles travaillaient ensemble sur un projet commun. Projet qu'elles n'auraient pas dû aborder avant quelques années. La majorité des sorciers américains qui commencent à apprendre à utiliser la magie sans baguette attendait les études supérieures. Léna ne rayonnait pas comme avant, mais, elle allait mieux. L'amérindienne réfléchissait à ce que le professeur de sortilèges venait de dire. Sa famille avait un talent héréditaire pour les sorts de guérissons. Celle de Léna, pour tout ce qui était martial.

-Toujours selon cette théorie, il peut arriver que cette compétence innée puisse sauter une génération si elle n'était pas encouragée.

Et on les encourageait. Elle, sa famille la poussait dans tout ce qui peut l'aider à soigner. Selena l'était dans tous les domaines qui lui permettraient de servir et protéger les autres. Avaient-elles le choix ? Turquoise-Rose avait toujours cru que oui. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle pourrait se rebeller contre ce qu'on voulait d'elle. Mais que faire lorsque cette rébellion allait contre ce qu'elle était ? Contre l'ordre de la nature même ? Elle ne devait pas aller à l'encontre de l'harmonie de la vie.

-Mais nous nous éloignons de notre sujet initial. Oui, monsieur Barnes, les jumeaux magiques ont un avantage sur les autres lors des combats. En effet, plus ils sont proches l'un de l'autre, plus ils seront puissants. C'est pour cela que les sorciers évitent d'attaquer une personne quand son « double » est proche. Et oui, le passif d'une lignée peut importer quant aux capacités magiques.

Malgré sa protestation comme quoi ces explications n'étaient pas le sujet du court, le professeur de sortilèges continuait à parler des héritages magiques héréditaires et de magie familiale. Ce court était fascinant. Le professeur Grant connaissait le sujet et expliquait bien, il était passionnant. Il y avait juste un problème. Il fumait. Les seules fois où il n'avait pas une cigarette allumée, c'était pendant les repas. C'était dommage parce que l'odeur du tabac les suivait pendant au moins trois heures après la fin du cours. Pas que cela la gênait. Ça la rendait nostalgique. Son grand-père, le père de sa mère, fumait beaucoup également. Tout comme son père. Cette odeur lui rappelait sa maison. C'était ça qui rendait ce court difficile pour elle. La nostalgie de sa maison. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle avait hâte que les vacances arrivent. Pas seulement parce qu'elle pourrait revoir son père et mettre les choses au clair en prenant du recul. Ces dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement fatigantes pour ses nerfs.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. À la prochaine.**


	13. Couleur maudite

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je bloque sur la fin du chapitre suivant (page blanche quand tu nous tiens), mais j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : ****Couleur maudite.**

Il n'arrivait pas à voir autre chose que la couleur de ses cheveux. Auburn. Tout comme son premier et unique… Égal. Oui. Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que l'enfant qu'il aurait pu avoir dans d'autres circonstances. Elle ne marchait pas, elle dansait. C'était magnifique. Elle avait l'air… Non. Elle n'était pas sortie d'un rêve. Elle avait juste la même couleur de cheveux que lui. Et il n'était pas son père. Et ce souvenir n'était pas le sien. Ce n'était pas lui qui lui tenait la main. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle souriait de ce sourire plein de confiance. Et cette idée brisait quelque chose en lui. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il arrêta son sortilège. Auburn. Il aimait autant qu'il détestait cette couleur de cheveux. Par chance, elle ne courait pas les rues.

L'homme en face de lui tomba à genoux. Il le regarda de haut. Il sentit une bouffée de haine monter en lui. C'était irrationnel. Percival ne lui avait rien fait à part avoir une famille à lui. Il ne lui avait rien fait à part de ne pas être de son côté. Et pourtant… Pourtant, il prenait conscience qu'il était capable de sentiments qu'il avait oubliés depuis longtemps. Des sentiments qu'il avait laissés derrière lui lorsqu'il avait pris la fuite, lorsqu'une fillette avait perdu la vie à cause d'une divergence d'opinions. Et il détestait cet homme parce que c'était en partie de sa faute. Il devait admettre que cet homme n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'il voit ça, bien au contraire.

-Selena a l'air de beaucoup vous aimer, dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

Une simple phrase. Moins d'une dizaine de mots. Une simple phrase, mais qui touchait sa victime plus violemment qu'un millier de mauvais sorts. Certains disent que les enfants sont la chose la plus précieuse que l'on puisse avoir. Peut-être était-ce vrai, personnellement, il ne le savait pas. Mais, vu la réaction de ce père, il devait croire qu'il y avait un fond de vérité. Délicatement, il réajusta une mèche des cheveux de sa victime. Un geste qui aurait pu être tendre s'il ne l'avait pas fait dans l'unique but de pousser hors de ses gonds l'autre. Chaque personne avait une façon de réagir propre à elle-même. Avec un geste du même genre, il avait terrifié Natalia Lejova, alors que là, il le mettait en colère.

-Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour elle, je prendrai soin d'elle lorsqu'elle reviendra de son école.

L'homme tenta de le frapper, mais, les chaînes qui le retenaient l'en empêchèrent. Les runes qui y étaient gravées aspiraient la magie du prisonnier, l'empêchant de lui jeter le moindre sort, parce oui, ce cher Graves faisait partie des sorciers à avoir appris à ne pas dépendre totalement de sa baguette. Sans oublier que la magie, que le mage noir récupérait comme cela, était stockée pour son propre usage, pour renforcer les sorts qui protégeaient ce lieu et empêchaient les intrus d'entrer. Il utilisait le même système à Numengard. À cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire mauvais. Le problème avec ces sorts de « protection » était la quantité de magie nécessaire pour les alimenter. En utilisant celle de ses prisonniers, il avait résolu ce problème.

Mais là, n'était pas la question du moment. Son problème actuel était cette tête ne mule de Graves. Il avait déjà commencé à le briser, Grindelwald sentait qu'il allait bientôt atteindre le point de rupture de l'auror. Bon, il devait bien reconnaître que c'était un « bientôt » somme doute relatif. Il allait falloir encore quelques jours, voire des semaines, pour le conduire au point de non-retour. Ça lui avait pris plus d'un mois rien que pour réussir à atteindre ce souvenir personnel. C'était le seul qu'il ait pu capter, c'était un début, mais pas assez. Il fallait qu'il en ait plus. Il commençait à pouvoir tromper beaucoup de personnes, mais pas assez. Ce qui s'était passé avec Natalia Lejova prouvait qu'il ne pouvait pas tromper toutes les personnes fréquentant Percival Graves. Il lui fallait un peu plus d'informations. Voir, beaucoup plus. Ce qui lui manquait pour que son déguisement soit parfait étaient celles qu'il ne pouvait obtenir que de son sujet lui-même. Il allait obligatoirement le briser moralement totalement et définitivement.

-Avant que je n'oublie, Natalia est passée vous voir.

L'expression de l'auror se referma, dénonçant son inquiétude : oui, il ne tenait pas encore l'un de ses enfants, mais, il avait approché sa tendre fiancée. Grindelwald pesa le pour et le contre, lui mentir, lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien vu, rien remarqué, mais, il préféra un autre angle d'attaque. La vérité serait bien pire que ces mensonges. Sans oublier qu'il était las de devoir punir son prisonnier à chaque fois que ce dernier tentait de s'échapper. Bien qu'amusant, ce petit jeu commençait à être lassant. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces enfantillages contrairement à l'autre pour qui gagner du temps était la seule chance. Il avait de grandes choses à faire, en plus du travail de Graves pour que personne ne se rende compte de la supercherie. Une chance qu'il avait un espion infiltré au MACUSA depuis des années. Cela l'aidait beaucoup. Ce Lejov était un crétin imbu de sa personne, mais, il remplissait son office. Arrivait bientôt le moment de s'en débarrasser.

-Aussi belle que perspicace. Nous n'avions pas entamé le repas qu'elle avait compris que je n'étais pas vous.

Il se mit à jouer distraitement avec la baguette de Graves. Elle était en bois d'ébène. Il devait avouer avoir fait quelques recherches sur la fabrication des baguettes magiques pour mieux comprendre leur fonctionnement. Les baguettes faites en ce bois étaient connues pour atterrir entre les mains de sorciers individualistes, n'ayant jamais peur d'être eux-mêmes et impossibles à détourner de leurs objectifs. Ces instruments sont parfaitement adaptés à la magie de combat et à la métamorphose. La première partie de la description apprenait beaucoup sur Graves et sur les raisons pour lesquelles Grindelwald ne trouvait pas ses pouvoirs vraiment diminués malgré le fait qu'il n'en soit plus le maître et maîtrisé par des sorts d'entrave. Parce qu'il n'était pas idiot. Le bois d'ébène ne rendait pas la baguette d'humeur changeante et à moins de ne vaincre réellement Graves, il ne serait jamais le propriétaire légitime de celle-ci. Hors, lorsqu'il avait jeté son sort, l'auror avait lâché sa baguette, il n'avait pas été désarmé. Même la baguette de Sureau, connue pour son changement de maître régulier, demandait ce minimum de défaite.

-Mais si fragile… Savez-vous à quel point sa peau manque facilement ?

Vu la promesse de mort qu'il lisait dans les yeux du geôlier et le sous-entendu mettaient Graves hors de lui. Mais il réfléchissait : le mage noir ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait plus de mal que nécessaire. Il avait besoin d'elle vivante et saine d'esprit et pas seulement parce qu'une potionniste aussi douée était quelque chose de très rare. Il pouvait lui faire du mal physiquement, mais, il savait qu'il devait être moins violent qu'avec lui. Il avait besoin qu'elle ait encore toute sa tête pour lui ouvrir ce foutu grimoire. Si après, elle pouvait lui faire deux ou trois potions, ça ne serait pas plus mal, sinon… Tant pis. Mais, Grindelwald avait une faiblesse, il était certain de ses capacités : s'il pouvait la convaincre d'ouvrir le grimoire de son ancien professeur, il pourrait la convaincre d'utiliser ses talents pour lui. Peut-être était-ce son unique faiblesse, ce qui pourrait le perdre...

-Je pourrais attendre encore un peu… À votre avis, que serait-elle capable de faire pour sa fille ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton mielleux, et l'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Même s'il ne disait pas un mot et se contentait de serrer des dents, Percival Graves commençait à être facile à décrypter pour lui. La petite Lejova était importante pour lui, il se comportait envers elle comme si elle était de son sang. Il ne comprenait pas cela. Parfois, il avait du mal à saisir pourquoi « la famille » était plus importante qu'un grand destin, alors comprendre comment on pouvait aimer à ce point un enfant dont on n'est même pas le père… Non, ça faisait partie des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Par chance pour cette enfant, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Mais l'heure tourne…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase laissant son prisonnier le faire pour lui. Le laissant comprendre qu'il avait les moyens de la faire plier à la longue et qu'il comptait bien le faire, comme il le faisait avec lui. Grindelwald savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû jouer comme ça avec lui. Mais, c'était plus fort que lui. Il aimait ce jeu de pouvoir entre Graves et lui. Il savait qu'au final, c'était lui qui gagnerait. Pourtant, il goûtait à cette bataille. Le voir être à terre, se relever, se remettre à lutter et contre-attaquer… Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui tenait plus tête.

.

.

 _Lettre de Jane Rizzoli à Jonathan Graves._

Mon Cher Jack,

Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé. J'étais tranquillement à la bibliothèque en train de réviser lorsque Thomas McRay est venu et m'a demandé si j'accepterais de sortir avec lui lors du prochain week-end. Lorsque je lui ai répliqué que j'avais déjà un petit-ami, il m'a dit un « Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il devait le savoir ». D'avoir Mia, on a entendu la gifle dans toute la bibliothèque. Pour qui se prend-il ? Cela fait trois ans qu'il me poursuit de ses avances et trois ans que je le repousse. Je crois même que tu es la seule personne avec qui je suis sortie qu'il n'ait pas réussi à faire fuir. Il m'énerve ! Par chance, l'année prochaine, je n'aurais plus à le supporter, sauf s'il fait les mêmes études que moi et au même endroit.

Quant à ta sœur… Je continue à garder un œil sur elle. J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Le professeur de métamorphose, monsieur Hell, semble s'être mis à la couver. Ça ne se voit pas vraiment, il se montre un peu plus prévenant, et entant que préfète, je sais qu'il milite pour que les professeurs arrêtent d'attendre tant de succès de sa part. Vois un adulte responsable est étrange, mais rassurant. Avec un peu de chance, les autres vont réaliser qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant et pas la copie d'un idéal quelconque.

Maintenant que j'ai fait le tour des nouvelles, c'est à ton tour de tout me dire, j'attends avec impatience ta réponse, et oui, je sais que maintenant que les premiers mois sont passés, tu n'es plus limité en nombre de lettres que tu peux envoyer, tu n'as donc plus aucune excuse pour ne pas m'écrire.

Avec tout mon amour,

Ta Janney.

.

.

Hic pro definctis loquimur. Ici, nous parlons pour les morts. Tels étaient les mots gravés sur l'entrée de la salle d'autopsies. Une femme se tenait dans le couloir désert. Il dut fouiller dans sa mémoire pour trouver son nom Maura… Maura O'Brien. Elle était le chef du département de médecine légale magique du MACUSA, en plus d'être la colocataire de Natalia si les informations qu'il avait étaient bonnes. Et elle semblait inquiète. Elle semblait autre chose. Elle le regarda avec des yeux clairs qui paraissaient épuisés.

-Percival, où est Natalia ?

Il entendait la potionniste lui dire que son plan ne marcherait pas. Il reconnaissait avoir faire une erreur. Il avait oublié la colocataire des Lejova. Cette quadragénaire qui noyait sa solitude dans des aventures d'un soir et dans l'alcool. Une femme solitaire avec peu de proches et sa seule famille à l'autre bout du pays. Une proie facile, il lui suffirait juste de la mettre dans une position délicate pour l'avoir entre ses mains et personne s'en rendrait compte.

-Elle a pris quelques jours de congé.

-Sans prévenir ?

Il marqua un temps, fit mine d'être surpris par cette nouvelle avant de parler sur le ton de la confidence.

-La mort de son père adoptif et ancien Maitre l'a un peu… Chamboulée.

Petit sourire en coin plein de compassion de la part de Maura. Il avait gagné. Il avait réussi à convaincre le médicomage que son amie n'était pas dans son assiette et n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Non, il ne l'avait pas convaincue, il avait juste mis en évidence quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà remarqué.

-Oui. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis plus de quinze ans à cause d'une dispute. Elle se le reproche énormément.

-Elle a pris un congé pour aller en Russie régler quelques affaires et faire son deuil.

-Elle aurait pu m'en parler, j'aurais pu…

La brune fit un geste d'impuissance qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer pour aider son amie.

-Et puis, il y a cette histoire entre Léna et Kaya, soupira la brune.

-Cette histoire ?

L'intérêt s'endentait clairement dans sa voix. Mais, aux yeux surpris d'O'Brien, il aurait dû être au courant. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté comme si elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Comme s'il était l'un des cadavres dont elle s'occupait habituellement. Il n'aimait pas ce regard qui semblait demander ce qu'il se passait dans son cerveau. Et il détestait qu'en une discussion, elle ait pu deviner que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

-Percival… Quand êtes-vous entré exactement ?

-Hier.

C'était un mensonge, mais, il n'avait pris officiellement la place de l'auror qu'hier. La femme hocha la tête en continuant à le regarder comme s'il était une énigme qu'elle devait résoudre. Elle prit son temps pour expliquer la situation, comme si elle avait analysé chaque mot de sa phrase pour bien en comprendre le sens.

-Votre fille et sa meilleure amie, votre future belle-fille et ma filleule, se sont disputées il y a quelques semaines. Cela les mine aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Ce qui est compréhensible, parce qu'elles étaient aussi proches que des sœurs.

Ce n'est que maintenant que ces diminutifs lui revenaient. Foutue mémoire. S'il faisait trop d'impairs de ce genre, il allait se faire démasquer rapidement. Il allait devoir improviser pour écarter cette femme de son chemin pendant qu'il prenait ses marques. Il savait qu'il jouait à un jeu risqué, mais, il pariait tout sur le fait que les sorciers ne verraient que ce qu'ils voulaient bien voir : combien d'entre eux accepteront l'idée que ceux qu'ils combattent se trouvent tout juste à côté d'eux ? Peu et cela l'arrangeait bien.

Maura s'était aperçue de l'étrangeté du comportement de Percival. Cela l'inquiétait plus que les quelques incohérences de fonctionnement qu'elle avait remarqué au sein du MACUSA ces derniers temps. Malgré tout ce temps, elle savait qu'il avait encore du pouvoir sur elle. C'était normal, il avait été son premier amour, tout comme elle avait été le sien. Leur vie auraient pu être été différentes si elle n'avait pas été une O'Brien, et lui un Graves. Deux enfants, tous les deux descendants d'un des douze premiers aurors américains. Ça faisait deux liens qui les unissaient de façon indéfinissable jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller au passé. Malgré tout ce que pouvait lui dire Percival, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que Natalia soit quasiment introuvable. Cela lui donnait l'impression que son amie s'était faite attaquer par un Moremplis _**(1)**_. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Depuis la mort de son Maitre, Natalia était renfermée, était même devenue méfiante voire quasiment paranoïaque envers les inconnus. On aurait dit qu'elle était revenue au moment où elles s'étaient rencontrées. Quand elle avait fini par accepter de vivre chez elle juste pour que son bébé ait de meilleures chances de survie.

-Si vous le voulez, nous en parlerons après le travail.

Il lui frôla la hanche, et son souffle lui caressa la joue. C'était un contact plus intime que tous ceux qu'elle avait connus aujourd'hui. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas avant. Quelque chose de dangereux. Elle se sentit attirée. Ce regard lui faisait penser à celui d'un fauve en cage. Une bête féroce qui cherchait à s'enfuir par tous les moyens. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle chose dans le regard de Percival. Elle savait qu'elle devrait se méfier, mais, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours fait le mauvais choix. Le choix qui lui vaudrait le plus d'ennuis. À cinq ans, elle avait sauté du haut du garage pour voir si elle pouvait voler. À huit, elle avait séché l'école pendant une semaine pour aller voir un rodéo. À douze ans… Bref, la liste de ses erreurs était longue. Et elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt s'allonger. Par l'enfer, elle s'avait déjà qu'elle allait regretter mais, elle ne put faire autrement que dire oui.

* * *

 _ **(1) Il s'agit d'une créature attaquant généralement des personnes endormies pour les dévorer et disparaître sans laisser de traces.**_

* * *

 _ **Je sais, je commence à jouer avec vos nerfs et je complique l'histoire. J'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas, je suis toujours ouverte aux critiques.**_

 _ **Il y a un petit détail dans ce chapitre sur l'identité d'un des hommes de Grindelwald très important pour la suite. Le premier lecteur qui le trouve a le droit de me poser une question et j'y répondrai.**_

 _ **À plus.**_


	14. Regrets noctures

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Feux-follet a été la première à trouver la solution de mon énigme. Par conséquence, je vais répondre à sa question qui était : est-ce que Léna va finir par se rebeller. La réponse : peut-être pas de la manière dont elle pense. Pour ceux qui veulent plus de détail, j'ai dit que je répondrais, pas que ma réponse allait vous plaire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : ****Regrets nocturnes.**

Maura ouvrit les yeux dans la pénombre. Il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser où elle était et ce qu'elle avait fait. Les souvenirs de cette nuit affluèrent et elle se sentit rougir. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle d'elle-même sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Alors pourquoi avait-elle autant bu ? La réponse était simple. Parce qu'elle avait peur et se sentait terriblement seule. Maintenant, elle se faisait horreur... Natalia était plus que sa colocataire, elle était son amie. Elle était même la marraine d'Ekaterina et elle venait de… De coucher avec son fiancé. Ça, c'était de l'erreur de première qualité et elle s'y connaissait. Une chance que ses parents avaient quitté New-York avant sa naissance, son comportement les tueraient à coup sûr. Bon, elle devait reconnaître que le fait qu'elle soit encore vieille fille les décevait, mais, ils supportaient le choc. Là, elle venait de trahir une personne qui lui faisait confiance. Par tous les démons de l'enfer, elle se sentait sale.

Elle savait qu'elle avait tendance à perdre le contrôle d'elle-même lorsqu'elle buvait trop. Et elle avait bu trop. Avec un homme pour lequel elle avait encore le béguin. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'accepter de boire un verre avec lui sans personne pour la surveiller. Si son souvenir était bon, c'était elle qui avait fini par l'embrasser. Mais quelle Dorcus _**(1)**_ ! Elle méritait des gifles. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il l'avait repoussée gentiment. Alors, la faute n'avait pas été plus loin qu'un baiser. Mais, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus regarder en face Natalia sans le lui dire. Mais si elle lui disait… Une Russe n'est pas le genre de femme à pardonner une offense subie. Et elle avait embrassé Percival. Aux yeux de la blonde, elle avait peu de chances d'être pardonnée.

C'est vrai que son offense était moindre que celle de la belle-famille de la Russe qui l'avait chassée quand elle avait refusé de revenir dans son pays natal. Ou de celle de son père qui l'avait vendue contre de l'argent. Mais, c'était bien pire. Elle ne l'avait pas trahie pour une question d'argent ou de pouvoir. Elle l'avait trahie de la pire des manières. Elle se mordit la lèvre, prête à rompre la promesse qu'elle s'était faite en se réveillant d'arrêter de boire, mais, elle se retint. Il fallait qu'elle accepte de vivre avec les conséquences de ses actes. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de foncer dans les problèmes pour ensuite reprocher au monde d'être trop injuste. Elle le savait. Mais, il y avait cette part d'elle qui murmurait que c'était bien plus facile que d'accepter d'être tout sauf parfaite.

.

.

 _Échange de mots entre Turquoise-Rose Oldfox et Ekaterina Lejova en cours de Divinations._

Kaya, tu as une petite mine. La solitude ne te réussit pas. TR

Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Rosie. E

Vu que non seulement nous sommes amies, mais qu'en plus, nous partageons la même chambre, ton état de santé me concerne. Sans oublier que tu as d'immenses cernes sous la poudre que tu as mis pour les cacher. Ta mère sait-elle que tu as du maquillage ? TR

Non. Et ne songe même pas à utiliser cette information contre moi. Si ma mère l'apprend, je suis bonne pour un aller simple pour le couvent le plus proche. Elle a gardé quelques réflexes de ma grand-mère. Avant que tu demandes, elle était une non-maj' et chrétienne orthodoxe fervente. Paix à son âme. E

C'est vrai qu'elle est née en Russie. A-t-elle déjà parlé de sa vie là-bas ? TR

Juste pour me dire qu'en Sibérie, il fait froid et qu'il était hors de question que je mette un jour un orteil à Durmstrang. Et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner même une seule heure. Pourquoi abordes-tu le sujet ? E

Pour rien. J'ai un cousin qui travaille aux relations internationales. Je sais que des sorciers américains sont allés en Europe de l'Est. TR

Comment va Léna ? E

Super changement de sujet, j'en conclus que tu le savais aussi et vu que tu es au courant, Léna doit également le savoir, ce qui veut dire que cela concerne au moins l'un de vos parents. Plutôt monsieur Graves vu que ta mère était en train de participer à un congrès à cette date. C'est donc un truc d'aurors, donc, il ne faut pas en parler, message reçu. Pour répondre à ta question, elle va mieux que toi. Arrête de faire l'enfant et va lui parler. Tu lui manques, elle te manque. Ça se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure. Sans oublier que vous vous faites toute deux un sang d'encre pour son père. Elle parce qu'il l'a élevée, toi, parce que c'est ce qui est le plus proche pour toi d'une figure paternelle. TR

Maintenant, je sais qui aller voir si c'est besoin d'une séance pour analyser mes pensées. E

Tu me rembourseras en me lisant l'avenir. TR

Ne te moque pas, la divination est une véritable science. E

Dixit la fille qui a tiré les cartes pour savoir comment s'habiller ce matin. TR

Elles disaient qu'il allait pleuvoir, et il pleut. E

.

.

Kaya se réveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des deux filles avec qui elle partageait cette chambre, seule une dormait dans son lit. Elle prit sa robe de chambre et descendit dans la salle d'études. Bien entendu, elle y était. Elle aurait voulu avoir fait erreur, mais elle la connaissait trop bien. Elle n'était pas du genre à avouer qu'elle allait mal, mais, il y avait tout un tas de signes qui le montraient si on y prêtait attention.

Selena s'était endormie sur son devoir. Cette image serra le cœur d'Ekaterina. Elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à Turquoise-Rose de l'avoir laissé faire. Comment l'amérindienne aurait-elle pu savoir que Graves pouvait s'épuiser juste pour être à la hauteur de ce que l'on attendait d'elle s'il n'y avait personne pour l'en empêcher ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir que Selena était morte de peur à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'on espérait d'elle ? Comment aurait-elle pu savoir à quel point elle espérait être libre, mais se l'interdisait ? Elle ne le pouvait pas parce que Léna ne montrait jamais à quel point elle pouvait être fatiguée une fois que le week-end venait. Avant, Kaya était là pour l'obliger à s'arrêter… Maintenant… Maintenant, elle n'avait plus personne de suffisamment proche ici pour la voir réellement et ne pas se laisser abuser par le masque qu'elle portait. Kaya mit une couverture sur les épaules de Léna. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elles étaient fâchées qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'amitié entre elles. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation avant de déposer un baiser fraternel sur sa joue.

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'elle réalisa quelque chose. C'était un devoir de potion sur lequel Léna s'était endormie. Elle rassembla quelques affaires et commença à travailler sur un complément au brouillon. Elle savait que c'était stupide, que par principe Selena ne l'utiliserait même pas, mais… Mais, c'était une perte de temps. Alors, elle arrêta. Elle rangea les affaires qui traînaient. Ekaterina se sentait responsable de la situation. Elle savait que Selena lui reprocherait rien. Ce n'était pas son genre. Cela rendait la situation encore pire. Léna se redressa légèrement. Kaya savait que c'était trop tard pour filer.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Selena. Je suis…

-Fatiguée ? Proposa Kaya. C'est normal.

Kaya savait pourquoi Léna s'excusait. Elle avait sans doute pensé à une réplique pour la repousser. Ce qui était normal au vu de la situation. Elle se mordit la lèvre au sang. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire que c'était fini, qu'elle revenait à ses côtés. Que même si elles n'avaient pas les mêmes parents, elles étaient sœurs. Mais, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'était le silence de Selena qui disait à quel point elle lui manquait et à quel point elle se sentait seule même s'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie. Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avant de briser le contact au même instant. Ce silence était trop pesant, trop plein de regrets et de non-dits, d'amertume. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour entendre tout ce qu'elles avait à se dire. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour remémorer leurs projets communs détruits par quelques mots de trop. Elles n'avaient qu'à se regarder pour voir que l'autre était au bord des larmes. Pourtant, elles ne bougeaient pas et ne faisaient pas le moindre geste l'une vers l'autre. À cet instant, la vérité les frappa en pleine face : il était plus facile de faire comme si de rien n'était que de demander pardon. Léna rangea ses affaires, eut un moment d'hésitation en passant près d'elle, puis retourna dans le dortoir.

Kaya attendit d'être sure que son ancienne amie était recouchée sans d'aller se rendormir. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui se passait. Sa mère lui avait envoyé un livre avec un mot. Rien sur sa situation avec Selena. Natalia ne pouvait pas ne pas être au courant. Elle travaillait avec des gens qui avaient des enfants à Ilvermorny. Quelqu'un avait forcément dû lui en parler. Si elle ne faisait aucune réflexion sur ce sujet, c'était qu'elle voulait laisser faire. Hors, ce n'était pas son genre. Sa mère n'était pas le genre de personne qui abandonnait facilement au sujet des choses importantes. Hors, son amitié avec Léna était plus qu'importante. Il fallait qu'elle arrange les choses. C'est juste qu'elle ne savait pas comment. Sans faire de bruit, elle se releva et écrivit une lettre à sa mère pour lui demander conseil.

.

.

Grindelwald reposa la lettre qui avait été envoyée à Natalia Lejova le matin même. Il ne connaissait pas assez la potionniste pour pouvoir y répondre. Que dit-on à une gamine qui pleurniche ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait jamais su gérer les fillettes dès qu'elles se mettent à chouiner. Il pouvait faire des choses horribles sans sourciller. Il était un méchant mage noir, et un vrai. Oui, madame. Mais une fillette qui pleure… Il ne savait pas comment faire. Il ne pouvait même pas lui mettre sa main dans la figure pour la faire taire, il aurait l'impression eu de frapper un boursouf. Il savait que c'était pathétique. Il pouvait aussi bien tuer homme que garçon. S'attaquer à des femmes ne lui posait pas de problème. Lui ou ses hommes torturaient des gens régulièrement. Mais, les petites filles en larmes… Non. Il faut croire que même lui avait des limites. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était que personne s'en rende compte.

Tant que sa faiblesse ne serait pas connue, personne ne songerait à l'utiliser contre lui. Il n'avait pas menti à Graves quand il lui avait dit qu'il veillerait sur sa fille s'il devait rester suffisamment longtemps dans le coin pour devoir le faire. Il avait juste omis de dire qu'il serait bien incapable de lui faire autre chose qu'une grosse frayeur, sauf si elle se mettait sur son chemin d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et il risquerait même de se le reprocher. Parfois, il détestait sa vie. Ça aurait été bien mieux s'il avait été totalement le monstre décrit dans les journaux. Et bah, non. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne ferait pas parce que même lui pouvait avoir un instinct... paternel? Il ne touchait ni aux bébés, ni aux petites filles, s'il pouvait l'éviter. Et aussi bien Selena Graves qu'Ekaterina Lejova étaient encore des enfants. Certes, il avait déclenché un ou deux massacres… Mais, ces choses arrivaient déjà en Russie avant la Révolution. Il sentait qu'il allait au-devant d'un immense problème. Pour un peu, il se serait frappé la tête contre son bureau. Enfin, celui de Graves père. Mais, ça n'aurait servi à rien et le chêne, ça fait mal.

Pour en revenir à cette Ekaterina… Il allait falloir une bonne raison à sa « mère » de ne pas répondre. Ça tombait bien, il comptait faire son grand retour dans quelque temps pour couvrir ses traces. Il suffisait d'avancer un peu la date et changer le lieu… Oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il savait qu'il n'avait fait que gagner un petit répit avec Maura O'Brien. Dès qu'elle ne serait plus sous le choc de son propre comportement, elle reviendrait à la charge. À moins qu'elle ne décide d'écrire une lettre à Natalia pour tout lui avouer. En parlant de la potionniste, il pourrait en profiter pour lui parler du fait que sa meilleure amie avait profité de son absence pour draguer son « fiancé », mais, ça serait cruel de sa part. Et il avait encore suffisamment de temps devant lui pour utiliser d'autres méthodes que l'anéantissement total des espoirs sentimentaux de la blonde.

Sans oublier qu'il avait honte de lui sur ce coup-là. Il n'avait aucune hésitation à séduire quelqu'un, mais, là, il avait profité de l'occasion pour créer une situation plus que gênante pour masquer le fait que tous les proches de Graves se retrouvaient éloignés pour une raison ou une autre. C'était peut-être Maura O'Bien qui l'avait embrassé, mais, nettement moins ivre qu'elle, il avait hésité avant l'arrêter. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire en y réfléchissant. Il savait qu'au point où il en était, c'était un réflexe idiot de se reprocher de ne pas avoir dit non tout de suite à une superbe femme qui voulait coucher avec lui. Mais, ce n'était pas lui-même qu'elle voyait. Elle pensait qu'il était Percival Graves et elle avait bien trop bu pour réfléchir correctement. Il avait mal agi et il en était conscient. Il lui avait fallu une partie de la nuit pour se trouver des excuses qui lui semblaient bien fades.

Maura était belle, elle était intelligente et au fond d'elle, elle se sentait seule. Certes, elle flirtait à tout-va, mais, c'était une façon pour elle de faire comme si tout allait bien. Ce qui était faux. C'était une femme malheureuse au cœur brisé qui avait aimé deux hommes dans sa vie. Le premier, elle l'avait perdu à cause de sa famille et il avait refait par deux fois sa vie sans elle. Son second amour était mort. Ces peines la rendaient faible. D'habitude, il avait en horreur les plus faibles que lui, mais, là, il comprenait. Il comprenait parce que lui aussi avait aimé quelqu'un et l'avait perdu. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il répugnait à jouer avec les nerfs de cette femme. Il allait demander à son espion au sein du MACUSA de le faire pour lui, comme ça, le travail serait fait et il se concentrerait sur quelque chose de plus important.

* * *

 _ **(1) Un Dorcus est un mot d'argot désignant une personne idiote ou inepte.**_

* * *

 _ **Je sais. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. Même les mages noirs peuvent avoir des remords quant aux méthodes qu'ils utilisent. Ce qui ne les empêche pas d'être des salopards complets quand même.**_


	15. Doutes et métamorphoses

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vous préviens, bloquant sur le prochain, je ne suis pas certaine de poster la semaine prochaine.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : ****Doutes et métamorphoses.**

 _Article du Fantôme de New-York daté du 19 novembre 1926._

Cela faisait plus de deux ans que Gellert Grindelwald ne faisait plus parler de lui. Hier, ses partisans ont attaqué le Parlement non-maj' anglais, véritable symbole de ce pays ( _voir page 3 pour les détails de l'attaque_ ). Par chance, il n'y a eu aucune victime. Si les autorités anglaises prétendent que cela est dû à des mesures de sécurité efficaces, nous ne pouvons que souligner l'ironie de la chose. Si ces mesures avaient été réellement efficaces, il n'y aurait même pas eu d'attentat pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il aurait été empêché.

Si l'ensemble de la Communauté magique est unanime dans le besoin urgent d'augmenter les mesures de sécurité, personne n'a réellement d'idées nouvelles pour cela. Mais, le but de tous est de tout mettre en œuvre pour éviter une nouvelle escalade de violence comme nous en avons vu durant la Grande Guerre. Inutile de vous rappeler les horreurs qui s'y sont produites, causées aussi bien par des sorciers que par des non-maj's.

Au vu de ses actions, il semblerait que le but du mage noir est de provoquer une guerre entre eux et la communauté magique. Pour ceux au fait des progrès technologiques non-maj's et de l'histoire, cette guerre ne sera pas forcément en notre faveur. En effet, durant la Der des Der, les sans-pouvoirs ont montré qu'ils pouvaient innover rapidement dès qu'il était question de tuer le plus de monde possible en un temps record (le gaz moutarde en est l'un des très tristes exemples). De plus, il nous est inutile de rappeler les raisons qui ont poussé nos ancêtres à accepter le Code du Secret Magique, dont le but est de protéger les plus vulnérables d'entre nous.

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Selena se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser que le coup de tonnerre qu'il l'avait réveillé venait de son imagination. Elle resserra la couverture qui l'enveloppait. Elle s'était déjà endormie hors de son lit et cette fois là, quelqu'un lui avait posé une couverture sur les épaules. Kaya. Cette idée la rassurait un peu, tout n'était pas perdu entre elles, le véritable seul problème était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui clochait au sujet de son père. Elle avait beau y penser sans cesse, l'analysant sans cesse… C'était stupide et elle le savait. Ce n'était surement rien. S'il n'y avait rien, c'est que ce n'était rien. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il en soit autrement. Ça lui apprendrait à s'endormir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre au lieu de son lit. Elle regarda le papier froissé qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main. Une lettre de son père. Rien d'alarmant en soit. C'était juste que… Il y avait quelque chose… Ou plutôt l'absence de quelque chose. Elle connaissait son père. Elle savait comment il agissait dans certaines situations. Et dans ses dernières lettres, il ne s'était pas comporté comme il aurait dû. Certes, il y avait quelque chose qui menaçait, mais, ce n'était pas une raison pour changer de comportement. Jusqu'à i peu près deux ans, il ne passait pas une semaine sans que Grindelwald ne fasse parler de lui. Et… Et voilà. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. C'était l'écriture de Percival Graves, certaines lettres n'avaient pas tout à fait la même élégance que d'habitude. C'était son phrasé, il y avait une légère hésitation au niveau de certaines tournures de phrases. Ce n'était que des petits signaux, une idée, surtout pas des preuves recevables devant un tribunal. Elle n'avait rien qui justifiait qu'elle hurle au complot, qu'elle tire la sonnette d'alarme. Mais à qui en parler ? Elle n'avait pas de certitude raisonnée, juste son instinct.

Elle prit son journal intime et posa la lettre à côté. Elle prit un crayon et prit un stylo. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle allait enquêter sur son propre père et cette idée lui donnait la nausée. Elle se rassurait en se disant qu'elle n'enquêtait pas vraiment. Elle se contenterait d'analyser une lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée. C'était comme lorsqu'elle devait analyser un texte pour faire un devoir d'histoire. Voilà. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une analyse de texte. Elle commença son travail. Demain, elle reprendrait des lettres antérieures pour voir s'il y avait eu des changements. Il fallait qu'elle agisse avec méthode. Elle commença à prendre des notes. Comme son père le lui avait appris. Elle repoussa cette idée. Elle ne devait pas considérer ça comme une lettre personnelle. Elle devait rester objective. C'était un texte, comme l'extrait du discours d'un homme politique. Tout le monde avait une certaine façon d'écrire, un phrasé qui lui était propre. Elle avait les tripes nouées par la peur. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle craignait ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir. Elle avait peur d'avoir vu juste. Lorsqu'elle était petite, tout le monde s'extasiait devant sa perspicacité. Sauf sa grand-mère. Lorsqu'on lui parlait de l'intelligence de Selena, Elisabeth Graves disait que trop d'intelligence était plus une malédiction qu'une chance, que trop de bénédictions pour une même personne finissait toujours par devenir une malédiction.

Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Kaya. Sa meilleure amie avait peut-être raison. Elle eut un pincement de cœur en pensant à elle. Leur dispute était si… Si stupide. Et maintenant, elle était seule. Pas vraiment puisqu'il y avait Turquoise-Rose pour la soutenir, mais, elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde. Elle aurait voulu en pleurer, sauf qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Il faut croire qu'elle était trop grande pour de telles broutilles. Et que… Elle s'obligea à prendre une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'elle se re-concentre. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le point sur la situation vis-à-vis de son père. Penser à autre chose, mais, surtout pas à Kaya. Surtout pas à la douleur sourde qui ne quittait pas sa poitrine. Surtout pas à l'impression de suffoquer qu'elle avait depuis de trop longs jours. Elle reprit son travail de décryptage. S'il y avait le moindre signe, elle finira bien par le trouver. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette situation, mais, quoi ?

Depuis qu'elle étudiait à Ilvermorny, elle ne pouvait rentrer à New-York que trois mois dans l'année. Peut-être que son père estimait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour lui dire qu'elle serait plus en sécurité ici. Non. Si son père pensait qu'elle pouvait courir le moindre risque, il le lui aurait dit. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était qu'il pensait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Il ne lui aurait pas interdit de rentrer, il aurait su que ça la ferait venir encore plus vite par pur esprit de contrariété. Machinalement, elle toucha le pendentif qui ne la quittait pas un seul instant depuis des années. Elle avait peur, mais, pas pour elle. Elle avait peur pour sa famille, pour ses amis… Et pour tellement d'autres personnes.

Pourquoi ? Parce que du haut de ses quatorze ans, elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle aurait bien voulu l'être encore un peu, mais, elle n'avait pas eu le choix et devait prendre sur ses épaules une part du poids des responsabilités des adultes. Quand l'enfant d'un auror perdait son parent, c'était elle qu'on chargeait de le surveiller. On la laissait prendre un rôle qui n'était pas le sien, ou, plutôt, on le lui donnait d'office parce qu'elle était la fille de son père. Oui, elle parlait bien des professeurs chargés de veiller sur eux. Des professeurs qui étaient chargés de veiller sur son enfance et son adolescence. Et qui ne le faisaient pas. Tout cela la fatiguait. Avant, elle avait son frère pour la soutenir, qui partageait son fardeau, mais, il avait maintenant quitté Ilvermorny pour devenir un jeune adulte et apprendre son futur métier. Maintenant, elle était seule.

Seule dans ce monde troublé par les larmes et les drames. Seule avec un poids bien trop lourd… Une responsabilité d'adulte. Et pourtant, elle ne devait pas montrer ses doutes et ses peurs. Même après avoir passé sa journée à rassurer d'autres élèves, pourtant plus vieux qu'elle, au sujet de son père, elle ne pouvait pas montrer qu'elle aussi elle voulait qu'on la prenne dans ses bras. Alors, elle disait « ça va » et les gens la croyaient. Quand tout va bien, on ne cherche pas à savoir la vérité. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit d'être fragile. Ça, elle le savait. Mais parfois, elle voudrait juste qu'on la comprenne véritablement. Juste qu'on prenne conscience des larmes qu'elle ne versait pas. Juste avoir le droit de pleurer autrement que cachée et en silence.

Oui, elle n'était plus une enfant. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir qu'on lui dise que tout allait bien se terminer. Elle avait beau avoir quatorze ans, elle voulait son père...

.

.

Le froid lui mordait sa chair. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait la solitude. Il la préférait même à la compagnie de ses semblables. Il avait une promesse à tenir avant de renter chez lui. Frank, l'oiseau-tonnerre, comptait sur lui pour revenir dans son pays natal, les États-Unis. Ceux-ci avaient une flore et une faune très peu connues des sorciers. Une occasion unique pour ce magizoologiste passionné de les découvrir. Il était en Guinée équatoriale quand l'animal lui paru assez bien remis de ses blessures pour y être relâché. Peut-être qu'il pourrait profiter de l'occasion pour consacrer plusieurs chapitres aux différentes créatures qui peuplaient ces contrées. Ce n'était pas le pays le plus ouvert aux animaux fantastiques, mais, il pouvait changer ça en montrant au monde quelles merveilles le peuplaient. À cette idée, Norbert Dragonneau ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'un des fermoirs de sa valise s'ouvrit tout seul. Décidément, il fallait qu'il répare ça avant qu'il n'y ait une catastrophe.

.

.

Le professeur de métamorphose Aaron Hell regardait gravement la demoiselle assise en face de lui. C'était le moment qu'il avait attendu pendant des années, mais, c'était aussi le moment qu'il ne pouvait pas saisir. Il pourrait lui dire « je suis le frère de ta mère », mais, il savait que… Que c'était trop tard, s'il y avait eu un bon moment pour cette annonce, il était passé depuis des années. Alors, il continuerait à faire ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'elle était toute petite, il veillerait sur elle de loin. C'était le mieux à faire. Garder ses distances, la voir grandir… La voir partir… C'était difficile, mais, c'était nécessaire.

-Mademoiselle Graves, savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai demandé de rester ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre. Elle avait le choix entre dire non et montrer qu'elle était bien plus intelligente qu'on ne voulait bien le croire. Il la regardait attentivement ; ça devait être les tresses qui faisaient que les gens ne voyaient pas à quel point elle était plus mature et plus maligne que ceux de son âge. Lorsqu'il la voyait, il voyait sa sœur. Il savait que c'était stupide. Selena n'était pas Regina. Malgré ses regrets, il n'avait pas le droit de les confondre.

-En ce moment, je réussis moins bien mes sorts de métamorphoses que d'habitude.

-En effet. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le mental d'un sorcier affecte la réussite de ses sortilèges lorsque celui-ci est trop perturbé. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, monsieur Hell.

Il savait que non. Il avait bien remarqué la froideur qui s'était installée entre Lejova et elle. Il n'était pas aveugle et il avait compris que sa nièce était en train de traverser ce qu'il avait déjà traversé. Une rupture définitive avec un être cher. Il avait perdu sa sœur, elle était en train de perdre sa meilleure amie. Dans les deux cas, ça ne pouvait que faire mal.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien, monsieur Hell ?

Monsieur Hell. Il aurait voulu qu'elle l'appelle « oncle » ou « tonton », mais c'était trop tard. Il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait lorsqu'il l'aurait dû et il avait perdu plus que sa sœur.

-Oui, c'est juste que vous me rappelez une autre jeune fille, qui comme vous, ne laissait à personne l'occasion de voir à quel point elle pouvait être fatiguée, seule ou triste.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Elle est morte.

C'était à ce moment-là que les gens bafouillaient des mots vides de sens, mais censés apaiser la souffrance. Mais, Selena ne le fit pas. Elle le regarda avec un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle savait à quel point une absence pouvait faire du mal. Oui, Regina était morte. A ce moment là, il avait perdu définitivement sa sœur, mais elle, elle avait perdu sa mère. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'oublie. Et il fallait qu'il change de sujet avant de se mettre à pleurer.

-Durant le mois d'octobre, vous vous êtes disputée avec votre meilleure amie, fit-il. Et cela affecte votre magie.

Nouveau mordillage de la lèvre. Il savait qu'elle faisait des recherches pour devenir un animagus. La réglementation à ce sujet était moins sévère que dans d'autres pays, et maintenant, elle en avait clairement le niveau. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir lui faire quelques mises en garde discrète. Non, il ne lui interdirait pas de tenter l'expérience. Elle avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose de solide, et cette quête était quelque chose de concret.

-Que ce soit pour un acte qui demande une certaine puissance magique ou pas, il vous faut être en paix avec vous-même pour pouvoir donner le meilleur sans en donner trop. Je ne peux donc pas commencer à vous donner des cours particuliers pour vous permettre de prendre de l'avance sur les années supérieures.

-Je comprends.

Il dut s'empêcher de pouffer devant l'air dépité de la jeune fille. Il savait que ça pouvait être vexant pour elle, mais, elle avait exactement la même moue que sa mère lorsqu'elle disait « oui » et pensait « non ».

-Ce n'est pas un non définitif, mademoiselle. C'est juste qu'il vous faut du temps pour vous reposer et faire la paix avec mademoiselle Lejova, ou dans le cas contraire, faire votre deuil. Je ne peux pas vous permettre de prendre une charge de travail supplémentaire sur vos épaules et vous laissant croire que vous êtes moins douée que les autres. C'est juste que vous êtes à un âge où vos pouvoirs vont fluctuer. En attendant, j'ai quelques lectures sur le sujet à vous proposer.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois et essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il savait pourquoi. Il devait être l'un des rares professeurs d'Ilvermorny à ne pas la pousser pour qu'elle se donne à cent pour cent tout le temps, l'un des seuls à avoir vu qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire. Il sentit un poids l'écraser lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait failli comme oncle. La petite Selena avait besoin, plus que jamais, de quelqu'un vers qui se tourner pour pleurer. Mais, elle ne le ferait pas. Pas avec lui, car pour elle, il n'était qu'un professeur de métamorphose. C'était le choix que ses doutes l'avaient poussé à faire et maintenant, c'était trop tard pour changer la donne. Il ne pouvait plus rien y faire et il serait obligé de ne pas partager sa vie plus longtemps que sept années. Il ne faisait déjà plus partie de la vie de son neveu, dans moins de quatre ans, il sortirait de celle de sa nièce. Et ça faisait mal.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**_

 _ **À plus.**_


	16. La famille

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** J'ai vu le nouveau Pirates des Caraïbes. Il est génial ! Absolument génial ! Si quelqu'un veut en parler avec moi, je suis partante !

Vous avez de la chance, par miracle, j'ai pu terminer ce chapitre dans les temps. Par contre, même s'il a de l'importance, il ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : ****La famille.**

Un mois. Un mois de stage de survie en pleine nature. Si on lui demandait son avis, c'était l'une des choses qui avait plu à son père à l'Académie d'Aurors. Lui, il devait bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas son style. Contrairement à celui de sa sœur. Non, lui, il serait plutôt pour se promener tranquillement à Central Park lorsqu'elle, elle partait en randonnée dans les montagnes aux alentours d'Ilvermorny. Selena était comme ça. Elle marchait, elle dansait, elle sautait, elle jouait au Quodpot quand lui se contenterait de flâner. Oui, même elle n'en avait pas l'air, sa sœur était une vraie boule d'énergie sur patte. Elle reprenait un peu de poil de la bête. Notamment grâce à son professeur de métamorphose qui essayait de la pousser à prendre un peu de temps pour elle. Oui, il devrait avoir honte d'utiliser sa petite amie pour espionner sa sœur, mais, pour le coup, seul le résultat comptait. Monsieur Hell était quelqu'un de bien, même s'il avait parfois des réactions étranges et la manie d'oublier sa baguette n'importe où. Pour en revenir à Selena, elle était morte d'inquiétude pour leur père. « Il se passe quelque chose à la maison », lui avait-elle écrit. Il n'avait pas su réagir devant cette phrase. Il n'avait pas trouvé les mots qu'il devait lui dire. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas quoi y penser. Sa sœur lui faisait confiance, mais… Mais, il avait un doute. Il n'avait rien vu d'étrange dans les lettres qu'il avait reçues de leur père.

Il n'était pas idiot. Selena connaissait leur père mieux que quiconque et elle disait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait à son niveau. « Quoi ? », lui avait-il écrit. « Je ne sais pas encore », fut la réponse. Il n'aimait pas cette réponse. Il y avait certaines choses pour lesquelles sa sœur était bien plus maligne que lui. Pouvoir sentir quand les ennuis allaient lui tomber dessus en faisait partie. Mais, là, il était désolé. Il n'y avait aucun signe, pourtant, il avait cherché. Et c'était ça qui le dérangeait.

Il était donc à peu près certain qu'il y avait un problème. Il ne savait pas quoi, il savait juste que c'était au niveau de Selena et leur père. Était-ce leur père qui avait un problème ? Ou Léna ? Quoique ce soit, c'était un coup à avoir envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur. Sa sœur était une personne trop mature pour son âge, en avance sur les autres filles à part quelques exceptions. Elle faisait toujours ce que l'on attendait d'elle et rarement ce qu'elle voulait. Cette fille était née avec le mot « Devoir » gravé dans le cœur. Au vu de ses problèmes personnels, elle laissait peut-être son imagination lui jouer des tours. C'était l'explication la plus logique, mais pas la moins inquiétante. Qu'importe. De toutes façons, s'il était passé quelque chose de véritablement grave, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait vu. Et puis, de toutes les manières, il aurait bientôt l'occasion de se faire sa propre opinion sur le sujet. Bientôt, il serait de retour à New-York pour passer les fêtes en famille. Enfin, s'il réussissait à survivre à plusieurs semaines en pleine nature avec des professeurs qui se prenaient pour des sergents instructeurs de l'armée.

.

.

Selena regardait le calendrier. Il fallait que ça tombe juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de mâchouiller une feuille de mandragore éternellement. C'est pour ça qu'il lui faudrait réunir tout ce qui lui faut pour faire la potion avant de faire la première étape. Il lui fallait une fiole en cristal. Ça, il lui suffisait de se rendre chez un apothicaire. L'un de ses cheveux. Pas de commentaire. De la rosée venant d'un endroit non foulé par l'homme ou exposé au soleil durant sept jours entiers. Là, ça allait être un peu plus problématique. Elle vivait à New-York, même dans les coins les plus reculés de Central Park, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour y aller. Mais, elle trouverait surement ça à Ilvermorny. Surtout qu'il lui en fallait assez pour remplir une cuillère. Note à elle-même : essayer d'en trouver plus. Elle n'avait pas envie de devoir faire cette quête une nouvelle fois si pour une raison où une autre elle ratait sa potion. Et la chrysalide d'un Sphinx tête-de-mort. Retour à la case apothicaire. Il y en un qui allait être content de la voir. Et il lui faudrait une boite, c'était le moyen le plus simple pour obtenir un endroit sombre et calme. Et bien entendu, il lui faudrait une baguette magique, la sienne de préférence. C'était un sortilège délicat et elle ne voulait pas mal le rater. La métamorphose n'est pas une branche de la magie où l'erreur est permise.

De toutes manières, la seule autre baguette qu'elle aurait pu utiliser était celle de sa mère, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que son père la surprenne enfreignant la loi. Pas que devenir un animagus sans en prévenir les autorités soit un crime aux États-Unis, mais, le fait que faire de la magie hors de l'école quand on n'a pas dix-sept ans en était un, lui. Hors, durant le processus, elle devrait jeter un sort tous les jours durant une durée indéterminée. Bref, quoiqu'il advienne, elle commencerait la potion après les vacances. Quant à cette histoire de mâcher une feuille de mandragore… Il fallait qu'elle commence à la pleine lune pour finir lors d'une autre pleine lune. Même si elle commençait à rassembler les éléments tout de suite, il serait trop tard pour commencer en novembre vu qu'elle ne serait pas à Ilvermorny en décembre. Le plus simple était qu'elle débute ce processus à partir de la pleine lune de décembre. Mais elle avait décidé qu'elle ne commencerait que lorsqu'elle aurait récupéré cette foutue rosée. Ce qui veut dire, pas avant janvier tous comptes faits. Une chance qu'elle faisait partie du club de randonnée, cela lui donnerait une occasion d'aller dans des coins reculés. La seule véritable difficulté, outre le fait qu'il allait falloir qu'elle fasse preuve de sang-froid lors de sa première transformation, était de trouver de la rosée correspondant à la description qu'elle en avait. Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir le même apothicaire pour tous les ingrédients. Si elle réussissait, elle voulait que cela reste un atout et donc secret. Elle avait confiance en ses amies pour qu'elles se taisent, mais pas dans un inconnu, aussi compétent soit-il.

Elle jouait avec son médaillon. Est-ce que Kaya portait encore le sien ? Étaient-elles encore liées par ces bijoux parfaitement identiques ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. En tout cas, même si elle préparait ça avec sérieux, elle ne se sentait pas aussi excitée à l'idée de devenir une animagus qu'avant. Sans doute parce qu'elle ne le faisait pas avec Ekaterina. Elle aurait pu attendre d'être majeure, comme Turquoise-Rose, pour le faire, mais, c'était maintenant qu'elle voulait le faire. Et comme souvent la blonde était partante pour la suivre dans une vraie-fausse bonne idée aventureuse. Enfin... plus maintenant.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie son père. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, et même si elle était sure que personne ne voulait la croire, elle en était persuadée. Elle avait enfin compris ce qui la chiffonnait dans la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçue de lui. Elle lui avait demandé conseil pour apprendre de la magie avancée, et il n'y avait eu qu'un paragraphe de mises en garde. D'habitude, deux pages de conseils au minimum auraient été de rigueur. Dans le meilleur des cas, son père n'avait donc pas eu la tête à lui écrire. Elle savait que ça faisait petite fille gâtée de dire que ce n'était pas normal, mais, c'était vrai. On parlait d'un homme qui préférait l'emmener au MACUSA plutôt que de la confier à une nourrice pendant qu'il travaillait. Après la mort de sa mère, il avait même refusé que Niniel, une des elfes de maison travaillant pour leur famille depuis toujours, vienne vivre à New-York, disant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle ne pouvait pas parler pour Jack, mais, dans son cas, son père avait toujours eu le temps pour elle. Que soudainement, il n'en ait plus n'était pas normal. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

.

.

Elisabeth commençait à organiser son départ. Elle savait qu'elle avait plusieurs semaines d'avance, mais, il fallait au moins ça pour que tout soit prêt. Hors de questions qu'elle laisse le moindre vide qu'un incompétent pourrait utiliser. Pas que son poste soit très important, après tout, c'était d'autres personnes s'occupaient de la gestion courante des organismes caritatifs qu'elle avait fondés, mais, elle voulait partir l'esprit tranquille. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était bien décidée à faire une visite surprise à son fils. Pourquoi ? Parce que même s'il n'aimait pas rendre visite à "sa vieille mère", Percival aurait pu faire un effort de venir chez elle au moins une fois. Elle ne lui demandait pas grand-chose, juste une toute petite visite mensuelle, possiblement rapide. Et là, non, il n'était toujours pas venu.

Elle ne l'avait pas élevé ainsi. Si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tour, elle lui avait appris que rien n'était plus important que la famille, tout comme l'honneur était qu'une broutille face au devoir. Et elle comptait bien lui rappeler tout ça. Après tout, elle était sa mère. Elle avait le droit de le faire enrager quand elle le voulait. Bien entendu, elle attendrait les vacances de Yule pour être bien sûre qu'il ne puisse pas avoir de bonnes raisons pour fuir sa demeure jusqu'au départ de sa pauvre maman. Elle regarda le calendrier. Moins d'une semaine avant décembre. Selena rentrerait durant la journée du quatre. Elle allait lui laisser quelques jours pour profiter pleinement de ses vacances. Alors, elle ira chez son fils le… Onze. Ce qui leur laissait une semaine en plus pour lui rendre une visite de politesse avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

Non, elle n'était pas une vieille peau aigrie qui prenait plaisir à ennuyer sa famille. Elle était une mère, et le comportement de son fils était préoccupant ces derniers temps. Oui, cela faisait des années qu'il était majeur, qu'il avait quitté le nid, mais, il restait son enfant. Son bébé. Et elle le connaissait. Si elle n'accourait pas tout de suite, c'étaitt qu'elle savait qu'au vu de la situation, elle risquait d'être plus une gêne qu'autre chose. Mais, elle ne laisserait pas cette situation durer éternellement. Dès qu'elle aurait une bonne raison, elle viendrait. Elle pourrait venir plus tôt, mais, elle savait que cela serait mal interprété, même si personne lui ferait le reproche.

-Niniel, appela-t-elle.

Dans un pop sonore, sa gouvernante apparut. Il s'agissait d'une elfe de maison qui était au service de la famille Graves depuis bien avant qu'elle-même épouse un Graves. Avant elle, ses parents servaient les Graves et avant eux, ses grands-parents… À vrai dire, lorsque les Graves étaient venus vivre ici, aux Etats-Unis avec les passagers du Mayflower, ils avaient emmené leurs elfes de maison avec eux, et Niniel était la plus âgée de leurs descendants. Niniel était très fière de cela.

-La Maîtresse a appelé Niniel.

Elisabeth se retint de signaler à sa servante qu'elle n'était plus la maîtresse de Niniel depuis la mort de son époux. Que le chef actuel de la famille Graves était Percival. Niniel le savait parfaitement, c'est juste que l'elfe n'avait pas la moindre envie de changer ses habitudes alors que ça faisait plus de sept ans qu'elle aurait dû le faire. Sept années que Niniel devrait l'appeler « Madame Elisabeth » et non « Maîtresse ». Sept années de solitude. Personne ne l'avait obligée à partir, mais, elle avait fait ce choix.

-J'ai besoin de conseils, ma chère et je sais que vous n'hésiterez pas à me dire la vérité.

Non, Niniel n'avait jamais hésité à le faire. La vieille sorcière se rappelait tous les trésors de patience et d'argumentations que son fils avait dû utiliser pour la convaincre qu'il pouvait s'occuper de ses enfants seul et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Et encore… Il arrivait à l'elfe d'aller les voir juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

.

.

Il lui avait menti. Il avait dit à Maura que les fiançailles de Natalia Lejova et Percival Graves n'étaient plus d'actualité. Qu'ils avaient rompu le soir du départ de la Russe. Elle en avait été soulagée. Il avait pu lire le cheminement de ses pensées dans sa cervelle. Sa joie de ne pas avoir trahi son amie à cause d'un verre de trop. C'était le début du piège qu'il lui tendait. Il avait besoin d'elle. Ou plutôt de ses compétences. La raison était simple. Malgré tous ses efforts, il arrivait que l'un de ses hommes se retrouvent à devoir faire face à un auror américain. Lorsqu'ils arrivaient à s'en tirer, ils revenaient blessés. Même s'ils n'étaient que des instruments, il avait besoin d'eux opérationnels. Maura O'Brien était le genre de personne facile à faire disparaître sans laisser de trace malgré son haut rang au MACUSA. Pas de famille proche, pas d'amis qui pourraient s'inquiéter… Et elle était médicomage. Bon, médicomage légiste, mais un guérisseur est un guérisseur, il n'allait pas s'arrêter sur ce léger détail.

Sans oublier qu'elle pourrait lui servir à continuer à maintenir en vie ses prisonniers. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie que le MACUSA réalise ce qui se passait sous son nez en voyant des avis de décès concernant des gens censés être en congés apparaître. C'était déjà miraculeux qu'il arrive à tenir aussi longtemps. Quoique… Ses adversaires du moment étaient des bureaucrates. Ça serait plus compliqué lorsque les familles de ses victimes voudraient entrer en piste lors des fêtes de fin d'année. Il valait mieux qu'il attende encore un peu avant de lui dévoiler la vérité.

La famille. Voilà un concept avec lequel il avait vraiment du mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait à tout prix supporter des gens et être gentil avec eux sous prétexte du lien du sang avec eux. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse sacrifier son futur pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne le comprenait tout simplement pas. Tout comme, pourquoi Albus avait considéré que sa sœur était plus importante que l'établissement d'un nouvel ordre. C'était sans doute ça qui l'avait poussé à attaquer le frère de son égal. Le fait, qu'au final, celui qu'il prenait pour son seul ami, avait fait passer sa famille avant lui. Une gamine malade et un imbécile avaient eu plus d'importance pour Albus que lui. La faiblesse était méprisable, et Albus n'avait pas compris ce fait. Il ne l'avait pas compris et il avait accepté de les laisser le contrôler. De les laisser gâcher son avenir en le coinçant dans une vie minable.

Il savait qu'il existait des personnes qui partageaient son point de vu sur la famille. Il suffisait de prendre l'exemple de Dmitri Lejov. Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant avant d'accepter la mission qu'il lui avait confiée. Et il la remplissait avec brio. Son infiltration au MACUSA était parfaite, et personne pouvait dire que ce n'était pas Thomas O'Maley, vu que ce dernier était mort à Nurmengard _**(1)**_. Dmitri avait passé plusieurs années à travailler là-bas et avait même réussi à devenir le secrétaire de Graves. Le mage noir devait bien reconnaître que malgré tout son talent, il n'aurait pas pu arriver à tromper aussi bien les Américains sans lui.

* * *

 _ **(1) Nurmengard est la prison privée de Grindelwald.**_

* * *

Au prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand parce que mes examens arrivent et que je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire, mais, je ne vous oublie pas.


	17. Préparations

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Les examens sont finis, alors, je reprends l'écriture de Crossroads. Je vous préviens je suis en forme et ceux qui on lut certaines de mes histoires savent que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour leurs nerfs.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : ****Préparations.**

Il neigeait. On était le 28 novembre et Selena stressait. C'était le dernier week-end avant le début des vacances d'Yule. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Sa promenade à pied dans la neige était juste un moyen pour elle de se changer les idées. Comme on était dimanche, elle pouvait se permettre de passer une journée dans l'un des villages sorciers proches d'Ilvermorny. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réconciliée avec Kaya et cela lui pesait sur le cœur. Sans oublier que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son père. Elle avait décortiqué ses lettres, mais, rien y faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à Natalia Lejova, mais, elle n'avait pas encore eu de réponse. C'était étrange. La potionniste n'était pas le genre de femme à ne pas répondre à un appel à l'aide. Mais, elle l'avait envoyée hier. Et vu la situation, elle n'était peut-être pas encore de retour chez elle. Elle était peut-être toujours en Russie même si c'était étrange venant de sa part. Natalia avait tendance à éviter de dire le nom de son pays natal, alors y aller longtemps… Léna repoussa cette idée loin au fond de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, elle avait déjà suffisamment de préoccupations comme cela. Madame Lejova aurait pu profiter de son séjour sur le vieux continent pour y aller au lieu de revenir aux États-Unis et repartir tout de suite. C'était curieux, mais, elle avait des scrupules à en parler à Kaya. Pas alors que son amie, ancienne amie, s'inquiétait déjà pour sa mère. Il se passait de drôles de truc à New-York et Natalia n'était toujours pas revenue de Russie. C'était sans doute une coïncidence. Sans oublier que la potionniste écrivait des lettres bien courtes, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se passait quelque chose de louche, Selena en avait la certitude. Mais quoi ? Telle était la question.

Elle pouvait toujours aller voir elle-même ce qui se passait. Elle pourrait même partir tout de suite. Personne ne remarquerait sa fugue avant le premier cours de lundi. Elle avait assez d'argent non-maj' pour pouvoir voyager par ses propres moyens. Si elle laissait sa baguette à Ilvermorny, comme le voulait la loi, ça serait juste une petite incartade. Au pire, il ne se passait rien qui ne soit hors de contrôle et elle se ferait juste remonter les bretelles pour avoir agi ainsi. Oui, elle pouvait le faire et c'était même tentant. Mais, il ne lui restait plus que cinq jours de cours avant les vacances. Que pouvait-il se passer en moins d'une semaine ? Rien de trop grave. Sans oublier qu'elle n'avait pas de preuve. Juste son instinct. Ce n'était pas assez pour justifier un tel acte. Il lui restait donc une troisième option.

Elle allait écrire à Tina. L'auror mise au placard pourrait garder un œil sur ce qui se passait au MACUSA. Ou lui faire un rapport pour la rassurer. Mais, vu la situation, ça ne servirait à rien. Sauf à mettre une personne de confiance sur ses gardes. Sauf que Selena n'avait pas l'ombre d'une preuve à lui soumettre. Elle espérait juste qu'elle allait la croire. Léna n'avait pas l'ombre d'une preuve à lui soumettre, elle espérait juste qu'elle se fierait à ses intuitions : juste son instinct qui lui disait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Si elle s'écoutait, elle ne resterait pas ici à jouer aux petites filles sages. Elle serait déjà en route pour New-York. Mais, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Si son père avait des problèmes, la meilleure stratégie était de ne pas éveiller les soupçons et de faire comme si de rien n'était tant qu'elle ne serait pas sur place. Si elle partait maintenant, elle avait peu de chances d'arriver sur place avant qu'un auror ne la rattrape et la ramène par la peau des fesses. Sans oublier qu'elle ne pourrait pas enquêter discrètement vu qu'une fugue ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention.

Selena prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Paniquer lorsque l'on ne peut rien faire, ou, quand on peut agir, ça paralyse au lieu d'être utile. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ce pourquoi elle était venue en premier lieu. Elle savait que le fait qu'elle recherche la solitude paraissait étrange. Elle pouvait aussi bien aller danser que jouer au Quodpot. Mais, elle préférait la randonnée et l'escalade. C'était deux activités qui, même en groupe, demandaient un certain calme. Idéal pour réfléchir tranquillement. Certains vous diraient que c'était inadapté au vu de son milieu social et de son sexe, mais, si elle ne pouvait pas s'isoler, elle savait qu'elle finirait par craquer. Cette tranquillité lui était vitale. Il y avait trop de choses. Trop d'obligations. Trop de charges. Elle avait besoin d'être seule avec elle-même. Elle avait besoin d'être tranquille pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Elle rentrait bientôt. La semaine prochaine, elle serait en route pour la maison. En attendant, il fallait qu'elle ait des préoccupations plus futiles. Comme « comment dépenser tout son argent de poche en bonbons sans risquer de se faire gronder par son père ? ». Sauf que son père ne la disputerait pas parce qu'elle avait acheté trop de bonbons, il la gronderait parce qu'elle avait fait un achat inutile et avait dépensé tout son argent de poche sans rien garder en cas d'imprévu. Elle eut un petit rire en pensant à ça. Malgré ses doutes, elle avait vraiment hâte de le revoir. Elle avait hâte de voir qu'elle s'était trompée et qu'il allait bien. Et dans le cas contraire… Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas appliquer Ekaterina. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si sa quasi-sœur se retrouvait en danger par sa faute. Alors, elle devait faire un geste vers elle tout en ne l'incitant pas à reprendre leurs anciennes relations. Par chance, elle avait déjà un plan pour ça.

.

.

 _Lettre d'Aaron Hell à Percival Graves._

J'ignore comment commencer cette lettre. Monsieur Graves est bien trop formel au vu de nos liens familiaux. Percival bien trop familier au vu de notre manque de relation. Beau-frère bien ridicule, car, c'est la première fois que je vous écris une lettre. Trois appellations, mais à cause des choix que j'ai faits il y a bien longtemps, elles me sont toutes interdites.

Si je vous écris aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous parler de votre fille, Selena. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle se montre distante, renfermée, distraite… C'est si différent de son comportement habituel. Elle dit qu'à part sa mésentente avec mademoiselle Lejova, tout va bien. Mais, elle ment. Elle a le même léger pli au coin de la bouche lorsqu'elle ne dit pas la vérité que sa mère. Elle a le même regard que notre Regina quand celle-ci était morte d'inquiétude.

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. J'ai été un mauvais frère et un oncle encore pire. Sans oublier que j'ignore ce que c'est d'être père. Mais, il s'agit de la fille de ma sœur. Alors, si les choses ne s'arrangent pas, je prendrai mon courage inexistant à deux mains et je lui avouerai tout.

Je sais que j'ai brisé le cœur de ma sœur lorsque je lui ai dit « ni frère ni oncle » lors de la naissance de Jonathan. Et c'est une chose que je regretterai toute ma vie. Je ne referai pas une nouvelle fois cette erreur.

Je ne me détournerai pas de ses enfants, je ne céderais pas à la facilité. Si vous ne faites rien, Percival, il est hors de question que je reste sans rien faire et continue à regarder ma nièce, l'unique fille de ma sœur, plongée dans les ténèbres. Si vous ne tenez pas votre rôle auprès d'elle, je prendrai celui que j'avais refusé par fierté et idiotie à l'époque.

Cordialement,

Aaron Hell.

.

.

Ekaterina se mordit la lèvre. Elle tenait de sa mère la manie de tirer les cartes de son Tarot lorsqu'elle était perdue ou était émue. Et pour le coup, elle le regrettait. Elle avait tiré plusieurs cartes dont celle de la lune. La Lune. Avec l'association présente, vu positivement, cela signifiait le mystère, la vérité cachée… Et vu négativement le cauchemar, la terreur nocturne. Elle aurait voulu que Léna soit là pour lui dire que la Divination était la branche la plus nébuleuse de la Magie et qu'une prophétie ne se réalise que si on y croit. Mais Léna ne lui parlait plus, et elle, elle y croyait.

Selena dormait sur la banquette de la salle commune en face d'elle. C'était étrange. Elles ne se parlaient plus, mais, elles continuaient d'agir comme si… Comme si elles étaient toujours amies inséparables. C'était… Il y a longtemps, Turquoise-Rose avait décrit leur lien comme étant un lien gémellaire. Elles étaient nées le même jour, se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et… Et n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Kaya devait se rendre à l'évidence. Si elle n'était pas aussi fière, ça ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait demandé pardon à Selena. Si elle n'était pas aussi entêtée et stupide, longtemps qu'elle se serait rendue à l'évidence et se serait avoué la vérité : elle avait besoin de Léna et son amie lui manquait, elle avait besoin d'elle car elle était ce qui l'aidait à ne pas sombrer. Lâchement, Kaya décida d'attendre encore avant de faire le moindre geste de réconciliation. Attendre quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas.

.

.

Elle était là, au beau milieu de la salle, tel un pilier de chair blanche dans la pénombre. Elle était quasiment méconnaissable. Sa robe, autrefois charmante, avait tourné à un gris sale presque noir et n'était plus qu'un souvenir de vêtement. Une infinité de jours passés dans une cave sans lumière, un cachot serait plus exact, torturée de façon régulière et cruelle, lui avait donné une peau blafarde tâchée de tâches sombres. Un homme entra, ouvrit violemment les tentures. La lumière du soleil lui brûla cruellement les yeux. Ses cheveux blonds, qui autrefois avaient la couleur de l'or, avaient terni et tiraient sur un blanc crasseux. Oui, Natalia Lejova n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été, ce qui ne l'empêchait d'avoir conservé son port altier et des restes d'une beauté slave. Dmitri aurait pu mentir et dire que la femme de son défunt frère était moins belle, que le temps avait pris son dû et en rire. Mais, c'était faux. Même ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas réussi à la briser totalement. Malgré tout, elle était toujours pareille à elle-même. Comme si le temps n'avait pas eu la moindre prise sur elle avant qu'elle ne soit rattrapée par son passé.

-Ma chère belle-sœur, soyez raisonnable.

Elle ne dénia même pas le regarder. Il aurait pu parler à un mur dans une autre pièce, il aurait eu le même résultat. Foutue fierté qui faisait qu'elle refusait de se montrer compliante. Il avait pourtant fait l'effort de demander à la rencontrer hors de sa cellule. Et il ne lui avait pas encore jeté le moindre sort.

-Ce serait dommage que votre fille ait à souffrir par votre faute.

-Vous ne lui ferez rien.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-C'est l'enfant de votre frère, votre propre sang.

Il eut un sourire particulièrement sadique qui disait combien il se moquait que la fille de cette femme soit sa nièce. Cette garce de Natalia ouvrirait le grimoire de son maître et se mettrait au service de Grindelwald, parce que lui, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à s'en prendre à Ekaterina. En tout cas, maintenant, il avait eu une réaction. Il en connaissait un qui en sera content.

-Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je devrais l'épargner, ma « sœur ». Elle n'est rien pour moi.

À sa grande surprise, il put voir, malgré la crasse qui lui couvrait la peau, Natalia pâlir. Sans aucun avertissement, le Maitre des Potions tourna de l'œil et il réussit à la rattraper de justesse. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était glacée, il prit le pouls de la femme. Lorsqu'il ne le sentit pas, il commença à prendre peur. Quelle poisse ! Dès qu'elle trouvait une façon de le mettre en difficultés, il fallait qu'elle l'applique. Si elle mourait, Grindelwald serait furieux et comme c'était lui qui était en charge de l'interrogatoire, de sa propre initiative en plus, il serait celui sur lequel le Maître ferait passer sa colère. Connaissant Grindelwald, il risquait même de prendre la place de cette garce. Et ça, c'était hors de question ! Il aurait des résultats satisfaisants devrait-il...

.

.

Tina regarda l'heure. Samedi, à la même heure, les enfants seront de retour d'Ilvermorny. Elle essayerait de parler à Selena durant les vacances. Dans sa dernière lettre, Léna… Elle lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur son père en lui disant qu'il agissait étrangement. L'ancienne auror n'avait parlé à personne de cette missive pour la simple et bonne raison que Graves était pareil à lui-même. Certes, depuis son retour d'Europe, il était légèrement plus irritable, mais, l'absence de madame Lejova expliquait cela. Ça faisait des années que des paris tournaient sur eux deux pour savoir s'ils sortaient ensemble ou non. À part ça, il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel chez lui. Dès que ses enfants n'étaient pas à New-York, il se plongeait dans son travail sans compter les heures. Et prenait à peine le temps de rentrer chez lui dormir et se changer. Et vu les évènements et cette chose qui saccageait les rues, pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas dans son état normal.

Non, Léna se trompait. De toutes manières, elle était à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir s'il y avait véritablement quelque chose d'étrange ou non dans le comportement de son père.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà le nouveau chapitre._**

 ** _Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Tina? Personnellement je trouve qu'elle résume bien le fait que les aurors n'ont rien vu parce qu'ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin de le bout de leur nez et qu'ils avaient d'autres problèmes à régler._**

 ** _Que pensez-vous qu'il soit arrivé à Natalia? Vivante, pas vivante? Les paris sont ouverts._**

 ** _Au prochain chapitre_**


	18. Au bout du monde

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je vous préviens les choses deviennent corsées.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : ****Au bout du monde.**

Le train allait trop lentement. C'était un train magique, donc, il allait toujours plus rapidement qu'un train non-maj, mais, il prenait son temps comparé à certains. Elle savait que c'était stupide de penser ça, mais, elle voulait rentrer et se jeter dans les bras de sa mère pour pleurer. Kaya était seule dans son compartiment. Turquoise-Rose vivait dans l'Ouest du pays, et Léna… Elle n'avait pas vu Selena lorsque celle-ci était montée dans le train, si elle était montée dans le train, chose sur laquelle elle avait peu de doutes. Léna passait toutes ses vacances dans sa famille. La loyauté était dans le sang des Graves, elle ne laisserait jamais son père seul pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Sans oublier qu'elle n'allait pas rater l'occasion de voir les siens juste pour ne pas la voir. Cette distance qu'elle s'infligeait volontairement lui faisait mal. Plus mal que les silences de Selena, que la vue de cette chevelure flamboyante entourée d'amis. Plus mal que cette chaleur qui ne la réchauffait plus. Plus mal que sa propre lâcheté. Elle attrapa son sac et se mit à le fouiller pour trouver un mouchoir, à la place, elle trouva quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire hors de sa malle. C'était une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Kaya l'ouvrit pour la lire et reconnut immédiatement la fine écriture. Quand avait-elle pu le mettre dans son sac sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle espérait ne pas être en train de devenir comme ces gens qui ne voyaient pas réellement Selena.

 _Nous jouions ensemble_

 _Et nous rêvions ensemble_

 _Et je savais qu'à jamais_

 _Avec toi, j'irai au bout du monde. **(1)**_

Voilà une entrée en manière mélodramatique. C'était bien le genre de Léna de faire des reproches discrets, mais qui tapaient un peu trop juste. Elle lui disait qu'avant, elle avait eu la certitude qu'elles seraient amies envers et contre tout. Qu'avant, elles étaient bien plus que des camarades, plus unies que n'importe qui d'autre. C'était vrai, avant, il ne leur manquait qu'un lien de sang pour être considérées par tout le monde comme sœurs.

 _Je ne pourrais pas_

 _Ne plus être près de toi_

 _Pour t'aider_

 _T'aimer._

« Je ne pourrais pas ne plus être près de toi… ». Traduction, elle ne pourrait pas être loin d'elle. C'était… Kaya sentit quelque chose lui réchauffer le cœur. En une phrase, Selena lui promettait d'être à ses côtés quoiqu'il advienne. C'était réconfortant et agréable de savoir que son amie tenait encore à elle. Elle eut un peu moins mal au cœur à cette idée. Les larmes étaient toujours là, mais, c'était plus sur ce qu'elle avait failli perdre à cause de sa propre fierté : sa quasi-sœur. Et elle en était responsable en grande partie.

 _Je veux seulement être à tes côtés_

 _C'est ça_

 _L'amitié._

Pas une seule fois Selena ne demandait pardon. Pas une seule fois, elle ne lui demandait des excuses. Elle s'était contentée de lui écrire que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être à ses côtés. Tout ce que Léna voulait, c'était qu'elles soient de nouveau amies. Elle ne lui demandait rien en échange.

 _Le bonheur n'est pas si lointain_

 _Il suffit de chercher derrière toi._

 _Tu verras que je suis là._

Oui. C'était vrai. Même si elle ne lui parlait plus, Léna ne l'avait pas laissée seule. Elle avait continué à s'asseoir près d'elle. À la soutenir. À être tout simplement là. Elle lui disait qu'elle était prête à reprendre sa place à n'importe quel moment.

 _Pour nous,_

 _Toujours au rendez-vous._

 _Je te suivrai partout_

 _Au bout du monde._

C'était une promesse. Une promesse comme seule Léna pouvait faire et tenir. Une promesse sincère et sans aucune arrière-pensée. L'arrêt du train la fit relever le nez de ce mot. Elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit précipitamment. Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la chevelure auburn de Selena avant que celle-ci ne quitte le quai. Elle hésita un instant avant de se mettre à chercher sa mère du regard. Cette dernière venait toujours à la gare quand elle rentrait d'Ilvermorny. Mais, elle n'était pas là. Ekaterina se mordilla la lèvre, un mauvais tic qu'elle avait emprunté à son amie. Si elle s'écoutait, elle se lancerait immédiatement à la poursuite de Selena. Mais si sa mère arrivait et qu'elle n'était pas là... L'adolescente s'assit sur un banc en se disant qu'elle pourrait toujours aller voir Léna demain.

.

.

Maura n'était pas d'humeur à aller ouvrir cette foutue porte même si quelqu'un s'amusait à en user la sonnerie. Elle avait reçu le mot de Percival qui l'invitait, mais, ça ne collait pas. Il lui avait dit avoir rompu avec Natalia, mais, elle connaissait très bien la potionniste. Si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas été en état d'aller travailler le lendemain. Du moins, pas sans la moindre trace de mauvais sort. Natalia n'était pas une femme silencieuse, quand elle explosait, c'était violent, la vaisselle volait, les cris rugissaient… Elle ne frappait pas, mais, elle devenait une véritable furie. Hors, elle était totalement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de Percival. Si elle s'était laissée convaincre de lui accorder une chance alors que son ancien mentor avait été tué, elle ne l'aurait pas quitté maintenant. La logique voudrait que ce soit alors Graves qui ait rompu leur fiançailles, et avec leur caractère respectif, ça ne se serait pas bien passé.

Lorsque son visiteur indésirable se lassa et laissa sa porte tranquille, elle se replongea dans son bain. Rien ne collait. Séparément, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important, mais, quand on rassemblait tous les petits morceaux ensemble… Percival qui rentre et ne lit pas les lettres que lui ont envoyées ses enfants pendant son absence… Ce n'était rien. Mais, si son travail était sa vie, ses enfants étaient son âme. Natalia qui repart en Russie sans prévenir… Encore rien. Elle était adulte et libre. Mais, la Russe n'était pas assez irresponsable pour se contenter d'une lettre alors que sa fille revenait pour les vacances. Non, Lejova était plutôt du genre à être là où les siens avaient besoin d'elle jusqu'à l'autre bout du globe. C'étaient les deux plus grosses incohérences. Mais, il y avait ces foutues lettres. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire que ce silence était inquiétant, Natalia avait donné un signe de vie.

Comme les bruits continuaient, elle se leva, prit sa robe de chambre et alla ouvrir. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec sa filleule. Le choc lui coupa la respiration sur le coup. Jamais Natalia n'aurait laissé Ekaterina rentrer seule à la maison. Jamais. Sauf si elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

-Marraine, où est maman ?

Maura n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, et elle détestait ce fait. Il y en avait un qui lui devait quelques petites explications. D'un sortilège, elle se vêtit d'une tenue plus convenable. Elle planta son regard droit dans les yeux de Kaya et lui donnait un ordre simple.

-Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais au sujet de la situation des Graves.

C'était un ordre curieux, mais qui collait avec la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée il y a peu à Ekaterina. Elle la regarda avec des yeux surpris puis vida son sac. La mélancolie de Selena, le fait qu'elle ait commencé à agir étrangement après avoir reçu une lettre de son père en novembre… Tout cela permis à Maura de mieux comprendre la situation. Elle s'était fait avoir. Toutes les petites incohérences qu'elle avait écartées, toutes ses petites choses… Léna les avait discernées dans cette lettre et contrairement à elle, ne les avait pas ignorées.

-Ekaterina Lejova, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. Tu vas aller dans ta chambre et te préparer un sac de voyage léger ne contenant que le strict nécessaire. Je vais te donner de l'argent et des indications claires et précises. Ensuite, tu vas utiliser des transports non-maj pour te rendre chez mon frère.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais.

La légiste regarda l'enfant et compris que même si on avait qu'une seule mère, elle avait été un peu celle de la blondinette. Elle ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

-Il se passe des choses graves. Je… Je pense que Grindelwald a trouvé le moyen d'entrer aux États-Unis. Je sais qu'il s'agit sûrement de paranoïa, mais, il y a des signes que j'ai refusé de prendre en compte avant maintenant. Tu connais ta mère, jamais, elle n'aurait accepté de ne pas être avec toi pour Yule. Jamais. Alors, tu vas aller te mettre à l'abri pour que je puisse agir.

-Tante Maura…

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la serra. Elle savait que ce qu'elle comptait faire était aussi stupide que risqué. Mais, il était hors de question qu'elle continue comme ça. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse honte à son ancêtre. Mais, elle devait savoir sa filleule en sécurité avant d'agir. Lorsqu'elle la lâcha, Kaya marqua un temps d'hésitation avant d'obéir. Pendant ce temps, Maura rassembla tout l'argent qu'elle put, qu'il soit sorcier ou non. Ensuite, elle écrivit l'itinéraire et une lettre pour sa famille.

-N'oublie pas, Kaya. Ne fais confiance à personne tant que tu ne seras pas au ranch O'Brien. Est-ce clair ?

La blonde hocha la tête et la brune lui prit la main avant de la conduire à la gare non-maj la plus proche. Cela prendrait plus de temps, mais Ekaterina devait éviter le plus possible les sorciers pour sa propre sécurité. Maura hésita un instant avant de donner à l'adolescente sa baguette. Cela ne sera pas l'idéal, mais, vu la situation, Kaya avait plus besoin d'un moyen de défense qu'elle. Elle attendit sur le quai qu'elle monte dans le train en partance pour l'ouest. Elle serait à Los Angeles dans quatre jours. Là-bas, si Ekaterina suivait bien les indications, il lui suffirait d'aller chez Oncle Sam. Il s'agissait d'un bar tenu par l'un de ses oncles maternels. La demoiselle n'aurait qu'à montrer la lettre pour avoir de l'aide. Normalement, tout devrait bien se passer.

* * *

 _ **(1) La chanson est Au Bout du Monde, de Rox et Rouky 2.**_

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre : Selena rentre chez elle.**_


	19. Une ombre

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Merci à Tronçonneuse-woman qui a eu la gentillesse de m'aider à voir là où ce chapitre n'allait pas quand après une bonne dizaine de relecture, je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver la chose qui me dérangeait.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : ****Une ombre.**

C'était la nuit, nous étions à New-York et c'était ouvert, autrement dit, c'était une invitation à entrer pour tous les criminels. Dit comme ça, c'était déjà étrange, mais, Selena devait avouer que sur le coup, elle était tellement inquiète pour son père qu'elle n'y avait pas fait attention. Ou plutôt, elle avait décidé de passer outre ces quelques faits qui auraient dû la pousser à s'enfuir en courant. La maison semblait vide. Et ça, ça inquiéta réellement l'adolescente. Elle connaissait très bien son père, et elle savait que la dernière chose dont il aurait envie en ce moment, c'était de sortir après qu'ils ne se soient pas vu depuis quelques mois. Il aurait voulu passer une soirée tranquillement chez eux. Mais, surtout, il ne l'aurait pas laissée seule alors qu'une chose hantait les rues de la ville. Soit il avait oublié qu'elle rentrait aujourd'hui, ce qui était peu probable, soit il se passait quelque chose de tout sauf clair.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû franchir le pas de la porte, mais maintenant que le lait était tiré, la seule solution possible était de le boire. Alors, elle se glissa dans le bureau du patriarche de la famille. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire pour avoir une idée de la situation. Sans prendre la peine de fouiller partout, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et ouvrit la boite contenant la baguette magique de sa défunte mère. Elle prit la relique. Comment savait-elle qu'elle n'avait pas été remplacée ? Simple. Seul un Graves pouvait faire sortir un objet de la demeure familiale. Et ce coffret avait été conçu spécialement pour garder les baguettes magiques endormies tant qu'elles sont à l'intérieur. Pourquoi un intrus s'encombrait-il d'un objet qui pourrait lui jeter un sort alors que, s'il restait à sa place, il est dans l'incapacité de le faire ? Juste pour ce faire tuer. Si elle se trompait, elle pourrait toujours dire à son père que son imagination lui avait joué un tour, sinon, elle serait prête. Elle entendit un bruit étouffé venant des étages supérieurs. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû revenir. Elle savait que se jeter dans la gueule du loup était un acte incroyablement stupide. Et pourtant, elle était là et elle se préparait à se battre. Dire que certains la trouvait intelligente. Elle cacha la baguette de sa mère dans sa manche avant que quitter l'antre paternelle. Puis, lentement, elle quitta la pièce.

-Père ? Appela-t-elle.

Le silence lui répondit et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas partir en courant et monter les premières marches de l'escalier. Elle s'arrêta un instant en scrutant l'obscurité. Pas un bruit. C'était bien trop silencieux et bien trop calme. Fuis, lui hurlait son instinct, mais, elle ne l'écouta pas parce qu'une part d'elle-même savait que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de savoir si elle avait raison ou non. Elle hésita un instant et décida de ne pas appeler Niniel. Elle ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Selena n'était pas stupide. Elle était la fille de Percival Graves, cela lui donnait une certaine valeur que n'avait pas un elfe de maison aussi précieuse soit-elle. On hésitera à la tuer, mais pas la gouvernante. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle gravit doucement les marches. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre en bas de l'escalier, elle comprit qu'elle était tombée dans une embuscade. Pour le coup, elle était contente de ne pas avoir attendu Kaya et ne s'être pas encore réconciliée avec elle. Cette dernière aurait compris qu'elle prévoyait quelque chose et aurait voulu être de la partie.

Léna ne pouvait pas se retourner. Si ça se trouvait, elle allait se faire mal. Elle savait qu'on pouvait se tuer d'une chute dans un escalier. Sans un regard en arrière, elle se laissa tomber. Lorsque son dos heurta quelque chose de dur et de mou à la fois, elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison. Ils finirent en bas de l'escalier, elle se releva d'un bon et lorsqu'elle voulut partir, elle tomba. Le type sur lequel elle était tombée lui avait attrapé la cheville. Elle lui donna un coup au visage. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu prendre la fuite, elle se retrouva ceinturée et malgré ses efforts, n'arriva pas à se dégager. Elle se débattit durant toute l'ascension de l'escalier. Alors qu'il la poussait dans l'une des chambres, elle mit un grand coup de tête en arrière. Un léger craquement et un juron se firent entendre. Quelques instants plus tard, une violente douleur apparut au niveau de sa joue avec un claquement sonore. La douleur lui donna envie de pleurer, mais aucune larme coula. Elle était trop outrée et furieuse pour. Elle était chez elle, ils étaient des intrus, ils n'avaient aucunement le droit de lui faire du mal.

-Cela est-ce bon ? Vous vous êtes calmée ?

À cet instant, Selena réalisa qu'il y avait une autre personne. Cette voix était aussi envoutante que terrifiante. Elle sut immédiatement que la douceur de ce ton était un mensonge. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne voyait que la silhouette qui se détachait dans la faible lumière que projetait la lune. Son instinct lui disait que c'était sa volonté qui avait fait que les autres ne l'avait pas tuée. Elle ne savait pas comment elle arrivait à prendre conscience de tout ça, c'était comme si une seconde Selena avait pris le contrôle de ses capacités de réflexion. Cette Selena-là cherchait déjà un moyen de s'enfuir et de donner l'alerte alors que la première voulait juste se rouler dans un coin et ne pas bouger.

-Elle a cassé mon p…

-Il y a une demoiselle dans le coin, fit l'homme qui leur tournait le dos. Pas de gros mots.

Elle ne savait pas si les cheveux du chef des intrus étaient blancs ou blond, en tout cas, s'ils étaient blonds, elle n'avait jamais vu une chevelure aussi claire qui ne soit pas blanche, à vrai dire, à part ses habits, tout en lui semblait trop pâle. Il avait quelque chose de familier, comme si elle l'avait déjà vu un millier de fois. Mais, elle ne savait pas où.

-Elle m'a cassé mon fichu nez.

-Ça guérira, fit l'homme.

Selena avait véritablement l'impression qu'il ne s'intéressait en rien à ses hommes. Ce simple constat la choquait. Un chef était sensé être responsable de ceux qui lui obéissaient. La loyauté devait fonctionner dans les deux sens. Avec la confiance, c'était la base d'une équipe. Voilà un type qui donnait envie de ne pas faire sa connaissance. La fillette dut faire un effort pour ne pas le dire à voix haute. Décidément, Ekaterina avait une mauvaise influence sur elle, voilà qu'elle se mettait à vouloir parler à tort et à travers sans se soucier de choquer ou de blesser quelqu'un. D'habitude, ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais, ce n'était pas le moment de ne pas faire preuve de prudence. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais, elle sentait un froid glacial la pétrifier sur place. Une partie d'elle lui murmurait que le moindre faux pas lui coûterait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre. Cet homme, qui ne la regardait même pas, lui inspirait que la peur. Et il y avait toujours cette petite voix qui lui disait de rester calme, de ne pas faire de bêtises. Elle devait attendre le bon moment pour agir.

-Elle a cassé la jambe de Dmitri, protesta le larbin.

Elle nota ce nom quelque part dans son esprit. Si elle s'en sortait, cela serait une information utile aux aurors, même si ce n'était qu'un prénom. L'homme se retourna doucement, bien trop doucement pour que ce ne soit pas un geste totalement calculé. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, Léna n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi clairs. Ils étaient encore plus clairs qu'un ciel d'hiver, plus glaçants également. Malgré elle, elle frissonna. Elle sentait de toutes les fibres de son corps qu'il pourrait la tuer d'un mot sans que cela ne le trouble plus que ça. Elle se retrouva pétrifiée sur place. Tous ses muscles refusaient de bouger, et c'était un miracle qu'elle parvienne encore à respirer. Elle avait peur, une peur irrationnelle qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Son cerveau lui criait qu'elle avait déjà vu cet homme quelque part et qu'elle devait fuir par n'importe quel moyen.

-Laissez-nous.

Le ton était sans appel après quelques secondes, la fillette fut jetée contre un lit. Son bras heurta le baldaquin, sous le choc, elle sentit la baguette de sa mère lui rentrer dans la peau, et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un cri silencieux. Péniblement, elle se releva. Celui qui dirigeait les brutes qui l'avaient attaquée avait profité qu'elle soit distraite par la douleur pour traverser la pièce et allumer la lumière. Elle ne pouvait que saluer la mise en scène. Elle fut aveuglée, mais lorsqu'elle distingua les traits de ce pâle fantôme, elle recula brutalement et s'affala à même le sol, ses pieds s'étant pris dans elle-ne-savait-pas-trop-quoi-et-de-toute-manière-mais-là-maintenant-elle-s'en-moquait. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait cru reconnaître sa silhouette. Les avis de recherches le concernant étaient placardées dans le monde entier. Gellert Grindelwald se tenait dans toute sa splendeur et la regardait comme si elle n'était qu'une larve à qui il devait expliquer sa place dans le monde.

-Vous tentez de faire un pas hors de cette chambre, et je vous jure que votre père regrettera d'avoir croisé ma route.

Tout ce que Selena avait décidé de retenir que cette phrase était que son père était encore vivant. Si c'était le cas, elle devait se battre pour trouver un moyen de lui venir en aide. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voudrait, mais là, elle n'en avait rien à faire. C'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était une Graves. Son ancêtre s'était porté volontaire pour être auror en toute connaissance de cause, et il était mort avant ses quarante ans. Elle était l'une des héritières d'une famille dont le premier né était toujours un auror. Elle avait un devoir aussi bien envers son héritage qu'envers son pays. Mais, surtout, elle était la fille de son père. C'était pourquoi, malgré la peur, il est hors de question qu'elle laisse un mage noir lui dicter sa conduite.

.

.

 _Note distribuée aux aurors sortant tout juste de l'académie d'un auteur anonyme._

Mes chers petits bleus. Vous êtes maintenant des aurors aptes à remplir votre mission. Et bah non. Voici quinze règles élémentaires de survie de vos instructeurs ont oublié de vous dire.

1\. Les tirs de couverture ne couvrent pas. Non, jamais. C'est même dangereux car l'un de vos associés peut vous envoyer un sort par « accident ». Alors évitez de leur piquer leur copine, ou copain, tout juste avant de partir en mission.

2\. Si c'est stupide et que ça marche, alors, ce n'est pas stupide. Le but est de faire votre boulot et de rentrer chez vous. Tous les coups sont permis et n'oubliez pas que le type en face n'hésitera pas cinq secondes avant de vous jouer un sale tour. Et oui, les criminels ne sont pas gentils, mais où va le monde ?

3.N'ouvrez jamais le feu le premier, ça irrite tout le monde autour de vous. Personne n'aime se faire tirer dessus, ni vous, ni votre adversaire, alors ne mettez pas les gens inutilement en rogne.

4\. Dans le doute jetez des sorts. Il faut mieux devoir aller porter des fleurs à un collègue que de laisser un tueur vous tuer. Surtout si ce collègue vous devait de l'argent.

5\. Ne partagez jamais une tranchée avec quelqu'un de plus brave que vous. Les héros sont très généralement des imbéciles morts. Ne cherchez pas, c'est comme ça. Et avec un peu de chance les types en face vont se fatiguer.

6\. Les choses importantes sont toujours simples et les choses simples sont toujours difficiles. Ça s'appelle la loi de l'emmerdement maximum.

7\. La diversion que vous avez ignoré est en fait l'attaque principale. Ne sous-estimez pas les méchants, sinon, vous risqueriez de faire la rencontre de nos amis magicomages-légistes. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous aimeriez cela.

8\. Aucune unité prête au combat n'a été soumise à l'inspection et aucune unité prête à l'inspection n'a été confrontée au combat. Alors, ça ne sert à rien de cirer trois fois vos chaussures pour qu'elles brillent bien, personne en a quelque chose à faire et ça ne vous sauvera pas la vie. Par contre, elles brilleront bien dans la pénombre.

9\. Si l'ennemi est à votre porté, vous êtes à la sienne. Donc, ne faites pas l'abruti et ne soyez pas visibles, ça attire le feu. Et si vous ne voyez pas vos adversaires, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne vous voient peut-être.

10\. Acheter du matériel est plus facile que de remplir un formulaire pour une tombe : vos affaires sont remplaçables, pas vous. Alors, pensez aux autres et ne vous faites pas tuer stupidement.

11.L'ennemi n'attaque qu'à deux occasions : quand il est prêt et quand vous ne l'êtes pas.

12.L'ennemi traverse toujours les secteurs infranchissables donc faiblement défendus. Et il a aussi tendance à ne pas comprendre qu'il n'a pas le droit de revenir aux endroits que vous venez de sécuriser.

13\. Aucun plan ne survit aux premières minutes d'un affrontement, alors ne prenez pas la peine d'en faire un. Combattre scrupuleusement suivant les principes tactiques ne conduit qu'à l'échec.

14\. Si l'ennemi a dû mal à entrer, vous aurez du mal à sortir.

15\. Les professionnels sont prévisibles. Le vrai danger vient des amateurs.

.

.

Ekaterina regardait le paysage défiler. Une partie d'elle voulait être une bonne fille et obéir à sa marraine. Maura semblait véritablement inquiète lorsqu'elle lui avait fait quitter la ville en catastrophe. Mais l'autre partie d'elle n'arrêtait de se dire qu'on abandonne pas les siens, qu'elle avait été une mauvaise amie, et une sœur-de-cœur encore pire. Elle aimait sa mère et elle aimait les Graves, ils étaient sa famille. Elle se mit à jouer avec le médaillon dont Selena avait le jumeau. Sa quasi-sœur lui manquait. Parce que oui, l'éloignement que sa stupide fierté, et une pointe de jalousie, elle devait bien le reconnaître, lui avait fait prendre vis-à-vis de Léna lui avait fait comprendre à quel point elle aimait son amie d'enfance. Elle espérait que ce sentiment était encore réciproque. Maura avait estimé que le danger était suffisamment important pour lui donner sa baguette et la faire partir à l'autre bout du pays. Ekaterina était beaucoup de choses, mais pas stupide. Si elle était en danger, il y avait de grandes chances pour que ces proches le soient aussi. Hors, il était hors de questions qu'elle abandonne de nouveau Selena. Alors, elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas en Californie. Elle n'irait pas se cacher. Elle irait voir la seule personne qui avait une raison de mettre son nez dans les affaires des Graves et d'obliger monsieur Percival à lui confier sa fille. Malgré le fait que cette vieille dame soit aussi respectable qu'impressionnante, elle irait voir Elisabeth Graves.

Le train allait bien finir par devoir s'arrêter, là, elle descendrait, même si ce n'était pas à une gare mais à une station de réapprovisionnement. Ensuite, direction le New Jersey et sa capitale, Trenton. Et là-bas… Elle finirait par la trouver. Elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite. Les seules fois où elle avait quitté la ville de New-York, c'était pour se rendre à Ilvermorny dans le Massachusetts, elle ne connaissait que Boston et un ou deux villages près de l'école. Elle qui rêvait d'aventure, elle était servie. Tout compte fait, tout faire pour avoir une vie tranquille n'était pas si mal, dommage qu'elle n'ait pas écouté Léna plus souvent. Quoique… Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi.. Elle avait peur, elle était seule et un peu perdue, mais, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi… Vivante. Tel était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire son état.

Elle espérait juste que l'ombre annoncée par son tarot n'aurait pas le temps de faire trop de dégâts avant qu'elle ne puisse agir. Elle savait que la Divination était un art nébuleux où les mauvaises interprétations étaient plus que fréquentes. Mais, en règle générale, son tarot ne lui mentait pas. En ce moment, elle n'arrêtait pas de tirer la Lune inversée : tristesse, solitude, fausseté, apparences trompeuses, instruction par la douleur… Franchement, elle la préférait dans son interprétation positive. Ce qui était une preuve de normalité, en bonne position, la Lune était la carte du rêve, de l'imagination, de l'intuition et de la sensibilité. Sauf qu'elle s'obstinait à sortir inversée. Comme le disait si bien Shakespeare dans la pièce de Roméo et Juliette, « Ne jure pas sur la lune, l'inconstante lune dont le disque change chaque mois, de peur que ton amour ne devienne aussi variable ». La lune était changeante, mais, il y avait une certitude avec elle. Elle apparaissait toujours pour annoncer des difficultés. Elle ne venait jamais pour dire que tout allait bien.

Kaya repensa à la « note de survie » des aurors qu'elle avait lu il y a quelques temps déjà. À l'époque, cela l'avait amusé, mais, maintenant, elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait du vrai dedans. C'était des choses qui semblaient idiotes qu'on n'apprenait pas alors qu'elles pouvaient vous sauver la vie. Elle n'était pas une auror. Elle n'était qu'une jeune fille apeurée toute seule dans un train, trop loin de chez elle. Mais, elle pouvait agir. Elle voulait faire quelque chose, ne pas être une simple spectatrice.

* * *

 _ **À la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**_


	20. Chutes

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Merci à Tronçonneuse-woman pour sa relecture.

Comme j'ai trois chapitre d'avance et que je en serais pas là pendant plusieurs semaines pendant les vacances, je vous poste un second chapitre ce week-end. Bonne chance à tous ceux qui ont passé le bac pour leurs résultats qui tombent la semaine prochaine.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : ****Chutes.**

Maura marchait dans la rue. Seul son désir de ne pas attirer l'attention l'empêchait de courir. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire et que c'était très risqué. Elle ne pouvait pas aller au MACUSA et tout raconter à la Présidente pour une simple raison : elle n'avait pas de preuve, juste des coïncidences et son instinct. Ce dernier lui affirmait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait fait son devoir de marraine, elle avait pris sur elle de mettre Ekaterina à l'abri. Maintenant, elle devait faire son devoir de citoyenne américaine et lutter pour son pays. Elle finit par arriver à destination : la demeure new-yorkaise des Graves se tenait devant elle. Digne, centenaire, respectable… À la voir ainsi, nul pouvait se douter des drames qui s'étaient déroulés entre ses murs. Elle pourrait sonner, elle pourrait entrer, mais, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il fallait mieux qu'elle mette Percival, si c'était bien lui, le dos du mur dans un endroit où il ne serait pas en position de force. Sans oublier qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette qu'elle avait donnée à Kaya. Aller à l'affrontement était une erreur qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. Elle se sentit idiote d'être là. Elle parlait de se battre, mais, elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

Comme si de rien n'était, elle fit demi-tour : elle ne fonçait pas stupidement, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus cette nuit. Elle ne courut pas jusqu'à son appartement, mais, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Elle avait peur. Elle avait l'impression d'être retournée en France en dix-huit. Elle y avait servi son pays, mais, elle en avait ramené des fantômes. Ce soir, ils étaient de nouveau là. Elle se sentait aussi impuissante qu'à l'époque. Pendant la guerre, elle n'avait rien pu faire à part essayer de soulager la douleur des autres. Elle ne supporterait plus ça très longtemps. Ça faisait des années qu'elle flirtait avec sa propre limite. Une fois chez elle, elle s'enferma. Sans sa baguette, elle avait peu de chance contre un sorcier, encore plus s'il était du niveau de Percival. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait de s'en sortir était d'agir avec finesse. Elle sortit de son sac son petit révolver. Les non-maj's avaient certains outils très utiles et rares étaient les sorciers qui songeaient à se protéger de leurs moyens de s'entre-tuer. Le cœur lourd et la gorge serrée, elle alla se laver et se changer. Elle ignorait si elle était surveillée, mais, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses adversaires comprendre qu'elle savait. Alors qu'elle sortait de sa douche, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement et nouant une serviette autour d'elle, mais, elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait.

Un moins un homme se tenait dans l'ombre et elle sut qu'elle avait bien fait d'envoyer sa filleule à l'autre bout du pays. Comment avait-elle pu être suffisamment aveugle pour ne rien voir ? Simple. Elle n'avait rien voulu voir avant d'être mise devant le fait accompli. Maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus détourner la tête, elle devait bien avouer qu'il y avait eu des signes. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait, mais, les ennuis étaient là.

.

.

 _Lettre destinée au professeur Aaron Hell arrivée à Ilvermorny._

Aaron,

C'est avec plaisir que j'ai reçu ta lettre. Mais, il y a un point sur lequel je m'interroge. Je sais que tu es un animagus, et même si à l'époque, je m'étais dégonflé à la toute dernière étape (ce qui est stupide, je te l'accorde), je me rappelle très bien de tout ce que nous avons fait pour ça. Sans oublier que je ne connais pas beaucoup d'usage possible d'une rosée venant d'un lieu non foulé par un être humain et exposée au soleil perdant une semaine. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu mijotes, mais, tu es professeur, ce qui veut dire que tu es un adulte responsable. Du moins, aussi responsable qu'il t'es possible de l'être.

Je ne doute pas que tu penses que c'est une bonne idée. Si ta nièce est moitié aussi douée pour la métamorphose que tu sembles le penser, elle sera sans doute ravie. Mais, elle est mineure. As-tu parlé à son père avant d'agir ? Laisse-moi deviner : non. Parce que tu seras pareil à toi-même, si tu arrives à te faire pardonner ton absence, il n'aura pas son mot à dire sur votre relation. J'ai juste un conseil : essaye de commencer à lui offrir des fleurs à cette petite, si elle te claque la porte au nez, tu pourras toujours les réutiliser. N'oublie pas que si elle fait comme sa mère et se met à t'ignorer, je t'aurais prévenu.

En tout cas, voici une dizaine de feuilles de mandragore, comme tu me l'as demandé. Pour le reste, tu attendras que je te trouve tout ça, mais, je te conseille vivement de commencer à chercher cette fichue rosée par toi-même, parce que c'est ça qui pose le plus gros problème.

En espérant que tu ne vas pas faire une grosse bêtise,

Marc.

.

.

John Williams n'était pas un grand sorcier et il le savait. Il avait une vie simple, pas toujours facile, mais tranquille. Il vivait dans un appartement modeste avec son compagnon et leurs enfants. C'était un homme qui aimait sa petite routine. Tous les jours, il disait au revoir à son époux avant de partir travailler. Tous les jours, il décoiffait le plus jeune de ses enfants en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Tous les jours, lorsqu'il allait travailler, il faisait le même chemin. Il passait dans les mêmes rues et voyait les mêmes personnes. Il aurait pu se lasser de cette monotonie, mais, il aimait profondément sa petite vie calme et sans histoire. Mais toutes les nuits, il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : rentrer chez lui pour tous les retrouver. Il regardait sa montre, plus qu'une heure et il pourra rentrer chez lui. Il savait que la raison pour laquelle il travaillait de nuit était bonne. Il savait que c'était parce que le salaire était double et que grâce à ça Teddy, les enfants et lui pourront déménager dans un appartement plus adapté à leurs besoins, lorsqu'ils auront assez d'argent de côté bien entendu.

Monsieur Williams travaillait dans le service qui enregistrait les naissances et les décès des sorciers américains. Les différents avis arrivaient automatiquement et lui, ou l'un de ses collègues, les notifiaient dans les registres. Il y avait un roulement pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un dans le service. Il n'aimait pas vraiment son travail, mais, il lui permettait de mener une vie heureuse, alors, il faisait avec. Soudain, une feuille arriva à une vitesse bien trop rapide pour que ce soit bon signe. Elle était noire. Ce n'était pas le blanc des notes de service, le bleu des avis de naissances ou le rouge des avis de recherche. C'était le noir des avis de décès. Les mains tremblantes, il l'ouvrit. Lorsqu'il vit le nom qui y figurait, il partit en courant de son bureau. Il devait immédiatement prévenir de qui de droit.

.

.

L'homme sortit de la cheminée en toute hâte. Il venait d'être convoqué en toute urgence au MACUSA et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser sa toute nouvelle prisonnière sous la surveillance de ses hommes. Pas qu'elle soit dangereuse, c'était juste qu'il n'avait pas fini de jeter des sorts pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ses hommes pour prévoir toutes les situations dans laquelle une sale gamine aussi maligne que la fille Graves pouvait les mettre.

-La chose qui ravage New-York a encore frappé.

Le ton de la Présidente indiqua clairement que ce n'était pas la seule mauvaise nouvelle. Grindelwald avait plus qu'à espérer qu'aucun de ses hommes s'était fait prendre. Picquery était déjà à moitié convaincue que c'était sa faute si ces troubles avaient lieu, hors c'était faux. Il était près à jurer sur sa magie que ce n'était pas lui.

-Maura O'Brien est morte durant cette attaque. Ou plutôt, elle est morte sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Avant de mourir, elle a marmonné quelque chose au sujet de masque et de Grindelwald.

-Vous pensez qu'il pourrait être derrière tout ça, résuma-t-il.

Il aurait adoré la chose. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Pour une fois, il était réellement innocent de ce que l'on accusait. En règle générale, ça ne le dérange pas qu'on le blâme, mais, il demandait juste qu'on le blâme pour ce qu'il avait réellement fait. Était-ce trop demander ? Sans doute. Ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait l'Obscurus. Par contre, après que l'un de ses disciples ait repéré la légiste venir chez les Graves puis faire demi-tour sans aucune raison, il avait réellement demandé à l'un de ses hommes de s'occuper de Maura O'Brien et de lui ramener Ekaterina Lejova. Sauf que cette dernière semblait s'être volatilisée. Maintenant que le MACUSA allait mettre son nez dans cette histoire, il n'avait plus le choix, il allait devoir interroger la petite Graves pour savoir où cette petite peste blondinette avait bien pu aller. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se promener dans la rue n'importe où. Sans oublier qu'il y avait cette chère Natalia qui posait problème. La maitresse des potions se mouraient et malgré tous ses pouvoirs, il n'arrivait pas à la sauver.

-Certains faits tendent à nous laisser croire qu'elle était visée.

En entendant ce ton, il sut qu'il y avait une remarque qu'un homme comme Percival Graves poserait immédiatement en se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt. Il se tourna vers son secrétaire.

-Où se trouve Ekaterina Lejova ?

-Nous l'ignorons, répondit le sous-fifre.

Cette réponse était double. Elle voulait dire que ni le MACUSA ni son homme de main ne le savait. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Elle n'était pas chez elle et pas chez les Graves. Il faut croire qu'il avait sous-estimé la légiste. Cette dernière avait trouvé le moyen de planquer sa filleule. S'il y avait bien une personne qui devait savoir où, c'était la petite Selena. Dès qu'il rentrerait, il l'interrogerait. Pourquoi prenait-il la peine de recruter des fidèles s'ils n'étaient pas capables de remplir une seule petite mission toute simple ? Il ne pouvait même pas argumenter que c'était pour la réduction d'impôt, il ne les avait jamais payés.

.

.

En apparence, elle avait toujours été une petite fille modèle. Toujours à l'heure, toujours polie, bien élevée et respectueuse, sans oublier qu'elle était bonne élève et dans les premières de son année à Ilvermorny. Bien entendu, elle faisait quelques bêtises, comme tous les enfants, mais, c'était des bêtises mignonnes, innocentes. Des bêtises qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver adorables. C'était l'image qu'elle projetait aux autres et ce que la majeure partie des gens voyaient. Ne pas être réellement vue pour ce qu'elle était l'avait toujours irrité. Mais, ça avait quelques avantages. Si elle avait eu la même réputation de Kaya, celle qu'une petite fille rebelle, elle aurait été plus étroitement surveillée à l'heure actuelle et ne pourrait pas préparer sa fuite.

Selena était en train de nouer des draps ensembles. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, cette chambre était peu utilisée et les draps sur du lit dataient d'avant le mariage de ses parents. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils puissent supporter son poids bien longtemps. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais surtout, elle avait un plan. Certes, c'était surement une très mauvaise idée, mais, grâce à ses cours d'occlumancie, elle aurait su si quelqu'un lisait dans son esprit pour la simple et bonne raison que cette personne aurait dû forcer ses barrières. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que si Grindelwald avait voulu lire dans sa tête, elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, mais, elle l'aurait su, et c'était déjà ça. Par conséquence, il ne savait pas qu'elle savait que cette maison avait été construite de sorte qu'on puisse en sortir discrètement en cas d'attaque. Ce n'était pas surprenant, la ville de New-York avait été fondée en 1624, et avec les puritains qui se promenaient dans le coin, il fallait mieux prévoir un moyen de fuir. Lorsqu'elle termina sa tâche, elle enroula sa corde improvisée comme si elle se préparait à gravir une paroi. À Ilvermorny, elle faisait partie du club de randonnée et d'escalade quand la majorité des filles faisait de la danse ou un sport sur balai. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle adorait la nature et la solitude, même s'il y avait de ça, mais parce qu'elle savait depuis bien longtemps qu'elle pouvait être une cible et que les compétences, qu'elle y acquérait pourraient, lui sauver la vie. Elle jeta un sort sur la porte pour la verrouiller et elle se mit dans l'antre de la cheminée et dit le mot-de-passe. Un nuage de cendres lui tomba dessus et la fit tousser. Note à elle-même pour quand cette histoire serait finie : demander à son père si c'était possible de ramoner toutes les cheminées, même celles des pièces non-utilisées.

Elle leva la tête. À l'intérieur du conduit, certaines pierres avaient bougé, permettant à une personne d'escalader. Tout ce qu'elle espérait était qu'elle arriverait à sortit d'ici sans se faire prendre. Elle savait que l'activation du passage secret avait fait du bruit, tout comme ses toussotements. Mais, il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle savait que même si elle se ravisait, elle avait tenté de s'enfuir et Grindelwald avait été très clair sur ce point, alors quoiqu'elle fasse, les dés étaient déjà jetés. Sans oublier qu'elle savait très bien ce que son père lui dirait : « le devoir avant tout ». Qu'elle tente de s'échapper, même si son plan était plus que risqué, était la seule option possible. C'était aussi ce qui lui coûtait le plus. On lui avait appris qu'il y avait un sens au mot « sacrifice » quand il était dicté par le Devoir. Maintenant, elle en découvrait le coût. Si elle réussissait, le mage noir se vengerait sur son père. Si elle échouait, il la punirait en s'en prendrait quand même à lui. Ravalant un sanglot, elle attrapa la première prise et commença à se hisser.

Elle avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à rêver d'une vie normale. Une vie où elle ne serait pas une Graves. Une vie qui ne serait pas dictée par le devoir. Sauf que ce n'était pas une vie pour elle. Elle n'était pas une de ses petites filles innocentes qui attendaient leur prince dans une tour d'ivoire. Cet amour de la justice et de la liberté coulait dans son sang. Elle était une Graves du plus profond de son être à la pointe de ses cheveux. C'était plus qu'un héritage, c'était son sang, sa vie. À cet instant, elle comprit que rêver de ne pas être ce qu'elle était était une idiotie. Au moins, cette histoire lui aurait permis de faire la paix avec elle-même.

Une fois qu'elle fut sur le toit, elle regarda autour d'elle. La vue était magnifique. New-York est une ville qui ne dort jamais. Il y a toujours quelqu'un dans les rues, toujours une activité en cours. Cela rendait cette ville unique et vivante. Mais, elle n'était pas là pour faire l'éloge de la Grosse Pomme. Elle devait faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle attacha sa corde improvisée à la cheminée et commença sa descente. Elle était au milieu de sa descente lorsqu'elle releva la tête en entendant un léger bruit. Elle savait que c'était stupide et qu'elle ferait mieux de descendre le plus possible, mais, ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'un des draps était bien en train de déchirer, elle sut qu'elle allait tomber. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se laisser glisser avant que le tissu ne cède. Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle s'écrasait dans un buisson, la peur occultait tout le reste.

* * *

 _ **À la semaine prochaine ? Enfin, peut-être…**_


	21. Questions sans réponses

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Merci à Tronçonneuse-woman pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : ****Questions sans réponses.**

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Connaissant le père, il était impossible que la fille se laisse faire. Elle était là, encore inconsciente après sa chute, la jambe enveloppée avec des bandages tâchés de sang au niveau de sa blessure. Elle s'était montrée intelligente. Elle avait pris la baguette de sa mère, ce qui montrait qu'elle savait qu'elle allait au devant d'ennuis, avait attendu et avait agi au moment où personne ne s'occupait de son sort. Grindelwald savait qu'il avait eu de la chance. Si ce drap avait supporté le poids de la fillette encore quelques minutes, elle aurait fait une chute moins importante et s'en serait sans doute tirée avec quelques égratignures, mais rien qui l'aurait empêchée d'aller donner l'alerte. La baguette de Regina Graves avait été brisée dans cette chute. Au moins, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper du fait que sa prisonnière pouvait y avoir accès maintenant. Et il aurait dû vérifier qu'elle ne l'avait pas prise. Il avait sous-estimé cette gamine et il avait bien failli perdre à cause de ça. Une chance qu'il avait pensé à jeter quelques sorts pour empêcher les tentatives d'évasion, sinon, il aurait pu avoir de sérieux problèmes.

C'était juste un coup de chance qu'il ait jeté des sorts qui rongeraient toutes cordes servant à escalader les murs. Il l'avait juste fait par précaution, juste pour être certain que personne ne puisse se faufiler dans cette maison. Non, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle se montrerait si rebelle. À vrai dire, il avait prévu de l'enfermer dans une chambre et quasiment l'y oublier. Sauf que voilà. Elle avait agi comme un stupide auror au lieu d'agir comme une gamine pourrie gâtée. Elle avait essayé de s'enfuir et il ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas réagir. Il devait avouer qu'au vu des circonstances, il allait la secouer un peu, mais, il n'avait pas prévu de lui jeter plus que quelques sortilèges pour lui délier la langue. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix. Il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire, il passerait pour faible. Il préférait encore passer pour un monstre.

Il la regarda. Elle n'était pas endormie, elle était inconsciente à cause de sa chute. Chute due au fait qu'il l'avait sous-estimée et qu'elle l'ai sous-estimé également. Elle s'était montrée plus maligne que lui sur certains points, et il avait gagné cet affrontement uniquement parce qu'il était paranoïaque. En tous cas, elle était pâle. Vu le sang qu'elle avait perdu, c'était plutôt normal avec une fracture ouverte. Il pourrait la réveiller de force, l'obliger à reprendre conscience. Mais, une part de lui s'y refusait. Il savait pourquoi : il voulait retarder l'échéance. Pas parce qu'il voulait faire marche arrière, mais, parce que ça restait une gamine et que là, maintenant, il voyait une autre enfant, blonde cette fois. Une enfant qui grandirait plus et qui aurait quatorze ans pour l'éternité. Quatorze ans, comme la petite Graves. Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Il ne devait pas penser à cette Ariana, sinon, il ne pourrait plus faire ce qu'il devait faire. Cette mille fois maudite fillette qui avait, en une seconde, détruit ce qu'il avait mis des semaines à construire. Non, il ne pouvait laisser ses remords l'attendrir. Par quand il était si près du but.

Prenant sur lui, il lui jeta un sortilège la réveillant. Lentement, très lentement, elle finit par ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa d'un bond lorsqu'elle le reconnut avant de faire une grimace due à la douleur. Il la regarda un instant tenir sa jambe comme si cela pouvait diminuer sa douleur avant de parler.

-Mademoiselle Graves, il me semble avoir déjà évoqué les conséquences de toutes formes de désobéissance.

-C'était les conséquences d'une tentative d'évasion le contredit-elle.

Elle évitait son regard, fuyant l'affrontement. Mais, il voyait d'ici qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Ou plutôt qu'elle alternait entre mordillage de ses joues et de sa lèvre. Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais, il savait que c'était un signe d'une grande nervosité de sa part. Il prit la décision de ne pas relever son insolence.

-Où est Ekaterina Lejova ?

Cette question faisait écho à celle qu'il avait posé au MACUSA, mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. L'adolescente hésita un instant avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Elle regardait avec un mélange de peur, de résignation et de surprise. Elle savait qu'il allait lui faire regretter sa tentative. Et elle savait que ça n'allait absolument pas lui plaire. Il remarqua qu'elle se mordit les joues de nouveau. Il ne savait pas ce que ce tic voulait dire, mais, il savait que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

-Où est Ekaterina Lejova ?

Le petite peste gardait le silence. Tout comme son père si on ne lui forçait pas la main. Elle avait un désavantage. Elle n'était pas un auror entrainé avec une vingtaine d'année d'expérience. Il pressa sans aucune pitié sur la blessure de la gamine la faisant pleurer de douleur. Il relâcha sa prise alors qu'il sentit la sang traverser le tissu pour atteindre ses doigts. Ensuite, il reposa calmement sa question.

-Je ne sais pas, pleurnicha-t-elle. Je ne sais pas où elle est.

Elle pleurnichait sans larme, en silence. Une petite voix, tout au fond de lui, lui soufflait qu'elle semblait dire la vérité et qu'elle ne savait peut-être pas où était son amie. Mais, il ne l'étouffa pas. Il savait qu'elle pouvait jouer avec les mots. Il savait qu'elle pouvait ne pas savoir où elle était, mais savoir où elle pouvait être. Cette sale peste l'avait énervé. Il allait lui apprendre à rester à sa place et obtenir ses réponses. Lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Adieu adolescente courageuse, bonjour fillette terrifiée. Il eut un instant d'hésitation, puis, il lança le premier sort. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il aura une réponse satisfaisante à sa question.

.

.

 _Lettre de demande officielle émanant du bureau de la Présidente du MACUSA, Séraphine Picquery, à destination du bureau des aurors de Russie datée du dimanche 5 décembre 1926._

Nous vous adressons la demande officielle de nous communiquer les informations concernant la mort d'Ivan Irgorkorvoff. Cette demande est motivée par les conséquences qu'a cette affaire sur la vie d'un citoyenne américaine, mademoiselle Ekaterina Natalia Lejova, fille du Maître des potions Natalia Maria Lejova, née Kerkova, l'ancienne apprentie du défunt.

Suite à une demande émanant de votre bureau, cette dernière s'est rendue au près de vos enquêteurs en Russie. Depuis, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'elle. Nous voudrions également savoir durant combien de temps encore vous aurez besoin d'elle pour votre enquête.

Au nom du MACUSA, veuillez accepter nos sentiments les plus respectueux.

.

.

Ekaterina avait faim et froid. Elle avait profité d'un arrêt ravitaillement du train pour en descendre et elle le regrettait, même si elle savait qu'elle avait fait le seul choix acceptable. Elle s'était perdue quelque part dans l'État de New York et elle devait se rendre dans le New Jersey. Le temps comptait, alors, elle se dépêchait, ne s'arrêtait pour dormir et manger seulement lorsqu'elle était à bout de force. Lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de ne pas obéir à sa marraine, elle s'était attendue à rencontrer des difficultés, mais pas à ce point. Maintenant, elle était seule et elle était à bout de nerfs. Seule l'idée qu'elle allait finir par arriver grâce aux panneaux de signalisation lui permettait de tenir. Il se mit à pleuvoir. C'était l'une de ses pluies d'hiver qui vient peut tremper jusqu'à vos os. Par chance, elle finit par trouver refuge dans une grange. Épuisée, elle se laissa tomber sur la paille.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant, elle sortit sa baguette, prête à agir en conséquence. Enfin, presque. Elle dut faire un effort pour empêcher sa main de trembler. Soudain, la personne, qui avait fait du bruit, surgit. En découvrant son identité, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire hystérique. C'était un chat, un simple chat, un chaton. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il avait l'air trop maigre pour sa taille et son poil était sale. Pourtant, elle le trouvait adorable. Ekaterina tendit la main vers lui. L'animal marqua une légère pose avant de s'approcher d'elle. Sous les doigts de l'adolescente, le pelage d'un jaune-orangé presque gris, à causse de la crasse, était doux. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Une petite voix lui disait que c'était un animal fier ayant, en règle général un mauvais caractère, mais, elle était seule et perdue. Elle avait le droit de chercher un peu de réconfort. Le chaton ronronnait dans ses bras. Curieusement, elle se sentit mieux, comme si le fait de n'être plus tout à fait seule lui redonnait courage.

.

.

Jonathan se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier. Il était avec d'autres aspirants, quelque part au milieu d'une forêt dont le vent faisait bouger les feuilles. Non, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait expliquer cette impression de danger qui l'empêchait de se calmer. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que quelque chose de grave se passait, mais, il y avait rien. Absolument rien. Pas même une ombre étrange. Et pourtant… Non, plus les secondes défilaient, plus son sentiment d'urgence se faisait intense. Il aurait voulu envoyer un message, ou mieux partir, pour s'assurer que ses sœurs allaient bien, mais, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il y avait des règles et il devait les respecter, même s'il savait que certains lui accorderaient un passe-droit parce qu'il était le fils de son père, il n'avait pas le droit d'en abuser.

Mentalement, il compta les jours qui restaient avant qu'il puise retourner dans sa famille. Trop peu. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aime pas. Il adorait Léna et Kaya. C'est qu'il avait du mal à faire face à son père. Pas qu'il avait cessé de tenir à lui, c'était juste que lorsqu'il était enfant, Percival Graves était son héros, et ce dernier avait rien pu faire pour empêcher le mort de son épouse. Cela avait brisé quelque chose en Jonathan. C'était la première fois qu'il découvrait que même le plus puissant des héros ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Le reprochait-il encore à son père ? Intellectuellement, il savait que Percival n'y était pour rien. Des guérisseurs avaient été consultés et ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Mais affectivement ? Il avait mal et, à l'époque, il s'était demandé pourquoi sa mère ? Sa mère qui avait survécu à la Grippe Espagnole. Pourquoi elle ? Et il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un à blâmer. Inconsciemment, il avait choisi son père. Avec le temps, la blessure s'était cicatrisée, il avait compris son erreur. Mais, il avait toujours considéré que c'était trop tard. Il avait perdu trop de temps à le détester pour une chose dont il était innocent.

Il ne pouvait pas pardonner à son père, car il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Ce n'était pas Percival le fautif, mais lui, Jack. La véritable question était, est-ce qu'un jour il avouerait tout ça à son père ? Est-ce qu'un jour il pourrait construire avec lui quelque chose de meilleur que ce qu'ils partageaient aujourd'hui ?

.

.

Son fardeau bougeait au rythme de ses pas telle une poupée désarticulée. Grace à une armoire à disparaître, il avait pu la transporter jusqu'ici sans se faire remarquer. Il aurait pu la confier à l'un de ses hommes, mais, il avait dit à son père qu'il prendrait soin d'elle. Certes, c'était pour le narguer et il venait de lui faire suffisamment de mal pour qu'elle perdre connaissance, mais… Bon, d'accord. Grindelwald avouait qu'il s'en voulait un peu et que s'assurée qu'elle soit transporter de façon à ne pas aggraver ses blessures le soulageait un peu. Il se sentait moins coupable d'avoir frappé une fillette. Sa seule excuse est qu'il avait passé sur elle sa frustration. Maura O'Brien s'était fait tuer. Natalia Lejova était tombée dans un coma magique. Ekaterina Lejova était introuvable. Percival Graves continuait à refuser toute coopération. Selena Graves avait tenté de s'enfuir malgré ses menaces. Tout cela l'avait poussé à bout et il avait perdu le contrôle.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la cellule, l'homme à qui il rendait visite releva la tête. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, mais aujourd'hui, il y aurait un changement de programme. Il déposa son fardeau suffisamment près de son prisonnier pour que celui-ci puisse voir de qui il s'agissait, mais suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre. En voyant le mélange d'horreur et de compréhension sur le visage de Percival, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait. Il avait prévenu la petite Graves que si elle tentait quoique ce soit, son père en payerait le prix. Pour un homme comme ce cher Percival, quoi de pire que de n'avoir pas su protéger l'un de ses enfants ?

* * *

 _ **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Dans deux semaines, je pars en vacances, alors, je vais essayer de poster plusieurs chapitres pour compenser, mais, je ne vous promets rien.**_


	22. Fausse impression

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** J'ai posté une version corrigée de mes chapitres.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : ****Fausse impression.**

Il faisait noir. Elle avait beau tendre l'oreille, elle n'entendait aucun bruit. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être attachée, mais, avec la magie, cela voulait rien dire. Elle avait à la fois trop chaud et trop froid. Elle commença à bouger prudemment malgré les difficultés. Lorsqu'elle eut un geste trop brusque, elle poussa un léger gémissement de douleur. Sa jambe lui faisait si mal. Elle avait l'impression que son membre brulait de l'intérieur alors qu'elle se ressentait du froid, comme lorsqu'elle avait une forte fièvre.

-Selena !

Elle connaissait cette voix. Le ton indiquait que son propriétaire aurait crié s'il le pouvait. Et elle savait ce que voulait dire le fait qu'il utilise son nom entier. Il était bien plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Elle sentit des larmes affluer dans ses yeux. Une partie d'elle se disait que s'il était là, rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver. Mais sa partie rationnelle lui disait que vu la situation, elle avait faux sur toute la ligne. Elle ne voulait pas écouter sa raison. Elle était une enfant et elle était terrifiée. Elle voulait son papa.

-Père ?

Péniblement, elle se traina vers lui. Elle avait une bonne vue, mais, il faisait tellement sombre qu'elle avait l'impression d'être aveugle. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle se mordit les joues pour essayer de s'arrêter. Elle en avait marre de pleurer. Elle en était tellement fatiguée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi toutes ses épreuves ? Du bout des doigts, elle toucha son père. La peau était glaciale, mais, il referma ses doigts sur les siens. Ce contact avait quelque chose d'irréel, comme si quelque chose d'impossible s'était quand même produit.

-Selena.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pensait en disant son nom. Soulagement qu'elle soit vivante ? Terreur à l'idée du lieu où elle se trouvait ? Honte de n'avoir pas pu empêcher ça ? Elle ne savait pas et elle s'en moquait, son père était encore en vie. C'était tout que qui comptait. C'est lorsqu'il essuya ses larmes qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

-Je suis désolée.

Oui, elle l'était. Elle était désolée d'avoir été aussi bête. Elle avait cru être capable d'être plus maligne que les autres, plus maligne qu'un mage noir. Sans oublier qu'elle avait l'impression de ne faire que pleurer. Elle n'était bonne qu'à ça. Son père l'attira contre lui. Il ne sentait pas bon, il était trop maigre et il avait une barbe qui lui grattait la peau. Pourtant, elle était contente parce qu'il était là, avec elle, et que tant que son père serait là, elle ne risquerait rien. C'était surement une fausse impression. Non. Ce n'était pas une fausse impression : elle était en danger, mais, si son père était là et la soutenait, alors, elle pourrait affronter le monde entier.

.

.

 _Lettre de Turquoise-Rose Oldfox à Selena Graves._

Bonjour Léna,

J'adore les vacances ! Je passe mes journées à m'occuper des chevaux. Il y a des touristes qui sont venus visiter Monument Valley et qui se sont étonné de voir de la neige. On se demande pourquoi ils ont fait le déplacement, lorsqu'il neige, toutes les balades sont fermées que ce soit celles faites pas les non-maj's ou par les sorciers. J'avoue que la vue est magnifique sous la neige, mais, l'entrée est payante, alors, si on doit y aller autant pouvoir profiter de toutes les activités et pas seulement de la vue. Quoique… L'entrée n'est pas payante pour moi. Tout comme un jour, il faudra que je vienne à la Big Apple, il va bien falloir qu'un jour je vous fasse découvrir l'Ouest sauvage. Je ne sais pas qu'elle est la vision la plus comique. Je crois que ni Kaya ni toi n'êtes prêtes à se voyage, mais, je doute être prête à New-York. Cette ville ne dort jamais ! Il y a toujours quelqu'un en train de faire quelque chose, un endroit ouvert. Franchement, comment faites-vous pour supporter tout ce bruit sans jamais pouvoir réellement goûter au silence ? Je ne sais pas.

J'espère que tu as réussi à te réconcilier avec notre Kaya. Si vous continuez à bouder lorsque vous reviendrez à Ilvermorny, je me fâcherai. Ça y est. J'ai donné. Toute cette mauvaise humeur est insupportable et ne sert qu'à vous rendre mutuellement malheureuses. Inutile de le nier, je le sais. Vous avez une relation fusionnelle. À vous voir, on pourrait croire qu'au lieu d'être des sœurs-de-cœur, vous êtes jumelles. Je trouve que c'est dommage que vous ayez perdu quelques semaines ainsi, mais, vous connaissant, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tout redevienne comme avant. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça.

Je vais sans doute te paraître un peu brusque, mais il y a une question que je dois te poser. J'ignore si c'est aussi grave que le disent les journaux, mais es-tu certaine que c'était une bonne idée de retourner à New-York au vu des circonstances actuelles ? Il y a une truc qui rode dans les rues de cette ville et une folle qui organise une grande chasse aux sorcières. Personnellement, je trouve qu'une seule de ces raisons était suffisante pour rester à Ilvermorny. Mais il est vrai que je suis nettement moins tête brulée que toi quand tu es décidée.

En parlant de tête brulée, mon frère a toujours pour projet de partir en Roumanie étudier les Dragons. Il termine ses études et il part. Il a été accepté pour un stage de formation intensive cet été. Il paraît que les anglais n'ont pas réellement de cursus post Poudlard. Tu te rends compte ? Ils arrivent et ne savent que ce qu'ils ont appris pendant sept ans sans aucune spécialisation dans le moindre domaine. Comment le sais-je ? Parce que le dragonnier avec lequel il correspond est anglais. Et oui. Ces buveurs de thés sont partout.

Comment se passe la formation de ton frère ? J'ai entendu dire que plus de la moitié des aspirants aurors renonçait avant les fêtes de fin d'année. J'espère qu'il tient le coup, je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il échouait. Si c'est le cas, il serait le premier héritier des Graves à ne pas réussir à devenir auror depuis plus de deux cent ans. Cette crainte doit le faire vivre dans la peur de l'échec. Tu lui souhaiteras bonne chance pour ses prochaines évaluations de ma part, je ne le connais pas assez pour lui écrire pour ça.

Et ton père ? Comme je l'espère, tu t'aie monté la tête ou il se passait vraiment quelque chose ? Je vais chanter pour que l'Harmonie soit sur vous.

Oui, je pose beaucoup de questions, mais, ni Kaya ni toi ne m'avez encore écrit de lettres pour me dire que tout va bien. Ou, en tout cas, je ne les ai pas encore reçues. Je sais que cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais, avec ce qui se passe, je m'inquiète et ça me rend agressive. J'ai hâte de vous revoir pour que tu puisses me raconter tes vacances de vive voix.

Au revoir et prends soin de tout le monde comme tu sais si bien le faire,

Turquoise-Rose.

.

.

Jane posa le journal devant elle. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Une chose hantait les rues de New-York, terrifiant aussi bien les sorciers que les non-maj's. Elle avait envoyé des lettres à Jack, mais, elle n'avait pas encore eu de réponses. Lorsqu'elle avait essayé de lui faire une visite surprise, on lui avait dit qu'il était actuellement en stage de survie. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait était le silence venant de New-York. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à Léna sous prétexte de lui demander si elle avait une idée de cadeau pour son frère, et elle n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Selena. Mais alors, pas du tout. Elle avait donc essayé de prendre contact avec Kaya et elle attendait également la réponse. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais, s'il s'était passé quelque chose, on le saurait. Ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait faire disparaître des hauts-gradés du Congrès Magique sans que cela se remarque.

Elle devait se faire des films, les autres possibilités étaient improbables. D'un mouvement de tête, elle remit ses cheveux en arrière et se replongea dans la préparation des pâtes. En bonne fille d'italienne, sa mère les faisait maison et depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Jane l'aidait. Là, elles étaient en train de préparer celles qui seraient servie au repas de Yule. Oui, il était encore tôt, mais vu que l'excitation allait de pire en pire, il fallait mieux être prêts. Bientôt, les pâtes seraient mises à sécher, et elles iraient chercher toutes les épices dont elles auraient besoin. C'était des gestes anodins, des gestes familiers, rassurants. Des gestes qui lui donnaient une impression de sécurité.

Jane avait peur. Elle vivait à Boston, non loin de Salem. Elle avait grandi avec les histoires des Procès et de ce qui s'était passé à cette époque. On ne lui avait pas appris à aimer les non-maj's, mais à craindre qu'ils ne découvrent qui elle était. Elle ne les détestait pas, mais, elle n'arrivait pas à les aimer. Elle avait trop peur de ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Ce qui se passait à New-York… Ce n'était pas bon. Les Non-maj's avaient peur, tout comme les Sorciers. Sans être une spécialiste, elle savait que des guerres avaient été déclenchées pour moins que ça.

.

.

Tina regarda l'homme devant elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment… Était-il stupide ou le faisait-il exprès ? Plutôt la première solution, ce n'était pas possible autrement d'être aussi inconscient. Il avait par accident laissé une créature s'échapper et il n'avait pas effacé la mémoire du non-maj qui avait été témoin de toute la scène. Maintenant, elle était coincée avec lui, mais, en plus, elle devait se coltiner un homme qu'elle aurait dû le faire oublietter, mais, elle ne le pouvait, parce que ce dernier ne semblait pas en état de subir un sortilège d'amnésie. Comment allait-elle pouvoir justifier tout cela ? Déjà qu'avec le coup de la valise, elle avait grandement perdu en crédibilité, crédibilité déjà bien entamée par sa mutation au service des permis-baguette. Elle était déjà en disgrâce, sa carrière d'auror bien compromise, et, il fallait que ça tombe sur elle... Même monsieur Graves… Elle repensa à la lettre de Léna avant de repousser cette idée. Vu la situation, il n'était pas surprenant que le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique n'ait pas réagit comme il aurait dû le faire. Sans oublier qu'il avait pris le temps de l'écouter, il avait même fait l'effort de quitter une réunion ultra-importante pour lui dire qu'il arriverait dès que possible _**(1)**_. Mais, une fois qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que ce n'était pas la bonne valise, il était parti sans approfondir le sujet. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Non. Elle refusait de penser à ça. Graves était préoccupé par la situation. Point. Les Seconds de Salem appelaient les non-maj's à faire une chasse aux sorcières. Sa fille était dans une ville ravagée par une chose de nature magique dont on ne savait rien. Madame Lejova n'était toujours pas revenue de Russie. Et Grindelwald faisait de nouveau parler de lui en Europe. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange au fait qu'il soit préoccupé. Absolument rien. Elle sentit une affreuse migraine commencer. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez. C'était préférable à l'autre option qui était de mettre son poing dans la figure de l'anglais.

-Monsieur Dragonneau, vous connaissez un peu la communauté des sorciers d'Amérique ?

Lorsqu'il se mit à discourir sur le fait que certaines des lois américaines visant à protéger le Secret Magique lui semblaient rétrogrades, elle se retint de lui signaler qu'ils étaient en pleine chasse aux sorcières au sens propre du terme. L'envie de le frapper augmenta lorsqu'il se mit à agir comme un Boursouf battu ridicule. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Si, elle y croyait. Il était là depuis moins d'une journée et il avait déjà mis sens dessus-dessous une banque. Sans oublier qu'il l'avait ridiculisée. Et il osait paraître aussi désolé ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne prit pas la décision de l'emmener tout de suite au MACUSA maintenant qu'elle avait la bonne valise (celle dans laquelle il cachait tous ses animaux interdits d'importation), mais, elle le fit. Si Dragonneau était sage, elle l'aiderait à récupérer ses créatures, dans le cas contraire, elle le livrerait et voilà tout. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre à rajouter sur la situation. Cette journée ne pouvait pas empirer.

* * *

 _ **(1) C'est dans l'une des scènes coupés des Animaux Fantastiques. Ceux qui les ont déjà regardé savent de quoi je parle. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise à ceux qui sont déjà en train de réfléchir quand ils pourront y jeter un coup d'œil. Par contre, elle n'est pas dans le livre, alors, c'est DVD ou Blue-Ray pour la voir (il n'y a aucune scène coupée dans le livre si vous voulez le savoir).**_

* * *

 _ **J'ai eu du mal, mais, je crois avoir réussi à bien retransmettre l'agacement que Tina ressent pour Norbert au début du film. Oui, je fais mon autocritique. Je n'ai pas trop vu le choix vu que quasiment aucun lecteur de cette fic ne le fait. Je vous rappelle que vos reviews sont le moyen pour vous de vous exprimer. Pour ceux d'entre-vous qui écrivez des histoires, si vous aimez en avoir, n'oubliez pas les autres. Je suis sur ce site depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir vu des histoires géniales être abandonnées parce que l'auteur ne savait pas si elles plaisaient ou non et que ce manque de communication le faisait douter de sa propre création. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de m'en laisser, mais, faites-le de temps en temps que je n'ai pas entièrement l'impression de parler toute seule. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire sur ce sujet.**_


	23. La fille de la Lune

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** La première partie est due à la suggestion d'une lectrice qui trouvait que l'on ne voyait pas assez Percival.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : ****La fille de la Lune.**

Percival serra sa fille contre lui. La pauvre était à bout de nerfs. Son état d'épuisement et la crise de larmes qu'elle venait d'avoir l'avait poussée dans les bras de Morphée. Entre deux sanglots, elle lui avait tout raconté. Avant, il pensait ne pas pouvoir être plus fier d'elle qu'il l'était déjà, mais, il l'était aujourd'hui. Elle avait refusé de plier. Il était aussi fier d'elle qu'il avait peur pour elle. Les mots du Visionomeur _**(1)**_ résonnaient à ses oreilles. Ces mots… En les entendant, Regina avait pâli et porté ses mains à son ventre, comme pour protéger leur enfant à naître. Comme beaucoup de parents avant eux, ils avaient regretté d'être venus le voir.

 _Une petite fille naîtra dans votre famille,_

 _Reconnaissable entre mille._

 _Elle aimera sa famille et la liberté._

 _Elle croira en la vérité._

 _Mais parfois le ciel ne sera pas d'humeur,_

 _L'expérience se forgera dans la douleur._

 _Mais tout finira par s'effacer,_

 _Le bon comme le mauvais devra passer._

 _L'amour des autres la grandira_

 _Et son savoir la guidera._

 _Absolument rien sur Terre_

 _Ne pourra contraindre son cœur à se taire._

 _Son père est un chef et un homme d'honneur,_

 _Vos ancêtres de grands combattants et voyageurs._

 _Comme eux, elle choisira son destin_

 _Et ira bien plus loin._

 _Lorsque la nuit sera,_

 _Sa lumière vous éclairera._

 _Plus pâle et plus discrète que le soleil elle sera,_

 _Son nom sera Selena._

Il avait parlé en rimes en lisant l'avenir de l'enfant à naître. Comme toutes les prophéties, on ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Plus on se creuse à la tête pour essayer de les comprendre, et parer les dangers, plus on risque d'aggraver une situation qui aurait pu ne jamais se produire si on n'avait rien fait. Puis au moment où ils allaient repartir, le Visionomeur avait planté son regard dans celui de Percival avant de lui dire quatre phrases. « _Elle sera votre lumière lorsque l'obscurité menacera de vous détruire_ ». Dans le fond, ces mots n'avaient rien de menaçant, mais, il était déjà un auror à l'époque. Il savait que s'il se retrouvait dans une situation telle qu'il aurait besoin d'être sauvé, c'était que l'heure était grave. Sauf que le Mage avait vu juste. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'à la mort de Regina, c'était la présence de Selena et sa confiance aveugle en lui qui l'avait sauvé de lui-même. Et aujourd'hui, savoir qu'il y avait au moins une personne que Grindelwald n'avait pas pu tromper lui apportait un certain réconfort. Certes, il aurait préféré que Léna ne se retrouve pas dans le même trou à rats que lui, que Grindelwald n'ait pas réussi à la tromper tout comme il n'avait pas réussi avec Natalia. Sa mort plutôt que celle d'un de ses enfants ou de celle qu'il aimait. Grindelwald n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le pensait, tôt ou tard il rencontrerait quelqu'un capable de le démasquer et de l'arrêter. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre, gagner du temps, rester en vie. Sur ce dernier point, il savait qu'il ne craignait pas grand-chose : s'il venait à perdre la vie, le MACUSA en serait automatiquement prévenu et le mage noir ne pourrait plus continuer à utiliser son identité. Il y avait du bon dans sa situation, Grindelwald ne pouvait pas tout se permettre, dans la vie on ne peut pas tout avoir…

Le seul point négatif était ses aurors. Lui mort, inutile, Grindelwald n'avait plus aucune raison de garder ses hommes en vie. Certes, de son côté, la question de savoir s'ils étaient encore tous vivants le tourmentait. Mais Percival pensait que oui, la mort de trop d'aurors faisant partie d'une même mission pouvait attirer l'attention. Surtout si leur « chef » s'en tirait sans une égratignure et reprenait son poste au MACUSA l'air de rien.

.

.

 _Extrait d'un rapport de situation au sujet de l'enquête sur la mort de Maura O'Brien à destination de la Présidente du MACUSA, Séraphine Picquery._

Madame,

D'après les différentes dépositions faites par les non-maj's au sujet de la défunte Maura O'Brien, chef du Service de Magicomagie Légale du Congrès Magique des États-Unis, nous pouvons retracer l'attaque ainsi : un groupe d'hommes serait venu chez elle pour l'y agresser. Pour nous, il est clair que les dégâts causés par les combats ont été camouflés pour ressembler à une attaque de la chose qui ravage nos rues. Les non-sorciers ont appelé leur police. Mademoiselle O'Brien aurait été très rapidement prise en charge par les services de secours non-maj's, mais à cause du manque de soins adaptés à la gravité de ses blessures magiques, elle est morte sur le chemin de l'hôpital. D'après les urgentistes l'ayant prise en charge, elle aurait eu le temps de prononcer quelques mots, laissant entendre que Grindelwald et ses partisans seraient derrière l'attaque qu'elle venait de subir. (…)

L'autopsie du corps de mademoiselle O'Brien prouve la cause magique de sa mort et le fait qu'elle fut victime de plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire. Elle démontre aussi que son décès est dû à plusieurs hémorragies internes. Les non-maj's ont réellement fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour lui venir en aide. (…)

Il nous faut ajouter que nulle part nous ne trouvons la moindre place de sa filleule : Ekaterina Lejova. Nous avons tenté de prendre contact avec la colocataire de mademoiselle O'Brien, mais nous devons avouer notre incapacité de joindre madame Natalia Lejova. (…)

Vu la situation, nous ne pouvons que craindre pour la sécurité de mademoiselle Ekaterina Lejova. En effet, celle-ci figure sur la liste des élèves ayant quitté Ilvermorny pour les vacances de Yule. Son départ de l'école à bord du train en direction de New-York a bel et bien été confirmé par plusieurs témoins. (...)

.

.

Entre la disparition d'Ekaterina Lejova, ses différents prisonniers et sa chasse à l'Obscurus, Gellert Grindelwald avait de quoi faire. Il avait interrompu sa recherche d'Obscurial pour écouter l'homme qu'il avait fait venir de Bulgarie. Stefan Angelov était un très bon magicomage, mais en plus l'un de ses fidèles les plus compétents.

-Si cela peut vous consoler, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Les responsables sont des corsets « correctement » mis pendant des années. Je dirais que ces sévices ont commencé à sa puberté, ou quelques temps avant _**(**_ _ **2**_ _ **)**_.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé.

-Vous m'avez demandé ce qu'elle avait et pourquoi elle était dans un état , « un coma » diraient les non-maj's, dont aucun de vos sorts ne peut la réveiller. Je commence par vous expliquer pourquoi, dès le départ, elle n'était pas en bonne santé même si on pouvait croire que oui. L'usage abusif du corset entraine des malformations, surtout quand on commence à le porter lorsque le corps est en pleine mutation. Les os de sa cage thoracique présentent des malformations… Son estomac et ses intestins sont déplacés… Et je suis quasiment certain que si on ouvrait, on verrait des marques sur son foie assez caractéristiques.

Grindelwald regardait son homologue bulgare. Angelov semblait furieux. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que cette colère semblait être dirigée contre personne en particulier. Le mage noir savait que la petite sœur de son compatriote était morte très jeune à cause d'un stupide accident. Elle était morte étouffée si sa mémoire était bonne, mais pourquoi, déjà ? Ça, c'était le détail qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

-Les corsets sont une chose moyenâgeuse qui non seulement abiment les corps des femmes, mais en plus les empêchent de respirer normalement. Et je ne vous parle même pas de tous les problèmes de santé qu'on peut avoir à cause de ces choses. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on autorise encore leur fabrication.

-Votre sœur en est morte.

Gellert avait dit ça d'un ton calme. Il avait lancé ça comme ça, mais, il ne s'attendait pas à lire sur le visage de son interlocuteur qu'il avait touché juste. Il espérait juste…

-Elle avait à peine dix ans. Elle s'est évanouie et est tombée dans une rivière. Elle n'aurait jamais perdu connaissance si elle n'avait pas porté un corset. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'entrainer à en porter un avant d'être obligée de le faire parce que le port du corset était, et est encore, obligatoire, pour les jeunes filles étudiant à Durmstrang… Elle n'est pas morte noyée… Elle est morte étouffée par ses propres vêtements.

Trop tard, le mage noir dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas là pour jouer au psychomage et pourtant Croyance et Angelov semblaient le prendre pour une oreille attentive. Autant pour le jeune homme, il pouvait comprendre. Mais son compatriote savait qui il était. Que devait-il faire pour être considéré tel qu'il était ? Se balader avec une pancarte marquée « attention méchant mage noir en action » ? En tous cas, maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Natalia Lejova était dans un tel état. Le problème était qu'elle n'était pas en bonne santé à la base. Il n'était pas guérisseur, mais, il savait que la magie des sorciers avait tendance à compenser ce genre de problème. Et comme il l'avait fortement malmenée, aussi bien le corps que la magie de la femme avaient déclaré forfait. D'où le coma magique. Le fait qu'elle ait perdu connaissance devant Dmitri Lejov était juste la faute à pas-de-chance pour le Russe. Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel de ses hommes.

-Que peut-on faire ? Demanda le mage noir dans le but de couper court à la séquence émotion.

Toute cette histoire lui faisait prendre un sacré retard dans ses plans. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'une femme qui semblait en parfaite santé ne l'était pas ? Il n'allait pas demander à ses invités de passer un examen médical, quand même.

-Rien. On ne peut rien faire avec les moyens dont nous disposons. Lorsque le corps d'un sorcier est aussi abimé que le sien, sa magie a tendance à compenser. Dans le cas présent, la magie de Lejova n'est plus alimentée par grand-chose : les privations qu'elle a subi dernièrement n'arrivent pas à compenser la perte d'énergie. Il est arrivé ce qui finit toujours par arriver à un sorcier lorsqu'il dépense plus de magie qu'il ne le peut : son noyau magique étant drainé, alors il tombe dans un coma. Sans la conduire à l'hôpital, on ne peut rien faire. Ni pour la soigner ni pour l'empêcher de mourir. Tout dépend d'elle. Si elle survit, elle pourrait devenir une cracmol.

Si la potionniste perdait sa capacité à faire de la magie, elle ne pourrait pas ouvrir ce foutu grimoire. Pour le coup, Grindelwald fut d'accord avec Lejov lorsqu'il traitait sa belle-sœur d'emmerdeuse finie. Et encore, il trouvait le terme un peu faible.

* * *

 _ **(1) Un Visionomeur est un voyant spécialisé dans la recherche de prénoms. Ils font partie d'une ancienne tradition de la communauté magique. Son rôle est de prédire le prénom d'un enfant à naître selon son avenir.**_

 _ **(2) L'usage d'un corset dès la puberté provoquait une déformation assez typique et suffisamment importante pour que, des années après en avoir cessé le port, elle laisse une déformation sur le foie bien connue des anatomistes jusqu'aux années 1980 (date des autopsies des dernières femmes à avoir porté un corset durant leur puberté).**_


	24. Petite vistoire

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Personnellement, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je pars en vacances pendant trois semaines. Comme je ne vais pas emporter mon ordinateur avec moi, je ne pourrais pas poster la suite tout de suite.

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : ****Petite victoire.**

Elle s'était trompée. Sa situation pouvait empirer, et en moins de douze heures. Tina avait naïvement cru qu'après la banque où elle avait découvert qu'un sorcier anglais nouvellement débarqué de son île avait introduit dans sa valise des animaux magiques interdits, que cette valise fermait mal et qu'un de ses pensionnaires à l'esprit aventureux et perturbateur s'était échappé et en fuite, avait depuis semé le désordre dans tout New-York. Après ses tentatives infructueuses pour contrôler ce Norbert Dragonneau et son nouvel ami non-maj qui semblaient ne pas saisir la gravité de la situation, puis son propre rappel à l'ordre par la Présidente Pickery pour ne pas voir réussi à maîtriser ces deux hurluberlus et les créatures en fuite, elle pensait avoir fait le tour des problèmes qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle se trompait, sinon, comment expliquer qu'elle soit dans l'une des cellules du MACUSA. C'était de sa faute, elle le savait. Si elle avait été un peu moins pressée, si elle n'avait pas donné une chance à Norbert Dragonneau avant de le livrer, si elle avait averti qui de droit de la qualité de non-maj de monsieur Kowalski et de son état de santé limitant les recours aux sorts d'amnésie, si, si et si. Elle ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'elle avait fait.

L'Anglais pensait qu'il y avait un Obscurial à New-York : un sorcier, dans tous les cas avérés, un enfant persécuté à cause de ses pouvoirs, rejetant sa propre magie, cette dernière prenant une existence propre et devenant un Obscurus. Cette force incontrôlable détruisait tout ce qui pouvait menacer d'une quelconque façon son hôte et faisant un nombre de « dommages collatéraux », matériels ou vivants, importants. Si c'était bien le cas, ce n'était pas plus mal que les non-maj's attribuent les dégâts à des explosions de gaz ou à des problèmes atmosphériques indéfinis. S'ils savaient la vérité, une guerre entre eux et les sorciers serait inévitable. Elle entendit Norbert expliquer à Jacob se qu'était un Obscurus. Norbert ? Jacob ? Depuis quand elle les appelait par leur prénom ? Sans doute depuis qu'elle était tombée aussi bas qu'eux. Les mots durs de la Présidente résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Elle avait véritablement mal agi. Pas dans les faits, mais, dans le façon de faire. Si elle avait été un peu moins pressée, si elle n'avait pas tant voulu montrer à quel point elle était douée et que sa mise au placard était une erreur… Elle se serait renseignée sur ce qu'était en train de faire la présidente et elle ne l'aurait pas mise dans une situation délicate. Intervenir en pleine conférence internationale sur la sécurité et les dangers encourus par le Secret Magique pour raconter que ce même secret avait été violé plusieurs sous son nez et qu'elle n'avait pas averti dans les plus courts délais qui de droit n'était pas l'idée du siècle... Les États-Unis étaient le pays où il y avait eu la plus grande infraction au Secret Magique, et voilà qu'elle amenait à une réunion de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers un non-maj. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle soit repartie comme une criminelle. Et pauvre Norbert. Maintenant, elle pouvait voir à quel point il tenait à ces créatures et à quel point il s'inquiétait pour elles.

Tina était au fond du trou et elle savait qu'elle en était plus que responsable. Mais le pire dans l'histoire est qu'elle avait entrainé d'autres personnes avec elle, et ça, elle n'était pas certaine de se le pardonner un jour.

.

.

Une fois les hommes de loi partis, Turquoise-Rose sourit à son frère. Elle savait beaucoup de choses, notamment à quel point la prudence était de mise lorsqu'on était un sorcier amérindien. Pas que cela pose à problème à leurs semblables, non, le problème venait des non-maj's. Pour la majorité des blancs sans pouvoirs, les amérindiens étaient des primitifs, quand aux autres amérindiens… Tout dépendait du peuple auquel vous appartenez et eux appartenaient à celui des Navajos. Dit comme ça, il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Sauf que voilà, les non-maj's Navajos avaient une peur panique des sorciers. Et encore, appeler cela une peur panique était comme dire que le Titanic avait eu une avarie. Techniquement, le terme était juste, mais dans les faits, il était encore bien en dessous de la réalité. Si en plus, les sorciers étaient des animagi… Disons que ils avaient intérêt à courir très vite ou à transplaner très loin, et ne jamais, mais jamais revenir.

Turquoise-Rose et son frère étaient là et venait d'être interrogés par la police tribale non-maj. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une vieille dame accusait un de leurs voisins d'avoir jeté un sort à son défunt époux. Inutile de dire que le voisin en question avait autant de pouvoirs magiques qu'un caillou, si ce n'est moins. Certaines pierres ont des capacités magiques, elles...

C'est à ces moments-là qu'elle doutait. Elle savait que ni Léna ni Kaya ne la comprendraient, mais elle doutait parce qu'elle savait déjà comment ça allait finir. Les représentants de la loi non-maj allaient faire de leur mieux, mais la famille du mort allait finir par s'impatienter. Et le « sorcier » allait être tué pour lever le « sort ». Ce n'était pas normal. C'était de la superstition pure et dure. Et cela la faisait douter.

Est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas mieux apprendre aux non-maj's que sorcier ne voulait pas dire maléfique ? Que la magie pouvait les aider si seulement ceux qui en faisaient n'avaient plus peur de montrer leur véritable nature ? Voilà, elle avait commencé à enfin dire des mots sur ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne pensait pas que Grindelwald avait raison. Rien ne justifie le fait de prendre une vie. Absolument rien. Prendre une vie allait à l'encontre de l'Harmonie. Mais les codes qui régissaient le Secret Magique datent du Moyen-Âge et on est au vingtième siècle. Les temps avaient changé. Il était peut-être temps de changer les choses également.

Et c'était ça qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire à ses amies. Elles n'avaient pas la même histoire qu'elle. Elles n'étaient pas confrontées à ce problème tous les jours. Elles ne devaient pas mentir à tous ceux qu'elles voyaient et qu'elles ne connaissaient pas suffisamment pour savoir si oui ou non ils étaient des sorciers. Elles avaient grandi sans la peur que quelqu'un ait un vague soupçon. Parce que dans la Réserve, que quelqu'un pense qu'une autre personne puisse avoir un pouvoir magique faisait de lui un mort en sursis. Turquoise-Rose savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'histoire ne se répande et qu'un homme qu'elle avait dû apercevoir une ou deux fois dans sa vie ne paye le fait qu'un autre homme était mort de façon naturelle et sa femme particulièrement crédule et suspicieuse, incapable d'admettre la vérité. Ce n'était pas juste.

.

.

Elle avait mal, faim et soif. Sa jambe semblait ne jamais vouloir la laisser tranquille. Son estomac se tordait. Sa gorge était aride. Elle n'osait même pas demander à son père comme il allait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour deviner que son état devait être pire que le sien. Elle essayait de garder la notion du temps qui s'écoule, mais, c'était difficile. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas combien exactement. Elle prit une grande inspiration. La puanteur ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi on l'avait emmenée auprès de son père. Et elle eut un frison involontaire lorsqu'elle pensa aux raisons possibles. Grindelwald avait promis qu'il le ferait payer à son père si elle tentait de s'enfuir. En l'enfermant ici, il faisait une pierre deux coups. Il s'assurait qu'ils ne tenteraient pas de s'enfuir tout en leur faisant vivre un véritable cauchemar. C'était sadiquement intelligent, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Elle ne prétendait pas savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce… Cet homme. Malgré la situation, elle refusait de lui offrir le privilège d'être considéré comme autre chose qu'un être humain. Il faisait des erreurs, la preuve la plus flagrante était qu'il n'avait pas pu la tromper. Donc, elle ne prétendait pas savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais, elle pouvait deviner. De toutes façons, elle avait beau être épuisée, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Trop mal. Trop faim. Trop soif.

Selena avait déjà connu cette première sensation. Après tout, elle avait quatorze et était déjà tombée un certains nombres de fois. À vrai dire, essayer de faire de la danse classique, de la randonnée ou toutes autres activités physiques sans jamais avoir mal, c'est chose impossible. La faim. Elle savait ce que c'était, mais, elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir eu aussi faim qu'aujourd'hui. Idem pour la soif. Elle avait tellement soif qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à pleurer. À moins que ce soit la fatigue qui l'en empêche. Elle ne le savait pas et elle s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas important.

Elle devait réfléchir et penser aux moyens qu'elle avait de sortir d'ici. Léna pouvait toujours appeler Niniel, mais, si Grindelwald avait prévu le coup, cette brave elfe pourrait avoir des ennuis et Niniel n'avait pas « l'avantage » d'être une sorcière. À la vue de la manière dont le mage noir traitait ses semblables, inutile de dire à quel point il devait mépriser et se moquer du sort d'une elfe de maison. C'était une chose qui surprenait Selena. Elle avait été élevée dans un pays où les sorciers respectaient les elfes, certes, il y avait toujours des cinglés pour… Elle réprima un frison en pensant à ce que certains criminels avaient osé faire à de pauvres créatures sous prétextes qu'elles n'étaient pas humaines. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle pouvait réaliser que malgré toutes les précautions de son père, elle n'était que trop consciente de la dureté de se monde. Elle prit une nouvelle grande bouffée d'air et se re-concentra sur son objectif. Réussir à fuir avec son père avant que l'un d'eux ne meure. Elle n'était pas là pour débattre sur le sujet des gens venant du vieux continent qui avaient tort de traiter leurs elfes de maison comme quelque chose de négligeable. Très vite, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Sans aide extérieure, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Sauf si… Sauf si elle mettait en pratique le projet qu'elle avait avec Turquoise-Rose. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à canaliser assez de magie pour pouvoir jeter le moindre sort de première année sans sa baguette magique, mais, lorsqu'elle était petite, elle arrivait à déplacer des objets sans les toucher. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle plus ? Le sortilège d'attraction était d'un niveau supérieur à celui de Lumos (1), alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'allumer une lumière avec ce sort sans aide matérielle ?

Soudain, une citation de Mark Twain lui vint en mémoire : « Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors, ils l'ont fait ». D'un coup, ce fut comme si elle venait d'être frappée par la foudre. Elle savait pourquoi. Inconsciemment, elle s'auto-bloquait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on lui avait dit et répété que c'était quelque chose d'infiniment difficile. Quelque chose que seuls de rares sorciers pouvaient faire sans canalisateur. C'était comme les sortilèges informulés. Dans le second cas, la formule servait juste à donner une direction à ce que l'on voulait faire. En réalité, ce qui comptait, ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était la volonté : prononcer les mots était accessoire.

Elle savait que c'était un pari fou, surtout dans son état. Elle avait soif, faim et mal. Pas le bon mélange quand on veut essayer quelque chose de nouveau en magie. Sauf que ce n'était pas si nouveau que ça, vu qu'elle en fait avant d'aller à Ilvermorny même si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était et qu'on appelait ça de la magie accidentelle. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration. Lorsque se sentit prête, elle se mit à murmurer l'incantation en boucle. Combien de temps y passa-t-elle ? Elle ne le savait et ça n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce qui compte fut qu'elle obtient un résultat. Ce n'était qu'une étincelle, mais vu sa situation, c'était déjà ça. Sans oublier qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire qu'essayer encore et encore. Ce qu'elle faisait pouvait sembler minime, mais, Grindelwald les gardait dans le noir pour une bonne raison. Certes, essayer encore et encore d'éclairer cette pièce était stupide, mais comme il n'y a pas de petites victoires, il n'y a pas de petites rébellions.

.

.

 _Extrait d'une lettre du Service des Adoptions adressées à Percival Graves datée du mardi 7 décembre 1926._

Vous avez déposé une demande d'adoption auprès de nos services courant septembre. Nous vous rappelons qu'en cas de changement de votre situation (mariage, divorce, décès), vous devez avertir nos services. Nous vous rappelons que dans le cas où votre dossier a été accepté, ne pas mettre à jour les informations pourrait rendre caduque l'acceptation, ou le refus, de votre demande. Nous vous rappelons aussi que dans le cas où votre dossier est validé, vous devez prendre contact avec un juge du Tribunal des Affaires Familiales afin de le valider définitivement.

Après lecture de votre dossier, après les vérifications d'usage, nous vous informons que nous donnons suite à votre demande grâce aux éléments suivants :

-L'accord de la mère de l'enfant, seul géniteur encore vivant

-Votre engagement à ne pas chercher à séparer la mère de son enfant

-La promesse de mariage que vous avez déclarée envers la mère de l'enfant

-Les dispositions que vous avez pris pour accueillir l'enfant dans votre famille.

Une copie de cette lettre sera envoyée aux différentes parties concernées.

Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, l'expression de nos sentiments respectueux et toutes nos félicitations.

.

.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et Niniel terminait son travail avant d'aller se coucher. Niniel était une bonne elfe de maison, pas un seul grain de poussière n'échappait à sa vigilance, pas un seul faux pli sur les vêtements, Les repas étaient toujours à l'heure. Elle était tellement douée dans son domaine qu'on lui avait fait l'honneur de lui accorder le privilège d'être la gouvernante de la famille Graves. Elle était une bonne elfe de maison et elle adorait son travail. Elle se rappelait toujours sa réaction lorsqu'un sorcier de première génération avait dit à maitresse Elisabeth qu'il fallait la libérer. Niniel avait piqué une crise de nerf jusqu'à qu'elle reçoive l'assurance que jamais, jamais et jamais, elle n'aurait un vêtement pour autre chose que l'entretenir, le nettoyer, le repasser ou le ranger. Jamais on ne lui offrirait le moindre vêtement, symbole de sa libération. Il était hors de questions qu'elle soit renvoyée, elle était une bonne elfe de la maison et elle était irréprochable. Elle n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un lui dire qu'elle méritait de perdre son travail parce que… Niniel ne le savait même pas et ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

En tout cas, Niniel avait passé une bonne journée. Maitre Percival avait enfin eu l'autorisation d'adopter mademoiselle Kaya. D'après ce qu'elle savait des projets de son maître, la cérémonie d'adoption sera faite qu'après son mariage avec madame Natalia. Maitresse Elisabeth en avait été plus qu'heureuse et Niniel en était plus que contente. Sa maitresse avait un nouvel petit-enfant à gâter et cette idée lui avait fait perdre quelques années.

Lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, elle fonça les sourcils. Comme tous les bons elfes de maison, elle connaissait les habitudes de ses maitres. Et maitresse Elisabeth ne recevait personne la nuit. Si maitre Percival avait été là, il aurait pu être dérangé à cause de son travail. Le jeune maitre Jack, lui, sortait en douce la nuit. Et mademoiselle Léna, elle, elle était trop jeune pour sortir ou recevoir après dix-huit heure sans un chaperon. Bref, personne ne devait frapper à cette porte à ce moment. À moins qu'il y ait un problème.

Niniel était une bonne elfe de maison. Elle était au service de la maison Graves depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle avait toujours connu cette vie. Si elle savait une chose, c'était que personne ne frappait à la porte en pleine nuit sans qu'il y a de problème. Et les problèmes lorsque l'on est dans une famille dont les membres sont majoritairement des aurors ont tendances à être graves. C'est donc prudemment qu'elle alla ouvrit la porte. Niniel était une bonne elfe qui savait toujours quoi faire qu'importe la situation. Mais surtout, elle savait prévoir. Il s'agit d'une qualité essentielle pour un bon domestique et elle avait toujours été douée à ce jeu.

Quand sa maitresse lui avait parlé de ses problèmes, elle avait immédiatement su que tôt ou tard, elle devrait aller gronder maitre Percival. Elle avait beau l'aimer d'un sentiment tout maternel, il était toujours un petit garnement. À vrai dire, seul l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné lui interdisant de se mêler dans ses affaires, sauf cas de force majeure, empêchait Niniel d'aller lui tirer les oreilles tout de suite. Elle attendrait, en bon elfe de maison qu'elle était, que maitresse Elisabeth aille dans la demeure ancestrale des Graves pour faire savoir au Maitre ce qu'elle pensait de son comportement, malgré que Niniel voulait y aller tout de suite. Parce que Niniel était une bonne elfe de maison, comme sa mère avant elle, comme la mère de sa mère, comme le père de la mère de sa mère, comme tous leurs ancêtres avant eux. Niniel descendait de bons elfes qui avaient bien servi leur maitre et c'était sa fierté. Fierté qu'elle avait transmise à son fils qui la transmettrait à ses descendants. Comme tous les bons elfes, Niniel avait qu'une seule parole. Mais lorsqu'une mademoiselle Kaya épuisée et à bout de nerfs apparut sur le pas de la porte, Niniel sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer à obéir à maitre Percival encore longtemps.

 _ **(1) lumos : sortilège permettant d'allumer les lumières.**_

* * *

 _ **Je commence à travailler sur un projet de wikia pour cette histoire pour plusieurs raisons. La plus importante est qu'il y a beaucoup de personnages et que c'est une manière pour moi de savoir ce que j'ai dit sur qui sans risquer de m'emmêler les pinceaux. Si quelqu'un veut m'y donner un coup de main pour compléter les fiches déjà faites ou juste pour regarder, je suis partante. Je vous préviens juste que je ne prends pas vraiment le temps de faire de la mise en page alors, cela peut être un peu brouillon par moment. En tout cas, je verrais ça à mon retour de vacances.**_


	25. Savoir qui est l'ennemi et ne pas le qui

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Pour les phrases tirées du film, je me suis appuyée sur le texte du film (un bon complément pour les infimes détails quand au jeu attendu de JKR, mais pas vraiment intéressant si vous espérer voir des passages qui n'ont pas été tourné). Alors pardon s'il y a des menus changements par rapport au film.

Je suis de retour, alors, voici le chapitre de cette semaine.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : ****Savoir qui est l'ennemi et ne pas le quitter des yeux.**

 _Extrait d'une éloge funèbre rédigée par Jimmy Walker **(1)** , maire de New-York, publiée le mardi 7 décembre 1926 sur le Sénateur de New-York Henry Shaw Junior, mort dans la nuit du 6 décembre 1926 dans une explosion de gaz._

 _Du Sénateur Shaw, on pourrait vous dire tellement de choses. Si je devais le décrire en quelques mots, je dirais ceci : c'était un homme d'action, un héros de guerre, un fils et un frère._

 _Depuis son retour de la Guerre, il a toujours œuvré pour le bien de notre communauté, faisant passer le besoin de ses concitoyens avant ses intérêts propres. (...)_

 _Je dois avouer que lui et moi, nous nous opposions sur certains points comme la Prohibition, mais, je dois reconnaître le respect qu'il imposait à ses pairs, dont moi-même. (…)_

 _Sa tragique mort dans une explosion de gaz encore inexpliquée est un drame pour l'Amérique (…)._

.

.

Aaron Hell ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là. Distraitement, il regarda l'heure. Dans quelques instant, nous serions le 8 décembre. Il était déjà arrivé à New-York depuis huit heures et il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de rester dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était venu. Il n'avait pas reçu de réponse de la part de son beau-frère. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas s'il allait trouver le courage d'aller voir son neveu et sa nièce ou s'il allait une nouvelle fois se dégonfler. Après tout, de ce côté-là, il n'était pas à une lâcheté près. Il y eut un grand bruit venant de dehors, alors, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et écarta les rideaux de sa chambre d'hôtel. Dehors, une épaisse ombre noire ressemblant à un nuage très lourd d'orage se propageait à vive allure, heurtait les bâtiments, les fracassant sous son poids, causant de multiples dommages. À cet instant, il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était fourré, en tout cas, il savait que ce n'était pas bon. Il ne pouvait même pas aller s'assurer que Selena et Jonathan allaient bien, ils ne comprendraient pas ce qu'il faisait là. Et pourtant, vu la chose qui était en train de saccager New-York, il aurait eu une bonne raison de courir à leur secours.

Cette ombre, cette chose, percutait si violemment les bâtiments qu'elle faisait trembler toutes les fenêtres à l'entour. C'était terrifiant… Et une excellente raison pour repartir en courant de cette ville. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il était comme pétrifié. Il n'avait jamais vu ça, même durant la guerre. Et la Magie pouvait être témoin qu'il avait vu des horreurs en Europe.

.

.

Kaya ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle avait raconté son histoire tout en sanglotant. Qu'elle soit soulagée d'être enfin en sécurité n'était pas une raison suffisamment bonne pour qu'elle pleure devant la grand-mère de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui raconta tout. Du comportement étrange de Selena à son arrivée à New-York, sans oublier le départ précipité qu'elle avait dû faire sur l'impulsion de sa marraine. Elisabeth Graves avait exactement la même plissure au niveau des yeux que Léna quand cette dernière devait annoncer quelque chose de difficile. Et comme sa petite-fille, elle choisissait les mots qu'elle allait dire avant de parler.

-Maura O'Brien est morte, lui révéla madame Graves. Il semblerait donc que sa dernière action ait été de vous protéger…

Ekaterina n'entendit pas la suite. Elle avait l'impression que le monde venait de perdre sa stabilité. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus savoir ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. À cet instant, elle perdit le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait d'elle-même.

.

.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait et entendait. En tant que Présidente du MACUSA, elle avait vu et entendu pas mal de choses au cours de sa carrière. Mais, rien l'avait préparé à ça. Il avait vu aucun signe qui aurait pu la mettre en garde. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était la vérité. Les évènements de ce soir étaient trop clairs dans sa tête pour que ce soit un mauvais rêve. Lorsque l'Obscurus _**(2)**_ avait recommencé à frapper, dans un déchainement de violence nouvelle et incontrôlée, elle avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence de Dragonneau avait raison et que le coupable était bel et bien un Obscurial hors de contrôle. Elle avait ordonné aux Exterminateurs, l'élite des aurors américains, de l'éliminer pendant que les autres aurors présents à New-York devraient sécuriser la ville et faire en sorte qu'il n'y a pas de victime et que les non-maj's impliqués ne soupçonnent pas la nature magique des évènements. Quelques heures plus tard, c'est à la station City Hall qu'on avait pu neutraliser la menace, l'empêcher de nuire de nouveau, alors qu'elle-même venait d'arriver sur place pour diriger ses troupes. Et maintenant, elle pouvait entendre très, trop clairement son chef de la Sécurité Magique remettre en cause son ordre de l'arrêter quelques soient les moyens nécessaires. Ce n'est pas une chose que ferait Percival Graves en temps normal. Il était plutôt du genre à régler leurs différents à l'abris des regards dans un bureau, pas devant ses hommes, leurs hommes et au cours de l'action.

-Il était responsable de la mort d'un non-maj'. Il a mis notre communauté en péril. L'une de nos lois les plus sacrées a été enfreinte, lui rappela-t-elle dans un vain espoir qu'il revienne à la raison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Séraphine n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Percival Graves, l'un des plus acharnés défenseurs de la loi et de l'ordre semblait se moquer des conséquences catastrophiques des actes de l'Obscurus. Actes qui mettaient en danger aussi bien les non-maj's que les membres de la communauté magique. C'était… Inconcevable. Et pourtant… Elle voyait que les Aurors les entourant témoignaient eux-aussi de leur étonnement. Pourtant, le monde semblait se moquer de l'étrangeté de ce moment, la Terre continuait de tourner, elle voyait les premières lueurs du jour pointer à travers le plafond détruit de la station. Certains des chandeliers n'ont pas survécu, paix à leur âme, se prit-elle à penser… Incongrument.

-Une loi qui nous contraint à nous terrer comme des rats. Une loi qui nous ordonne de cacher notre vraie nature. Une loi qui exige que ceux qui lui obéissent rasent les murs de crainte qu'ils ne soient découverts. Alors, je vous le demande, madame la présidente… protesta Percival.

Séraphine n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu passer à côté de ça, mais surtout, comment un homme tel que Percival Graves pouvait se mettre à tenir de tel propos. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître à force de travailler à ses côtés durant son premier et, maintenant, son second mandat.

-Je vous le demande à tous. Qui cette loi protège-t-elle ? Nous ? Ou eux ? Demanda-t-il à l'assemblée en pointant vaguement les non-maj's.

Puis, tournant les talons, il rajouta une dernière phrase :

-Je refuse d'obéir plus longtemps.

Elle fit un choix. Ce n'était pas un choix facile. De part le lien de confiance entre les Aurors et le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique, elle n'était même pas certaine d'être obéie, mais, elle n'avait pas le choix. À cet instant, il n'y avait qu'une seule bonne décision possible. Alors que Graves poursuivait son chemin, elle donna l'ordre sans lâcher son ennemi des yeux.

-Aurors, confisquez sa baguette magique à monsieur Graves et escortez-le jusqu'au…

Un mur de lumière blanche bloqua le chemin de Graves. En souvenir des années où ils avaient travaillé ensemble et par respect pour sa famille, Séraphine espérait qu'il allait se rendre sans faire d'histoires. Graves fit demi-tour d'une démarche assurée. Les aurors lui faisant face l'attaquèrent, mais, il repoussait leurs attaques et continuait à gagner du terrain. Malgré sa peur, Séraphine appliqua le conseil qu'il lui avait donné lorsqu'elle commençait à la présidence du MACUSA : toujours savoir qui est l'ennemi et ne pas le quitter des yeux. Les aurors tombaient l'un après l'autre à côté d'elle, et elle sentait qu'allait venir le moment où elle allait devoir se battre en sachant déjà qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner ce combat.

Ce qui s'est passé ensuite restera confus : une mêlée générale où les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens et les aurors tombaient. Tout ce qu'elle avait réalisé sur le coup était que la riposte salvatrice vint de l'endroit où Tina Goldstein et Dragonneau s'étaient réfugiés. L'anglais lâcha une de ses créatures : un immense papillon à griffes, à tête squelettique, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sur Graves. Puis, la présidente ne savait comment, il l'attacha serré avec un lien d'apparence caoutchouteuse et très légèrement doré. Percival essaya de se défaire de ce lien, puis, il trébucha, tombant à genoux, laissant tomber sa baguette.

-Accio ! Cria Tina Goldstein pointant sa baguette vers Graves.

L'auror rétrogradée sortit de l'ombre, la baguette du prisonnier vola dans sa main, accompagnée de Norbert Dragonneau. Ce dernier pointa sa baguette sur Graves et prononça un seul sort. À cet instant, la présidente ne savait pas encore à quel point cette simple formule allait tout changer.

-Revelio.

C'était un sort d'annulation de métamorphose. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite l'utilité d'un tel sort. Mais lorsque les cheveux de jais grisonnants sur les tempes commencèrent à virer au blond, elle réalisa. C'est avec un sentiment d'horreur qu'elle vit l'homme prendre sa véritable apparence. La Présidente Picquery s'avança vers lui, cachant son trouble du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Depuis quand ce n'était plus Percival Graves qui la conseillait ? Depuis quand avait-elle été aveugle ? Trop longtemps. Par son ignorance, elle avait mis en danger les peuples qu'elle avait juré de protéger. Elle était tellement obsédée à regarder les dangers pouvant venir d'Europe qu'elle n'avait même pas vu l'ennemi qui était tout juste à côté d'elle. Calmement, elle s'avança vers ce criminel.

-Vous croyez que vous me garderez prisonnier ? Dit-il d'un ton bravache.

-Nous nous y emploierons, monsieur Grindelwald.

Le mage noir la regarda sans sourciller. Un instant, elle eut envie de reculer, mais, elle réussit à ne pas bouger. Elle pensa à tous les signes qu'elle avait manqué, à toutes les choses que ce criminel avait appris à son contact, dans ses hautes fonctions au MACUSA. Mais, surtout, à la question cruciale : qu'avait-il fait du véritable Percival Graves ? Elle entendit une autre chose que lui avait dit le vrai Graves : « La difficulté de savoir qui est l'ennemi vient du fait que chacun d'entre nous possède une monstre tapi au fond de son âme. Nous ne voulons pas voir notre propre noirceur, et par conséquence voir celle des autres s'avère compliqué ». Il avait eu raison. S'il y avait eu des signes, inconsciemment, elle n'avait pas voulu les voir, alors, elle n'avait rien vu. Et aujourd'hui, un homme de bien en avait fait les frais.

* * *

 _ **(1) James John Walker, plus connu sous le nom de Jimmy Walker (né le 19 juin 1881 – mort le 18 novembre 1946) était membre du parti démocrate. Il fut membre du New York State Senate de 1915 à 1925, puis maire de New-York de 1926 à 1932. Ses deux mandats au Sénat furent marqués par sa forte opposition à la Prohibition tandis qu'il dut démissionner de son second mandat à la mairie, le 1er septembre 1932, sous la pression du gouverneur Franklin Delano Roosevelt à la suite de son implication dans un scandale de corruption. Il prit la fuite pour l'Europe pour éviter les poursuites.**_

 _ **(2)Un Obscurus est la magie d'un sorcier, appelé Obscurial, ayant rejeté sa magie à cause de persécutions. Cette magie devient un parasite doué d'une vie propre agissant, du moins au départ, sans que l'Obscurial ne le réalise.**_

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**_

 _ **À la prochaine.**_


	26. Choc

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Et voilà la suite ^^.

J'adore Niniel, pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui c'est après ce chapitre, vous ne l'oublierez plus;).

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : ****Choc.**

Elle était sous le choc. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Si l'homme qui était à genoux devant ses collègues et la présidente, si le prisonnier qui était immobilisé par un… Tina ne savait quoi, et au point où elle en était, elle n'était pas à une étrangeté près. Sans Norbert et son démonzémerveille _**(1)**_ , la vérité n'aurait pas été faite. Si ce sorcier n'était pas son patron, alias Percival Graves, alias monsieur ce-n'est-pas-le-moment-de-discuter-alors-obéissez, alors, où était-il ? Elle repensa à la lettre de Selena qu'elle avait reçu il y a quelques jours. D'après ses mots, l'adolescente semblait perdue et inquiète. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, pensant que comme elle au même âge, elle avait plus besoin des mots d'une mère que de ceux d'une amie. Elle aurait dû l'écouter. Elle aurait dû voir ce que Léna avait vu sans être là. Que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son père. Et pour cause, ce n'était pas lui, mais Gellert Grindelwald. Selena avait vu d'Ilvermorny ce qu'ils avaient sous leur nez. C'était frustrant et humiliant, mais surtout, leur incompétence faisait honte.

Elle n'avait rien vu. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait rien voulu voir. Parce qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant qu'elle avait vu des signes et choisi de les ignorer. Elle avait refusé de voir l'évidence parce que c'était plus facile que de voir qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Pas étonnant que Léna semblait perturbée dans sa lettre, l'enfant savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais les rares adultes auxquels elle pouvait se confier préférait ne rien voir. Ne rien voir, ne rien savoir et laisser Grindelwald faire sa loi. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait laissé faire. Elle se rappelait encore sa réaction après avoir lu la lettre de Selena. Elle s'était dit qu'elle mettrait les choses au clair alors que la petite avait raison. Elle avait laissé Grindelwald voler la vie de Graves sans rien faire.

Lorsqu'elle était devenue une auror, il était déjà le chef du Bureau des Aurors du MACUSA, et tous savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne devienne le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique du Congrès. Oui, tous avaient su qu'il aurait le poste dès que l'ancien prendrait sa retraite. Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise quand il y fut nommé quelques années plus tard. Mais, il resta aussi proche de ses hommes qu'il le pouvait. Il savait leur nom, s'ils avaient des problèmes, n'importe quel auror savait que sa porte était ouverte. Et aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui avait des problèmes et personne ne l'avait remarqué. Ils n'avaient pas été là pour l'un des leurs. Tout ce qu'il y avait à espérer, c'était qu'il soit encore en vie.

« _Accepterons-nous de mourir un peu ?_ ». Cette question qu'avait posé le mage noir avait un ton si sinistre. Elle pouvait dire plein de choses, mais, elle en sous-entendait d'autres. Elle demandait s'ils étaient capables de sacrifices. Les sacrifices. Tina ne voulait pas penser à ceux qu'ils devraient faire suite à cette arrestation. Combien d'otages avait Grindelwald ? Combien d'entre-eux mourraient avant qu'ils ne les retrouvent ? Beaucoup trop. Non, pour elle, accepter de laisser des gens qu'elle connaissait mourir était impensable. Et pourtant… Elle savait ce que monsieur Graves dirait : faites votre devoir. Et leur devoir était d'arrêter les criminels. S'ils parvenaient à les retrouver au passage, tant mieux, sinon, ils étaient des aurors, ils connaissaient les risques. Ce constat laissait un coup amer dans la bouche.

.

.

 _Lettre de Margaret Kneedander à Elisabeth Graves._

Ma chère Lissy,

Cela fait trop longtemps que nous nous sommes pas vues, et je dois avouer que nos échanges épistolaires ne sont pas assez nombreux à mon coût. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas vous inviter pour les fêtes car cela serait insulter votre famille d'insinuer qu'ils vous laissent seule durant cette période. Je compte vous inviter après le retour de nos précieuses têtes blondes à Ilvermorny. En parlant de ça… Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Je vous écris à cause de ma fille, Mary. Il s'agit d'une jeune personne douce et aimante, mais à cause des erreurs de sa tante, cette chère Irene à qui on a imputé l'insurrection d'une horde de Sasquatchs _**(1)**_ en 1892, elle se retrouve dans l'incapacité de trouver un bon parti. Ne vous leurrez pas, elle arrive à rencontrer des jeunes sorciers, mais, en apprenant l'identité de ma belle-sœur, ils prennent la fuite. Je sais que je vous demande une véritable faveur, mais, j'aimerais, si cela vous agréé, que vous l'aidiez en lui présentant de jeunes hommes, qu'importe leur milieu social, qui ne serait pas repoussés par les « que dira-t-on ». Je sais que notre situation pourrait être pire. Je sais que mon époux nous a laissé suffisamment d'argent pour vivre confortablement encore quelque temps. Mais je m'inquiète pas l'avenir.

Je ne vais pas vous mentir en vous disant que je suis sur mon lit de mort, mais, cela sera faux. Je me porte à merveille. À vrai dire, je ne me suis pas mieux portée depuis des années. Mais, la Magie a voulu que je n'ai qu'un seul enfant et celui-ci ce retrouve mis en marge de la société pour des choses qui ont eu lieu avant sa naissance.

Vous savez combien j'ai eu du mal à être mère et combien de temps j'ai dû me battre pour avoir la joie de donner la vie. Et maintenant, ma Mary est sur le point de devenir une vieille fille. Je sais que la société à évolué et que les demoiselles ne se marient plus à la sortie de l'école ou à la fin de leurs études secondaires, mais, cela n'atténue pas mon inquiétude.

Assez pleuré sur le sort de ma fille, ma chère. Parlez-moi un peu de vous. Comment va votre fils ? Fréquente-t-il toujours cette Natalia ? Et vos petits-enfants ? J'ai entendu dire que votre précieuse Selena était un véritable prodige en métamorphose. Votre aimable Jack n'est pas du reste, pour l'instant, il est major de promotion, si mes sources sont exactes. Et vous, ma chère ? Comment vous portez-vous ?

En attente de votre réponse,

Margaret Kneedander.

.

.

Croyance était trop faible pour être autre chose que témoin des évènements. L'homme qui était à genoux devant celle qu'il avait appelé « madame la présidente» se comportait avec une arrogance qu'il n'avait pas quand sous un autre visage, il se disait son protecteur. Une illusion, il s'était fait prendre au piège par une illusion et cela lui brisait le cœur, déjà bien malmené... Une illusion… Voilà ce que toute cette histoire avait été pour cet homme. Depuis quand était-ce le cas ? Toujours ? Il ne le savait pas. La première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, c'était après que Tina l'ait défendu contre sa mère. C'était au printemps. Il ne l'avait pas revu pendant des mois jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne vers lui. Mais était-ce le même homme ou cet inconnu avait-il déjà pris sa place? Maintenant le doute était permis.

La vérité était horrible. La vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais compté pour monsieur Graves. Pour cet homme que les autres sorciers appelait Grindelwald, il avait été juste un moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Juste un moyen de briser une loi comme l'avait souligné la « présidente ». Un instrument. Quelque chose que l'on peut jeter. Quelque chose de remplaçable. Cela faisait mal. Tellement mal. Pire que lorsque Mary Lou le frappait. Pire que quand elle levait la main sur Modestie. Pire que l'indifférence de Chasteté. Pire parce qu'il ne comptait pour personne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce Norbert était venu à son secours, mais, il lui avait parlé d'une autre enfant comme lui, la nommant « obscurial », mais qu'est-ce réellement un obscurial ? Et qui était-il ?

Il l'ignorait, mais la chose importante à retenir était qu'il n'était donc pas seul. S'il pouvait trouver d'autres comme lui, ce serait fabuleux, il ne serait plus jamais seul. Plus condamné à la solitude. Est-ce… L'idée de partir loin était tentante mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il… Il était perdu. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il avait besoin de temps. De temps pour réfléchir, mais surtout du temps pour faire le point sur lui-même et apprendre à maitriser ses pouvoirs. Mais avant, il devait s'assurer… Il savait qu'il n'était pas totalement innocent, même s'il n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite que c'était lui la chose qui détruisait certaines parties de New-York. Au début, il n'avait pas fait le lien entre sa colère et les destructions. Il n'avait toujours pas réalisé que c'était qui avait tué le Sénateur Shaw qui l'avait offensé lors de leur rencontre plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait fallu qu'il tue volontairement Mary Lou et Chastity accidentellement écrasée sous les décombres de leur maison pour qu'il réalise qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Et encore, c'était quand monsieur Graves… Non, Grindelwald… L'avait repoussé qu'il avait pleinement pris conscience que c'était lui. Ça avait toujours été lui. À cet instant, il s'était senti tellement puissant et tellement en fureur… Il avait simplement voulu se venger une bonne fois pour toute, se laissant emporter par sa rage. Mais, il y avait eu ce Norbert, cet inconnu qui lui avait parlé avec gentillesse et avait essayé de le protéger… Mais cet instant de paix n'avait pas duré. Il avait de nouveau cédé à sa colère et sa peur. Puis, enfin Tina… La seule personne qui s'était réellement souciée de lui. La seule personne qui s'était approchée de lui sans la moindre arrière-pensée… Mais, il n'avait pas réussi à se calmer et les autres sorciers l'avaient attaqué et réduit à l'impuissance sans lui laisser la moindre chance de fuite. Il avait réussi à survivre à cela, il ne savait pas comment, mais, il l'avait fait. Et maintenant, afin de pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin de tout ça, il devait faire le point sur ses actes et affronter résolument leurs conséquences.

.

.

Kaya ouvrit les yeux. Tout contre elle se trouvait son chaton qui dormait encore. Elle repensa aux longues heures qu'elle avait passé à lui dire toute sorte de prénoms jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte celui de Mia. L'adolescente laissa son regard vagabonder à travers la pièce. Le fait de ne pas savoir où elle était ne l'inquiétait pas. Elle se rappelait qu'elle avait vu Niniel, par conséquence, elle était en sécurité. De plus, qui que soient les méchants, elle serait surprise s'ils laissaient à sa disposition les sept tomes des « Sortilèges de Chadwick » et la baguette magique de Maura. Maura qu'était-il arrivé à sa marraine ? Lorsqu'elle lui avait désobéi, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle finirait par s'en vouloir. Ekaterina pensait toujours avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, mais, à la réflexion, Maura avait dû s'inquiéter pour elle si la légiste avait vérifié qu'elle était bien arrivée à destination.

Mia se frotta contre elle et sauta du lit. Le chat la regarda comme pour lui dire de la suivre. Sans un mot, Ekaterina sortit du lit. Elle passa une robe de chambre qui avait été posée sur une chaise et se regarda dans le miroir à pied. Elle n'avait pas bonne mine. Trop pâle, trop soucieuse, trop… Trop ressemblant à sa mère. Il ne fallait pas croire ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit, elle adorait sa mère. Mais, elle n'était pas Natalia Lejova. Elle termina d'ajuster ses vêtements et suivit Mia qui l'avait attendue. Elle se rappelait où elle était. Elle avait patienté un bon moment avant de voir madame Graves passer devant une fenêtre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait encore attendu encore un instant avant de faire savoir sa présence. Et elle était tombée sur Niniel. Là, elle avait craqué. Totalement. À la réflexion, elle aurait pu mieux se comporter, comme une adulte, quoi. Mais, elle s'était laissée aller. Elle avait éclaté en sanglots et ne savait même pas si la pauvre elfe avait compris le moindre mot de ce qu'elle avait massacré entre deux hocquets. Niniel n'avait pas paniqué, elle avait géré la situation d'une main de maître comme si c'était normal qu'on débarque chez ses maîtres en pleurs.

Elle descendit l'escalier à la suite de Mia. Le chaton, elle supposait que c'était un chaton vu sa taille, semblait vouloir lui montrer quelque chose. C'était lui qui l'avait guidée jusqu'ici. Parfois, il lui faisait penser à la façon dont se comportait un Fléreur. Elle n'en avait jamais vu en vrai, mais, c'était une possibilité, même si c'était plus probablement une lointaine ascendance vu que Mia avait une queue de chat et non de lion. À tout les coups, quand les différents élevages de créatures magiques à travers le pays avaient fermé, certaines personnes avaient relâché leurs créatures dans la nature. Un jour, Kaya avait entendu monsieur Graves en parler avec sa mère. Il n'y avait pas de gros problèmes lorsque c'était des Fléreurs ou des Boursouffles, les aurors arrivaient et règlaient la situation, et on n'en parlait plus. Mais lorsque c'était des créatures plus dangereuses… Là, ça posait un problème. Et comme les Fléreurs pouvaient se reproduire avec les chats, les croisements étaient possibles. Des voix venaient d'une des pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Normalement, c'est à ce moment qu'elle devrait signaler à Léna qu'écouter aux portes est quelque chose de mal élevé, mais Selena n'était pas là. Alors, sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers la source des voix. La voix qui retentissait était trop aiguë pour être celle de madame Graves. Si elle ne connaissait pas la famille Graves et ses elfes, elle aurait pu croire que Niniel était en train d'hurler sur quelqu'un. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais les mots « incapables », « inadmissible », « honte » et « scandale » surgissaient de manière régulière. Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Niniel de se comporter ainsi. Cette elfe était un modèle de calme en toutes circonstances.

L'adolescente poussa la porte et vit que si, c'était bien Niniel qui était en train de faire son numéro. Et à la présidente du MACUSA. Ekaterina ne savait vraiment pas ce qui c'était passé, mais, pour que Séraphine Picquery prenne la peine de venir ici, cela devait être réellement grave. Et si Niniel piquait une crise, cela devait même pouvoir être qualifié de catastrophique.

-Merci, Niniel, c'est parfait, tu as exactement exprimé le fond de ma pensée, fit la voix d'Elisabeth Graves. Il est vrai que la politesse m'empêchait de faire un scandale chez moi.

-Je suis au service de la famille Graves, répondit l'elfe avant que « pop » ne signale le départ de la créature.

Madame Graves avait parlé d'un ton qu'on aurait pu qualifier de glacial. Cela aurait été vrai, mais c'était comme qualifier le naufrage du Titanic d'avarie. Vrai, mais le terme pas assez fort. Que ce passait-il ? Elle ne réfléchit pas avant de passer la porte. Les regards de tous les occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers elle, elle put même voir du soulagement dans les yeux de ceux travaillant au MACUSA qu'elle connaissait. Kaya avait la gorge sèche et ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Elle fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Où est ma mère ?

Oui, elle appelait sa maman comme une petite fille, mais vu que qui c'était passé ces derniers jours, elle en avait le droit. Le silence qui enveloppait les personnes présentes depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette pièce était pire que tout. Elle sentit ses yeux lui bruler, mais, elle entendait la voix de Léna lui murmurer que les larmes ne lui apporteront aucune réponse et ne ferait que gêner ceux qui les verront, alors, elle les retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait quatorze ans. Le silence des adultes la terrifiait. Elle voulait sa maman.

* * *

 _ **(1) Le Sasquatch est une créature magique plus connue sous le nom de Bigfoot. L'insurrection des Sasquatchs a eu pour conséquence de déplacer le siège du MACUSA de Washington D.C. à New-York.**_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il n'est pas très joyeux.**_


	27. L'attente

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Voici le nouveau chapitre que vous avez failli ne pas avoir parce que j'avais complètement oublié de la poster en me disant "ça serait fait plus tard". Oups qui dirait l'autre.

Je vous propose de penser un instant aux victimes de la violence gratuite et de leur dédier ce chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : ****L'attente.**

Ekaterina était assise sur les marches du perron. Elle regardait dans le vide sans arriver à calmer les voix qui tourbillonnaient dans la tête. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Elle n'était pas stupide. Hier soir, elle savait déjà qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, même si elle ne comprenait pas quoi à l'époque. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, elle savait. Elle savait ce que Selena avait compris. Elle savait ce que Maura avait vu. Elle savait. Et elle avait fermé les yeux, volontairement ou non, parce que c'était plus simple. C'était plus facile. Moins dur, moins risqué.. Mais pour qui ? La réponse était aussi simple que stupide. Pour elle. Ne rien voir, ne rien savoir et ne rien dire était beaucoup plus simple que de voir, savoir et parler. Avant, elle savait déjà qu'elle n'était pas courageuse. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle était lâche. Elle avait choisi le chemin de la facilité.

Ce simple constat la faisait se sentir vide. Elle n'avait même pas la force de se dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle n'avait même pas la force de faire autre chose que de regarder le vide. Elle avait juste envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin. Sa mère, Selena et monsieur Graves portés disparus… Maura assassinée… Et pourquoi cela ? Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas logique, ce n'était pas justifiable. Elle… Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Elle était perdue. Comme avec ce sentiment qui… Elle n'avait même pas les mots pour dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Elle n'avait jamais réellement compris ce que ressentait un enfant d'auror lorsque son parent partait en mission. Elle n'avait pas compris cette angoisse sourde qui ne laissait pas de repos. Avant d'apprendre ce qui c'était réellement passé, elle avait déjà les tripes nouées, mais maintenant… Maintenant, elle était perdue, terrifiée et ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle avait peur de se mettre à pleurer si elle faisait le moindre geste. Elle voulait juste se blottir dans un coin et ne pas bouger. Elle voulait sa maman.

-J'ai épousé un auror. Mon fils est un auror. Mon petit-fils étudie pour être un auror. Tous les premiers nés de la famille Graves, quelque soit leur sexe, ont été, sont et seront des aurors. Tel est leur héritage, leur croix. La notre est bien pire. Nous attendons leur retour sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre.

C'est entendant ces mots qu'elle s'aperçut que madame Graves s'était assise à côté d'elle. Kaya refusait de regarder la vieille dame même si ce qu'elle disait faisait échos à ses pensées. C'était difficile d'attendre parce que l'on savait que l'on pouvait rien faire d'autre. Hier soir, quand elle était enfin arrivée, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais, maintenant… C'était de la torture. Elle voulait juste que sa mère lui dise que tout allait bien se passer, elle voulait un mensonge rassurant. Sauf que, comme Selena, Elisabeth Graves ne mentait pas. Elle disait la vérité telle qu'elle était.

-Ils vont les retrouver, fit-elle plus pour se rassurer que pour affirmer quelque chose.

-S'il y a bien une personne que je pense capable de le faire, c'est bien Niniel, confirma la vieille dame.

Ekaterina ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en pensant au scandale qu'avait fait l'elfe de maison quand elle avait découvert ce qui s'était passé. Du haut de sa petite taille, Niniel avait passé un savon à la Présidente du Congrès Magique avant de partir telle une furie. À ce souvenir, Kaya ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait toujours le cœur lourd, mais, ce fardeau lui sembla un peu plus facile à porter. Madame Graves l'a pris dans ses bras. L'adolescente se laissa porter par cette étreinte. Elle savait que les Graves n'étaient pas les personnes les plus démonstratives qui soient. Le fait que la vieille sorcière ait un geste affectueux pour elle dans un endroit où des témoins pouvaient les voir voulait dire qu'une seule chose : elle faisait partie de cette famille.

.

.

Turquoise-Rose ravalait un bâillement. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'endormir, une chute à cheval par ce temps glacial, cela ne pardonnait pas. La prochaine habitation était à plusieurs kilomètres. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi pressée d'arriver. Ce n'était ni dans sa nature ni dans celle de son peuple de se dépêcher. Le temps était une rivière composée de rencontres. Vouloir à tout pris être à l'heure n'est pas quelque chose navajo. Mais son grand-père lui avait dit d'aller à l'épicerie le plus tôt possible. Il lui avait dit qu'elle trouverait les réponses à ses questions. Il ne lui avait pas dit comment, mais le père de sa mère avait toujours donné des conseils avisés.

La jeune fille pensait à son avenir. Elle avait quinze ans. Dans quelques années, elle sera diplômée d'Ilvermorny. Sa famille étant pauvre, à moins qu'elle ne réussisse à obtenir une bourse, elle ne ferait pas d'études supérieures. Son frère n'en avait pas fait. Il était entré directement en apprentissage auprès d'un Chanteur _**(1)**_ , pour maintenant partir à l'étranger afin de se spécialiser dans les créatures magiques. Sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas être une guérisseuse. Elle ne voulait pas suivre le chemin déjà tracé pour elle. Mais si elle n'était pas guérisseuse… Elle décevrait sa famille.

Elle finit par arriver à destination. Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la petite échoppe, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Elle aimait cette sensation de sécurité. Quelques courtes secondes, elle ne pensait plus à ce qui la dérangeait. Elle ouvrit les yeux. C'était le seul endroit dans toute la Réserve où on pouvait faire ses courses concernant tout ce qui avait a trait au monde de la magie. Turquoise-Rose se dirigea vers les l'étals à journaux afin d'en acheter un. Rien qu'en voyant le titre du journal, Turquoise-Rose sut que rien ne sera plus comme avant.

.

.

 _Article de Wizard of West daté du mercredi 8 décembre 1926._

Chaos à New-York !

Cette nuit la ville de New-York a connu un véritable chaos !

En effet, un Obscurus aurait ravagé les rues de la ville qui ne dort jamais provocant une véritable panique aussi bien au sein de la communauté magique que non-maj. Les aurors ont agi rapidement, mais, cela n'a pas empêché la créature de faire d'innombrables dégâts. Après les combats contre cette créature, une véritable pluie torrentielle s'est abattue sur la ville. Nous ignorons pour l'instant par quel miracle le Secret Magique a tenu bon. Mais, la communauté magique est toujours en sécurité.

La Présidente du MACUSA, madame Picquery, doit tenir une conférence de presse dans les jours qui viennent pour donner plus de détails sur les évènements ayant secoué la capitale magique des États-Unis.

(…)

.

.

La culpabilité. Si elle avait cru, ou même fait mine de croire Léna, elle lui aurait proposé de venir passer Noël chez elle. Mais, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et bien entendu l'adolescente n'était pas restée sagement à Ilvermorny pendant que son père était en danger. Elle était revenue à New-York et était tombée entre les griffes de Grindelwald. Elle aurait pu faire comme Maura O'Brien. La légiste en était morte, mais, elle avait fait de son mieux pour protéger les filles et elle avait réussi pour l'une d'entre elle. Certes mademoiselle Lejova était secouée, mais, elle était vivante et en bonne santé. C'était déjà ça vu les circonstances. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Sa mère disparue, sa marraine morte… Pour l'instant, Elisabeth Graves en avait la garde, mais pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que c'était une solution temporaire.

Queenie pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, Tina savait qu'elle avait une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Elle n'avait rien vu. Rien ! Et des gens biens souffraient à cause de ça. Oui, sa sœur pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, cela ne changerait pas le fait qu'elle ressentait de la culpabilité. Et pauvre Queenie qui rencontre l'homme de sa vie et doit y renoncer parce que c'est un non-maj, qu 'importent la gentillesse, l'ouverture d'esprit et le courage de Jacob. Et Grindelwald qui refusait de parler. Le mage noir savait que le temps était compté pour les disparus et il ne disait pas un mot à leur sujet. Il savait que maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus la moindre utilité pour lui, la vie de ses prisonniers était en danger mortel. Tina détestait cette situation. Situation où elle ne pouvait rien faire à part courir partout en espérant que cela servirait à quelque chose.

En y réfléchissant, elle avait l'impression que certaines personnes l'avait su et n'avaient rien dit alors que si elles l'avaient fait, elles auraient dû sauver des vies. Gnarlak, le gobelin gangster, avait semblé légèrement effrayé quand Norbert avait posé des question sur monsieur Graves. Et si quelqu'un savait ce qui se passait à New-York, c'était lui. Il avait su et s'était tu. Tina pouvait le comprendre. Grindelwald n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on se met à dos sans conséquences. Entre avertir les autorités et se faire tuer lentement mais surement ou ne rien dire et rester en un seul morceau, Gnarlak avait fait un choix. Pas celui qu'elle aurait fait, mais le seul qu'on pouvait attendre de lui.

.

.

Un craquement retentit dans l'obscurité. Léna ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle se sentait tellement fatiguée… Elle devait avoir rêvé. Puis, il eut de nouveau un bruit. Ce coup-ci, Selena sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite. Elle pouvait jeter un lumos et voir clairement ce qui se passait maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de baguette pour jeter ce sort, mais, si c'était une nouvelle ruse de Grindelwald… Une vive lueur apparut et elle plissa les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière.

-Ma pauvre miss Léna…

Elle reconnut cette voix immédiatement. Niniel ! L'adolescente sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir, mais était-ce bien elle ? Ou était-ce qu'une illusion ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle voulait que ce soit vrai, mais l'était-ce ? Elle… Elle ne…

-Miss Léna… Lui fit l'elfe comme à un animal blessé. Je suis là, tout va bien aller.

L'adolescente hocha violemment la tête. Même si elle s'en tirait, tout n'irait pas bien. Cela, elle le savait. Et tout n'irait certainement pas bien. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui irait mal. Grindelwald… Grindelwald avait forcément fait quelque chose… Oui, elle était en train de faire une crise de nerf, mais vu ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle en avait le droit ! Elle n'avait que quatorze ans, nom d'une licorne ! Elle avait le droit de ne pas être raisonnable et de paniquer complètement.

-Donnez-moi votre main, je vais vous emmener de sécurité, demanda Niniel d'un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus porfessionnel.

-Non !

Selena n'avait pas réfléchi. À vrai dire, elle avait agi par instinct. Son père n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance alors que cela faisait… Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps. En tout cas, et cela elle le savait, il ne bougeait pas, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle savait que s'il avait entendu son refus, il l'aurait sermonnée, mais, qui ne dit mot consent...

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, je dois vous emmener immédiatement.

Léna eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner une décharge. Et maintenant, elle pouvait vraiment dire qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait, vu que Grindelwald lui avait fait connaître cette expérience. En tout cas, elle ne se sentait d'humeur à faire plaisir, même à Niniel.

-C'est mon père ! Je n'irais nulle part tant qu'il ne sera pas en sécurité !

Selena n'avait pas décidé d'être obéissante. Elle était trop fatiguée pour faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle. C'était stupide, elle le savait, mais, en avait marre de devoir toujours plier. Sans oublier qu'elle avait faim, qu'elle avait mal, qu'elle avait soif et qu'elle était à bout de nerfs. Elle savait que si son père n'était pas inconscient, il donnerait l'ordre inverse, qu'il voudrait qu'elle soit la première à être évacuée. Mais, elle avait un avantage sur lui. Elle n'était qu'une enfant et elle avait remarqué que les gens étaient toujours plus hésitants à s'en prendre aux enfants qu'aux adultes. Sans oublier qu'elle était en meilleure santé, donc, elle avait de plus grandes chances de survie si elle restait ici que lui. Alors non, Niniel évacuerait son père puis reviendrait la chercher. Point à la ligne, fermer les guillemets.

-Niniel, c'est un ordre.

La pauvre elfe la regarda comme si elle venait de la frapper. Elle la comprenait. Léna n'était pas sa maitresse. Mais, elle était la fille de son maitre. Seul Percival Graves pouvait contrer l'un des ordres de Selena. Hors, ce dernier n'était pas en état de le faire. Niniel était coincée entre ce qu'elle voulait faire et ce qu'elle devait faire. La gouvernante pouvait réinterpréter les ordres mais, pas un aussi clair. Léna sentit son cœur se serrer, faire cela à celle qui l'avait toujours protégée, soignée, dorlotée, idolâtrée... Elle était à deux doigts de céder lorsque Niniel attrapa son père et l'emmena à l'abri. Elle se retrouva seule dans le noir. Elle ne pensait pas que cet environnement puisse sembler plus hostile, mais, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus personne près d'elle, elle était encore plus terrifiée.

* * *

 _ **(1) Sorcier navajo spécialisé dans la guérison.**_

* * *

 **Et voilà le sauvetage tant attendu ^^.**

 **Il faudra un jour expliquer aux mages noirs d'arrêter de sous-estimer les elfes de maison. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont cordiales et serviables qu'ils sont faibles :).**


	28. Annonces

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Voici un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : ****Annonces.**

-Hé !

Tous les aurors regardèrent celui qui venait de crier ça les yeux ronds. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir et cela pour deux raisons. La première était qu'ils étaient des anglais. Ils avaient une certaine réputation à tenir. La seconde, on ne hurlait pas au sein du Ministère de la Magie britannique, ou ailleurs… Cela ne se faisait pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Surtout à l'heure du thé…

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda le chef du service des aurors de sa voix la plus glaciale.

-Les Yankee ont capturé Grindelwald, répondit l'imprudent.

Lentement, mais surement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Thésée Dragonneau, l'auror anglais qui traquait ce mage noir pour leur gouvernement. Ils savaient tous qu'il collectait la moindre miette d'informations au sujet du bulgare depuis ce qui pouvait sembler une éternité, et il fallait que ce soit les américains qui lui mettaient la main dessus. De quoi énerver même le plus calme des hommes. Calmement, au du moins en apparence, Dragonneau quitta l'espace commun…

.

.

Albus Dumbledore reposa le journal. Les détails n'étaient pas encore parus dans la presse, mais Gellert Grindelwald avait été arrêté à New-York. Cela ne le choquait pas plus que ça. Son vieil… Son ancien ami avait toujours eu une tendance à manquer de prudence. Aller dans un pays renommé pour sa population magique particulièrement paranoïaque… Un instant, il hésita à faire une demande au Congrès Magique des États-Unis pour aller parler au mage noir avant d'en balayer l'idée. Même s'ils avaient été amis, le Bulgare n'avait aucune raison de lui dire la vérité.

Alors… Même si cela le tuait à petit feu, il n'irait pas le voir pour lui demander s'il savait lequel… Lequel d'entre eux avaient jeté le sortilège mortel à Ariana. Même s'il s'avérait que ce n'était pas lui, la mort de sa sœur était sa faute. Et à cause de cette culpabilité, il avait décidé de renoncer à sa quête de pouvoir. Même si cela choquait, il préférait rester un modeste professeur de métamorphose et passer sa vie à enseigner aux jeunes sorciers.

Au nom de ce qu'il avait perdu, il devait faire ce qu'il fallait. Et pour cela, comme si Gellert Grindelwald n'était rien de plus qu'un mage noir quelconque pour lui.

.

.

Brian O'Brien était en train de remplir de la paperasserie. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas ça d'habitude, mais là, encore moins. Il remplissait les formalités pour le rapatriement du corps de sa sœur en Californie. C'était sa petite sœur et on ne lui avait pas encore dit pourquoi elle était morte. Ni leur père, ni leur mère n'étaient en mesure de remplir cette tâche déplaisante. C'était compréhensible, ils allaient devoir enterrer l'une de leurs enfants.

Et le pire restait à venir. Les gens allaient poser des questions, parler sur Maura alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas. Certes, elle avait été tuée, ce qui coupait court à certains commentaires… Mais, il y avait toujours des langues de vipère. Toujours des personnes prêtes à cracher sur une tombe, même quand la terre est encore fraiche. Il y aura donc des gens pour dire du mal de Maura, même maintenant. Mais, demain serait encore pire que tout ça. Demain, il devrait aller chercher sa petite sœur pour la ramener une dernière fois à la maison.

.

.

 _Lettre du Service de l'Enfance du Congrès Magique des États-Unis destinée à Aaron Hell, professeur de métamorphose à Ilvermorny._

Monsieur Hell,

Nous sommes au regret de vous informer de l'admission de la fille de votre sœur, Regina Carina Graves, née Hell, mademoiselle Selena Regina Graves à l'hôpital magique de New-York. Son père n'étant pas actuellement apte à assurer ses responsabilités au nom de sa fille, nous vous demandons si vous accepteriez de prendre le rôle de décisionnaire pour elle.

Nous avons conscience du peu de temps que vous avez pour nous répondre, mais, il est urgent pour nous d'avoir un membre de sa famille pour faire certains choix pour elle.

Nous avons bien conscience de l'existence de membres de sa famille plus proches, mais, nous craignons qu'ils n'aient pas le recul nécessaire pour prendre ce genre de décisions, faisant passer leurs besoins avant ceux de mademoiselle Graves. (…)

Veuillez agréer, monsieur, nos sentiments les plus respectueux,

Mary L. Sobrero, directrice du Service de l'Enfance du Congrès Magique des États-Unis.

.

.

Jack n'aimait pas le directeur de l'Académie des Aurors. Pour sa défense, ce sentiment était plus que réciproque. Au départ, son supérieur se contentait de lui… Montrer les dents, telle était l'expression qui convenait le mieux à la grimace qu'il recevait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Quand il avait été clair que Percival Graves n'allait pas intervenir quant aux études de son fils, là, le directeur s'était fait un plaisir de s'acharner sur lui. C'était sa grand-mère qui lui avait appris que son supérieur et son père avaient été de grands rivaux durant leurs études et que bien entendu, il y avait eu un perdant et ce n'était pas Percival. Bref, c'était à Jonathan de réparer les pots cassés par son paternel. Oh joie. Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Le sujet était autre et beaucoup plus bête : il était dans le bureau du directeur de l'Académie et avait un problème assez handicapant. Non, il n'avait pas envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Son problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les mots qu'on lui disait. Au début, il avait failli croire à une blague. À vrai dire, ça première pensée avait été : c'est un gag ? Il était même à deux doigts de demander à son supérieur s'il était sérieux parce qu'il le sentait d'humeur « gagueste ». Mais, le regard de son ainé lui avait fait comprendre que ce dernier était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Alors, il avait pris sur lui de bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Comme au primaire, il se mit à décortiquer la phrase que le directeur de l'académie venait de dire. Je. Pronom personnel, première personne du singulier. Dois. Exprime une obligation. Vous. Pronom personnel, seconde personne du pluriel, moi. Parler. Émettre des sons signifiant quelque chose. De. Précède les noms de choses que l'on ne peut pas compter. Votre. Adjectif possessif. Père. Géniteur de sexe masculin. Je dois vous parler de votre père. Cette phrase était claire nette et concise. Il voyait parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

-Graves ?

-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais, j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce que vous venez de me dire.

Un peu de mal, ça oui, il avait commencé à analyser la conversation avec son supérieur pratiquement du début. Il devait être suffisamment perdu pour que son interlocuteur le voit et le rappelle à l'ordre. D'un autre côté, ce qu'on venait de lui dire était particulièrement irréaliste. Sans oublier que le jeune homme connaissait suffisamment les aurors pour savoir qu'ils étaient paranoïaques de nature. Alors, comment cela pourrait-il bien être possible ?

-Corrigez-moi si je me trompe. Je viens de rentrer d'un mois en stage de survie en pleine nature. Je suis sale, fatigué et l'un des derniers aspirants que vous avez envie de voir. Mais, vous me faites appeler dans votre bureau. Je mets à peine les pieds dedans que vous me dites de m'asseoir et me propose un verre d'alcool, chose que je refuse car n'ayant pas encore vingt-et-un ans, je n'ai pas le droit de boire ce genre de boisson, commença à résumer Jack.

Aussi irréaliste que cela semblait l'être venant de la part d'un homme capable de réveiller toutes l'académie à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit pour faire faire des pompes à ses recrues, la… La compassion dont il avait fait preuve semblait tout droit sortir d'un cauchemar. Le directeur hocha la tête. Décidément, il voulait que l'option « gag » soit la bonne.

-Ensuite, vous m'annoncez qu'il y a eu un problème avec mon père. Que Grindelwald s'est attaqué à lui, qu'il est dans un état critique et que vous n'avez pas encore les détails.

Pour une fois, il remerciait le cours de savoir-vivre que sa grand-mère lui avait imposé lorsqu'il était petit. C'était sans doute la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'hurler en exigeant des questions à ses réponses. Non, ce n'était pas une erreur de sa part, il avait les réponses mais pas : où, quand… Il allait dire pourquoi, mais, là, ça serait stupide de sa part. C'est à ce moment où quelqu'un doit dire « poisson d'avril ». Oui, on est en décembre, mais, ce n'est pas important, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui compte c'est que ce n'était pas vrai, si ? Il venait à peine de prendre la décision d'arrêter d'être un sale adolescent et de faire un geste envers son père.

-Exact, aspirant Graves. Avez-vous des questions ?

Ah bah non, ce n'était pas un gag. C'était même sérieux. Dommage. Il aurait pu en rire avec ses camarades. Sauf que si c'était sérieux, cela voulait dire que… Ok, il allait devenir violent.

-Deux. Avez-vous des nouvelles de ma sœur et quand puis-je partir pour New-York ?

-Votre sœur… Répéta surpris le directeur.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde oublie Léna ? Oui, sa sœur. Une mignonne petite peste. Un adorable petit démon. Une demoiselle de quatorze ans actuellement en vacances à New-York et qui s'est sans doute retrouvée prise entre deux feux. Sa sœur, quoi ! Un petit démon avec deux tresses auburn ! Facile de la repérer avec une couleur de cheveux comme celle-là ! Un vrai appât à salamandre, cette teinte-là ! Selena Graves, bordel de triple merde ! Sa sœur qui est revenue d'Ilvermorny pour le vacances de Yule ! Non d'un troll vérolé ! Léna ! La parfaite petite Graves jusqu'au bout de ses ongles ! Sa sœur ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'existait pas et qu'elle n'avait pas que quatorze ans ! Avait-il dit qu'il parlait bien de sa sœur ?! Sa toute petite sœur qui ne pouvait qu'être à New-York à cette période de l'année ! Où était-elle, nom d'une licorne !

Lorsqu'il vit la tête de son supérieur, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas fait qu'hurler en lui-même ces phrases, il les avait dites. En serrant les dents, il se redressa. Il n'avait pas le droit de craquer. Pas quand son retour auprès des siens dépendait du bon vouloir de cet homme. À cet instant, il n'avait qu'une seule envie. C'était celle de prendre ces affaires et de partir. Tant pis pour les qu'en dira-t-on. Sa famille avait besoin de lui.

-Prenez une douche et allez-y.

Il prit à peine le temps de remercier son supérieur pour ne pas avoir pris ombrage de son insolence avant de partir. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se rendre directement chez son père, et vu la situation, il y avait peu de chance qu'il puisse passer les services de sécurité du MACUSA. Il irait donc chez sa grand-mère pour avoir des nouvelles plus fraiches et de là-bas, il improviserait.

* * *

 _ **J'avoue n'avoir pas été inspirée au moment de nommer le frère de Maura. D'où coup, lorsqu'on traduit son nom, on se rend compte qu'il s'appelle Brian fils de Brian. Un coup à demander « where is the Kitchen? ». Mais cela peut arriver même aux meilleurs : quand on traduit le nom de Legolas (dont le nom de famille est Feuille Verte), on se rend compte qu'il s'appelle Feuille Verte Feuille Verte. Comme quoi, Tolkien a eu le même problème que moi ^^.**_


	29. Demande de pardon

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : ****Demande de pardon.**

Aaron Hell entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Léna était recroquevillée sur le lit. Ses cheveux bruns-roux étaient emmêlés et ses yeux écarquillés. Son visage était sale et ses joues striées de vieilles larmes accumulées. Elle portait les vêtements qu'elle avait en quittant Ilvermorny. Elle était pieds nus et son tibia droit était couvert par un tissu encore immaculé qui faisait tâche à côté du reste de son apparence. Encore sous le choc, elle ne semblait pas avoir encore totalement réalisé que son calvaire venait de prendre fin. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas dit un mot et pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait été tirée de cet enfer par un des elfes de maison de sa famille. Suite aux différents interrogatoires des témoins potentiels, les enquêteurs avaient déterminé le jour de son rapt. Les guérisseurs avaient fait un examen préliminaire et lui avaient soigné la jambe. Ils avaient été très clairs sur le sujet : elle avait surtout besoin de repos. Sans un mot, il alla chercher un bac d'eau et une serviette. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas faire plus que lui laver le visage, mais, cela ne pourrait que lui faire du bien.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait autorisé à la voir seul-à-seul, ni pourquoi on lui avait demandé de venir d'ailleurs. Pourquoi alors que pour la majorité des personnes, il était juste l'un des professeurs de la fillette. Bon d'accord, il le savait. Il s'était présenté comme était le frère de sa mère et comme l'état civil lui donnait raison… Ce qui était vrai. Mais limite quand on savait qu'il n'avait eu aucune interaction personnelle avec elle. Aaron Hell s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et se mit à fixer le mur devant lui. La voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur, alors, il fit une chose difficile, mais toujours moins douloureuse que de la laisser ainsi. Ô Regina, qu'avait-il fait ? Rien, il n'avait rien fait, et c'était bien ça le drame. Il humidifia la serviette et commença à lui débarbouiller le visage le plus doucement possible.

-Regina. C'est le nom de la jeune fille dont je vous ai parlé. Celle qui est morte sans que je me sois réconcilié avec elle. C'est le nom de ma sœur… Et de votre mère.

Elle attrapa le linge et dans un geste machinal continua à se laver le visage. Au moins, une partie d'elle réalisait ce qui se passait près d'elle. Elle le regarda de yeux bien trop hantés. Il voulait croire que ce n'était que passager. Qu'elle était en train d'analyser ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il sous-entendait, mais n'arrivait pas à y croire. Lui même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il osait faire ça dans de telles circonstances. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Il avait prévu de… Il ne savait pas trop. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait acheté un cadeau et pourquoi il s'était enfin décidé à venir voir ses neveux à New-York avec des années de retard.

-J'ai été un mauvais frère et un oncle encore pire. Je ne vous demande pas pardon, je sais que je suis indigne de celui des enfants de ma sœur.

Les mots lui venaient difficilement, mais, c'était plus facile que de la regarder en silence. En moins d'une semaine, Grindelwald l'avait blessée plus sévèrement que quinze années de vie sur cette terre. Et lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était totalement perdu devant ce regard bleu nuit. Ce regard si semblable et si différent de celui de Regina. À chaque fois qu'il trouvait un peu de sa mère en elle, il voyait à quel point elles étaient différentes. Une nouvelle fois, il fut frappé par le fait qu'elle était bien plus fragile qu'elle ne l'avait laissé voir durant toutes ces années.

-Vous êtes plus forte que le pensent les guérisseurs. Vous êtes la fille de vos parents. Si vous êtes à moitié aussi opiniâtre que l'était votre mère… Rien ne pourra vous arrêter. Ne les laissez pas vous convaincre du contraire parce que vous êtes blessée, fatiguée et que vous avez vécu un moment traumatisant.

-Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça…

La voix était faible, à peine plus qu'un murmure, mais, il la reconnut. Selena venait de lui parler, alors, lentement, honteux de sa propre lâcheté, il tourna la tête et la regarda. Les yeux bleus de sa nièce semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était le regard de Percival, mais, avec les yeux de Regina. Le mélange de deux êtres. Un rappel qu'elle n'était pas que l'enfant d'un Graves ou que la fille d'une Hell. Un rappel qu'elle était un être à part entière et non une copie de ses parents.

-Je me suis toujours dit qu'une fois diplômée d'Ilvermorny, j'irais à la Nouvelle-Orléans rencontrer la famille de ma mère… Voir ses parents, ses frères et sœurs… Voir si je n'avais pas des cousins… Découvrir ma famille maternelle. Non, je n'imaginais pas qu'elle soit aussi proche de moi.

Pas l'ombre d'un jugement dans ces yeux. Selena, quand es-tu devenue une adulte dans le corps d'une enfant ? Quand as-tu grandi plus vite que le passage du temps ? Il ne savait pas les réponses à cette question. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle ne semblait pas être en colère, juste légèrement absente.

-Enchantée, oncle Aaron, je suis Selena, la fille de votre sœur Regina et de Percival Graves, le salua-t-elle en lui tentant la main.

-Bonjour, Selena, lui répondit-il doucement en lui faisant un baise-main.

Il prit cette petite main bien douce dans la sienne. Avant même qu'il réalise le pourquoi du comment sa nièce se jeta dans ses bras pour y pleurer. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre, comment la baguette de la mère avait été brisée, et à quel point elle se le reprochait. Elle pleurait tellement qu'il avait dû mal à la comprendre entre deux sanglots, mais, il ne dit rien, il la laissa faire en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait et tout un tas de mots qui ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup de sens pour elle. Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise et continua à déverser sa peur et sa peine. Alors, il la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il ne trouvait pas que la réaction de cette enfant soit ridicule. Elle venait de vivre un moment traumatisant, elle avait peur, elle avait mal et certains de ses proches manquaient à l'appel. Elle avait le droit d'être épuisée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Délicatement, il la borda dans son lit. Au moment où il s'apprêta à partir, une femme se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Âgée mais forte, il la reconnut pour l'avoir déjà aperçue auparavant.

-Madame Graves, la salua-t-il.

Le regard de la vieille dame sembla lire dans sa tête et il ne savait pas où se mettre.

-L'héroïsme est en chacun d'entre nous. Il peut être aussi simple que de s'assoir au près d'un enfant et prendre quelques minutes pour lui dire qu'il n'est pas seul, que malgré tout, le monde ne s'est pas écroulé.

-Je… Je vais m'en aller.

-Revenez nous voir pour Yule ou Noël, oncle Aaron, l'invita Selena.

Il hocha la tête avant de partir précipitamment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il prenait la fuite. Sans doute parce qu'il venait d'user son quota de courage pour les vingt ans à venir. Elisabeth Graves le regarda partir. D'où elle était, Regina devait être heureuse de savoir que son frère tenait à elle. Elle avait toujours regretté de n'avoir pas maintenu le contact avec certains membres de sa famille, lui en particulier.

-Grand-mère, j'aimerais rencontrer monsieur Dragonneau, s'il te plait.

Elisabeth Graves regarda sa petite-fille. L'enfant l'observait avec détermination. Elle savait ce que Léna voulait faire, du moins, elle était quasiment certaine de le savoir. À sa place, avoir le plus possible d'informations serait sa première exigence. L'adolescente voudrait surement montrer que ce n'était pas son rapt et sa séquestration par un fou furieux et sa bande de sous-fifres qui allait la mettre à terre. Elle en profiterait pour demander une deuxième, et peut-être même une troisième, version de l'histoire.

-À une seule condition… Il faut que vous vous laviez jeune fille, vous ferez fuir un veracrasse _**(1)**_.

Elle tapota le nez de sa petite-fille comme lorsqu'elle était un bébé et Léna émit un petit rire amusé comme à l'époque. Elle aida la jeune fille à se relever. D'expérience, la vieille dame savait que pour Selena, cela allait être le début d'un combat, non pas contre un criminel, mais contre elle-même. L'enjeu : pouvoir reprendre le cours de sa vie, non pas comme avant, mais tout simplement pour vivre et non survivre.

.

.

 _Lettre de Jonathan Graves à Selena Graves._

Selena.

Tu dois surement croire que je ne veux pas te voir et que ce qui t'es arrivé m'est indifférent. C'est faux. Mais, lorsque je suis passé à l'hôpital, je t'ai vue dans un fauteuil roulant en train de regagner ta chambre. À ce moment-là, j'ai pris peur et je me suis enfui.

Je sais ce que tu peux penser en lisant ses mots. Mon frère préfère m'écrire que de m'affronter. Il préfère ne pas me voir que de voir que j'ai été blessée. Je vais te dire la vérité. La vérité est que tu as parfaitement raison. À Ilvermorny, j'ai été réparti chez les Womatou _**(**_ _ **2**_ _ **)**_. C'est la maison du corps, celle des guerriers. On pense que les guerriers sont plus courageux que tous les autres. C'est absolument faux. La vérité est que se bagarrer est mille fois plus facile que de faire la paix. Pour se battre, il suffit de le vouloir. Pour faire la paix, il faut pardonner. Sais-tu ce que j'ai pensé lorsque tu as choisi d'aller chez les Puckwoodgenie _**(**_ _ **3**_ _ **)**_ plutôt que dans la même maison que moi ? Au moins, elle ne se battra pas. Comme tous les autres, j'avais oublié la nature même des animaux totems d'Ilvermorny. Aucun d'entre eux est inoffensif et ne sait pas se battre. Mais, restons sur ceux qui nous intéressent. Nos deux animaux totems sont des chasseurs et des combattants, tout à fait aptes à vaincre leurs ennemis. Je l'avais oublié et tu me l'as rappelé.

Les Serpents Cornus _**(4)**_ sont des conseillers et des érudits. Les Oiseaux-tonnerres _**(5)**_ sont des explorateurs et des visionnaires. Les Womatous sont des guerriers et des soldats. Contrairement aux élèves des trois autres maisons, les Puckwoodgenies ne changent pas le monde. Ce sont des gardiens, des soigneurs, des protecteurs, des sages… Les Puckwoodgenies montent la garde quand tous les autres partent. Ils sont ceux qui veillent sur les autres. Ils apportent de la stabilité quand les autres veulent changer le monde. Ce n'est pas dans leur nature de détruire. Ils se battent quand ils le doivent, mais, ils n'acceptent pas de le faire autrement qu'à leurs manières. Ils refusent le compromis si cela implique de laisser quelqu'un derrière soi. Cela n'est pas dans leur nature.

J'ignore ce qui c'est réellement passé, mais, tu t'es battue. À ta façon, mais, tu l'as fait. Tu as lutté contre ceux qui s'en prenaient aux nôtres. Tu as protégé ce en quoi tu crois. As-tu réussi ? En tout cas, tu n'as pas échoué. Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais plus là. Survivre est une victoire, qu'importe ce qu'en pensent les autres. Père pourra te le confirmer. Rentrer chez soi est une victoire. C'est un fait. Et il n'y a jamais rien à rajouter aux faits.

Je vais te raconter un autre fait. Quand tu avais un an, c'était un soir où Père avait dû aller travailler nous laissant seuls avec Mère, après ton repas, tu t'es naturellement endormie. Après t'avoir couchée, Mère était allée débarrasser la table me laissant seul avec toi. Et tu t'es réveillée. J'ai voulu te porter et je t'ai fait tomber. On t'a déjà raconté cette histoire un certain nombre de fois, mais, il y a une chose qu'on ne t'a pas dit. Il s'agit de ce que j'ai ressenti à cet instant. Ta chute n'a duré que quelques secondes et c'est le moment le plus long de ma vie. J'ai essayé de te rattraper, je te le jure sur tous les saints de l'enfer et du paradis, comme le dit si bien madame Lejova. Je te le jure, Selena. Je te le jure, mais, mes bras étaient trop petits. Je n'étais pas assez fort pour te porter et tu aurais pu en mourir. Et pourtant, j'ai essayé. J'ai essayé et je n'ai pas réussi.

Il y avait du sang sur le sol. Le tien. Je t'avais laissée tomber. Tout ce que j'avais à faire ce jour-là était de te surveiller pendant quelques minutes. J'avais juste à m'assurer que tu dormes bien. Je devais juste veiller sur toi quelques maigres minutes. Et je n'ai pas réussi. J'avais failli à mon rôle de grand frère. J'avais échoué à la première occasion et de la pire des manières. Je devais veiller sur toi, ne pas te lâcher et je t'ai laissée tomber.

J'aurais pu te tuer. Tu aurais pu mourir parce que je n'étais pas assez fort. Mais tu hurlais. Tu hurlais de toutes tes forces. Tu hurlais à t'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Tu hurlais comme pour prouver que tu n'étais pas brisée. Tu hurlais tellement fort. Tu hurlais comme pour signaler que tu étais parfaitement consciente. Tu hurlais encore et encore. Tu ne faisais qu'hurler pendant que j'étais pétrifié. Tu hurlais comme pour crier au monde que tu étais toujours là, toujours avec moi, que je n'avais pas totalement échoué. Tu hurlais. J'étais horrifié parce que tu hurlais et que c'était ma faute. J'étais soulagé parce que tu hurlais et que tu étais encore là. Dans tous les cas, j'étais totalement pétrifié par la situation. J'avais tellement peur. Pas pour moi, pour toi. Mais, tu hurlais. Tu hurlais et le monde ne s'était pas arrêté à cause de moi.

J'ai passé la nuit suivante à côté de ton berceau à me jurer que jamais plus de n'échouerais. Que je serais toujours là pour te protéger et que personne, pas même moi, ne pourrait te faire du mal de nouveau. Ce jour-là, mon rôle de grand frère s'est inscrit dans mon âme.

Lorsque Père est rentré du travail, il m'a regardé. Il m'a vraiment regardé, de cette manière que vous avez tous les deux qui donne l'impression à votre interlocuteur que vous lisez à plus profond de son esprit. Il m'a regardé longtemps. Très longtemps. J'ai fini par fondre en larmes et lui dire que je t'avais fait horriblement mal. Que j'aurais pu te tuer. Que tu avais été blessée par ma faute. J'étais en larmes, j'en tremblais, et lui il n'a pas bougé tout de suite. Il a mis de longues secondes avant de s'agenouiller devant moi. Il m'a parlé. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il hurle, mais, il m'a juste parlé. Du même ton calme qu'il utilise pour nous expliquer là où on a fait une erreur dans tel ou tel exercice. De son ton calme patient. Sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il m'a dit : « Ta sœur va bien. Elle est guérie, elle n'aura même pas une cicatrice. Oui, tu aurais pu la tuer. Mais, elle est vivante, elle va bien et c'est ça l'important ». Ensuite, il a pris son mouchoir et m'a essuyé les joues. J'ai fini par lui promettre que je ne faillirais plus. Que plus jamais je ne te lâcherais. Oh ça non, jamais plus ce qui c'était produit se reproduirait.

Bien entendu, on sait que je n'ai pas tenu cette promesse. Même pas une semaine après, je faisais exprès de ne pas comprendre que tu voulais telle ou telle peluche et profitais que Mère avait le dos tourné pour manger ta compote sous ton nez. C'est ça aussi mon rôle de grand-frère. Te rendre la vie impossible, mais, ne jamais te lâcher.

Le pire de l'histoire est que tu ne m'en as jamais voulu. Quoique je te fasse, quelque soit le mauvais tour que je te jouais, tu ne m'as jamais rien reproché. Comme si j'en avais le droit, le privilège de par ma naissance.

Ce n'est pas le cas, ma Léna. Ce n'est pas normal et je n'en ai pas le droit. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis l'ainé que j'ai le droit de te faire du mal, bien au contraire. Les gens qui t'aiment n'ont pas le privilège de te faire du mal. Tu es tellement précieuse, tellement fragile et forte en même temps. J'aimerais un jour avoir le courage de te le dire en face, mais, je suis bien trop lâche pour ça. Je manque de cran dès qu'il s'agit de toi.

En être désolé, c'est tout ce que je sais faire de bien.

Mais, je ne suis pas toi. Je ne suis pas courageux. Je peux affronter des monstres, des sorciers et des créatures. Je peux rire au nez de la Mort. Je peux supporter le froid. Je peux supporter la douleur. Je peux supporter tellement de choses. Mais, je ne suis pas capable d'affronter les conséquences de mes erreurs quand c'est toi la victime. C'est tellement plus dur que tout le reste.

Je ne t'ai pas cru. Tu appelais à l'aide et je ne t'ai pas cru. Du moins, pas totalement. Si seulement j'avais compris que ce n'est pas parce que tu n'avais pas de preuve que tu avais tort. Je n'ai rien vu alors qu'on parle d'un imposteur qui a pris la place de notre père. Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger. Je ne peux pas te voir dans une chambre d'hôpital.

La seule chose que je puisse dire pour ma défense est que je suis né le quatorze juin mille neuf cent douze quand tes yeux se sont ouverts pour la première fois.

Pardonne-moi,

Ton imbécile de grand frère.

.

.

Jane ne savait pas quoi faire. Y aller ou attendre. C'était un non choix. Elle voulait y aller, mais, elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Jack n'aurait peut-être pas envie de la voir. Et puis… Et puis, elle avait peur. Sans oublier qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser en plan ses parents pour Yule et Noël. Elle était partagée encore sa famille et Jack.

-Jane.

Elle tourna la tête. Son père se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, sa mère derrière lui un sac à la main. C'était un vieux sac de voyage. Un vieux sac que sa mère n'avait pas utilisé depuis son mariage.

-Prends ton sac, nous y allons, lui dit son père.

-Où cela ?

-À New-York.

Sa mère se mit alors à lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait empaqueté pour elle. Ses parents ne faisaient pas de grandes démonstrations d'amour. Mais faire des centaines de kilomètres dans une petite voiture juste parce que notre fille veut voir son petit-ami, si ce n'était pas de l'amour, alors, Jane ne savait pas ce que c'était. Elle leur sourit. C'est sous les recommandations de sa mère qu'elle monta dans la voiture familiale. Son père grommelait pour la forme, mais, une fois parti, il fut le premier à dire que les petits commentaires de sa mère allait lui manquer. Malgré la situation, elle était heureuse. Quoiqu'il advienne, elle n'était pas seule et ne le serait jamais.

* * *

 _ **(1) Le veracrasse est un ver magique ayant une sécrétion verdâtre qui peut être utilisée pour épaissir les potions.**_

 _ **(2) Womatou est le nom de la maison d'Ilvermorny fondée par Webster Boot. Elle favoriserait les guerriers et représenterait le corps des sorciers. Félin magique amérindien, le womatou possède une allure entre le lion et le puma. C'est une créature puissante étant capable de distancer les flèches, de marcher sur ses pattes arrières et d'hypnotiser, ou de lire dans les pensées.**_

 _ **(3) Puckwoodgenie est le nom de la maison d'Ilvermorny fondée par James Steward, un non-maj. Elle favorise les guérisseurs et symbolise le cœur des sorciers. Les Puckwoodgenies sont les cousins américains des gobelins d'Europe. Ils sont dotés de grands pouvoirs magiques, mais préfèrent chasser leurs proies avec des flèches, des arcs ou en utilisant du poison. En général, ils n'aiment pas les sorciers auxquels ils jouent des tours parfois mortels. Un groupe de Puckwoodgenie vivent à Ilvermorny et protège l'école contre une forte somme d'argent.**_

 _ **(4) Serpent Cornu est le nom de la maison d'Ilvermorny fondée par Isolt Sayre, descendante de Serpentard. Elle favorise les érudits et symbolise l'esprit des sorciers. Les Serpents Cornus sont des animaux magiques pouvant sentir venir les dangers. Certains d'entre-eux peuvent devenir invisibles et voler.**_

 _ **(5) Oiseau-tonnerre est le nom de la maison d'Ilvermorny fondée par Chadwick Boot. Elle favorise les aventuriers et symbolise l'âme des sorciers. L'Oiseau-tonnerre est un animal amérindien, cousin des phénix, pouvant provoquer des tempêtes et sentir le danger. Il vit généralement en Arizona.**_


	30. L'enfer des petites sœurs

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Voici un chapitre guimauve car il faut bien un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : ****L'enfer des petites sœurs.**

Léna avait les yeux fermés lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, mais, il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il le savait car même le plus puissant somnifère ne pourrait l'empêcher de dormir sur le ventre. Ses cheveux s'étalaient sur son oreiller. Ses beaux cheveux qui n'avaient jamais pu choisir entre le brun ou le roux : s'ils devaient ressembler à ceux de père ou de mère. Elle venait de les laver. Ils ont cette teinte tirant sur un pourpre, presque noir, uniquement lorsqu'ils sont mouillés. Il attendit un peu, mais elle ne fit pas le moindre geste. C'était une manière de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir, qu'elle n'avait pas la force de l'affronter, ou plutôt, ne voulait pas lui faire des reproches. Il savait qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre, Grand-mère n'aurait jamais oublié de la transmettre. En soupirant, il retira ses chaussures et les envoya balader à travers la pièce. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Sa Selena, sa petite lune, est du genre à toujours bien ranger ses chaussures nettoyées, alignées et classées en fonction de l'occasion où on peut les porter. Elle a toujours été sage, une petite fille bien élevée. L'enfant parfait, sans défaut, contrairement à lui. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, ferma les yeux, repensant aux nuits d'orages, lorsqu'elle se glissait dans sa chambre pour qu'il la protège du tonnerre. Il se mit à la chatouiller. Ni elle, ni lui n'avaient plus l'âge où ils pouvaient s'amuser comme ça, mais, il s'en moquait. C'est sa petite sœur, pour lui, elle serait toujours une adorable fillette de cinq ans, et cela même lorsque ses cheveux seraient blancs. Elle se mordit les lèvres, des petites ridules se formèrent autour des yeux à force de les garder fermés alors qu'ils voudraient s'ouvrir. Il sentit qu'elle luttait, qu'elle ne voulait pas rire.

-Jack ! Finit-elle par protester en riant.

Le rire de sa sœur. Il tuerait sans la moindre hésitation pour l'entendre encore et encore. Il avait cru mourir quand on lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait été enlevée et par qui. Lorsqu'on lui a dit qu'elle était à l'hôpital et que sa jambe ne guérirait peut-être jamais totalement, qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer tout de suite. Il avait comprit qu'il avait bien failli la perdre. Pourtant, c'était contre son gré qu'il était venu la voir. Maintenant, il se sentait revivre parce que Selena était là et bien vivante. Il respirait de nouveau normalement parce que tous comptes faits les magicomages avaient réussi à la guérir. Elle le regardait doucement, comme si elle devinait ses tourments. Elle ne lui reprochait pas son absence, sa lâcheté, de ne pas l'avoir cru. Non, elle ne lui reprochait rien.

-Je suis inquiète pour toi, Jack.

Selena ressemble peut-être physiquement à leur mère, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Mère et lui auraient bafouillé, regardé sur le côté, tourné autour du pot, cherchant un moyen détourné d'exprimer leurs pensées. Mais elle, elle était comme leur père. Elle avait planté son regard bleu dans le sien et dit : « Je suis inquiète pour toi, Jack ». Peste d'adorable petite sœur. Ce n'était le rôle de sa sœur d'être inquiète. C'était le sien. C'était lui l'ainé. C'était à lui de se ronger les sangs, comme la première nuit qu'il avait passé loin de la maison. Lorsqu'au matin il avait reçu une lettre de son père et un dessin de sa sœur, il avait compris qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien.

-Tout ira bien. On va retrouver Natalia. Père, elle et toi, vous allez vous remettre de vos blessures. Et tout sera fini. Tout ira bien.

Il savait que c'était faux. Ça ne serait jamais fini, mais, c'était un mensonge dans le genre de ceux que l'on dit aux enfants pour qu'ils n'aient pas peur la nuit. C'était du pieux mensonge. Et sa sœur n'en était pas dupe. Elle le regardait avec des yeux inquiets, se mordait les joues. Elle faisait ça depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en rappelait. Bébé, quand elle avait mal et qu'elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle se mordait les joues. Quand il disait bébé, il ne savait pas trop s'il parlait d'elle quand elle avait trois ans où de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu : elle serait toujours son adorable petite sœur, son bébé qui le suivait partout à quatre pattes et qui avait pleuré lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner à l'école primaire.

-Mais pour l'instant, tout n'est pas bien, fit-elle doucement.

Ce qui était parfait chez Léna, c'est qu'elle comprenait tout et avant tout le monde. Etre celle qui écoute, qui comprend en silence. Elle est là, toujours présente et patiente, mais, prenait son temps pour répondre comme si elle cherchait le meilleur moyen de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire, pesant toutes les conséquences de ses paroles : son seul défaut. Elle avait commencé à parler tard, à la grande surprise générale. Pourquoi ? Parce à quatre mois et demi, elle s'asseyait déjà toute seule, alors que la moyenne est de six mois. À huit, elle se levait déjà, avait fait ses premiers pas à neuf, alors que les autres attendent leur un an révolu. Précoce pour l'action, lente pour la parole. Selena. Calme et douce Selena. En grec ancien, son prénom lui vient de la déesse lunaire. En latin, il veut dit solennelle. Petite fille qui a pris son nom au sérieux. Douce et calme Selena. Dès ta naissance, on avait su que tu serais douce et calme, que tu serais une princesse.

-Jack… Je voulais te demander quelque chose…

-Oui, sœurette ?

-J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes voir Père. Pour… Tu sais… Je… M'accompagneras-tu ?

Et ça, c'est l'enfer des petites sœurs. Elles n'ont qu'à se mordre les joues, avoir des larmes dans leurs grands yeux bleu marine, la lèvres inférieure qui tremble et vous donneriez votre âme au diable tout en les en remerciant. Elles peuvent alors vous emmener en enfer, passer une soirée dans une réception mondaine, ou pire encore, aller voir votre père plongé dans un coma magique après des mois de tortures. Et pourtant, la seule chose que vous pouvez leur répondre, c'est :

-Bien entendu.

Elle fit un sourire qui illuminerait les nuits les plus sombres : l'enfer des petites sœurs, elles n'ont qu'à sourire et tout vous fait plaisir. Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Léna. Jack sentit son cœur se serrer, pour une fois, c'était lui qui comprenait avant tout le monde.

-Si Niniel ne t'y avait pas forcé, serais-tu revenu ? Aurais-tu franchit le seuil de cette porte ?

-Tu me connais, sœurette. Je suis désolé d'avoir cru que si je fermais les yeux, je ne verrais pas tes blessures. Mais, Selena, c'est tellement dur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est dans les autres pays, mais, on nous avait juré qu'on serait la génération sauvée. La génération sans guerre, sans risque pour nos proches. Nous étions supposés être la génération dorée, celle que le destin a béni de ne pas avoir connu la guerre. Et tu es là, dans cette putain de chambre d'hôpital à cause d'un putain de mage noir. Cela me donne envie de tout casser Je… Je ne peux pas te regarder comme ça et rester bien sage.

C'est lorsqu'il sentit la main de sa sœur essuyer ses larmes qu'il comprit qu'il pleurait. Elle lui sourit doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. À cet instant, il se rendit compte qu'elle se mordait de nouveau les joues. Elle prit son temps pour choisir les mots, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire, mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment.

-Jack… Nous ne sommes pas la génération sauvée. Nous sommes la génération qui sauve celle de nos parents. Nous sommes la génération qui prouve que le meilleur est encore à venir. Nous ne sommes pas des sauvés. Nous sommes des sauveurs.

Léna, petite fille de la lune. Douce Léna. Gentille Léna. Adorable Léna. Petite sœur qui a toujours les bons mots au bon moment. Petite chose tellement plus forte qu'Hercule. Elle ne combattait pas avec ses poings, mais avec des fleurs. Pas une seule once de haine dans ce petit corps. Juste de l'amour, de la compréhension et du pardon.

-Sœurette…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Son regard venait de se poser sur la jambe de sa sœur. À un moment donné, les couvertures avaient dû se déborder et Léna avait bougé, révélant une partie de sa jambe. Une cicatrice la barrait.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils pourraient l'enlever, la faire disparaître et que cela serait comme si rien s'était produit, raconta Selena en touchant sa blessure du bout des doigts.

La voix de sa sœur était comme absente. Il n'aimait pas quand elle parlait comme ça, elle pensait à des choses qui la préoccupaient d'une façon où d'une autre. Il préférait lorsqu'elle se taisait et qu'elle prenait son temps avant de répondre, mettant sa patience à l'épreuve.

-J'ai refusé, avoua-t-elle.

Il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi, mais, il préféra la laisser parler. Pour une fois qu'elle disait d'elle-même ce qu'elle avait en tête, il n'allait pas l'en empêcher.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas tourner la page… C'est que je ne peux pas oublier. Cette obscurité… Cette puanteur… Cette peur… Cette douleur… Ce n'est pas mes… Mes « rencontres » avec Grindelwald qui me font faire des cauchemars la nuit. C'est le reste. Est-ce que je suis étrange ?

Il y avait de la peur, une véritable peur dans cette question. Peur d'être brisée, totalement, de ne plus jamais être de nouveau elle-même. Pourtant, le traumatisme de Léna était légitime. Elle avait vécu quelque chose de particulièrement grave et horrible. Lorsque les guérisseurs pensaient qu'il ne les écoutait pas, il les avait entendu parler de différents sorts qu'elle avait pu recevoir au vu des relevés de résidus de magie noire faits sur elle pour savoir comment la soigner au mieux. Il n'en connaissait pas la majorité, mais, il avait très bien entendu le mot « doloris », sortilège interdit tant il était cruel de l'appliquer à quelqu'un. Il la tint serrée contre lui.

-Non, tu n'es pas étrange, petite sœur. Tu es normale.

-Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi je veux garder cette cicatrice ? Pourquoi je veux avoir un rappel physique me signifiant que si toute action à une conséquence, l'inaction également ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas de pleurer ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Jack ? Peux-tu me le dire ? Pourquoi ?

Doucement, il replaça une mèche de cheveux de Léna derrière son oreille. S'ils n'étaient pas encore humides, ils se seraient mis à lui faire un panache d'écureuil. Elle se mordillait la lèvre. Signe de nervosité. Elle savait que c'était trop tard, qu'elle avait avoué avoir pleuré, mais, maintenant, elle essayait de comprendre. De se comprendre. Grand-mère l'avait souvent dit, Léna est trop intelligente, trop perspicace pour son bien.

-Tu as le droit être en colère, tu as le droit de pleurer. N'écoutes pas les gens qui te diront qu'il te faut être forte à tout prix, lui dit-il.

À un accord près, c'était ce que leur père lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait appris que sa mère allait mourir. À l'époque, il n'avait pas compris la sagesse de ces mots. À l'époque, il était trop en colère pour apprécier ces conseils à leur juste valeur. Mais, aujourd'hui, il était plus vieux. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait leur signification. Et Selena réagissait mieux que lui à l'époque. Elle se blottit contre lui. Il avait toujours cru qu'il pourrait la protéger de tout. Maintenant, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, mais, il pouvait se battre à ses côtés.

* * *

 _ **J'ai écrit très rapidement ce chapitre, dès que j'ai eu l'idée, il est allé tout seul.**_


	31. C'est toujours la faute du niffleur

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Je reconnais avoir failli oublier de poster, mais, ce qui compte, c'est que je l'ai fait.

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : ****C'est toujours la faute du Niffleur.**

Kaya referma la porte. Devant cette scène, elle se sentait de trop. Pourtant, c'est juste Jack et Léna qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Juste un frère et une sœur qui se réconfortaient… Et elle, elle était toute seule. Seule. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Jamais. Avant son entrée au primaire, sa mère l'emmenait au travail avec elle. Ensuite, il y avait Léna. Sauf que Selena n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Elle avait un frère. Elle avait une autre famille que son père. Non, Ekaterina serait de trop. Elle n'était pas à sa place près de son amie. Elle tourna les talons, les larmes aux yeux. Parmi ses tous premiers souvenirs, il y a des souvenirs de vol. la sensation ne durait qu'une seconde, mais, elle était magique pour la petite fille. Elle n'avait jamais peur, parce qu'elle savait que sa mère la rattraperait toujours après l'avoir lancée en l'air.

-Kaya.

Elle se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'appeler. Jack était là et il lui tendait la main. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita dans ses bras. Doucement, il la serra dans une étreinte chaleureuse en ne lui disant qu'une seule phrase : « notre fratrie n'est pas complète sans toi ».

.

.

Croyance se re-transforma. Il maitrisait de mieux en mieux ses changements de forme, même s'il avait à chaque fois l'appréhension de ne pas reprendre forme humaine. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas bien, mais, il avait besoin de réponses. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il hésitait, mais, il avait fini par céder à sa propre curiosité. À sa grande surprise, personne n'avait réellement fait attention à lui, puis il avait découvert qu'il s'était introduit à l'hôpital en pleine heure des visites. Il essayait de se fondre dans la foule, mais il avait bien conscience qu'à la moindre question, il serait bien embêté.

À l'autre bout du couloir, il vit l'un des soignants s'avancer d'un pas agacé devant une porte gardé par un homme vêtu d'un long pardessus. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis, l'homme au pardessus le laissant passer. À peine passé le seuil de la porte, il l'entendit faire une remontrance à l'occupant de cette chambre.

-Vous devriez être couchée.

.

.

Norbert avait l'habitude d'être ignoré. Il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à l'être et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ce qui la dérangeait était que cet homme avait à peine frappé à la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'une de ses patientes, sans en attendre la permission. Une patiente qui avait une quinzaine d'année et dont il ne savait pas si elle était présentable ou pas. Le magizoologiste devait avouer que l'auror posté juste devant la porte limitait les risques, mais quand même.

-Vous devriez être couchée, fit le médicomage.

-Non, répondit Selena Graves.

Ce « non » avait été dit sur un ton parfaitement calme. Un ton faussement calme. Norbert avait grandi en Angleterre au sein d'une famille de sorciers fiers de leur rang. Il savait reconnaître quelqu'un qui parlait quand il avait envie d'hurler.

-Je ne devrais pas être couchée. Je devrais être ailleurs en train de profiter de mes vacances. Je devrais être en train de rire avec des amis. Je devrais être en train de faire mes devoirs. Je devrais être en train de me promener. Je devrais être en train de cuisiner. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je devrais être en train de faire. Mais, je suis là où je ne devrais pas être pour des raisons que je ne devrais pas avoir. Alors, si je veux être debout et parler à monsieur Dragonneau, je le ferai. Toutefois, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

Elle avait marqué une légère pose avant de dire la dernière phrase et venait de congédier son visiteur d'un gracieux mouvement de tête. Ce dernier jeta un regard à l'anglais avant de s'en aller. Norbert voyait un peu de Leta en elle. Oui, il ne savait pas le statut de sang des Graves, mais, la demoiselle avait des manières de sang-pur. Cette faculté de se mettre toujours au-dessus du reste des gens, peu importe les circonstances, comme si c'était l'ordre naturel des choses. Quoique vous fassiez, quoique vous disiez, et même si vous parvenez à les surpasser, ils vous regarderont toujours de loin, comme s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait du même monde que vous, et cela même lorsqu'ils sont plus bas que terre. Le pire dans l'histoire est qu'ils n'ont même pas besoin de faire un effort pour le faire. Un regard, un sourire, une phrase... Et hop ! Vous avez l'impression d'être un rustre, de ne pas être à votre place à leur côté.

-J'ai horreur de ça, lui confia-t-elle après quelques instants de silence. Et je suis désolée de vous avoir mis mal à l'aise.

Il la regarda un instant avant de comprendre. Elle n'aimait pas prendre les gens de haut, mais, lorsqu'il le fallait, elle le faisait, et elle avait bien conscience qu'il n'était pas à l'aise devant les gens qui se comportaient ainsi. Étrange demoiselle qui pouvait passer du comportement d'une lady anglaise à celui d'une adolescente normale en un clin d'œil. Elle eut un geste, sans doute un peu trop brusque parce que son visage se tordit en une grimace et qu'elle serait tombée si elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de s'accrocher. Il eut un geste, mais ne fit pas un pas vers elle. Il n'était pas un spécialiste en comportement humain, mais, il avait clairement compris qu'elle ne voulait pas paraître faible. Hors, certaines personnes pensent que si on leur propose de l'aide, c'est qu'on les trouve faible.

-Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse.

Au regard qu'elle lui jeta, il réalisa qu'il venait de parler à voix haute. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire : dire le fond de sa pensée sans mentir. Il rassembla son courage et décida de la traiter comme il traiterait un animal blessé qui refusait de se faire soigner. Le mot clef pour le convaincre est « patience ».

-Vous venez de vivre quelque chose qui traumatiserait des adultes sans aucun problème. Vous avez été blessée, que vous ayez besoin de temps pour vous en remettre physiquement est normal, ce n'est pas de la faiblesse.

-Ce n'est qu'une fracture. Je devrais déjà en être parfaitement remise, répliqua-t-elle.

-Pas si vous avez reçu des sorts de douleurs après votre blessure. À vrai dire, je… Je n'ai pas vraiment d'explications à vous fournir, mademoiselle Graves. Je ne sais même pas si ce que je crois est vrai. Mais, je pense que les sorts que vous avez dû recevoir de la part de Grindelwald ont dû aggraver votre blessure.

Lentement, elle s'assit. Il avait au moins réussi à la convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait encore mal. Il ne savait pas comment, il y avait souvent du mal à comprendre les hommes, alors les femmes, n'en parlons pas. Elle semblait épuisée. Pas comme si elle avait mal dormi. Elle semblait épuisée comme une femme de huit fois son âge. Son corps criait qu'elle était encore une enfant. Sa façon de se tenir disait qu'elle était une adulte. Mais ses yeux disaient qu'elle était bien trop vieille. À cet instant, il sut que ses blessures physiques n'étaient pas les pires qu'elle avait. Non, les pires étaient mentales, et certaines d'entre-elles n'avaient pas été causées pas Grindelwald.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de la récompense ?

Il mit un instant avant de réaliser de quoi elle parlait. De la récompense pour la capture de Grindelwald. C'était une belle somme, mais, il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais, surtout, il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il allait en faire. À vrai dire, si la Présidente Picquery n'avait pas fini par lui en parler, il n'y aurait même pas pensé. L'accepter, c'était renoncer à son anonymat. Le refuser, c'était stupide. À vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire avec.

-Je vais en faire don au Congrès Magique afin de lui permettre de payer les soins des victimes de Grindelwald aux États-Unis, lui répondit-il après quelques secondes.

Il avait hésité à employer le mot victime devant elle. Il ne voulait pas la blesser d'avantage. Hors le mot victime était lourd de sens. C'était pour ça qu'il avait hésité un instant avant de le dire. Elle hocha la tête, comme si elle comprenait son choix.

-Je ne suis pas en verre. Je sais qu'on me range dans la catégorie « victime », monsieur Dragonneau. Je le sais et essayer de me le cacher est un insulte, voulue ou non, à mon intelligence. Je suis bel et bien une victime, mais, moi seule peut décider de le rester ou d'avancer. Je vais vous dire quelque chose. Plus on vous traite comme si un rien pouvait vous briser, plus vous vous sentez faible. Involontairement ou non, tout le monde me traite ainsi. Tout le monde me fait sentir faible. Alors, qu'avant, ils n'avaient pas la moindre hésitation à m'assommer à coup de devoirs et d'obligations. J'ai été blessée, mais, maintenant, je dois me relever. Le comprenez-vous ?

Oui, il comprenait. Il savait ce que ça faisait d'être traité différemment du jour au lendemain. C'était ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard, après l'accident. Il avait pris le blâme. Seule Leta n'avait pas changé de comportement… Enfin si. Elle avait coupé quasiment tout lien avec lui. Au bout de quelques mois, les autres élèves s'étaient remis à agir normalement avec lui, mais, il s'était bien rendu compte que cela sonnait faux. Qu'ils agissaient juste par convenance sociale. On peut changer, on peut agir différemment envers quelqu'un, mais, tôt ou tard, il faut faire un choix.

-Je suis désolé, mademoiselle Graves.

-Ne vous excusez pas d'être humain, cela est totalement ridicule. Vous avez agi par instinct. Après tout, je ne suis encore qu'une enfant et je suis blessée.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix… De l'amertume. Il y avait une note de regret. À cet instant, il comprit qu'elle regrettait beaucoup de choses, mais que les derniers évènements étaient la goute d'eau de trop. Elle était sur le point de se laisser aller.

-J'ai un niffleur _**(1)**_.

-Un niffleur, répéta-t-elle.

-C'est une créature…

-Je sais ce qu'est un niffleur, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Il la regarda surpris. Peu de sorciers prenaient le temps d'apprendre ce qu'est telle ou telle créature. Et même celles dont l'utilité était aussi reconnue que les niffleurs.

-J'ai une amie qui étudie pour être une guérisseuse afin de suivre la tradition familiale. Elle a besoin d'apprendre les différentes faunes et flores, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus doux.

Il avait recommencé à s'embrouiller dans ses explications. Il allait falloir qu'il s'habitude à parler avec d'autres êtres humains, parce qu'il pataugeait complètement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait parlé sèchement et il ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait fourni des explications qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé.. À vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait.

-Alors, vous savez que c'est drôlement affectueux, mais qu'il vaut mieux pas les avoir chez soi. Le mien, il sort de ma valise dès qu'il le peut. À vrai dire, dès qu'il voit quelque chose qui brille, il essaye de filer pour aller le voler. C'est une manie irritante, mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer autant que je le déteste. Sans oublier que…

Elle l'écoutait sans intervenir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ça. D'habitude, c'était lui qui se taisait parce que les autres ne voulaient pas l'écouter. À cet instant, il retrouvait un mélange adulte et enfantin de la demoiselle. Comme tout à l'heure avec le guérisseur, sauf que là, il y avait une lueur amusée dans son regard. Sans réfléchir, il parla de son niffleur, puis de ce qui c'était passé à la banque et ainsi de suite jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Bref, c'est de sa faute si nous sommes dans cette situation.

Elle éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire hystérique ni un rire moqueur, c'était juste un rire d'enfant qui riait parce qu'il en avait envie. C'était un beau rire et un rire qui la faisait paraître son âge. Elle n'avait pas dû beaucoup rire ces derniers jours, alors, l'entendre le faire avait quelque chose de magique. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit d'amusant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle riait, mais, elle le faisait et il préférait ça à la fatigue qu'il avait vu en elle un peu plus tôt. Soudain, un elfe de maison rentra dans la pièce. Il portait un drap propre parfaitement noué et un panier de pique-nique. Norbert pensait que ce devait être une femelle, mais, il n'en était pas certain.

-L'hôpital fournit les repas, Niniel, soupira mademoiselle Graves.

À ses mots, l'elfe sembla être au bord du malaise et Niniel sortit d'on-ne-sait-où le plateau repas de mademoiselle Graves et le montra comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de particulièrement horrible.

-Ce n'est pas de la purée de pois et de la gelée, ça. C'est du vomi de gobelin et de la morve de troll. Comment voulez-vous que ma pauvre miss Léna aille bien si vous lui donnez ça à manger ?

La voix de l'elfe était trop aïgue pour que ce soit un mâle.

-Niniel, intervint mademoiselle Graves. N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire que critiquer la cuisine de l'hôpital ?

-Voyons voir… Niniel a donné les ordres pour le reste des elfes le temps de l'absence de maitresse Elisabeth. Ensuite, Niniel a emballé des affaires pour sa maitresse et les lui a apporté à son hôtel. Bien entendu, Niniel est allée faire l'achat de vêtements pour mademoiselle Kaya et mademoiselle Léna, énuméra l'elfe en comptant sur ses doigts. Ensuite…

-Je crois que nous avons compris, la coupa mademoiselle Graves.

-Maintenant, si mademoiselle Léna a fini, Niniel peut continuer à grommeler tout en faisant sa tâche actuelle.

Norbert avait rarement vu des elfes de maison osant répliquer comme Niniel venait de la faire. Mademoiselle Graves ne semblait pas en prendre ombrage, bien au contraire. L'elfe de maison mit une assiette dans les mains du magizoologiste sans lui laisser l'occasion de refuser.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, monsieur Dragonneau, comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis entre de bonnes mains.

* * *

 _ **(1) Le Niffleur est une créature fouineuse qui a une prédilection pour tout ce qui brille. Doux et même affectueux par nature, il peut se révéler destructeur pour son environnement immédiat. Il est souvent utilisé par les gobelins pour creuser la terre à la recherche de trésors.**_


	32. Faire ce que l'on doit, pas ce que l'on

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendance à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Voici le nouveau chapitre. Ceux qui s'inquiète sur l'état de Percival vont être enfin rassurer, ou pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 :** **Faire ce que l'on doit, pas ce que l'on veut.**

Comment Grindelwald avait-il fait pour pouvoir remplacer aussi facilement Percival Graves ? La réponse était simple, il avait eu une taupe extrêmement bien placée. Mais qui ? Séraphine avait ordonné la vérification de tous les fonctionnaires haut-gradés du MACUSA. Cette question restait donc sans réponse, provoquant des insomnies à la présidente. Quand elle s'était fait élire, elle savait que ce travail sera dur, mais, elle espérait quand même qu'il ne le serait pas tant que ça. Elle comprenait mieux les défis qu'avaient dû affronter ses prédécesseurs.

Devant elle, des questionnaires la narguaient. Lorsqu'on rentre au MACUSA, on devait remplir certains tests pour permettre aux psychomages de déceler d'éventuels problèmes mentaux. Celui-là en était un. Toutes les personnes ayant été testées avaient dit la même chose dans les deux tests. Aucune d'elles n'avaient donc menti. Elle sentit ses migraines augmenter. Si seulement Percival Graves était en état de reprendre ses fonctions… Mais après des semaines de tortures, entre autres choses, le directeur de la Sécurité Magique avait besoin de repos. Elle se retrouvait donc seule à devoir gérer un bazar sans nom.

La situation aurait pu être pire : avoir laissé Grindelwald s'échapper et n'avoir pas réussi à effacer la mémoire des new-yorkais témoins des affrontements homériques entre sorciers. Par chance, ces deux catastrophes avaient été évitées, de peu, mais évitées quand même. Elle devait quand même des explications à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Que pouvait-elle donc leur dire sans que l'opinion publique internationale ne se retourne contre de Congrès Magique des États-Unis ? Pas grand-chose. Ils avaient laissé Grindelwald les infiltrer en personne, il lui avait laissé l'accès à des données sensibles. Le seul point positif était que le mage noir n'avait pas fait du si mauvais travail que ça sur les dossiers courants, même si s'il laissait à désirer dès qu'il s'agissait de mettre l'un de ses fidèles derrière les barreaux... Ce dernier fait n'était pas surprenant. Le Bulgare était un homme intelligent, il fallait bien lui reconnaître cela.

Depuis combien de temps avait-il infiltré une taupe ici ? Depuis combien de temps était-il au courant de se qui se passait au MACUSA ? Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils aveugle ? Elle ne pouvait pas lancer une alerte pour cela. Cela risquerait d'augmenter la psychose et la paranoïa dans tout le pays et le ridicule partout ailleurs.

Elle referma ce dossier et en prit un autre. Rien qu'en voyant le titre, elle sentit son mal de tête s'aggraver. C'était celui sur les disparitions qui avaient un lien avec Grindelwald. En moins de deux mois, nous étions à une bonne vingtaine d'employés du MACUSA. Principalement des aurors, mais aussi des civils dans le lot, comme Natalia Lejova. Sa disparition posait un problème. Les Russes affirmaient que non, ils n'avaient pas demandé à lui parler auparavant mais qu'à présent ils souhaitaient l'interroger dès que possible au sujet de la mort de son père adoptif et d'une bonne partie de sa belle-famille. À défaut d'interroger la mère, ils voulaient bien se contenter de la fille. Elle allait devoir gérer ce problème, parce qu'au vu de la situation, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse une citoyenne américaine quitter le pays pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas pu faire vu qu'elle n'avait jamais mis un seul orteil hors des États-Unis. Séraphine n'était même pas certaine qu'Ekaterina ait un jour mis un orteil dans plus de deux États : New-York et le Massachusetts. Trois si elle était allée dans le New Jersey, mais pas plus.

Elle repoussa ce dossier. Elle n'avait pas envie de se pendre la tête avec des diplomates et leurs arguties juridiques. Elle prit un autre dossier. C'était l'un des seuls qu'elle pouvait ranger. Elle pouvait même l'oublier. La personne qu'il concernait serait mortifiée si elle savait que tout son passé était examiné à la loupe. Tout, de son enfance à maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans son siège sans l'ouvrir.

En quelques jours, elle avait plus appris sur son plus proche collaborateur qu'en plusieurs années. Et tout ça, grâce à un dossier. Bien entendu, elle savait déjà avant qu'il était veuf. Avant elle ne savait pas que sa défunte femme était une Hell, cette famille avait tout, sauf une bonne réputation, mais elle était très riche. Ce passé ne l'intéressait pas auparavant, alors, elle n'avait pas cherché à l'approfondir. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ignorait beaucoup de choses sur un homme en qui elle avait confiance, qui détenait un grand pouvoir, mais qui par chance n'avait aucune ambition personnelle. C'est à peine si elle connaissait son adresse avant aujourd'hui. Combien de personnes ignoraient même qu'il avait une vie personnelle ? Elle ne devait pas être hypocrite. Avant, elle pensait que la vie personnelle de Graves se résumait à ses enfants et sa mère. Elle se trompait.

Il s'était mis en couple avec Natalia Lejova, cette histoire était même plus que sérieuse. Ils avaient pris rendez-vous auprès de l'avocat des Graves pour la rédaction d'un contrat de mariage et une demande d'adoption avait été déposée pour faire de Perceval Graves le père légal d'Ekaterina Lejova. Séraphine n'aurait pas dû être surprise par cette demande. Elle avait une certaine logique. Plus l'enquête avançait, plus on découvrait que la belle-famille de la Potionniste, du moins ce qu'il en restait, était peu fréquentable. Sans oublier que la jeune fille était orpheline de père. Que l'adoption doive être faite par le sang _**(1)**_ n'était donc par surprenant. C'était même un moyen très simple de la protéger. D'un point de vue administratif, toutes les démarches avaient été faites. D'un point de vue légal, il ne manquait plus que la signature d'un juge, chose qui ne serait pas compliquée à obtenir si on utilisait les bons arguments. Surtout que les démarches étaient bien avancées, ils en étaient à prendre rendez-vous chez le juge avant de faire les rituels d'adoption.

Ekaterina avait semblé surprise avant de dire que de toutes manières, avant toute cette histoire, elle aurait accepté ce nouveau lien sans opposer la moindre résistance. L'adolescente semblait particulièrement fatiguée par ces évènements, chose que Séraphine pouvait comprendre. Elle venait de sortir d'une manière brutale de l'enfance. Sans oublier qu'on pouvait venir lui annoncer la mort de sa mère à n'importe quel moment. Pauvre Natalia Lejova. Grindelwald avait juste eu à la cueillir. Il avait fallu qu'elle aille une seule fois chez son amant. Et là… Pauvre femme.

.

.

 _Magie : Noire, blanche ou tout simplement grise ? Par J. Arivepa._

Pour beaucoup la magie se résume à ceci : blanche et noire. Ces gens oublient la définition même de ces deux branches de la magie. Au Moyen-Âge, elle était définie ainsi : la magie est neutre, c'est ce que l'on en fait qui permet de dire si c'est un acte de magie noire ou de magie blanche. Cette définition est la plus correcte que l'on puisse en faire. Mais, elle laisse de côté plusieurs branches de la Magie.

La plus controversée est la Magie Rouge. Dans beaucoup de pays, cette magie est jugée comme maléfique, car l'utilisateur doit utiliser du sang pour jeter un sort. Bien entendu, quand on parle de Magie Rouge, nous pensons tous à une tristement célèbre potion de Magie Noire permettant de régénérer un corps, potion qui demande des sacrifices externes. Sauf qu'il y a aussi le sort de « Protection du Sang ». Un sort triste qui demande que le lanceur donne volontairement, et sans la moindre contrainte, sa vie pour offrir à une autre personne une protection indestructible. Un véritable acte d'amour, qui selon la définition première de la Magie, est un acte de Magie Blanche car il sert à la protection. (…)

Là où l'on peut voir toute l'hypocrisie de nos sociétés « l'Adoption par le Sang ». Ce rite de magie rouge est clairement ni un acte de protection ni un acte se déroulant au détriment d'autrui. Il s'agit de Magie Neutre, ou Grise. Un acte ni bon ni mauvais. Un mélange de Magie Rouge et de Magie Familiale.

Nous trouvons la Magie Rouge repoussante, mais, nous l'utilisions de façon occasionnelle sans que cela ne choque personne pour lier un orphelin à une nouvelle famille. (…)

.

.

Jack marchait dans ce couloir. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser en mille morceaux. S'il s'était écouté, il serait déjà parti en courant dans le sens inverse. Mais, il avait promis. Il avait dit à Selena qu'il serait à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Kaya était il-ne-savait-où à faire un truc dont elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Léna affronter cette épreuve seule. Léna et Kaya, ses deux sœurs, l'une par le sang et l'autre par le cœur. La première malgré lui et la seconde malgré tout. Deux filles que rien ne rapprochait à part une famille en miette. Cette nuit, il avait prêté son épaule à Ekaterina, maintenant il venait prêter sa force à Selena. Cette dernière était là, à l'autre bout de ce couloir et elle l'attendait.

Ses cheveux étaient dénoués. Elle savait qu'elle allait pleurer et cette coiffure était pratique pour cacher les yeux rougis. À cet instant, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas faire demi-tour, il n'allait pas laisser sa sœur toute seule alors qu'elle risquait de pleurer. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui fit un petit sourire triste. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas courir la prendre dans ses bras et lui jurer que tout irait bien. Il savait que ça la ferait pleurer immédiatement, et il détestait quand ses yeux se mettaient à pleuvoir. Il préférait quand elle tressait sa chevelure et qu'elle souriait. Il lui prit sa petite main, plus si petite que ça, dans la sienne et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Ils passèrent devant l'auror qui gardait la chambre de leur père et rentrèrent. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas fuir. Seul le fait que Léna s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait l'en empêchait. Il n'osait pas la regarder, il avait peur de se mettre à trembler. Leur père… Les épreuves qu'il venait d'endurer marquaient sa chair. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à voir la moindre faiblesse. Grièvement blessé, inconscient, Percival Graves gardait toujours cette aura qui donnait l'impression à Jack que tant qu'il était là, rien de mal ne pourrait arriver.

Tout lui revient en pleine face. Sa colère, sa honte et sa jalousie. Jack avait passé des années à être en colère contre son père. Malgré ça, il avait tellement honte de s'être laissé tromper par Grindelwald comme les autres. Et il y avait sa jalousie envers Selena. Une jalousie d'enfant, née du fait qu'il lui avait toujours semblé que sa sœur était la préférée de leur père. Une jalousie parfaitement stupide, parce que ça donnait un petit quelque chose de plus à Léna. Mais la dureté du prénom de sa sœur le frappait de plus en plus. Selena. Le nom de la déesse lunaire et la solennité mélangés. Solennel, adjectif dont la définition est : « qui présente une gravité ». D'un regard, il pouvait voir qu'elle se mordait les joues au sang plutôt que de pleurer.

-Je vais voir Kaya, fit Léna avant de sortir.

Une enfant. Elle avait beau jouer aux grandes, elle restait la même petite fille que celle qui allait se réfugier auprès de lui lorsqu'il y avait un orage. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte pour sa première année à Ilvermorny. Après, rien avait été pareil entre eux deux. Il la regarda sortir et puis il retourna la tête vers leur père ne sachant pas quoi faire. À cet instant, il comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir. C'était normal, il n'était là que depuis moins de quarante-huit heures alors que sa sœur avait déjà passé des journées ici. Elle, elle savait que leur père était sortit de son coma.

-Jack.

C'était à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, mais, il se sentait appelé par la voix de son père. Percival Graves vivait uniquement pour protéger les autres. Qu'avait-il bien pu ressentir quand il s'était rendu compte que l'un de ses enfants avaient été blessé ? Jonathan l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son père se redressait péniblement pour lui parler. Il pouvait fuir. Non. Il ne le pouvait pas, même s'il en mourait d'envie.

.

.

Si tout le monde avait toujours cru que Selena était sa préférée, cela n'a jamais été vrai. Léna est sa princesse, sa lune, sa petite fille chérie, sa joie, mais Jonathan est son premier-né, son bébé, son fils adoré, sa fierté. Il les avait aimé de façon égale. Il les aimait tellement qu'il leur pardonnait tout. Alors, il connaissait son Jack. Il voyait que ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse ou de joie qui coulaient sur ses joues, mais, des larmes de détresse. Les larmes coulaient quand sa sœur préférerait se mordre les joues au sang plutôt que d'en verser une seule. Ces larmes prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas hérité de sa froideur, mais bien de la chaleur de sa mère. Mais, surtout, des larmes d'anciens jours, d'enfance. Comme quand il faisait de grosses bêtises et qu'il pleurait à s'en éclater le crâne à la peur que quiconque soit blessé. Il l'avait élevé. Il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer. Il comprenait la cécité de son fils, son incompréhension. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de le sauver. C'était son enfant. Il lui avait déjà pardonné, maintenant, il fallait que Jacky se pardonne. Alors, même si ses jambes étaient bien trop lourdes, même si rien que l'idée l'épuisait, Percival se leva et alla vers lui. Il entendait les guérisseurs lui dire qu'il avait besoin de repos, qu'il ne devait pas faire de choses qu'il pouvait éviter. Ils considéreraient peut-être que ce qu'il était en train de faire était une folie, n'avait pas d'importance, mais c'était une erreur. À ses yeux, son fils était l'une des choses les plus importantes du monde. La douleur et l'épuisement ne l'empêcherait pas de se lever, de le soutenir et le sauver. Percival le prit dans ses bras. Il savait que lorsque l'orage serait passé, son fils en serait mortifié, mais, pour l'instant, c'est de ça dont il avait besoin.

-Durant ma deuxième année à l'académie, mon père a été grièvement blessé au court d'une mission. Je ne l'ai appris que trois semaines plus tard, lui raconta-t-il. J'avais tellement honte de n'avoir pas cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles plus tôt que la première chose que je fis en le revoyant fut de m'écrouler dans ses bras.

Jonathan se détendit. Son fils comprenait que tout le monde pouvait s'effondrer quand l'un de ses proches était en danger. Que tout le monde pouvait avoir peur, même lui son père. Regina disait que les Graves étaient des sauveurs de père en fils et de mère en fille. Il ne savait pas si c'était vrai. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner l'un de ses enfants. Jamais.

-Je ne te dis pas que ce n'est pas grave, je te dis juste que c'est normal. Je vais même te faire une confidence : je préfère que tu n'aies rien remarqué et que tu sois en bonne santé plutôt que tu aies vu quelque chose et que… Tu vois.

Contre lui, il sentit Jack hocher la tête. Il comprenait. Percival ne pouvait pas supprimer toute la culpabilité qui tourmentait son fils, mais, il pouvait la porter avec lui. Percival avait cru mourir quand il s'était rendu compte que Selena était prisonnière, il n'aurait pas supporté de savoir ses deux enfants en danger de mort à cause de son manque de prudence. C'était sa faute. Il n'avait pas annulé la mission alors qu'il sentait que c'était un piège. Ses enfants n'auraient jamais dû être impliqués dans cette histoire. Ils étaient innocents. Pourtant, depuis le temps, il devrait le savoir : ce sont les innocents qui sont les premières victimes de la guerre.

* * *

 _ **(1) Rite de magie rouge permettant de créer un lien génétique de filiation entre deux personnes.**_


	33. Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris d

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié. J'ai seulement failli oublier de poster ce chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : ****Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent.**

Il était sorti pour ne pas que ses proches le voit ainsi, il avait l'impression d'exploser sous le coup des émotions qui l'agitaient : remords, impuissance et peine.

-Jack.

Jane se tenait devant lui. Il mit un instant avant de comprendre que c'était bien elle avant de se précipiter pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était là. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire qu'il allait mal et elle était là, juste parce qu'elle avait vu les nouvelles dans les journaux. Avec sa présence, il aurait quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un à qui confier ses sentiments sans crainte de l'importuner car on ne peut obliger une personne blessée, souffrante, coincée sur un lit d'hôpital à se pencher sur vos états d'âme, et, compatir à vos problèmes. A vous consoler, quoi. C'est à vous d'être le consolateur, non l'inverse...

.

.

Il y avait eu une fuite. C'était la seule explication logique que Tina voyait à cette situation : depuis l'incident de la station de métro du City Hall, il y avait recrudescence des actes criminels… Sans compter les journalistes qui fouinaient... Quelqu'un avait découvert que Grindelwald s'en était pris personnellement à Graves, ce qui n'était pas réellement compliqué à apprendre en soi, et, qu'il n'était naturellement pas en mesure d'assurer ses fonctions pour l'instant. Quoi de mieux pour inciter un criminel à tenter sa chance.… Comme le dit si bien le proverbe : quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. Et elles ne se gênaient pas pour le faire. L'incapacité de Graves faisait la une des différents quotidiens. Par chance, les articles rappelaient aussi sa carrière exemplaire en tant que Directeur de la Sécurité Magique. C'était un problème, mais un problème qui devait finir par arriver… Charge pour les aurors de son service de se mettre au travail et de d'aller débusquer les malfaiteurs un à un où qu'ils se terrent...

L'auror, nouvellement réintégrée à son poste, passait son temps en missions. Elle avait à peine le temps de dormir quelques heures entre chaque briefing. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme, mais, ses collègues ne valaient pas mieux. Les criminels avaient pris ce qui venait de se passer pour un aveu de faiblesse. Le pire, c'est que durant ses fonctions à la tête du service, Grindelwald avait eu le temps de faire des dégâts. De bons aurors avaient été mutés à l'autre bout du pays, lorsque ce n'était pas carrément dans un autre pays… Sans oublier que bien entendu, le mage noir avait discrètement laissé le champ libre à ses partisans. Maintenant, il fallait tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre et faire comprendre aux criminels que les vacances étaient finies. L'unité de Tina en était déjà à sa troisième descente au Cochon Aveugle. Lorsque Gnarlak, le gobelin gangster avait signalé qu'ils avaient un accord… Elle s'était fait une joie de signaler que un accord n'avait jamais autorisé quiconque à protéger une organisation terroriste, surtout quand cette dernière avait des otages américains en son pouvoir. Le gobelin avait bien dû reconnaître qu'au vu de la situation, seul l'accord passé avec le MACUSA empêchait le fait qu'il ne se retrouve en prison pour trahison.

Le seul bon côté de la situation était qu'elle avait retrouvé son coéquipier : Henry Good, descendant direct de Sarah Good, l'une des trois premières personnes accusées de sorcellerie à Salem, alors que cette pauvre femme était incapable du moindre acte de magie contrairement à ses parents, à ses sœurs et même à son seul enfant ayant survécu aux fameux Procès. Comme à son habitude, Henry semblait calme et prêt à tout affronter avec nonchalance. Mais, Tina savait qu'il n'en était rien. Comme eux tous, il portait sur ses épaules le poids des remords. Comme eux tous, il avait eu connaissance des rapports médicaux des leurs qu'ils avaient pu sauver des griffes de Grindelwald. Certes, ils étaient encore en vie, et donc dans un meilleur état que certaines victimes du mage noir, mais, ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'était pas joli à voir.

.

.

 _ **Luna Black : vérité et légende, de C. Listoir, Introduction.**_

Ce livre n'a pas pour but d'inventer une nouvelle histoire sur Luna Black. Il n'a pas pour but de prendre partie entre ceux qui la jugent coupable et les autres. Si j'écris ce livre, c'est pour vous livrer, sans mensonge où invention, ce que l'on sait réellement sur une femme qui marqua une partie de notre histoire. Objectivement, que pouvons-nous dire d'elle ? À peine de quoi faire l'introduction de ce livre. Commençons par reprendre le peu que l'on nous dit d'elle dans nos livres d'histoires.

Luna Black fut l'une des premiers Maître en Magie née aux États-Unis. Si aujourd'hui nous avons tendance à la considérer comme une Mage Noire, il faut se rappeler qu'à son époque, ce n'était pas le cas. En effet, à cette époque, aux États-Unis, la règle de « tuer ou mourir » était encore d'actualité. Certes, elle fit des choses qui nous semblent terribles, mais qui était considérées, non pas comme de la magie noire, mais de la magie grise à son époque. On pourrait vous dire peu de choses sur son enfance, juste la ville où elle naquit : Blackwood dans le Massachusetts, ville fondée par sa grand-mère Cassiopée Black et première ville totalement sorcière de notre pays. À dix sept ans, elle épousa Seth Hell, à qui elle donna deux enfants : Regulus et Sirius. Elle mourut dans la quarantaine dans des circonstances troubles. On ignore où est sa tombe et le lieu où elle préparait ses sorts nécessitant un rituel. Ses descendants vivent encore à la Nouvelle-Orléans, dans la demeure que Seth Hell fit construire pour son épouse. D'après la légende, Luna Black serait devenue un poltergeist après sa mort. Sa devise personnelle qui est devenue celle des Hell est : « Familia primum », soit la famille avant tout.

Voilà. C'est tout ce que l'on nous dit d'elle. À peine un paragraphe et avec ça, certains on réussit à écrire plusieurs livres sans prendre la peine de séparer le vrai du faux. Ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire. Je ne compte pas me perdre dans des théories où chercher à combler les trous avec des spéculations. Je veux dire la vérité et rien que la vérité. Bien entendu, certains diront que je ne dis pas tout, mais l'on parle d'une femme ayant vécu au XXVIIIe siècle et dont la vie fait partie du folklore de notre pays. Démêler le vrai du faux sera impossible dans certains cas.

Lorsque j'ai pris contact avec la famille Hell pour faire des recherches sur elle, ils ont tout de suite accepté de m'ouvrir leur demeure familiale pour que je puisse y mener mon enquête. Un soir, lors du diner, j'ai demandé pourquoi ils m'avaient accordée cette faveur à moi. La réponse fut simple, j'avais été la seule à avoir demandé et non exigé des informations sur leur ancêtre.

Avant cette réponse, j'avais oublié que l'on ne parlait pas d'un objet, d'une curiosité ou d'une ligne de notre histoire, mais d'une personne qui avait vécu et aimé.

.

.

On ne lui avait même pas fourni une cellule propre : il venait de trouver un mouchoir tâché de sang sous son matelas. Il devait avouer que cela était curieux. La dernière chose qu'il aurait faite personnellement aurait été de fournir plus que le strict minimum à l'un de ses prisonniers et oublier de fouiller totalement la cellule entre chaque locataire. Mais là…

-Oh que si, ils l'ont fait.

Il se retourna vivement vers la femme qui venait de parler. Elle était belle et semblait être âgée d'une vingtaine d'année, ce qui ne voulait rien dire pour les sorciers vu que leur espérance de vie était plus longue que celle des moldus. Elle pouvait donc aussi bien avoir réellement vingt ans que deux fois plus. Des cheveux noirs noués en arrière de la même couleur que ses yeux… Et une robe se fondant dans l'obscurité qui semblait datée de plusieurs siècles. C'était curieux vu que cet édifice n'avait pas cent ans. Mais New-York était une ville bien plus vieille, alors… Sans oublier qu'elle ne ressemblait pas aux fantômes qu'il avait pu croiser. Elle semblait bien trop vivante. Elle le regardait fixement, une lueur de folie au fond de l'œil. C'était sans doute une blague de mauvais goût.

-Exact, monsieur Grindelwald, je ne suis pas un fantôme quelconque… Je suis un poltergeist…

Il sentit son sang se glacer. Il était bien conscient qu'elle pouvait mentir, mais cette information était bien trop facilement vérifiable pour qu'elle prenne le risque de se retrouver coincée dans une pièce avec lui. Sans oublier qu'il était seul dans cette pièce et la porte n'avait pas été ouverte : elle grinçait. Beaucoup de personnes affirmaient que les poltergeists n'existaient pas. Qu'un sorcier ne pouvait pas mourir en éprouvant suffisamment de colère, de chagrin et d'amertume pour laisser une empreinte de lui-même, coincée entre la vie et la mort, n'ayant qu'un seul but : la vengeance. Lui, il savait que si. Il avait été la cause de la création de certains d'entre-eux, mais aussi leur destruction. Il doutait que le MACUSA ait volontairement laissé la dépouille d'un poltergeist ici, ce qui voulait dire qu'on avait…

-Cela serait tellement facile de me détruire si mon corps sortait de sa tombe. Mon descendant s'est contenté de s'arranger pour laisser un peu de son sang ici pour que je puisse vous dire quelques mots…

Il n'avait jamais entendu que cela puisse être possible, mais, il savait qu'il ne savait pas tout de la magie. Surtout celle du sang. Elle s'approcha de lui encore un peu et il commença à avoir réellement peur. Cette chose n'était pas un simple fantôme. Rien ne peut détourner un poltergeist du chaos qu'il souhaite créer, et contrairement à un esprit farceur, un poltergeist est tout ce qu'il y a de plus mortel pour ceux qu'il considère comme ses ennemis. Et il doutait qu'elle soit venue ici pour avoir une banale conversation avec lui. À cet instant, il regrettait de n'avoir pas encore mis la main sur la Pierre de résurrection, avec cette relique, il aurait pu la contrôler. Enfin, peut-être. Les pouvoirs de la Pierre étaient les moins connus de ceux des Reliques de la Mort. Le mage noir devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait faire à cet esprit avec, et un poltergeist, si elle ne mentait pas sur sa nature, n'était pas le genre de chose qui nous laisse l'occasion de faire un second essai.

-J'ai tout sacrifié pour ma famille, monsieur Grindelwald. Et j'ai donné ma vie pour que vive l'homme que j'aimais. Je pourrais mentir en vous disant que j'aurais pu vous pardonner d'avoir touché seulement à l'un de ses descendants ou un des miens, mais cela est faux.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle se contentait de lui parler alors qu'il pouvait sentir que l'esprit voulait lui arracher le cœur pour le lui faire manger. Il avait beau tendre l'oreille, il n'entendait pas d'aurors et il se voyait mal appeler à l'aide en vain. Il savait que les chances qu'ils n'aident pas le poltergeist à le tuer étaient minimes, l'aider ou simplement le laisser faire en détournant la tête... Sans oublier que cet forme de non-être était quasiment invincible, car leur seule véritable faiblesse était leur cadavre. Hors, il voyait mal comment faire pour trouver le bon corps sans même savoir où commencer à chercher des foutus restes en décomposition.

-Vous n'avez pas touché à n'importe qui… Ma chère Regina, ma descendante, a réussi à faire ce que je n'ai pas pu faire : mêler mon sang à celui de mon amour. Et cela à deux reprises. Vous avez fait couler mon sang et celui de mon doux ami. J'ai maudit jusqu'à la fin des temps des lignées entières pour moins que ça.

Dans toute cette histoire, il n'avait entendu parler que d'une seule Regina, une Hell, et cette dernière était morte depuis longtemps. Maintenant, il savait à qui il avait à faire. Ou plutôt qui était la sorcière qui était morte de façon à devenir une poltergeist : Luna Black. Un Maître en magie rouge dont le savoir n'avait jamais été égalé en plusieurs siècles. Et dont le pire malédiction était encore en train de faire des ravages. Maintenant, il pouvait avoir un peu peur, surtout qu'elle semblait lire dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il avait une bêtise en touchant à l'un de ses descendants, mais, si elle disait vrai, il avait touché au mauvais héritier. Alors… Pourquoi… Il n'avait pas de baguette et il se doutait que si les protections de sa cellule n'empêchait pas cet esprit de venir, elles ne pourraient pas empêcher ce même fantôme de l'éliminer sauf si…

-Vous êtes trop loin de votre cadavre, se moqua le mage noir.

Tellement loin qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire plus qu'une banale apparition. Mais comment… Le mouchoir ensanglanté. Le sang dessus était celui de l'un de ses descendants. Un lien tenu mais que le « fantôme » d'une sorcière rouge pouvait aisément suivre pour venir terrifier quelqu'un.

-Vous comptez vous enfuir, lui répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle mit se qui lui semblait être une éternité pour dire cette simple phrase pleine de mépris. Grindelwald ne savait pas s'il avait raison et si Luna Black était bel et bien incapable de lui faire du mal. Un poltergeist ne devait pas être sous-estimé. Ils étaient capables de tout et surtout du pire.

-N'oubliez pas votre mouchoir, lui-dit-il en lui tendant faussement aimable.

Elle le prit, avant qu'il puisse s'écarter, elle l'agrippa. Il eut l'impression que son sang se mettait à bouillir. Il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être au mieux de sa forme pour lui rendre la vie impossible. C'est juste que même transformé en esprit vengeur, elle était bien trop maîtresse d'elle-même pour se laisser aller à ses pulsions.

-Actuellement, je ne suis pas le seul poltergeist américain, monsieur Grindelwald. Je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas au mieux de mes capacités, mais je peux m'assurer que votre vie devienne un véritable enfer aux États-Unis. Si vous parvenez à sortir de prison, je vous déconseille de rester dans mon cher pays. Là où demeure le sang d'un de mes descendants, je peux apparaître…

Elle le lâcha et la douleur le quitta. La menace ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. En effet, si elle pouvait réellement faire de sa vie un enfer, elle préférait tout de même le voir exécuté par la justice américaine plutôt que de se salir elle-même les mains. Elle n'était pas comme les autres poltergeists, elle était encore pire.

* * *

 _ **En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai réalisé un truc. En anglais, « graves » veut dire « tombe ». Si on prend le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Léna et qu'on le combine avec son nom d'épouse, cela donne Hell-Graves, soit tombe de l'enfer. Elle fait la paire avec son ancêtre dont le nom de jeune fille est Black, ce qui donne Black-Hell, soit « enfer noir ». Le hasard fait bien les choses.**_


	34. Rôle inversé

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Et maintenant voici un nouveau chapitre. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience. J'ai une question. Est-ce que vous voudriez qu'avant chaque chapitre, je vous fais une courte présentation sur un personnage ? Si oui, lequel ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : ****Rôle inversé.**

Aaron se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était là, ce n'était pas surprenant, il l'avait appelé. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça… Comme l'auror Lebeau n'aurait pas dû l'y aider. Les deux hommes venaient de la même ville : la Nouvelle-Orléans, où toute la communauté sorcière avait entendu parler du poltergeist qui hantait la demeure ancestrale des Hell. Non, Aaron n'avait eu nul besoin de menacer le représentant de l'ordre de la lâcher sur sa famille. Il était juste allé le trouver pour lui dire qu'il avait une idée susceptible d'effrayer Grindelwald. Lebeau avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas en savoir plus et avait accepté de laisser un mouchoir ensanglanté dans la cellule du mage noir. Mais tout cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la raison pour laquelle il venait de se réveiller. Enfin si. Luna Black était là. Son ancêtre était très belle dans la lumière de la lune. Et elle le regardait en lui tendant, serré dans son poing, le mouchoir qu'il avait fait cacher dans la cellule de Grindelwald.

Douceur et tristesse. Voilà tout ce que l'on voyait dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait rien, mais, cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle soit terrifiante. La famille avant tout. La devise personnelle de Luna qui était devenu celle des Hell. Elle ne ferait pas de mal à l'un de ses descendants. Pas qu'elle n'en serait pas capable, juste que cela ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était le fantôme qui l'avait toujours encouragé à suivre sa propre voie quand son père souhaitait qu'il reprenne le commerce familial. Il n'était pas l'héritier idéal, contrairement à son frère Altair. Mais Luna ne l'avait pas jugé sur cela. Au contraire, elle s'était battue toute sa vie pour n'avoir pas à plier devant quelqu'un. Elle n'allait pas reprocher à l'un de ses descendants de ne pas vouloir vendre du tissu.

-Ils sont morts…

Voilà des mots que l'on n'avait pas envie d'entendre dans la bouche d'un poltergeist. Même s'il le disait avec regret. Puis, Aaron réalisa de quoi elle parlait. C'était l'un de ses plus terribles sortilèges qui empêchait son ancêtre de trouver la paix : la malédiction qu'elle avait jeté aux lignées des assassins d'une de ses sœurs et de l'un de ses frères. Une fois que ces hommes n'auraient plus de descendants, elle serait libre et reposerait en paix. Ce jour-là, elle ne hanterait plus ce monde.

-Une de moins.

« Une de moins », alors… Aaron eut le cœur serré. Aussi loin qu'il se rappelle, Luna avait toujours été une ombre rassurante, un protecteur silencieux et… Son « une de moins » voulait dire que le dernier héritier d'un des assassins des deux membres de sa fratrie venait de mourir. Tous les membres de cette famille étaient morts. Tous ou presque, ce sort ne concernait pas un enfant adopté, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'issu d'une famille de non-maj's, il n'était pas touché par la magie rouge.

-Il en reste plus qu'une…

Ce fait était aussi rassurant que triste. Aaron n'avait pas envie de la voir partir, mais, il savait que ce n'était pas une vie pour Luna. Elle avait lancé cette malédiction par vengeance, et elle en payait encore le prix des siècles plus tard. Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait refusé de dire quelle lignée elle avait maudite pour que ses descendants ne soient pas incités à devenir des meurtriers pour la délivrer. Même en étant devenu le pire esprit qu'un sorcier puisse être, elle restait attachée à ses principes et à sa famille. On ne pouvait que l'admirer pour cela. Il savait que de nos jours, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait dire en public sur elle : Luna avait maudit des centaines de personnes pour se venger de trois assassins.

Black-Hell, l'enfer noir. Il fallait croire qu'elle était née pour se montrer sans pitié envers ses ennemis. Le professeur de métamorphose savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire appel à elle. Les poltergeists se nourrissent de la peur qu'ils inspirent et plus on croit en eux et en leur pouvoir, plus ils gagnent en puissance. Mais, il n'avait pas vu d'autres solutions pour que Grindelwald ne s'approche plus des enfants de Regina. Aaron n'était pas stupide, il savait que malgré tous les efforts du Congrès Magique, il y aurait toujours un fumier pour aider le mage noir. Le seul moyen d'être certain de la sécurité de Jonathan et Selena, c'était que le bulgare ait peur des conséquences de ses actes envers eux. Et quoi de tel qu'un esprit vengeur sur-protecteur envers sa descendance pour inspirer la terreur à un malade ? Mais aussi pratique que soit d'avoir Luna dans son camp, il savait que ce n'était pas moral de l'utiliser ainsi. Si elle décidait de tuer, il serait incapable de l'en empêcher. Un poltergeist n'avait que les chaines qu'il acceptait.

-Et pourquoi cela, jeune homme ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser tous les moyens en ta possession pour protéger les tiens ? C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait.

-Et vous vous êtes vous-même maudite.

-Certes. Tout sort est à double tranchant. Je paye le prix pour le pire que j'ai jeté, et j'ai mille fois mérité cette punition, reconnu-t-elle.

-Mais vous ne le regrettez pas.

Aaron avait avancé cette théorie, mais, au vu du sourire de son ancêtre, c'était un fait. Elle avait détruit la vie de centaines de personne et n'en éprouvait aucun regret, tout comme il ne regrettait pas d'avoir lâché un poltergeist sur Grindelwald en ne sachant pas s'il épargnerait le mage noir. Et quoiqu'il aurait pu se passer, si c'était à refaire, il le referait. Certaines choses ne trompent pas : il ne pouvait pas nier être son digne descendant.

.

.

 _Extrait d'une lettre d'Elisabeth Graves à un destinataire inconnu jamais envoyée._

(…)

Je sais que vous êtes très demandé, mais, j'ai un besoin urgent de poser de nouvelles protections à une demeure ancestrale. La magie rouge est la plus indiquée pour cela, et vous en êtes l'un des pratiquant les plus réputés. Je m'attends à ce que vous profitiez de la situation pour proposer un prix au dessus de celui du marché, mais, je dois vous signaler que si je veux bien payer plus, je veux également des résultats.

(…)

.

.

Il neigeait, mais malgré ça, il faisait plutôt doux. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été même ravie de ce temps idéal. Le seul problème, c'était que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Le froid n'était pas une bonne nouvelle quand on ne savait pas si une des personnes que l'on aime en est protégé. Les aurors recherchaient encore activement Natalia Lejova et trois aurors. Oui, en une semaine, le MACUSA avait déjà réussi à retrouver plusieurs des siens, mais certaines personnes manquaient toujours à l'appel.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait une boule coincée dans la gorge. Cela avait été un peu mieux après que l'on ait retrouvé monsieur Graves et Léna, mais… Mais, elle était encore là. Sa mère était toujours portée disparue. Elle n'avait pas peur de ce qu'elle deviendrait sans elle, elle avait peur de ne jamais la revoir. Kaya ne savait pas si elle supporterait de ne plus jamais sentir cette odeur… Ce mélange d'ingrédients de potions et de parfum. Elle avait voulu rentrer chez elle, dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa mère et sa marraine, mais, c'était une scène de crime… Comme la maison des Graves. Tous les endroits où elle aurait pu se sentir en sécurité à New-York étaient des scènes de crime. Cela lui donnait envie d'hurler, mais moins que les blessures de ses proches.

Ce n'était pas normal. Rien dans cette situation n'était normal. Elle se tuait à dire à Léna que ce n'était pas à elle de se comporter comme une adulte, qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et qu'elle devait agir en tant que telle. Et là, elle-même agissait comme… Comme une andouille. En règle générale, c'était Selena qui se serait glissée discrètement hors de la pièce pour faire ce qu'elle allait faire, et elle qui l'aurait réalisé quelques instants trop tard. C'était comme ça que cela devait se passer. Et pourtant, Kaya avait l'impression que toute cette histoire avait changé les règles du jeu. Des règles qu'elle avait passé son temps à enfreindre depuis… Depuis sa première rencontre avec Selena en fait. Parce que oui, sous ses allures de gentille petite fille, Léna n'aimait pas les règles. Bien entendu, elle pliait devant ce que l'on attendait d'elle, mais qui à l'âge de six ans a brisé une convention sociale en choisissant comme amie une fille d'un milieu social différent du sien ? Et devenues amies, elles ne s'étaient pas arrêtées là. Séléna avait continué à faire ce qu'elle voulait, à dépasser les règles, sans que personne ne trouve quelque chose à lui reprocher et Kaya à la suivre. Selena était une gentille, adorable, fille, mais qui était contradictoire entre ce qu'elle faisait et ce qu'elle semblait.

Les règles avaient changé, et Kaya ne les connaissait pas. Elle savait qu'elle devait agir, même si c'était profondément stupide. Presque autant que de foncer dans un piège en toute conscience du danger et des risques parce que son père en est l'enjeu. Presque autant que de se taire parce que l'on sait que ce que l'on fait est stupidement dangereux. Ekaterina ne fonçait pas dans un piège, mais, elle voulait faire quelque chose d'aussi risqué : elle voulait démasquer le traitre qui avait donné suffisamment d'informations à Gellert Grindelwald pour que le mage noir bulgare puisse passer à l'attaque aux États-Unis.

Contrairement aux adultes, elle n'allait pas s'occuper des preuves et de lois, elle voulait la justice. De qui ce moquait-elle ? Elle ne voulait même pas la justice. Elle voulait trouver ce type, ou cette femme, et lui fair payer tout le mal qu'il, ou elle, avait fait. Elle voulait une vengeance, tout simplement.

Quand elle était petite, son idée de la vengeance se limitait à quelques proverbes comme « ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils te fassent », « la violence n'est pas une solution », et tout un tas de trucs de se genre. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi la violence n'était pas une solution : elle n'égalait jamais celle que peut provoquer quelqu'un d'autre. Comme la souffrance. Une fois, on lui avait dit que face à la véritable souffrance, on pouvait avoir deux solutions : le pardon absolu ou la vengeance mortelle. aujourd'hui, Ekaterina n'était pas certaine de vouloir que son histoire soit sur le pardon. On avait voulu lui retirer tout ce qu'elle aimait, et elle risquait encore de perdre sa mère. Alors, non, elle ne voulait pas être une gentille fille. Elle savait qu'elle risquerait de décevoir les Graves, mais, il fallait bien qu'elle hérite quelque chose de sa mère et dommage pour les autres que ce soit sa rancune.

Ekaterina ne savait pas trop ce qui lui passait dans la tête. Mais, elle savait plusieurs choses. La première est qu'elle aurait dû parler à quelqu'un de se qu'elle comptait faire. La deuxième était qu'elle n'était même pas certaine que ça allait marcher. Quant à la troisième… Kaya n'était pas stupide. Elle voulait bien croire que la majorité des gens n'avaient pas vu que Grindelwald avait pris la place de monsieur Graves, mais, il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui avait vu quelque chose. Du moins, quelqu'un autre que Léna. Et qui était le mieux placé pour cela qu'une personne qui côtoyait monsieur Graves tous les jours ? La réponse était simple, la même personne qui était le mieux placée pour connaître toutes ses habitudes sur son lieu de travail. Une personne dont personne se méfie. Après tout, qui se méfie de la personne qui apporte les cafés et trie les documents ? Personne. C'est comme un chauffeur de taxi, personne n'y prête attention, il fait partie des meubles, inoffensif par définition. Pas même les aurors. C'est pour ça qu'elle était là. Elle avait bien conscience que Grindelwald ne parlerait jamais, tout comme elle avait bien conscience que les aurors faisaient de leur mieux mais étaient limités dans leur action.

-Bonjour, monsieur O'Maley, salua-t-elle son suspect le faisant sursauter au passage.

* * *

 _ **Si on était dans un film, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il y aurait eu un coup de tonnerre. Mais, nous ne sommes pas dans un film et je vous dis à la prochaine.**_


	35. Enfant de l'hiver

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Voici un nouveau chapitre, non, je ne vous ai pas oublié.

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 :** **E** **nfant de l'Hiver.**

-Bonjour, monsieur O'Maley.

Depuis que la supercherie avait été découverte, Dmitri Lejov s'attendait à tout, mais pas à ça. Il devait avouer avoir sursauté parce qu'il s'attendait à une autre voix, après tout, il ignorait ce que Grindelwald avait bien pu dire à Graves durant l'emprisonnement de ce dernier. Thomas O'Maley était mort depuis environ deux ans. Et durant tout ce temps, il s'était fait passer pour lui à coup de sortilèges, de potions et d'un bon jeu d'acteur. Il n'était pas assez doué pour modifier totalement et durablement son apparence avec des simples sortilèges, mais, il l'était assez pour pouvoir faire croire qu'il était bien le défunt américain. En tout cas, Ekaterina se tenait devant lui, lèvres pincées.

-Je pense que vous et moi, nous avons quelques petites choses à nous dire, fit-elle ton ton glacial.

À cet instant, elle ressemblait à sa mère. Pas à sa mère adulte. Pas à sa mère la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Non, à sa mère quand elle était à Durmstrang. Elle le regardait comme Natalia l'avait regardé la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il en avait été furieux pendant des jours. Il venait d'une famille riche et importante. Il avait perçu qu'il était peut-être riche, mais elle, elle était noble. D'un haussement de cils, elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais de son monde. Il avait cru triompher quand ses parents avaient négocié leur union avec le père de Natalia, mais, elle s'était arrangée pour épouser son frère, Nikolaï. Cela faisait des années qu'il voyait sa nièce de loin, et jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'elle avait pu hériter de cet aspect là de sa mère. Non, Ekaterina lui avait toujours semblé ressembler à son père. Il avait toujours cru que tant qu'il ne l'empêcherait pas de rêver, elle ne le regarderait jamais ainsi. Mais, aujourd'hui, il pouvait voir que si elle était une enfant de l'été, elle avait pris de sa mère de la froideur de l'hiver.

-Vous avez fait du bon boulot, le complimenta la jeune fille. Vous êtes sans nul doute l'un des meilleurs secrétaires du MACUSA.

Elle se mit à jouer avec l'un des stylos qui trainait sur le bureau de Dmitri. Il ne savait pas trop où elle voulait en venir. Un instant il avait cru qu'elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas le vrai Thomas O'Maley, puis l'instant d'après, elle le complimentait sur la qualité de son travail. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela. Là, maintenant, avec ce… Ce léger dilettantisme... elle ressemblait à son père, Nilolaï Lejov. Jamais là où il fallait qu'il soit, toujours l'esprit ailleurs. Dmitri ne comprenait pas pourquoi leurs parents avaient toujours préféré son frère à lui. Elle lui tournait le dos et ses compliments avaient été faits sur un ton enjoué.

-Les identités de tous les fonctionnaires importants ont été vérifiées. Cela va de l'officier qui délivre les Permis Baguettes aux conseillers de la Présidente, continua à débiter Ekaterina. Toutes les identités…

Sauf celle des grattes-papiers comme lui, les secrétaires étaient passés pour l'instant entre les mailles du filet. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ce ne soit leur tour. Mais il pouvait faire jouer… Il n'avait pas de bonnes idées pour l'instant. En tout cas, il se savait parfait dans son rôle de pauvre secrétaire totalement ébahi par l'horrible vérité…

-Vous savez, depuis que ma mère a disparu, je passe beaucoup de temps à trainer dans les couloirs, et j'ai remarqué quelque chose…

Elle se retourna vers lui en lui souriant. Un court instant, il revit le sourire de son frère. Ekaterina, fille de Natalia n'était rien pour lui, il la méprisait même, une quantité négligeable. A cet instant, il réalisa quelque chose : elle était le seul héritage qu'avait laissé son frère et pas seulement l'enfant de son ex-belle-sœur au combien détestée.

-Il y a des gens dont on ne se méfie pas. On part avec un inconnu quand on monte dans un taxi. On fait confiance aux policiers. Et on donne n'importe quelle information à son secrétaire.

Il sourit sa baguette mais avant qu'il ait pu dire le moindre sort, il se retrouva pétrifié. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Vous êtes une taupe de Grindelwald. Vous lui avez permis de prendre la place de monsieur Graves. Vous lui avez permis de torturer ma mère. Vous lui avez permis de faire du mal à ma meilleure amie. Maintenant, vous allez en payer le prix.

La froideur était de retour dans les yeux de cette enfant. À moins qu'elle n'en soit jamais partie…

.

.

 _Résultat aux épreuves semestrielles des élèves de quatrième année de mademoiselle Ekaterina Lejova :_

 _Voici un rappel des notes et de leurs conséquences. Nous vous rappelons qu'en cas d'échec lors d'une épreuve concernant une option, l'élève devra arrêter de la suivre afin qu'il puisse se concentrer sur les matières principales._

 _Optimal (entre 95 % et 100 % de réussite) : épreuve validée, cours plus poussés proposés._

 _Effort exceptionnel (entre 75 % et 94 % de réussite) : épreuve validée._

 _Acceptable (entre 50 % et 74 % de réussite) : épreuve validée, cours de rattrapage facultatifs._

 _Piètre (entre 40 % et 49 % de réussite) : échec, cours de rattrapage facultatifs._

 _Désolant (entre 20 % et 39 % de réussite) : échec, cours de rattrapage obligatoires._

 _Troll (entre 0 % et 19 % de réussite) : échec, l'élève ne peut pas continuer cette matière._

Matières obligatoires :

Astronomie, niveau 4ème année : E (75,07 %)

Botanique, niveau 4ème année : E (93 %)

Défense contre les Forces du Mal, niveau 4ème année : E (80, 32 %)

Histoire, niveau 4ème année : A (54,87%)

Métamorphose, niveau 4ème année : E (84,67 %)

Potions, niveau 4ème année : O (100 %)

Sortilèges et Enchantements, niveau 4ème année : E (90,76%)

Options :

Alchimie, niveau 4ème année : O (96,32 %)

Cultures sorcières à travers le monde, niveau 4ème année : E (79,82%)

Divination, niveau 4ème année : O (100 %)

Étude des Non-maj', niveau 4ème année : A (74,51%)

Appréciation générale : Élève sérieuse, quoique légèrement dissipée dans certaines matières. En Histoire, mademoiselle Lejova semble fournir l'effort minimum pour ne pas échouer. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas les capacités pour réussir dans cette manière mais par désintérêt de sa part. Nous ne pouvons que la mettre en garde contre cet état esprit en lui rappelant que les matières obligatoires font partie du minimum que tous jeunes sorciers se doit de connaître.

.

.

Stefan Angelov savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas bien, même si c'était pour une bonne cause. Il ne s'agissait pas de continuer à soigner des gens pour qu'ils restent en vie malgré des séances d'« interrogatoire » et une maltraitance continuelle, il s'agissait de laisser une personne mourir. Et pas d'une belle mort. Dans son état actuel, Natalia Lejova était incapable de se nourrir par elle-même, elle avait besoin d'une assistance médicale. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Grindelwald lui avait donné des ordres, et ils incluaient de ne pas se faire prendre. Le médicomage savait trop de choses et était encore utile au mage noir.

Il pourrait la tuer. L'étouffer dans son sommeil, mais ils avaient encore besoin d'elle. C'était même pour cela qu'ils n'avaient pas réglé ce problème plus tôt. Et maintenant que le MACUSA était en alerte, lui faire quitter le pays allait être terriblement compliqué. Sans oublier que vu l'état critique de la femme, il s'agissait d'un investissement hautement risqué. Il n'était pas certain que le jeu en vaille la chandelle. Il n'allait pas sacrifier la vie d'un de ses hommes pour ramener avec lui un poids mort.

Alors oui, il allait laisser une femme mourir comme… Comme si sa vie valait moins que du fumier. Cette décision pouvait paraître monstrueuse. Mais la guerre est une chose monstrueuse. Et même si ce n'était pas officiel, ils étaient en guerre. Pour l'instant, elle leur servirait d'otage, mais quand viendrait l'heure de partir… Ils la laisseraient derrière eux.

.

.

Queenie Goldstein ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ce qui était en train de lui arriver. La directrice des ressources humaines du MACUSA, madame Leroy, était venue en personne pour lui dire d'emballer ses affaires et de la suivre. Le jeune femme avait peur que quelqu'un se soit rendu compte qu'elle faisait souvent un détour dans le quartier d'un non-maj' bien particulier. À cause de la loi Rappaport, tout sorcier sympathisant, fréquentant ou épousant un sans pouvoir était sévèrement sanctionné. Cette loi ségrégationniste avait pour but de protéger le monde magique dans un pays où il y avait encore des chasses aux sorcières, au sens propre. Hors, le fait qu'elle tourne au tour de Jacob Kowalski, un pâtissier non-maj… Pour sa défense, la jeune femme ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis qu'il avait été oublietté. Mais elle n'était qu'une petite secrétaire chargée de faire du café pour le département de moins respecté du Congrès Magique. Elle savait qu'elle serait facilement écartable en guise d'exemple malgré une sœur réintégrée chez les aurors pour son héroïsme face à Grindelwald.

Elles marchaient donc sous les regards curieux des sorciers qu'elles croisaient, et leurs pensées n'aidaient aucunement la legilimens _**(1)**_ à garder son calme. Elle ne pouvait même pas savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait car comme tous les autres hauts fonctionnaires du MACUSA, madame Leroy pratiquait l'occlumencie _**(2)**_.

-À partir d'aujourd'hui, cela ne sera même pas la peine de revenir si vous écourtez vos journées d'une seule minute. En bijoux, vous aurez le droit aux perles et seulement aux perles. Je ne veux absolument pas apercevoir l'une de ses horreurs fantaisies que l'on voit de plus en plus.

Leroy continuait à définir l'enfer selon Queenie. Plus elles avançaient, plus elles s'éloignaient des sous-sols. Elles finirent par arriver dans un couloir que la secrétaire reconnut. Jacob et elle avaient forcé l'une de ses portes. Pour se donner du courage, elle serra son pauvre carton contenant toutes ses affaires de travail contre elle.

-Entrez ici, ordonna sèchement Leroy.

Docilement, Queenie se plia à l'ordre bien consciente qu'elle n'était pas en position de se faire remarquer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-C'est ici que vous travaillerez à présent. Monsieur Graves ne reprenant le travail que dans plusieurs semaines, vos tâches actuelles seront les suivantes : contrôler le travail de votre prédécesseur, prendre vos marques…

Pendant que madame Leroy continuait à lui lister différentes tâches, la jeune femme arrivait à peine à contenir son enthousiasme. Elle n'était qu'une petite secrétaire, pour ne pas dire femme à tout faire, qui n'avait pas pu laisser sa grande sœur se faire exécuter pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis et elle se retrouvait secrétaire du Directeur de la Sécurité Magique. C'était… C'était irréel. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à faire vraiment attention quand elle irait observer Jacob. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse prendre et perde tout cela.

* * *

 _ **(1) Sorcier pouvant pénétrer dans l'esprit d'autrui pour extraire ou faire passer des pensées, des souvenirs ou des émotions.**_

 _ **(2) L'occlumencie est une discipline magique qui consiste à bloquer son esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure.**_


	36. Compte-rendus

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Voici un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : ****Compte-rendus.**

Finalement, l'espion avait été trouvé, mais pas par les aurors. Par une enfant qui n'avait rien à faire là. Séraphine Picquery tenait dans ses mains un rapport détaillant toute cette affaire. Affaire… Un bien joli mot pour dire gâchis. Parce que c'était ce qu'était tout cela, un immense gâchis. La mission des aurors en Europe était un piège et ils étaient tombés dedans. Ce n'était pas surprenant lorsqu'on se rendait compte que l'identité d'un citoyen américain avait été usurpée par un fidèle russe de Grindelwald. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Dmitri Lejov. Et c'était sa propre nièce qui l'avait arrêté. D'après les Russes, il s'agissait du beau-frère de Natalia Lejova, ou plutôt de son ex-beau frère. Il était également un partisans de Grindelwald et était plus ou moins soupçonné de la mort de plusieurs membres de sa famille, et cela n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Pas étonnant que sa belle-sœur ait choisi l'exil avec un homme tel que lui dans les parages. Surtout qu'il avait beau être l'ainé de sa fratrie, Lejov avait été remisé derrière son frère dans l'ordre de l'héritage. La naissance d'un enfant de l'héritier officiel de la famille Lejov avait détruit toutes les chances de Dmitri de prendre la tête de sa famille. Bien entendu, le Russe refusait de coopérer. Même après qu'il ait fait plusieurs mauvaises chutes dans les escaliers d'après les aurors. Elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire comme si elle ne comprenait pas la véritable signification de ces mots. Mais, elle comprenait la frustration de ses hommes et leurs désirs d'action, de réparation et de vengeance.

Il y avait aussi ceux qui la pressait pour qu'elle nomme un suppléant, ou mieux encore selon leur point de vue, un remplaçant à Percival Graves. Séraphine savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas après tout ce qui venait de se passer, les aurors ne l'accepteraient pas. En temps normal, ils n'aimaient déjà pas les politiciens qui se mêlaient de leurs affaires, alors dans le contexte présent… La situation était suffisamment grave pour qu'elle ne rajoute pas de l'huile sur le feu. Il allait falloir qu'elle fasse comprendre à certains politiciens aux dents longues que ce n'était pas le moment de marcher sur les plates-bandes des aurors.

Sans oublier les journalistes qui mettaient leur nez partout. C'était à celui qui obtiendrait le plus possible de détails. Un d'entre eux s'était même fait prendre en train de faire les poubelles. Et elle ne voulait même pas entendre parler de celui qui était actuellement en cellule pour avoir tenté d'entrer dans un endroit fermé au public. Ce n'étaient que les cas les plus marquants de leur « chasse au scoop ». Une chance qu'elle ait fait classifier tout ce bazar. Il y avait des choses qui pourraient mettre à bas le MACUSA. Bien sûr, elle pourrait s'offrir en sacrifice pour calmer la foule en colère, mais, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour qu'elle quitte son poste sans prévenir.

Il y avait aussi Selena Graves qui avait quitté l'hôpital et dormait à l'hôtel avec les siens le temps que les enquêteurs les autorisent à retourner dans la demeure ancestrale des Graves. Il fallait aussi sécuriser ce lieu pour éviter que la famille de Percival devienne une cible facile à atteindre pour n'importe quel détraqué qui aurait une dent contre les forces de l'ordre.

Il fallait prendre en compte également qu'il n'y avait plus que deux semaines avant la rentrée des classes. Chaque état ayant son propre collège de sorcellerie, même si Ilvermorny était le plus renommé, il fallait sécuriser le retour en pension de quarante-huit collèges _**(1)**_. Et toutes les écoles primaires et universités pour sorciers… Tout cela avait un coût financier et pesait sur le moral d'une population. Pourquoi faire confiance aux dirigeants quand vos enfants sont en danger ? Chez tous, il fallait qu'elle suscite de l'espoir mais surtout une volonté de se battre quoiqu'il advienne. Parce que oui, elle savait que ce n'était que le début.

Et son secrétaire de l'éducation qui revenait une nouvelle fois à la charge concernant le nombre de places limité pour la rentrée des nouveaux premières années à Ilvermorny. La présidente comprenait la volonté de cette école de prendre d'office les élèves nés au Massachusetts, l'État où elle se situait, et les sorciers de première génération, les autres étant acceptés seulement sur dossier. Même avec cela, elle restait le collège accueillant le plus d'élèves aux États-Unis. Certes, politiquement, augmenter le nombres de places là-bas serait une bonne idée, mais, et il y a un mais, cela serait prendre le risque d'appauvrir l'enseignement des jeunes sorciers. Madame Leroy, la directrice des Ressources Humaines du MACUSA, était une fervente pratiquante de la Magie Rouge, magie qu'elle avait appris au Collège de Magie de Louisiane. Et magie non étudiée à Ilvermorny. Chaque école avait sa particularité. En privilégier une serait en fin de compte nuire à l'avenir de la magie aux États-Unis.

Bien entendu, ce n'était le seul problème. Grindelwald… Non, il ne s'était pas échappé, du moins pas encore, mais, sous son apparente arrogance, un nouveau sentiment l'oppressait manifestement ces derniers jours : la peur. On avait rapporté à la présidente que le mage noir dormait très mal. En fait, il dormait pendant une ou deux heures avant de se réveiller comme s'il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar. C'était l'auror Lebeau qui lui avait rapporté la chose. Cet agent du MACUSA avait servi de garde-du-corps de Natalia Lejova durant le congrès des Potionnistes qui avait eu lieu en Angleterre cet automne. La présidente était à son poste depuis assez longtemps pour voir quand on ne lui disait pas tout, et elle était prête à parier que l'auror savait pourquoi Grindelwald avait un sommeil agité. Mais quand elle avait voulu creuser la question, il avait osé les épaules et lui avait répondu que le bulgare devait craindre un « enfer noir ». Séraphine n'avait pas compris cette référence. Cela devait être en rapport à une blague d'aurors ou au folkore de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il faudrait qu'elle se penche sur la question quand elle aurait le temps… Dans dix ou vingt ans par exemple.

Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait dépensé tant d'énergie, fait tant de sacrifices, afin de pouvoir occuper le poste de Présidente du Congrès Magique des États-Unis. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle était convaincue qu'elle allait changer le monde. Et maintenant… Maintenant elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour que les États-Unis ne s'effondrent pas.

.

.

 _Lettre d'Altair Hell à Aaron Hell datée du 20 décembre 1926._

Cher frère,

Pour cette année encore, je t'annonce que tu n'es pas attendu à la maison pour Yule. Quant à moi, je t'attends le 31, comme chaque année, pour que l'on puisse passer une nouvelle soirée à boire comme des idiots.

Maintenant, je vais te parler d'un sujet pour grave et plus épineux. Comme tu les sais, ni toi ni moi ne sommes mariés et avons des enfants, même illégitimes. Et Père a entendu de parler de l'état de santé de l'époux de Regina. Oui, tu vois où je veux en venir. Il veut récupérer l'un de ses enfants pour pouvoir transmettre le nom des Hell. Tu sais tout comme moi à quel point il s'agit d'une hérésie en rapport aux valeurs de notre famille. Regina n'aurait jamais accepté cela.

Toi et moi sommes de très mauvais oncles, mais, je peux protéger ces enfants de notre père. Je vais lui donner ce qu'il veut. Je vais me mettre officiellement sur le marché en disant que je veux me marier au plus vite.

Je sais que je vais me jeter dans une fosse aux lions, mais, c'est ce qui est juste. Pas pour moi, mais pour les enfants de notre sœur bien-aimée. J'espère que je ne rendrai pas malheureuse la femme que je vais épouser. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai même l'aimer. Et c'est là que j'ai besoin de toi. Si tu connais une femme qui a besoin d'argent et que tu sais ne pas être une croqueuse de diamants, je serais ravi de la rencontrer. Je sais que tu n'es pas une agence matrimoniale. Je fais juste ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai. En passant, si elle a déjà un enfant, je veux bien l'adopter via la magie rouge pour qu'il soit mon héritier, ou mon héritière, sans que personne ne puisse contester cela. Ce qui veut dire que si elle a déjà un enfant et qu'elle accepte que je le lie à notre famille, nous n'aurons même pas à partager la même chambre une seule fois.

L'autre solution serait que tu te maries. Après tout, c'est toi l'ainé Aaron. J'imagine que tout à coup, tu préfères que ce soit moi qui me passe la corde au cou. Non, cela ne me dérange pas. Tu as toujours été un loup solitaire quand je courais vers la compagnie des autres.

Embrasse les petits de Regina, on se voit le trente-et-un.

Prends soin de toi, cher frère,

Altair Hell.

.

.

Lorsqu'il la vit, il sut qu'il avait peut-être fait une bêtise. Il avait espéré qu'elle ne serait pas tout de suite au courant. Il y avait deux réactions possibles : soit il baissait la tête, soit il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il choisit la seconde possibilité. Il continua à nouer sa cravate en regardant son reflet dans le miroir.

-Vous n'oubliez rien ?

-Il ne me semble pas, Niniel.

Au contraire, Percival savait très bien ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Il allait bien, il n'avait pas besoin de rester à l'hôpital encore longtemps, quoiqu'en disent les médicomages.

-Vous ne deviez pas faire ça.

Graves se retourna doucement, il s'était attendu à ce que l'Elfe hurle, qu'elle lui dise de retourner se coucher, qu'il était inconscient, pas qu'elle se mette à pleurer doucement en tremblant légèrement. Il avait juste oublié un détail… Elle le connaissait depuis qu'il était bébé. Elle l'avait élevé, avait joué avec lui, lui avait préparé des goûters… Et elle avait cru le perdre. Il n'avait pas pris en compte tous les sentiments de Niniel. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser sans trop savoir par quoi commencer. Mais, elle se redressa, toutes larmes disparues dans ses yeux.

-Ne vous excusez pas, Maître Percival. Vous n'êtes pas désolé de ne pas obéir aux soigneurs.

Il devait bien reconnaître que c'était vrai. S'il regrettait quelque chose, ce n'était pas sa décision de sortir de l'hôpital aujourd'hui.

-J'ai manqué de prudence, reconnu-t-il.

-Si je n'étais pas une bonne elfe, je vous frapperais jusqu'à vous faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans la tête.

Il mit un genou à terre pour être à la hauteur que Niniel. Il n'avait aucune honte à admettre qu'il admirait cette Elfe. Il y avait plus de bon sens dans un de ces doigts que dans tout l'être de certains sorciers. Et c'était plus qu'une bonne Elfe, c'était la meilleure. Il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise pour qu'elle sorte de ses gonds.

-Mais cela est mon métier.

-Vous êtes le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique du Congrès Magique des États-Unis ! Ce n'est plus votre métier de risquer votre vie !

Percival avait du mal à ne pas sourire pendant que Niniel lui remontait les bretelles. Il la préférait comme cela que déprimée à cause d'erreurs commises par d'autres.

.

.

Ekaterina avait tout le temps qu'elle voulait pour donner une réponse. Tout le temps qu'elle voulait pour prendre une décision. Elle savait que la proposition avait été faite sans arrière-pensée. Mais elle doutait. Si elle acceptait, cela changerait tout. Actuellement, elle avait beau être américaine, elle était l'enfant d'une étrangère. Elle était coincée entre deux identités. Pas assez Américaine et pas assez Russe. Si elle disait oui, elle serait une métisse dans le sens stricte du terme. Avec une adoption par le sang, avec cet acte magique, elle deviendra plus qu'une fille biologique. La fille d'un Américain et d'une Russe, même si sa mère avait été naturalisée. Elle sera la fille de Percival Graves par le sang. Cela changeait beaucoup de choses et rien en même temps.

Kaya se sentait un peu perdue. Elisabeth Graves était géniale comme grand-mère. Selena était déjà sa sœur, tout comme Jonathan était son frère. En belle-sœur, Jane était parfaite. La préfète prenait sur elle pour être toujours souriante et un véritable soutien pour eux tous. Et Percival… Dans le fond, c'était le seul père qu'elle avait un jour connu. Ce n'était donc pas ça qui l'en empêchait. Mais quoi alors ? Le fait de se dire que la famille dont elle avait tant rêvé était déjà là alors qu'elle la cherchait ailleurs. Et ce n'était pas une famille parfaite. C'était une famille faite de bric-à-brac où on trouvait dans l'atmosphère une douce résignation et un amour que l'on se montrait discrètement, avec pudeur. Une famille qui faisait son devoir avec dévotion parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire autrement.

Passer Yule à l'hôtel dans une ambiance tendue… Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'Ekaterina imaginait passer ses vancances. Mais, elle n'avait pas le choix. Du moins, pas si elle voulait être fidèle à ce qu'elle pensait être. Plus jeune, elle rêvait souvent de ce que pourrait être sa première rencontre avec un membre de la famille de son père biologique. Elle avait imaginé des grands-parents agréablement surpris, des oncles et des tantes ravis… Bref un rêve de petite fille. De stupide petite fille si elle prenait en compte de l'identité de l'homme qui avait trahi monsieur Graves. Elle était du même sang que l'homme qui avait trahi les États-Unis. Si elle acceptait… Le rite de magie rouge pourrait soit lui accorder un second père, soit effacer totalement le premier. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle pourrait garder le nom que lui avait donné Nikolaï Lejov ? Après tout, même si elle ne l'avait pas connu, il était son père. Même si elle acceptait d'être adoptée, c'était un fait.

* * *

 _ **(1) En 1926, les États-Unis comporte quarante-huit états : le Delaware, la Pennsylvanie, le New Jersey, la Géorgie, le Connecticut, le Massachusetts, le Maryland, la Caroline du Sud, le New Hampshire, la Virginie, l'État de New-York, la Caroline du Nord, Rhode Island, le Vermont, le Kentucky, le Tennessee, l'Ohio, la Louisiane, l'Indiana, le Mississippi, l'Illinois, l'Alabama, le Maine, le Missouri, l'Arkansas, le Michigan, la Floride, le Texas, l'Iowa, le Wisconsin, la Californie, le Minnesota, l'Oregon, le Kansas, la Virginie-Occidentale, le Nevada, le Nebraska, le Colorado, le Dakota du Nord, le Bakota du Sud, le Montana, l'État de Washington, l'Idaho, le Wyoming, l'Utah, l'Oklahoma, le Nouveau-Mexique et l'Arizona. l'Alaska et Hawaï feront partis des États-Unis qu'en 1959.**_


	37. Le sang ne saurait mentir

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Désolée pour le retard, mais, j'ai beaucoup du mal pour écrire en ce moment. À vrais dire, je suis en plein syndrome de la page blanche. C'est pourquoi, pour une durée indéterminée, je posterai uniquement une fois toutes les deux semaines au lieu de poster toutes les semaines.

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : ****Le sang ne saurait mentir.**

Luna était morte depuis plusieurs centaines d'année. Elle avait eu une vie bien remplie, deux enfants adorables qui avaient été sa joie et sa fierté, supporté un mari faible et sans volonté jusqu'à ce qu'il meure de cause naturelle après avoir fondé une dynastie. Et elle était morte pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et ce n'était pas juste une façon poétique de parler d'une mort douce et délicate. Non, elle s'était vidée de son sang pour lui, pour qu'il vive. Et volontairement. Balthazar était en train de mourir et elle avait usé de magie rouge pour prendre sa place. Certains vous diraient que c'était une belle preuve d'amour, mais, elle, elle savait que c'était un acte égoïste. Mourir était si facile. Bien entendu, cela semblait durer une éternité, personnellement elle avait même souffert, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Elle ne disait pas que mourir était mieux, elle disait que c'était plus simple. Une solution de lâche. Une solution facile. Plus que de vivre sans lui, elle avait choisi de mourir laissant à son amant le poids des regrets. Un poids qu'elle avait refusé de porter. Bien entendu, elle avait des regrets : elle était un poltergeist, tout de même. Des regrets pour les choses qu'elle n'avait pas faites. Les choses qu'elle n'avait pas dites. Mais aucun pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle avait épargné Grindelwald. Elle savait que c'était une erreur, mais, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Si le mage noir était mort, il y aurait eu une enquête et Lebeau aurait fini par parler d'Aaron. Et là… De son vivant, elle avait perdu trop d'êtres aimés pour accepter d'être la cause de la mort d'un membre de sa famille. Parce que oui, aussi dure et aussi impitoyable qu'elle puisse être, Luna Black avait un cœur, il était juste brisé par des siècles d'expérience.

En ce moment, les vivants ne pouvaient pas la voir. C'était l'un de ses privilèges de poltergeist. N'être vue que si elle le voulait. Elle était en train de regarder un repas de famille. L'ambiance n'était pas aussi joyeuse qu'on pourrait s'y attendre lors d'une fête de famille, mais les participants faisaient de gros efforts. Il y avait les Rizzoli père et fille, qui faisait de leur mieux pour instaurer certaine bonne humeur. Elisabeth Graves qui regardait la scène avec une tendresse maternelle. Percival, fraichement sorti de l'hôpital, qui faisait bonne figure malgré sa fatigue. Aaron, son cher Aaron, qui l'avait toujours rendu si fière, encore maladroit dans son rôle d'oncle. Jonathan qui essayait de se faire à l'idée que les Graves n'était pas sa seule famille tout en se faisant mener par le bout du nez par sa Jane. Ekaterina qui tentait de ne pas laisser voir son inquiétude légitime pour sa mère. Et Selena. Celle qui avait poussé Aaron à se souvenir à quel point la Famille est la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Selena qui veillait discrètement à ce que tout le monde passe le meilleur moment possible. Selena qui donnait sans jamais rien réclamer en retour.

Ce n'était pas une famille de rêve. Mais, c'était un ensemble d'individus qui ne se ressemblaient pas tellement. C'était quelque chose de bien plus fort. C'était humain. Quelque chose d'unique. C'était ce que l'actuel chef de la famille Hell n'avait jamais compris. Une famille n'avait rien d'homogène. Une famille n'avait rien de… Une famille c'était ça. C'était des gens qui s'aimaient malgré tout et malgré eux.

Avec un léger sourire, elle partit. Ici, elle n'avait rien à faire pour l'instant. Elle pouvait rentrer à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour rappeler quelques petites choses au père d'Aaron, Regina et Altair. Après tout, elle devait encore protéger sa famille, même d'elle-même. C'était sa punition pour ses pires actes.

.

.

 _ **Lettre de Luna Black à Balthazar Graves datée de l'année 1738.**_

Monsieur Graves,

Je pourrais commencer cette lettre par tout un tas de formule de politesse, mais, nous savons tous les deux que je n'en pense pas un seul mot. Ce n'est pas par courtoisie que vous avez pris contact avec moi, c'est par devoir. Et ce n'est pas par politesse que je vous réponds, c'est par obligation. Devoir et obligation. Tels sont les mots qui nous poussent l'un vers l'autre, tels sont les mots qui nous définissent.

Vous avez pris contact avec moi afin de pouvoir conclure votre enquête le plus rapidement possible. Je crois pouvoir dire que vous devez réellement être dans une impasse si vous vous êtes résigné à avoir affaire à moi. Parce que oui, je connais l'opinion générale des bien-pensants sur la Magie rouge. Ils disent qu'il s'agit d'une magie négative, mauvaise et que ses utilisateurs sont des fous. Leur ignorance pardonne leur impolitesse.

Je suis en net désaccord avec eux. La Magie n'a rien de maléfique. Elle est neutre. Comme un couteau. Si quelqu'un est tué à coups de couteau, accuserez-vous l'arme ? Non. Ce n'est qu'un outil. Ce sont nos actes qui en font un objet maléfique ou non. La Magie est un outil. Si quelqu'un fait le mal, il est maléfique, pas son instrument. Je ne nie pas pouvoir faire des choses terribles, mais, cela n'est-il pas le cas de tous les êtres humains ?

Au regard du fait que je ne vous écris pas pour vous faire tout un discours sur la magie et ses différentes applications, je ne vais pas vous écrire une plaidoirie en faveur de la Magie rouge. Ainsi ce que vous pensez de moi et combien il vous a été douloureux de me demander de l'aide. Si nous communiquons ensemble, c'est pour une raison bien plus grave. Des innocents sont massacrés par des sorciers noirs. Pas de mages, d'après ce que vous me dites, aucun d'entre eux ne doit avoir de maîtrise en magie, j'ai relevé des erreurs dans les inscriptions retrouvées sur les lieux des crimes et le corps des victimes. Et quand je dis erreurs, c'est pour éviter d'écrire « horreurs» : certains d'entres eux n'existent même pas, et la majorité sont inutiles.

Je sens que je commence à partir dans des conjonctures, alors, je vais commencer mes explications par le début. Les gens que vous traquez usent de Magie rouge pour commettre leurs méfaits. Étant la seule spécialiste dans ce domaine que vous connaissiez, dans ma grande générosité, je vais vous faire la grâce de vous aider. Je vais commencer par vous expliquer la base de la Magie rouge.

Cette branche de la Magie demande une grande préparation, mais, à chaque sort et ce quelque qu'il soit, le praticien doit sacrifier un peu de lui même. Généralement du sang, parfois une partie de son propre corps. Certains sorts demandent que celui qui le lance paye de sa vie même leur utilisation. Comme il s'agit de sorts de protections, nous n'allons pas délabyrinther nos sentiments à ce sujet pendant des heures. Si j'en crois la position des corps et certains faits… Je crains que les coupables n'utilisent certains rituels afin de voler l'énergie vitale de leur victime. C'est pour cela que je pense qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux est gravement malade, ce qui lui interdit de longs voyages et peut attirer l'attention et qu'au moins un d'entre eux a du donner un peu de lui-même.

Si vos proies ne l'ont pas fait, c'est qu'ils ne possèdent même pas les bases, ce qui les rend bien trop dangereux… Pour eux même. Ce que l'on sacrifie a pour but de servir de canaliser l'énergie du sort que l'on veut utiliser. Je peux vous dire autre chose : les sorts qui nécessitent tout le sang d'un humain adulte sont les plus dangereux. Et je ne parle pas des victimes, je parle de la vie de ceux qui jettent le sort. On ne prend pas ce genre de risque si on n'est pas désespéré. N'oubliez pas que quelqu'un de désespéré n'a plus rien à perdre et cela décuple sa dangerosité.

Bien entendu, je peux me tromper. Mais avouez qu'en une lettre vous avez plus de nouvelles pistes qu'en plusieurs mois. Pour être certaine de ce que j'avance, l'idéal serait que je me rende sur l'un des lieux où une mort a eu lieu. En passant, je connais un ou deux sorts permettant d'interroger l'esprit d'un défunt. Chose que vous allez refuser à cause de vos principes moraux. Passons.

Si, comme vous le pensez, vous avez bien l'une des lames qu'ils ont utilisé, je pourrais me servir du sang qu'ils ont donné pour leur rituel pour les traquer. Je sais que vous êtes un auror hautement qualifié, monsieur Graves, mais, vous n'êtes pas un Maître de Magie rouge, contrairement à moi. Vous ne saurez même pas par où commencer.

Vos objections sont prises en compte, mais n'oubliez pas qu'ils tuent une personne par pleine lune, et que la prochaine est dans trois jours. Vous n'avez pas le temps de trouver un meilleur plan si vous voulez sauver leur prochaine victime.

N'oubliez pas, monsieur Graves, que le sang ne saurait mentir.

Luna Carina Black-Hell.

.

.

Selena se trouvait dans le salon. Le salon de chez eux, pas une vulgaire suite d'hôtel. Il reconnaissait que c'était un peu méprisant pour l'hôtel en question qui était le meilleur du côté magique de New-York, mais, ce n'était pas la même chose. Percival détestait la voir ainsi. Tout comme il détestait l'idée que Grindelwald se soit approprié leur maison. Et maintenant, alors qu'ils allaient enfin rentrer, Léna semblait perdue, comme si elle était en territoire inconnu. Il ressentait la même chose et les guérisseurs l'avaient mis en garde : le plus dur était devant eux, maintenant, il leur faudra tourner la page. Mais était-ce possible quand votre intimité avait été violée et exposée en place publique ? Bon, il exagérait. Il n'y avait que Grindelwald, ses fidèles, des aurors américains, des langues-de-plomb et ceux ayant lu le rapport d'enquête sur tout ça qui avaient eu vent de détails qu'il aurait préféré garder secret. Juste entre quarante et cinquante personnes au bas mot.

Il pensa à la baguette brisée qu'il avait dans sa poche. Lorsque Regina était morte, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de l'enterrer avec elle. À l'époque, il avait eu l'impression que le faire terminerait de lui briser le cœur. Et plus le temps passait, plus il lui était difficile de dire adieu à son épouse. Mais maintenant… Une baguette magique est un objet trop délicat pour être réparé. Il avait voulu tourner la page, non pas oublier Regina mais avancer sans elle. Sauf que tout dans cette demeure rappelait le passé. Rien que la couleur des murs de cette pièce… Il les avait toujours connus de cette teinte de vert. Des gens vivaient ici, mais cette demeure était… Coincée dans le passé. Ni les enfants, ni lui, ni personne, ne pourraient avancer tant que l'on accepterait pas que les choses évoluent.

-Que penses-tu du bleu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Comme une toupie, elle se retourna vers son père. Il lut dans ses yeux qu'elle ne comprenait pas. C'était normal, elle ne lisait pas dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait savoir qu'il parlait de changer la décoration. Pas de toute la maison, il n'était pas assez riche pour se permettre de refaire toutes les pièces, seulement celles où il y avait suffisamment d'empreintes de Grindelwald pour savoir qu'il n'y était pas seulement allé pour une simple visite des lieux.

-Pour les murs de cette pièce, expliqua-t-il.

Selena lui sourit et, en guise de réponse, se mit à lui parler du nouveau agencement des meubles qu'ils pourraient envisager pour le salon. Une couche de peinture n'effacera pas ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais, cela leur permettrait peut-être d'avancer plus facilement… Demain, il irait déposer la baguette dans le caveau familial, là où était enterrée Régina. S'il voulait tourner la page, il devait faire les choses bien.

.

.

Altair Hell devait se retenir de rire. Son père avait organisé un bal costumé pour fêter sa « mise sur le marché ». Et il y avait une « invité» en plus qu'il reconnaissait. Dans sa robe dorée du XVIIIe siècle, avec sa coiffure qui lui dégageait le visage, elle était d'une beauté… Envoutante. Une beauté infernale serait peut-être plus indiqué... Son tableau était depuis toujours à la place d'honneur dans la salle de réception de cette demeure ancestrale et son spectre avait gardé toute la grace et la majesté de son modèle.

Luna virevoltait, se rapprochant discrètement du patriarche de la famille Hell. Altair n'avait pas de doute quant au fait que c'était pour son père qu'elle était là. Elle avait un avis sur ce qu'était une famille et elle ne supportait pas que son idée soit déformée au point d'en être méconnaissable. Altair n'avait aucun doute, cette soirée n'allait pas se finir comme prévu et vu le clin d'œil que son ancêtre venait de lui faire, il avait raison. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas venue seule. Elle était venue avec une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une certaine Sol Black, une magicomage s'il avait bien tout compris.

Sol Black, l'invitée de Luna, était jeune, belle et mère d'une petite fille. Sans oublier qu'elle venait d'une famille suffisamment riche pour ne pas être une croqueuse de diamants. Contrairement au Black d'Angleterre, ceux de Blackwood dans le Massachusetts ne déshéritaient pas ses membres s'ils faisaient un mariage qui ne convenait pas à leur chef de famille. Elle était venue parce que l'on ne refuse pas l'invitation d'un poltergeist quand ce dernier n'est pas là en ennemi. Surtout quand elle règle des problèmes. Altair ignorait le problème de Sol, mais, Luna n'était pas du genre à tendre un piège qui pourrait nuire à un enfant. Luna était totalement incapable de faire du mal à un enfant. Du moins, consciemment.

Le bal se passa sans problème. Ce qui était étrange, Luna ne se montrait jamais juste pour faire acte de présence. Quand le patriarche des Hell la vit, il pâlit. Et oui, leur ancêtre était là. Et elle se déplaçait rarement pour rien. Surtout quand ses lèvres étaient pincées comme cela. Que préparait-elle ? Pourquoi Luna s'était-elle donnée la peine de convier Sol Black ? Altair n'en savait trop rien, et il n'était pas particulièrement pressé de le découvrir.


	38. Loup es-tu

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il va vous plaire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : ****Loup es-tu…**

Turquoise-Rose lisait la lettre. Kaya et Léna se voulaient rassurantes, mais, elles les connaissaient assez pour savoir qu'elles ne disaient pas tout. C'était compréhensible, la mère de la première était toujours portée disparue et le père de l'autre avait été torturé. Mais, il y avait plus. Les mots étaient… Ils n'étaient pas spontanés. Ils étaient réfléchis, comme ceux qu'utilisaient Selena quand elle écrivait un devoir. Il y avait des choses qu'elles avaient choisi de ne pas lui dire. Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce qu'elles ne voulaient pas les mettre par écrit. Car, une fois que les lettres sont tracées, une fois que les mots sont notés… On leur donne une réalité que l'on ne peut plus nier. Que s'était-il réellement passé à New-York ? La Navajo l'ignorait.

Elle voulait le savoir. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas une pensée réellement navajo. Ce n'était pas le genre de son peuple de mettre la pression. Culturellement, elle n'aurait jamais dû songer à interroger Léna et Kaya. Elle n'était pas auror et elle n'était pas membre de leur clan. Soit elles se confiaient à elle, soit elles se taisaient. Le choix ne lui appartenait pas. Elle devait attendre. Et c'était difficile.

La dernière phrase détonnait et était bien du genre de Kaya. « Nous avons une grande, grande, nouvelle à t'annoncer ». Une phrase qui respirait l'optimisme et l'espoir de ses deux amies. Elle ne sonnait pas faux, c'est juste qu'elle ne collait pas avec le reste de la lettre. Le seul problème était qu'elle était coincée dans la réserve jusqu'à la rentrée. La seule raison pour laquelle elle pouvait aller étudier à Ilvermorny était qu'elle touchait une bourse grâce à ses bons résultats scolaires. Sinon, elle aurait dû aller au collège de magie de la Réserve. Et ce n'était pas la peine de préciser que pour les sorciers et les non-maj's non-amérindiens, l'éducation dans les Réserves n'était pas la priorité numéro un. Mais, Turquoise-Rose devait bien reconnaître que le gouvernement de la Présidente Picquery avait fait des gros efforts pour réduire les différences de niveau d'instruction au sein de la population magique.

.

.

 _ **Lettre de Romulus Ilop à Séraphine Picquery datée du 28 décembre 1926.**_

Madame la Présidente Picquery,

Je suis flatté que vous ayez pensé à moi pour ce poste. Mais, je suis un auror, pas un politicien. Sans oublier que je ne suis pas un humain. Je vous rappelle que les lycans _**(1)**_ ne sont pas réputés pour leur patience. À moins que cela ne soit votre idée. Il est vrai que je pourrais plus facilement que vous tenir à l'écart tous les vautours visant la place de Percival. Il vous faudrait une personne qui ne perdra pas patience au bout de cinq secondes. Êtes-vous certaine que me choisir est vraiment judicieux ?

Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que lui et moi avons fait équipe jusqu'au moment où je me suis marié et où j'ai été muté à Blackwood _**(2)**_. Sachez que c'est uniquement pour cette raison que j'accepte. Ma meute n'est pas à New-York et je n'ai rien à faire dans cette ville. Dès qu'il pourra de nouveau assumer son poste, je retournerai dans le Massachusetts à ma petite vie d'auror sans ambition.

Maintenant, vous me trouverez prêt à vous épauler dès lundi.

Romulus Ilop.

.

.

Kaya se regardait dans un miroir. Le rite de magie rouge qui avait fait d'elle réellement la fille de Percival Graves avait parfaitement fonctionné. Mais... On lui avait dit qu'il y avait un risque pour que cela se produise, mais, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Elle s'était dit que cela ne se verrait jamais. Il était vrai que ce n'était que des détails, mais, des détails qu'on remarque. Maintenant, elle avait les yeux noirs comme son père adoptif et ses cheveux étaient devenus bouclés et d'un blond plus foncé. Elle avait pris quelques centimètres et… Et il y avait encore plusieurs points de détails. Elle ressemblait à la fille qu'auraient pu avoir sa mère et monsieur Graves… Son nouveau père. Elle ne savait pas encore comment faire pour cacher son adoption. Si elle avait été Léna, elle se serait risquée à quelques sorts de métamorphoses, mais sa sœur était brillante dans ce domaine, beaucoup plus qu'elle.

Sa sœur… Sa réaction à ses deux mots était étrange. À la fois bonheur et tristesse. Bonheur parce qu'elle était heureuse de ce qui lui arrivait. Tristesse parce qu'elle aurait voulu que sa mère soit là. Elle… Sa mère lui manquait. On lui donnait de l'amour, on s'occupait bien d'elle, mais, ce n'était pas suffisant pour la remplacer.

La présidente Picquery lui avait remis le Grimoire de la lignée de Maître de sa mère. Un grimoire qu'elle normalement aurait dû avoir à la mort de son père, s' il n'avait été volé par Grindelwald. Plus le temps passait, plus Ekaterina sentait l'espoir que l'on retrouve sa mère en vie diminuer. Et elle se détestait pour cela.

.

.

Les bois de son enfance lui manquait déjà. Iola Ilop, née Black, avait accompagné son époux à New-York et que la Magie lui soit témoin qu'elle n'aimait pas cette ville. Trop de bruits, trop de gens, trop de tout. Ils avaient laissé les enfants dans leur meute pour leur sécurité et étaient partis. Elle aurait pu rester là-bas, mais, sa place était au près de son mari, pas ailleurs. Elle savait que si cette expérience allait être difficile pour elle, elle serait encore pire pour Romulus. Elle connaissait son époux et sa nature. Les lycans n'étaient pas obligés de se transformer, mais, ne pas le faire allait contre une part d'eux-même. Hors, à New-York, il n'y avait pas d'endroit assez éloigné de tout pour qu'un lycan puisse s'y promener sous forme lupine sans attirer l'attention.

Iola ferait ce qu'elle devrait pour le bien de son époux. Après tout, elle portait un prénom qui rendait hommage à une lointaine, très lointaine, cousine anglaise, que sa mère respectait pour avoir eu le courage de défier sa famille en épousant un non-maj'. Enorme scandale, reniement de la famille offensée dans sa volonté de pureté. Ce qui était stupide, la branche anglaise était moribonde, alors que l'américaine se portait bien. De moins en moins de Black naissaient au Royaume-Uni et renier vos héritiers quand vous n'en avez pas assez pour assurer l'avenir de votre famille est prendre le risque de la voir s'éteindre. La folie qui coulait dans le sang des Black se faisait de plus en plus destructrice chez ceux du Royaume-Uni, alors que chez les lignées des reniés, elle disparaissait lentement mais sûrement. La fin des Black anglais serait une belle revanche pour les Black américains et tous les abandonnés. Une très belle revanche _**(3)**_. Lorsque les derniers d'entre-eux mourront, les gobelins partageront leur richesse entre tous leurs héritiers reniés. Plus de deux siècles de cette politique… Cela serait le temps qu'il aurait fallu à Cassiopée Black pour avoir sa revanche, mais quelle revanche : ses descendants survivront et prospéreront alors que ceux de son frère ne seront plus. Cela était aussi naturel que dans l'ordre des choses : la nature avait horreur du vide, et ce qui ne lui convenait pas, elle le détruisait. Le manque de renouveau génétique était une hérésie pour mère nature. Et elle se vengeait en faisait apparaître de plus en plus de tares chez la descendance touchée par la consanguinité. Le seul moyen pour remédier à cela était de faire rentrer du sang neuf dans le lignage, mais comment faire lorsque les seuls partis « acceptables » à vos yeux étaient de lointains cousins ?

« Toujours pur ». Telle était la devise des Black. Mais elle n'était pas vécue de la même façon des deux côtés de l'Atlantique. En Angleterre, elle voulait un rejet de tout ce qui n'était pas sorcier depuis plus d'une vingtaine de générations. En Amérique, elle était plutôt du genre à vouloir dire « vivre sans maître, au dessus des autres, dans le respect des traditions ». Inutile de préciser laquelle des deux philosophies était la plus saine, la meilleure pour le monde sorcier.

De toute façon, l'avenir des Black d'Angleterre ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela. Elle s'inquiétait plus pour les siens. Et pour sa cousine. Sol Black avait entrepris un long voyage sans en parler à personne. La dernière fois… Par chance, Sol ne s'était pas fait prendre en train de fréquenter un non-maj' et personne n'avait jamais demandé qui était le père de son enfant. Du moins, personne avait réussi à prouver que ce n'était pas un sorcier. Si cela s'était su… Disons que la guerre aurait été le cadet des soucis de la branche américaine de la famille Black…

.

.

Lorsque la Présidente entra dans la salle de réunion, elle avait le visage totalement fermé. Quoiqu'il se passait, cela ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. L'homme qui suivait la Présidente était grand et musclé. Très grand. Et très musclé. Il y avait quelque chose en lui… Quelque chose qui poussait l'instinct de Tina de se méfier de lui.

-Messieurs, mesdames… J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer.

Madame Picquery fit un rapide discourt présentant cet inconnu et résumant ses faits d'armes. Au moins, c'était un auror, mais, son regard… Elle avait réellement l'impression d'être une brebis sur le point de se faire manger par le grand méchant loup. Mais le pire était qu'il venait pour prendre la place de Graves. Cela, rajoutait à l'aversion qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Non, ce n'était pas cela…

Tina sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez cet homme. Elle avait vraiment l'impression que monsieur Ilop était à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre. C'était cela. Tout son instinct lui faisait dire qu'il était dangereux. Que c'était sans nul doute la personne la plus dangereuse dans cette pièce. Un coup d'œil à ses collègues lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir cela. Longtemps, Ilop les regarda avant de se mettre à parler.

-Je ne vais pas vous souhaiter une bonne journée, parce que ce n'en est pas une. J'étais tranquillement à Blackwood en train de faire mon boulot d'auror quand on m'a… Demandé de venir dans ce trou à rat faire le boulot le plus… Bref. Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur. Celui, ou celle, qui a un problème avec le fait que je sois là, qu'il se rassure c'est aussi mon cas. La vérité est que j'occupe actuellement le poste de Percival Graves. Et cela sera toujours le poste de Percival Graves jusqu'au jour de sa retraite, quoiqu'en disent les politiciens.

Tina ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du respect pour cet homme. Il ne parlait pas comme un politicien, il parlait comme un auror. Et son ton indiquait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas de ce poste.

-Toute ma vie, continua Ilop, j'ai respecté un code. Ce code est simple : honore la Magie, aime ta famille et défend ton pays. Notre pays est notre père à tous et il a été attaqué. À nous de le défendre.

Sur ces mots, il partit s'enfermer dans le bureau de monsieur Graves. Tina n'avait aucun mal à imaginer un panneau dessus marqué « si vous me dérangez pour quelque chose de non-important, vous êtes mort ».

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. En tout cas, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire.**_

* * *

 _ **(1) Les lycans ne doivent pas être confondus avec les loups-garous. Les capacités et la nature des lycans sont héréditaires et ne peuvent pas être transmise à quelqu'un n'ayant pas au moins un parent lycan. Le premier lycan a hérité des pouvoirs de sa mère louve-garou alors que son père était un sorcier. Rares sont les lycans de première génération. Contrairement aux loups-garous, ils ne se transforment que quand ils le veulent, même s'ils sont plus puissants les nuits de pleine lune. Ils sont réputés capable de contrôler les loups-garous et les loups.**_

 _ **(2) Fondée en 1692 par Cassiopée Black dans le Massachusetts entre Boston et Salem, ce lieu servait de refuge aux sorciers fuyant les Procès de Salem avant de devenir la première ville entièrement sorcière des États-Unis.**_

 _ **(3) La fondatrice de la branche américaine de la famille Black, Cassiopée Black a été reniée pour avoir refusé d'avorter de son fils bâtard.**_


	39. La différence entre une erreur et une fa

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Je me dois de rendre hommage à Johnny Halliday en écrivant tout en écoutant sa musique. Cet homme fait parti des plus grands et le sera à jamais.

Je dois avouer que lorsque j'ai appris sa mort, j'ai eu dû mal à y croire même après avoir écouter France Info.

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : ****La différence entre une erreur et une faute.**

Romulus n'avait jamais été patient. Enfin, cela dépendait. En tant que lycan, il était un bon chasseur, donc capable d'attendre des jours, voir des semaines, que sa proie soit là. C'était les politiciens qui retiraient toutes formes de patience en lui. En particulier ceux qui pensaient normal d'arrêter les recherches sous des prétextes bidons comme « on avait trouvé la majorité des américains disparus, pour les autres, c'est dommage… ». Non, ce n'était pas dommage. Ces hommes ne savaient pas la différence entre une erreur et une faute. Une erreur est pardonnable. Une erreur devient une faute lorsque l'on ne cherche ni à la rectifier, ni à en tirer une leçon. Une faute est inadmissible. Abandonner quelqu'un pour une raison… Pas politique, un vrai politicien fait passer le besoin du peuple avant le sien. Pour une raison de « c'est dur », « cela ne me rendra pas populaire », ou même de lâcheté, c'est une faute. Et Romulus ne commettait jamais de faute. Il avait promis à plusieurs personnes qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver l'être cher enlevé par Grindelwald, ou l'un de ses fidèles, il retrouverait ces disparus. Quoi que cela puisse lui en coûter.

Il attrapa son manteau et prévint sa secrétaire qu'il sortait. Comment s'appelait-elle ? Lennie ? Rennie ? Queenie ? Qu'importe. Dans deux mois, il comptait bien être de retour chez lui. Mais, pour l'instant, il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

.

.

Pourquoi ? Selena avait eu tout le temps pour penser à cela. Pourquoi ? Un mot qui résumait tellement de choses. Certaines réponses étaient plus faciles à trouver que d'autres. Mais, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se les poser. Elle poussa la porte de chez elle. De la lumière filtrait sous la porte du bureau de son père et elle l'entendait parler avec un autre homme.

-Te rappelles-tu ce que tu me disais régulièrement ? La différence entre une erreur et une faute ? J'ai commis une faute, Romulus.

-Tu as fait ce que tu pensais devoir faire. Qu'auras-tu pu faire d'autre?

-Annuler la mission.

-Percival… Vous étiez sur place, déjà engagés. La mission avait déjà commencé… Annuler dans ces conditions… C'était un piège, reculer et vous vous seriez fait massacrer, parce que Grindelwald voulait capturer des aurors, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en laisser partir un seul.

Le silence répondit à cet homme. Selena n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour savoir comment son père était en train de réagir. Cela ne se verrait peut-être pas, sans aucun doute un homme moins fort que lui serait en train de prendre sa tête dans ses mains et peut-être même qu'il aurait des larmes silencieuses. Mais, son père se contenterait de garder tout cela pour lui. Toute cette peine, tous ces remords…

-Ce n'était pas une faute, c'était une erreur. Oui, tu as une part de responsabilité, mais, tu as conscience que tu t'es trompé. Ce n'est pas une faute. Du moins, ce n'est pas la tienne.

Léna ferma les yeux. L'explosion ne tarda pas. Des jurons prouvant que son père croyait qu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée de sa promenade avec sa grand-mère et sa sœur. À vrai dire, c'était normal, elle était rentrée plus tôt à cause d'un mal de tête. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle s'était rendue compte que toute cette foule… Elle avait failli se mettre à hurler. Oui, elle avait paniqué, mais, elle espérait que ce n'était que passager. La rentrée était dans trois jours. Dans trois jours, elle ne pourrait plus se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était assise dans l'escalier et écoutait aux portes. Ce n'était pas sa faute si la porte du bureau de son père était entrouverte et qu'elle était d'une nature curieuse. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce Romulus, mais, il devait être un ami de son père.

-Nous avons fait équipe pendant des années, Percival. Et c'est moi qui ai mis fin à cela en me mariant et en rejoignant mon épouse à Blackwood. Si je suis revenu ici, c'est uniquement pour toi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé…

-Non, mais tu as besoin d'alliés. Tu t'es hissé très haut et sans aide. Tu n'es pas un politicien, tu es un auror et tu agis comme tel en toutes circonstances. Tu oublies que c'est un combat que tu ne peux pas gagner seul. Tous les charognards du coin ont senti l'odeur du sang.

C'était un constat de la situation, mais Selena sentait à quel point c'était vrai. Avant, ils étaient intouchables, du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours cru jusqu'à ce que Grindelwald arrive et brise cette illusion de façon particulièrement violente.

.

.

 _ **Extrait du Grimoire de Luna Black, note personnelle datant de l'hiver 1749.**_

Si j'avais le choix est-ce que je changerais quelque chose dans ma vie ? J'ai l'immense horreur de constater que j'éprouve la tentation de dire « oui » à cette question. J'ai la tentation de dire que je n'épouserais pas Seth, ce qui veut dire que mes fils, mes adorables jumeaux, ne naîtraient pas. Quelle genre de mère suis-je pour songer à vivre sans eux ? Sans doute pas une très bonne. J'ai beau les aimer, il y a toujours en moi une petite voix qui me dit « et si... ». Parce qu'il y a un « et si... ». Il y a cette affreuse tentation de tout quitter pour aller le rejoindre Lui.

Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que je pourrais mourir pour Lui. Et pourtant, je n'ose même pas écrire son nom de peur de céder à la tentation. La tentation d'un si beau rêve…

Combien de fois l'ai-je fait ? Combien de fois ai-je été à deux doigts de tout abandonner derrière moi pour aller le rejoindre ? Bien trop de fois. Serai-je capable de sacrifier mes enfants juste pour la réalisation de ce rêve ? La réponse à cette question me terrifie tellement que je ne veux pas la connaître.

Mais un rêve auquel je n'ai pas le droit. Lorsqu'il vient me hanter, je tarde à le jeter dans l'oubli. Je sais que c'est un rêve interdit, un rêve qu'il ne faut pas que je fasse, car jamais il ne pourra se réaliser. Je suis mariée à un autre homme, alors, je n'ai pas le droit de rêver de son sourire, de ses bras… C'est un rêve inavouable, mais un rêve d'amour que je voudrais nier jusqu'à mon dernier jour.

Je ne veux pas qu'il se réalise, je veux juste, rien qu'une toute petite fois, le réaliser. Juste pour une toute petite minute, même si cela devrait me tuer… Mais, il n'est pas question que je cède. Il n'est pas question que je manque à la parole que j'ai donné le jour de mon mariage. Alors, je me dois de repousser cette idée dont j'ai honte.

Ce n'est qu'un rêve qui doit mourir de sa belle mort afin que ma famille puisse survivre. Ce n'est qu'un rêve de mon cœur qui l'aime encore.

.

.

Jack restait à côté de Léna, telle une ombre protectrice. Jane n'en était pas jalouse, elle trouvait ça mignon. Et aussi triste. Jonathan avait failli perdre sa sœur et son père. Alors, oui, il avait le droit de ne pas vouloir lâcher la main de Selena. La brune savait que si elle était à la place de son petit-copain, elle aurait déjà essayé de casser la gueule à Grindelwald. Mais, le mage noir ne pouvait pas se défendre et Jacky n'était pas le genre de personne à frapper un homme sans défense. Jane n'était pas Jack. Elle savait que si un homme avait fait du mal à un membre de sa fratrie, ce n'est pas une stupide question de bien ou de mal qui l'empêcherait de le réduire à l'état de cendres. Mais Jack n'est pas un tueur. C'est un Graves, c'est un sauveur. Il sauve les gens. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Pour lui, c'est normal.

Il était là et il profitait d'un moment privilégié avec l'une de ses sœurs. Pas qu'il souhaitait exclure Ekaterina de leur fratrie, juste qu'il aurait toujours une légère préférence pour Léna. À près tout, il la connaissait depuis plus longtemps. Sans oublier que c'était bien elle qu'il avait connu tout bébé.

Aussi horrible que cette histoire puisse être, du bon en était sorti. Les Graves étaient plus unis que jamais, et elle… Elle avait toujours connu le Jack charmeur, joueur, aimant, frère-poule, petit-ami idéal… Et maintenant, elle pouvait voir le père qu'il serait un jour. Peut-être qu'ils ne finiraient pas leurs jours ensemble, mais, elle était certaine d'une chose : les enfants de son petit-ami seraient des enfants choyés, considérés par leur paternel comme la chose la plus précieuse du Monde. Et Jane en était heureuse, car cette histoire lui avait permis de tomber une nouvelle fois amoureuse de Jonathan Graves.

.

.

Il avait retardé son départ au maximum, mais maintenant, il était l'heure de retourner chez lui, en Bulgarie. Grindelwald lui reprocherait sans doute de ne pas avoir emmené dans ses bagages Natalia Lejova, mais, au vu de la situation, la sortir du pays était passé de « horriblement compliqué » à « quasiment impossible pour ne pas dire impossible du tout ». Depuis que ce Romulus Ilopp avait pris la place de Percival Graves, la situation avait changée. Il avait embauché des foutus aurors sur gages qui étaient également des lycans. Il était nettement plus difficile de mentir à un type qui pouvait entendre les battements de votre cœur et sentir rien qu'à votre odeur ce que vous avez fait de votre journée et tous les endroits où vous avez bien pu mettre les pieds qu'à un humain. Sans oublier qu'il menait une politique dite de « ça passe ou ça casse, et avec moi, c'est les criminels qui cassent ». Bon nombre de membres de la pègre en venaient à regretter Graves. Pour sûr, la prochaine fois qu'un mage noir voudrait l'éliminer, tous les criminels feraient la queue pour l'en empêcher plutôt que de revoir Ilop le remplacer de nouveau à la tête de la Sécurité Magique.

Revenons au cas de Natalia Lejova, tous comptes faits, il avait peut-être trouvé le moyen de lui faire quitter les États-Unis. En tant que médicomage, Stefan Angelov savait parfaitement comment maintenir les gens en vie. Et il l'avait maintenue en vie. Il lui avait fait boire un philtre de Mort Vivante _**(1)**_ afin qu'elle ne se réveille pas et qu'elle puisse reconstituer son noyau magique. Il suffisait de lui faire passer les douanes moldues comme étant une citoyenne bulgare décédée qu'on ramenait chez elle dans un dernier voyage. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était fatigué à chercher des plans complexes quand la solution était aussi simple.

Il regarda le calendrier qu'il avait établi afin de mieux servir son maître. Les vacances de Yule venaient de prendre fin, c'était un bon moment pour agir. Il ferait venir Lejova une fois qu'il serait de retour en Bulgarie. Pour l'instant, il avait quelques « collègues » à qui il pourrait la confier sans crainte…

* * *

 _ **(1) Le philtre de Mort Vivante est une potion magique également appelée la Goute du Mort Vivant. Son nom vient du fait que celui qui en boit à l'apparence d'un mort sans l'être et tombe dans un profond sommeil. Il s'agit du somnifère le plus puissante et ses victimes ne peuvent être réveillées qu'avec l'antidote : la potion Wiggenweld.**_


	40. La Mariée morte

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Joyeux Noël !

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : ****La Mariée Morte.**

Les autres élèves les regardaient. Ils ne s'approchaient pas, restaient hors de leur compartiment, mais, Kaya pouvait sentir leur curiosité. Elle pouvait déjà dire quelles questions indiscrètes ils voulaient leur poser sans oser le faire. Au fil des vacances, des morceaux de ce qui s'était réellement passé étaient sortis dans la presse. Pour le membre de la communauté magique américain lambda, Grindelwald était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à New-York et des aurors avaient été blessés lors de son interpellation. Bien entendu, ceux dont un, ou des, membres de la famille faisaient partie des victimes savaient la vérité. Mais pour les autres, il y avait tellement de zones d'ombre. Sans oublier le choix qu'elle avait fait. Le premier jour après l'adoption par le sang, elle avait été choquée par le changement de couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient devenus noirs. Ensuite, ses cheveux, toujours blonds, mais plus foncés et bouclés.

-Quoiqu'il advienne, Kaya, le spectacle doit continuer, lui rappela Léna.

Elle regarda son amie, non, sa sœur. Celle-ci la regarda gravement, comme si elle voulait encore ajouter quelque chose à cette phrase. Le temps de Selena. Le temps qu'elle mettait avant de parler. À peine quelques secondes, mais des secondes qui semblaient interminables.

-Un autre conseil ? l'encouragea Ekaterina.

-Lorsque ton cœur se brisera, ton maquillage pourra couler, mais ton sourire devra rester… Quoiqu'il advienne.

Cette phrase était bien plus sombre qu'elle le paraissait, et Kaya savait parfaitement à quoi faisait allusion Léna. Pas aux changements physiques qu'elle avait eu suite au rituel de magie rouge qui avait fait d'elle l'un des enfants de Percival Graves, mais à la disparition de sa mère. Plus le temps passait, moins on avait de chance de la retrouver vivante. Sa sœur lui disait que pour elle, le plus dur était devant elle. Et pour Léna ? Ekaterina voyait parfaitement qu'elle dormait mal. Elle pouvait dire le contraire, sa rencontre avec Grindelwald était en train de la détruire à petit feu. Sauf que Selena était Selena et que jamais elle n'irait ennuyer quelqu'un avec ses traumatismes. Il ne faudrait pas que les autres s'inquiètent pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?

.

.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et elles avaient passé tout le repas à subir des regards en coin. Turquoise-Rose savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui étaient destinés, mais, cela ne l'avait pas empêchée d'être mal à l'aise. Comme à son habitude, Léna n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'agacement et s'était comportée comme si de rien n'était. L'étrangeté venait de Kaya. En temps normal, elle aurait fini par fusiller du regard quelques uns de ses mal-élevés qui dévisagent les gens en murmurant. Sauf que là, rien. Elle était restée droite, parfaite imitation de la fille de haute bourgeoisie. Ce qui s'était passé à New-York avait changé beaucoup de choses.

De retour dans leur dortoir, elles étaient de nouveau réunies, assise en cercle sur le sol, un feu magique entre elles et des marshmallows bien chauds. Selena, Ekaterina et elle. Pour un peu, l'amérindienne aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Sauf qu'il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Léna semblait sur ses gardes, et Kaya avait des cernes. Cela ne voulait rien dire. La première était toujours sur ses gardes et Kaya se faisait toujours du soucis pour son amie. Mais pas ici. Pas dans cette pièce où elles avaient décidé dès la première nuit qu'ici serait un sanctuaire, un lieu où rien de mal ne pourrait les atteindre.

-Alors, quelle est cette grande nouvelle ? Demanda Turquoise-Rose histoire d'alléger l'ambiance.

-J'ai refait la décoration de ma chambre, fit Léna de façon faussement innocente.

Cette remarque était tellement hors contexte au vu des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à New-York que Turquoise-Rose se mit à rire. Très vite, elle fut rejointe par ses amies. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle avait remarqué que les yeux de Kaya étaient devenus noirs et ses cheveux plus foncés. Une adoption par le sang. C'était cela la nouvelle qu'elles voulaient lui dire. Vu ces dernières semaines, ce n'était pas étonnant que cela ait été fait discrètement, déjà que les Graves n'étaient pas de ceux qui cherchaient la presse, c'était même le contraire. Mais, d'habitude, il y avait une petite fête entre amis, ceux de la famille et ceux de l'enfant. Mais, il n'y avait rien eu. Pourquoi ? Parce que la réponse était simple : ce n'avait pas été le moment. Mais aujourd'hui, cela l'était devenu.

.

.

Le premier cours du lendemain fut plus difficile à cause du manque de sommeil. Selena retint de justesse un bâillement alors que leur professeur d'histoire commençait un de ses interminables monologues sur une personne morte depuis longtemps dont elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, mis à part pour avoir une bonne note à une devoir.

-Un visionomeur est un voyant spécialisé dans la recherche de prénoms. Altair Black en a consulté un pour chacun de ses enfants. Pourquoi je vous parle d'un fait s'étant déroulé au XVIIe siècle ? Parce que l'on ne peut pas parler de Magie rouge sans parler de sa fille ainée Luna Carina. Luna, telle la lune. L'astre qui illumine la nuit la plus sombre ou nous plonge dans les ténèbres les plus sombres. Carina, l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel. Tels étaient les prénoms du premier citoyen américain à être devenu un Maître de une branche de la magie.

Le cours d'histoire s'annonçait… Selena ne savait pas trop. Soit il devenait passionnant soit on allait parler pendant deux heures d'une femme ennuyante. Les deux possibilités étaient parfaitement probables.

-Rares sont les sorciers qui l'appelleront par son nom entier. Son appellation la plus courante est Luna Black. Dans vos livres d'histoire, c'est sous ce nom qu'elle est connue. Mais, on l'appelle également Luna Carina, Luna Hell, Black-Hell… Continua à discourir le professeur d'histoire.

Là, elle était intéressée. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raisons pour laquelle on n'appelait pas un sorcier défunt par son nom complet. Souvent c'était parce qu'on voulait effacer son existence. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Pour preuve : on en parlait dans les livres d'histoire, ce n'était pas la première fois que Léna entendait parler de Luna Black.

-Pourquoi me vous demandiez-vous ? Parce que d'après la légende, sa légende, elle serait devenue un poltergeist.

Selena regarda la représentation de cette sorcière et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. C'était cette femme qu'elle avait vu en rêve. Rêve dont elle n'avait parlé qu'à son frère, Jonathan.

.

.

 _ **La Mariée Morte, légende russe datant du XIXe siècle (version sorcière).**_

Il était une fois un jeune homme qui vivait dans un village en Russie. Il était sur le point de se marier, et lui et son ami se préparaient à aller dans le village où sa future femme vivait, à deux jours de balai de son propre village.

La première nuit, les deux amis décidèrent de camper près d'une rivière. Le fiancé remarqua un bâton étrange dépassant du sol qui ressemblait à un doigt décharné. Son ami et lui commencèrent à plaisanter sur cette bizarrerie de la nature. Le jeune homme plaça l'alliance de sa fiancée sur le « doigt », puis prononça les paroles sacrées du mariage, tout en riant avec son ami. Sans prévenir, la terre se mit à gronder et une morte vêtue d'une robe de mariée en sorti. Ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre qui devenait un squelette. Sa robe de soie n'étaient que lambeaux et des vers et toiles d'araignée pendaient sur le corsage autrefois perlé et le voile déguenillé. Devant cette apparition, les deux hommes étaient horrifiés.

Lui rappelant qu'il venait de l'épouser, l'apparition réclama ses droits à son nouvel époux. Terrifiés, les deux imprudents prirent la fuite. Durant tout le trajet, le marié involontaire eut l'impression qu'ils étaient suivis. Une fois au village de la fiancée, ils allèrent directement consulter un mage.

Le jeune homme et son ami racontèrent toute l'histoire sans oser avouer que cela c'était réellement produit, afin de savoir si ce « mariage » était valide. Lorsque le marié nia son union, une grande rafale de vent ouvrit la porte et la mariée entra. « Je revendique cet homme pour mari. Il m'a offert une alliance et prononcé les vœux solennels de mariage », exigea-t-elle, son doigt décharné cliquetant tandis qu'elle le secouait devant son futur époux.

Devant ce problème, le mage réunit tous ses pairs afin de pouvoir trancher cette question. Lorsque la fiancée arriva, elle voulut savoir ce qui se passait et quelle était cette histoire de mariée cadavérique qui revendiquait son promis. Elle fut mise au courant et pleura sur ses rêves qui ne se réaliseraient jamais si cette union était validée.

Les mages finirent par déclarer que oui, ce mariage était valide, mais que les morts n'avaient aucunement le droit d'imposer une union à un vivant. Si la fiancée fut soulagée, ce ne fut pas le cas de la mariée. « Alors, ce sont mes rêves qui seront définitivement perdus... ». Elle s'effondra sur le sol laissant d'elle la vision pathétique d'un tas d'os dans une robe déguenillée.

Submergée de compassion pour la mariée, la fiancée se mit à genoux et rassembla ce vieux tas d'os, arrangeant soigneusement la parure de soie déchirée en la tenant près d'elle, chantant et murmurant à la fois, comme pour consoler un enfant qui pleure. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vivrai tes rêves pour toi, je vivrai tes espoirs pour toi, j'aurai des enfants pour toi, j'aurai assez d'enfants pour nous deux. Tu peux reposer en paix sachant que nos enfants et les enfants de nos enfants seront bien-aimés et ne nous oublieront pas », promit-elle.

Tendrement, elle ferma les yeux de la mariée, tendrement, elle la tint dans ses bras et lentement, avec des pas mesurés, elle marcha vers la rivière avec sa charge fragile, où elle creusa une petite tombe et l'y déposa. Elle croisa les bras décharnés sur la poitrine de la défunte, la main étreignant celle avec l'alliance, et replia la robe de mariage autour d'elle. Puis, la vivante murmura de nouveau quelques mots, lui promettant de ne jamais l'oublier.

La mariée semblait en paix et heureuse dans sa tombe, comme si elle savait que d'une façon où d'une autre, ses rêves s'accompliraient à travers l'autre femme.

Après l'enterrement, la fiancée alla retrouver son promis. Ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et aujourd'hui encore, leur descendance raconte l'histoire de la Mariée morte.

.

.

Elle était à Central Park, sauf que tout était blanc. Les bancs, les arbres, l'herbe… Tout, absolument tout était immaculé. Natalia regarda autour d'elle, totalement perdue. Où était-elle ? Que se passait-il ? Son regard se posa sur une femme qui se tenait à une distance polie d'elle. L'étrangère avait une chevelure dont la couleur rappelait celui d'une brasier et portaient une robe noire. Avec son chapeau et sa voilette, elle avait tout de l'épouse de bonne famille parfaitement exemplaire d'avant-guerre.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

La femme la regarda et lui adressa un sourire plein de douceur, et là, Natalia reconnut la teinte de ses yeux bleus : ceux de Selena avaient la même couleur comme ceux de Jonathan avait la même douceur. En la regardant de plus près, elle réalisa qu'elle connaissait certains de ses traits pour les avoir vu sur les visages des enfants de Percival. Elle savait qui était cette femme. Mais, c'était impossible.

-Je suis folle…

-Comme la majorité des gens biens, répondit Regina Graves sans se départir de son sourire. Pourquoi les limbes ne seront pas réelles ?

Les limbes. Un monde entre la vie et la mort. Une légende. Rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas-là… Si cet entre-deux mondes n'était pas réel, où était-elle ?

-Les morts ne mentent jamais, madame Lejova, nous n'en voyons pas l'intérêt.

Il y avait une certaine tristesse dans cette voix. La potionniste essaya de se rappeler tout ce qu'elle savait sur ce… Sur ce point de passage. Les gens qui se retrouvaient ici avaient un choix à faire, une dernière tâche à accomplir. Revenir en arrière ou avancer. Vivre ou mourir.

-La mort est la seule chose qui rend la vie précieuse. Vous avez un choix à faire, un choix que je n'ai pas eu, lui expliqua Regina. Les limbes sont une dernière chance accordée par la Magie. Une chance de choisir de retourner d'où l'on vient et d'accomplir la tâche difficile que l'on n'a pas achevé. Ou de reposer en paix.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Pour la même raison que vous.

La même raison qu'elle ? Que n'avait-elle pas fait ? Elle n'avait pas vu sa fille grandir encore un peu plus. Elle n'avait pas épousé Percival. Elle n'était pas devenue la belle-mère de Jonathan et de Selena. Elle n'avait pas fini de vivre. Certes, elle était prête à mourir, mais, elle voulait vivre. Elle avait des rêves, tout comme Regina en avait. Natalia ne put s'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec l'histoire de la Mariée morte.

-Si j'y retourne, je serai un fantôme, analysa Natalia.

-Non, la corrigea Regina. Vous n'avez pas peur de la mort et une montagne de sorts permettent à votre corps de rester en vie. Si vous y retournez, vous reprendrez votre vie là où vous l'avez laissée. Là où vous avez renoncé à vous battre.

-Que feriez-vous à ma place ?

Regina ne répondit pas tout de suite, avant, elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ce choix pour vous, madame Lejova. Choix que vous avez déjà fait.

Natalia baissa les yeux. Oui, elle avait déjà fait son choix. Le sourire de Regina eut quelque chose de… Résigné. Au début la Russe s'était demandée pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi la défunte épouse de Percival était-elle venue ? Simple. Parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir la pousser à faire le bon choix. Madame Graves était morte, mais pas elle… Du moins pas encore.

* * *

 _ **Le retour de Natalia... Vous l'attendiez, n'est-ce pas ? ^^**_


	41. Le karma est un fils de Dorcus, ou de ni

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Et voila le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : ****Le karma est un fils de Dorcus _(1),_ _ou de niffleurs, les lycans ne sont pas sectaires_.**

 _Extrait du journal intime de Turquoise-Rose Oldfox._

Elles ont changé. Cela ne devrait pas me poser de problème, car on change tous… Mais, il y a un mais comme le dit si bien Kaya. Notre chère blondinette a bien raison, il y a toujours un mais.

Je ne parle pas de trait physique, je parle de quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose qui se voit moins. Je parle de… Je ne sais pas trop quoi. Elles ont changé, c'était un fait. Quelques jours d'école et je l'ai vu. Suis-je la seule ? Je ne veux pas penser que je suis l'une des rares à les connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir affirmer qu'elles ont changé. Léna et Kaya… Elles sont pareilles et différentes.

Kaya n'est plus celle qui protège, elle est celle qui a besoin d'aide mais ne la demandera pas à voix haute. Et Léna n'est plus celle qu'il faut protéger, mais, bien celle qui veille.

Je ne devrais pas être réellement surprise. Elles ont vécu et vivent encore un véritable traumatisme. La mère de Kaya a disparu et elle a été adoptée via un rituel de magie qui a légèrement modifier son apparence physique. Quant à Léna… J'ignore ce qu'elle a vécu, dès que j'essaye de lui en parler, elle adopte un visage si neutre que c'est étrange. Je sais que Léna est née dans une famille de la haute bourgeoisie, mais, la voir agir comme une « dame »… Ce n'est pas elle. Ou si ?

Mais, le plus étrange est de voir qu'elle ne remarque même pas ce changement. Est-ce, finalement, lorsqu'elle laisse voir ses sentiments qu'elle joue la comédie ? Je ne sais pas, et je me rends compte que je ne sais que peu de choses d'elle et du genre de personne qu'elle est hors d'Ilvermorny. Ce qui entraine une autre question : connait-on réellement ceux que l'on aime ?

Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quelque chose s'est mis entre nous. Quelque chose dont j'ignore la nature et que je ne peux franchir.

.

.

Romulus avait fait une promesse à Percival. Il lui avait promis de rester tant qu'il aura besoin de lui, donc, il restait. Mais franchement, il détestait New-York. Pas de forêt sauvage, pas de vaste étendue sans humains… Mais surtout une bande de malfrats qui n'avaient toujours pas compris qu'il n'était pas Graves et n'avait pas sa patience, pourtant presque inexistante, envers les criminels. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il soulevait d'une main un petit contrebandier tout en se retenant de lui éclater le crane. Oui, il était à un état où même sa belle-mère lui manquait presque, ce qui voulait tout dire.

-Je vais te faire la version courte : je suis là parce que je suis une personne qui a une dent personnelle envers Grindelwald et ses clowns. Tu me dis ce que je veux savoir et je ne te mangerais pas.

Il laissa volontairement ses yeux prendre leur couleur lupine. Il pouvait entendre le cœur de ce crétin se mettre à battre plus vite à l'idée qu'il allait peut-être être manger par un lycan, à moins qu'il ne fasse partie des crétins qui ne connaissent pas les différences entre les lycans et les loups-garous. De toute manière, il mentait. Les humains avaient un goût épouvantable. Comment il le savait ? Un accident qui comprenait un niffleur importé illégalement d'Angleterre, Percival et lui. Non, il n'en parlerait pas. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir était qu'à partir de ce jour, il avait bien noté que ces petites bêtes étaient bien plus destructrices qu'un dragon. Non, il n'exagérait pas. Si vous pensez que si, c'est que vous n'avez jamais eu affaire à l'une de ces bestioles.

Pour expliquer ce qu'il faisait dans cette ruelle, il devait reprendre l'histoire depuis le début. Cette journée s'annonçait sous le signe de la loi de Murphy. Déjà, ce matin, en se levant, il s'était pris les pieds dans son drap et… Pas besoin d'un dessin. Lui, le grand méchant lycan c'était cassé la gueule d'une façon ridicule. Ensuite, à peine sorti de sa douche, il avait dû courir au MACUSA parce qu'il y avait eu un problème… Un trafiquant de niffleurs avait été arrêté, et il vous laissait deviner la suite. La moue tristounette de la secrétaire de Percival, Queenie quelque chose, l'avait empêché de faire un massacre parmi ces sales bestioles. Au final, il était deux heures de l'après-midi lorsqu'il put enfin boire son premier café de la journée… Froid. Il n'aurait pas dû filer un coup de pied à l'une des créatures qui avaient envahit son service, la vengeance de Queenie avait été terrible. Foutus niffleurs, même pas bon en ragoût. Quoi ? Il avait beau être civilisé, il restait un lycan.

Et maintenant, il était là, à faire peur à un criminel de seconde zone. Si sa belle-mère apprend ça, sa tranquillité est foutue. Déjà que cette vieille… Sale… Aimable dame était aussi gentille avec lui qu'avec les mauvaises herbes qu'elle traquait sans pitié dès les premiers beaux jours… Bref, vous avez compris l'idée. Donc s'il était de mauvaise humeur, ce n'était pas de sa faute. En plus, il n'était pas aidé : ce soir était un soir de pleine lune. Et comme à chaque pleine lune, il avait les nerfs à vif jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme. Chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre à New-York à cause du secret magique et du fait qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se faire plomber le derrière par un non-maj'. Comme il n'était pas un loup-garou, malgré ce que les crétins analphabètes du vieux continent disaient, la transformation due à la lune n'était pas obligatoire pour lui. Donc, il n'aurait aucune excuse pour céder à ses pulsions. Le karma est un fils de niffleur. Vous avait déjà t-il à quel point ces bestioles étaient des nuisances sur pattes ? Oui ? Dommage, dans ce cas, il ne pouvait plus de faire.

Une fois que le malfrat lui eut tout déballé, il le traina dans une cellule. Il savait que ce type risquait de dire qu'il avait menacé de le manger, mais Romulus s'en moquait. Vu le contexte, dans le pire des cas, le lycan se ferait engueuler… Et il avait l'habitude. Ensuite, il passa son temps à faire de la paperasserie. Tout à coup, l'invasion de niffleurs ne semblait plus être un problème aussi grave. Lorsqu'enfin, il put rentrer chez lui, il se fit disputer par sa femme parce qu'il mettait plein de boue partout avec ses chaussures sales et qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait réussi l'exploit de marcher dans la boue à New-York. Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il avait commencé à poursuivre les niffleurs partout dans le MACUSA dont un dans la serre réservée aux ingrédients utilisés par les potionnistes du Congrès Magique. Ce n'était pas par fierté, c'était juste qu'il connaissait sa Iola et que s'il lui disait cela, il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Mais sa journée pourrie ne s'arrêta pas là. Au non, cela serait trop simple.

Iola fit une annonce : sa mère venait à New-York pour visiter la ville. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Aujourd'hui, il avait réellement eu le karma d'une vache morte. Avant qu'il ait pu se préparer mentalement à cette catastrophe, il reçut un appel urgent du MACUSA, appel lié à l'arrestation qu'il avait fait ce matin. Dès que cette histoire serait finie et que Percival pourrait reprendre sa place, il retournerait à Blackwood, foi de lycan !

Il finit par arriver à destination. Il s'agissait d'une usine désaffectée qui avait été privatisée par son suspect. Ce n'était pas bon, surtout qu'il avait attrapé ce type en suivant la piste des mouvements de Grindelwald. Faire en sorte qu'aucune autorité, magique ou non, ne s'intéresse à ce lieu avait demandé beaucoup de temps, aussi de l'argent, mais surtout quelqu'un de haut placé pour couvrir les arrières. Les derniers évènements avaient prouvé que Grindelwald pouvait avoir des alliés partout, mais Romulus espérait que ce n'était pas des alliés aussi puissants qu'il le craignait. Des aurors montaient la garde pour éloigner d'éventuels curieux, ou pire.

L'équipe des magico-analystes étaient partout dans le bâtiments, retournant chaque poussière à la recherche du moindre indice. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle d'en voir autant, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait eu un mort ou pire. Romulus serra les points, il n'avait pas été assez rapide, pas assez bon pour arranger la situation, il espérait juste que cela n'allait pas déclencher une catastrophe. Il continua à avancer, conscient que malgré tout, il était un intrus. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'ils devraient faire leur rapport. Vraiment, il avait hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, et il ne parlait pas de sa chambre d'hôtel, même si cela serait un bon début.

Malgré le courant d'air glacial qui traversait l'usine, une odeur d'urine assaillit ses narines. Une fois de plus, il jalousait les humains d'avoir des sens moins développés que les siens. S'il avait été un bleu, il aurait eu au moins des haut-de-cœur, s'il n'aurait pas carrément vomi. Franchement, il faudrait que quelqu'un pense à faire un manuel aux criminels qui expliqueraut pourquoi il ne faut pas pisser dans les coins au sein de son repère, nom d'un niffleur ! Non, il ne faisait pas une fixation sur les niffleurs.

Il passa devant des pièces dont les portes ouvertes révèlaient ce qui avait dû être des cachots. Avec un frison d'horreur, il réalisa qu'une des « pièces » dégageait une légère odeur de Percival Graves. Grindelwald s'était construit un enfer pour ses ennemis au sein même de New-York. Pas étonnant que l'elfe de maison, Niniel, l'avait retrouvé rapidement. Il s'arrêta devant l'une des cellules où un drap immaculé cachait le corps de ce qui avait dû être quelqu'un de vivant il y a peine quelques jours. Les fidèles du mage noir avaient laissé leurs prisonniers mourir de faim. Une vengeance assez basse et particulièrement horrible.

Il arriva devant un mur sur lequel les briseurs de sorts s'acharnaient. D'où il était, il ne voyait pas se qu'il avait de particulier, alors, il leur ordonna de s'en écarter pour découvrir une nouvelle porte. Vu ce que cachait les autres, il n'était pas pressé d'ouvrir celle-là, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer, lui et sa grande gueule. Il devait l'ouvrir ou il aura l'air ridicule jusqu'à la fin de son enfer. D'un sort bien vicieux que feu Regina Graves lui avait appris, et oui, du couple, c'était Gina qui avait tendance à faire sauter les choses, comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses… Il débloqua la situation.

Ou plutôt, c'est dans une explosion que la porte céda. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, il comprit pourquoi les aurors avaient une mine aussi sombre. À mois qu'ils ne soient dans un remake plutôt glauque de la Belle au Bois Dormant, ils avaient enfin retrouvé Natalia Lejova. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

.

.

Niniel astiquait soigneusement l'argenterie. Malgré les protestations de Maître Percival, l'elfe était restée à New-York et avait délégué à gestion de la demeure de madame Elisabeth à un autre elfe de la famille Graves. Oui, elle savait qu'elle venait d'appeler la matriarche de la famille qu'elle servait juste « madame », et cela était le juste titre. Même si madame Elisabeth serait toujours sa maîtresse préférée, elle avait cessé d'être la maîtresse de Niniel quand le précédent maître était mort. Le titre de maîtresse revenait à l'épouse du maître et le maître était Maître Percival. Lorsque tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, Maître Percival épouserait madame Natalia et cette dernière serait officiellement la maîtresse de Niniel. Par conséquence, elle devait dès à présent perdre l'habitude d'appeler madame Elisabeth « maîtresse ».

On frappa à la porte. Qui était le malpoli qui venait déranger son maître en pleine nuit ? Les gens avaient-ils tous perdu leurs bonnes manières ? S'il s'agissait encore d'un journaliste, ce coup-ci, elle l'enverrait voler tellement loin qu'il se retrouvera en Alaska. Vraiment, le monde marchait sur la tête, si sa pauvre mère était encore en vie, elle ferait une syncope.

* * *

 _ **(1) Injure dans l'argot des sorciers américains. Un Dorcus est une personne idiote ou inepte.**_


	42. Blackie

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Et voici le nouveau chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 :** **Blackie.**

L'absence de Maura O'Brien n'avait jamais été aussi pensante. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. La nuit où la légiste s'était retrouvée sur une table d'autopsie avait été particulièrement horrible pour l'équipe d'expertise magicolégale. Adam Smith avait tiré eu sort le rôle le plus difficile : celui de faire l'autopsie d'une femme respectée, aimée et brillante. Mais surtout, celle d'une femme qu'il avait connu et apprécié personnellement. Mademoiselle O'Brien n'était pas le genre de personne à mélanger travail et plaisir, sauf quand il s'agissait de travailler avec Madame Lejova, mais cela est une autre histoire. Mais, c'était quelqu'un de bien qui respectait ses subordonnés et les poussait à donner le meilleur d'eux-même. À ce moment-là, il avait prié tous les Dieux de l'enfer et du paradis pour que plus jamais avoir à faire cela. Pour que plus jamais, il n'ait sur sa table le corps de gens qui travaillaient ici-même. Des corps, il y en avait cinq. Cinq, et le nombre ne ferait que grandir. Les aurors fouillaient encore le repère des raclures qui travaillaient pour Grindelwald à New-York, et il y avait deux survivants parmi les prisonniers… Disons que les médicomages ne pensaient pas qu'ils passeraient la nuit. Pour les soignants, c'était déjà miraculeux qu'ils ne soient pas déjà morts.

Adam ouvrit le premier sac mortuaire et dut faire un effort pour ne pas avoir de haut-de-cœur. Il n'était qu'un gamin lors de la dernière guerre, il ne pouvait pas faire comme Mademoiselle O'Brien et dire un « j'ai déjà vu pire ». Lui, il n'avait jamais vu que les humains pouvaient se comporter de façon pire que la plus enragée des bêtes. Il en avait entendu parler, mais, il n'en avait jamais eu la preuve jusqu'à aujourd'hui. L'aspect de cet homme… Pour l'instant, seul ses vêtements permettait au magicomage légiste de dire quel avait été son sexe. Adam réfléchissait : comment pourrait-il lui rendre un aspect plus humain lorsqu'il aurait fini sa tâche… Qu'importe s'il devait y passer des jours et des nuits, il refusait que la famille de ce sorcier le voit ainsi.

.

.

 _ **Extrait du journal d'apprentissage de Natalia Irgorkorva, huit ans.**_

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que je passe mon peu de temps libre à m'entraîner alors que mon « père » ne voudra jamais que je sois ballerine ? Il s'agit d'une question idiote, mais qu'il faut bien que je finisse par me la poser. Après réflexion, je crois que c'est pour une raison similaire qui pousse Ivan a rechercher les Reliques de la Mort, quitte à perdre notre peu d'argent au profit des Lejov. Il est humain de courir après ses rêves. »_

.

.

Certains faisaient semblant de prendre des notes, mais, la majorité des élèves buvaient les paroles du professeur Hell. Le professeur de métamorphose faisait un cour théorique. Généralement, cela voulait dire qu'aucun élève ne lâchait son stylo durant deux heures, mais, pas là. Là, tous étaient captivés par ce que leur racontait leur professeur. Ce dernier n'était pas du genre à partir dans de grand discourt sur la magie en général, il préférait laisser cela aux professeurs de sortilèges, mais, pour une fois, il le faisait et ce qu'il disait fascinait sa classe.

-Chaque domaine de la magie fait jouer différentes facettes de notre esprit, de notre âme, de notre magie. Ainsi la Métamorphose, qui demande de modifier la nature même de quelque chose, requière détermination et puissance brute. La Botanique, qui consiste à prendre soin de quelque chose de fragile et délicat, patience et délicatesse. Les Potions, qui permettent de remplacer les sorts, précision et logique. Les Sortilèges, qui demandent de visualiser ce que l'on désire, requièrent de l'imagination et de la créativité.

Monsieur Hell balaya la salle du regard. Turquoise-Rose ne put s'empêcher de trouver du vrai dans cela. Elle avait déjà remarqué que certains élèves avaient plus de facilité que d'autres dans certaines matières. Rien qu'en prenant le cas de ses amies, elle pouvait voir le vrai dans tout cela.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, nous n'avons fait que toucher la surface de l'art de la métamorphose. Vos bases sont assez solides pour nous permettre d'aller plus loin.

L'amérindienne se retient de se frapper le crâne contre sa table. La métamorphose n'était pas sa tasse de thé. À vrai dire, sans Léna pour l'aider, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle serait en train de subir des cours de rattrapage dans cette matière. Elle se rattrapait en histoire, en sortilège, en potion, en botanique, en cours de soins magiques… Mais, en métamorphose, elle avait réellement du mal. C'était pour cela qu'elle ne s'était pas lancée dans le projet des filles de devenir animagus, avec le soutien discret de monsieur Hell. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le niveau. Du moins, pas encore. Et maintenant, voilà que les leçons allaient se compliquer.

-Avez-vous des questions ? Demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

Où est la sortie de secours ? Même si Turquoise-Rose doutait qu'il en ait une. Mercredi matin à la première heure de cours… Disons que les élèves n'étaient pas les plus réveillés du monde. Mais, cela pourrait être pire, ils pourraient l'avoir le lundi matin.

-Vous êtes un descendant de Luna Black ?

On apprend beaucoup de choses de la façon dont on construit une phrase. Dans le cas présent, on pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question, et elle n'avait aucun rapport avec la leçon actuelle. Le professeur Hell semblait gêné. Turquoise-Rose se sentait désolée pour lui. Désolée que les quatrième années aient eu un devoir d'histoire sur l'Amérique du XVIIIe siècle. Désolée que leur professeur d'Histoire ait parlé des sorciers et sorcières ayant marqué cette période. Et qui dit personnage important du Monde Magique à cette époque dit Luna Black. Et il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui allait réaliser qu'elle avait épousé un certain Seth Hell. Et après… Si on reconnaissait l'accent de Louisiane du professeur de métamorphose, le calcul était simple. Mais, il y avait des choses que l'on ne faisait pas. On n'interrompait pas l'explication d'un professeur sur pourquoi certaines choses sont plus faciles à métamorphoser que d'autres pour lui poser une question sur l'un de ses ancêtres. Si on n'avait réellement aucun savoir-vivre, on attendait au moins la fin des cours.

Selena fusillait du regard Thomas Potter. Leur famille a marqué l'histoire des États-Unis de la même manière : leur ancêtre Abraham Potter et Gondulphus Graves faisaient partie tous les deux des douze premiers aurors du MACUSA. Pourtant, leur comportement était totalement différent. Et leurs différences ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Leur caractère, leur magie, leur façon de se comporter… Tout les opposaient. Et la preuve la plus évidente était les maisons dans lesquelles ils avaient été répartis.

À Ilvermorny, les élèves étaient répartis par la forme de magie avec laquelle ils avaient le plus d'affinité : Serpent cornu pour celle de l'Esprit, Puckwoodgenie pour celle du Cœur, Oiseau-tonnerre pour celle de l'Âme et Womatou pour celle du Corps. Les cours étaient donc adaptés à cela. Si Thomas Potter était avec eux en Métamorphose, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été réparti dans la maison du Puckwoodgenie, en réalité, il était dans celle du Womatou. S'il était en cours de Métamorphose avec eux, c'était parce que le professeur de métamorphose qui s'occupait des Womatou en quatrième année ne pouvait plus le supporter. Thomas Potter était… Arrogant. C'est le mot le plus gentil que l'amérindienne pouvait dire pour le décrire. Pas étonnant qu'il tape sur les nerfs de Léna. Avant, Selena adorait déjà leur professeur de métamorphose, mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était son oncle… Inutile de dire que Potter avait quelque soucis à se faire s'il continuait à ennuyer Aaron Hell.

Le professeur Hell allait répondre lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Cela devrait l'être, mais, malgré une année sans que cela ne se soit produit, aucun d'entre eux n'avait oublié ce que ce léger coup sur la porte discret voulait dire. Toute la classe savait déjà ce que cela signifiait. Tout le monde avait deviné que c'était Blackie. Blackie, pas le chat, mais Blackie comme Ann Blackwood la directrice adjointe d'Ilvermorny. Oui, Blackwood comme la ville sorcière entre Salem et Boston, la ressemblance s'arrête là, Blackie n'a jamais été un symbole de tolérance et de protection. Peut-être l'un ou l'autre, mais pas les deux. Selena s'était tout de suite tendue comme si elle était montée sur un ressort. Quand Blackie frappe à une porte de cette manière, c'est pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. La majorité de la classe afficha une mine pleine de compassion en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Parce que oui, les partisans de Grindelwald n'iraient pas perdre leur temps à rechercher les parents non-maj's de la petite Maggie Leroux en deuxième année avec lesquels elle n'avait plus de contact à cause de la dureté du Secret Magique aux États-Unis. La majorité de ces imbéciles ne doivent même pas savoir comment on allume une ampoule, alors… Ni ceux de James Bruns en sixième année dont les parents sont botanistes. Non, ceux que les partisans de Grindelwald tuent, ce sont les aurors. C'est pour voir leurs enfants que Blackie frappe ainsi à la porte.

Blackie n'usa pas de son ton autoritaire quand elle dit à monsieur Hell qu'elle était désolée d'interrompre son cours. C'est ce ton là qui fait monter les larmes aux yeux, parce qu'il veut dire que quelqu'un est mort. Doux, trop doux, ce ton qu'elle emploie comme pour ne pas briser l'élève qu'elle va appeler, beaucoup aimeraient ne pas l'entendre. Pas seulement parce qu'il empire la situation, mais parce qu'il présente des condoléances. Oui, beaucoup d'élèves auraient préféré qu'elle utilise son ton autoritaire habituel pour les appeler. Léna attendait. Elle savait que toutes les autres personnes présentes n'ont pas un parent auror. Turquoise-Rose vit Kaya prendre la main de son amie… Pardon, sa demi-sœur vu que monsieur Graves avait adopté Ekaterina. Un secret de polichinelle qu'elle devait être l'une des rares à savoir à l'heure actuelle. Mais là, n'était pas le sujet.

Blackie pris un temps pour elle-même avant d'appeler le nom de celui qui allait pleurer. L'amérindienne trouvait que Blackwood n'avait un rôle ni facile, ni beau. Elle était la méchante qui brisait une vie en quelques mots. Cela ne doit pas être facile pour elle. C'est toujours elle qui a ce rôle. Interrompait-elle ses cours pour venir faire l'annonce ? Turquoise-Rose ne le savait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais eu en cours quand une annonce de ce genre devait être faite.

Le pouvoir des mots… À ce moment aucune des personnes présentes ne peuvaient nier leur pouvoir. Ils sont graves et tourmentés, mais, parfois le silence, l'attente est mille fois pire. D'où elle était, Turquoise-Rose pouvait voir que Kaya et Léna se serraient la main en s'en écraser les phalanges. Ce n'était pas étonnant, maintenant, elles étaient sœurs et avaient le même père. Même avant ça, elles avaient déjà une relation fusionnelle. C'est à ce moment-là, Blackwood lâche le nom.

-Mademoiselle Lejova, veuillez prendre vos affaires et m'accompagner dans le bureau du directeur, s'il vous plait.

À cet instant, elle se rappela que la mère de Kaya était toujours portée disparue. Turquoise-Rose sentit sa gorge se serrer quand elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas que Léna qui pouvait perdre un parent. Ne pas le croire était une erreur. Les partisans de Grindelwald frappaient là où cela faisait mal.


	43. Un seul être vous manque et tout est dép

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Oui, j'ai une semaine de retard. Ma seule excuse est que je n'allais pas poster un chapitre d'une seule page. Même pas en fait, parce que le jour J, je n'avais pas écrit la moitié d'une page. Sans oublier que comme je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, je ne pouvais même pas compenser le manque de temps disponible pour écrire cette semaine. Mais, la bonne nouvelle est que vous allez enfin être fixé sur le sort de Natalia. J'avoue avoir hésité entre la tuer ou non.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : ****Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé.**

Le silence était choquant. C'était la première fois qu'il franchissait la porte du bureau de Natalia Lejova depuis leur départ pour l'Europe et le silence qui s'y était installé avait quelque chose de choquant. Avant, il y avait toujours le bruit léger d'une potion sur un feu, car oui, la maîtresse des potions ne se contentait pas de dire à ses subordonnés quoi faire, elle accomplissait des tâches semblables aux leurs. Mais, il n'y avait plus de bruits de fonds. Et la seule odeur était celle de la poussière. Percival pouvait dire que cela n'était rien. Le fait que personne n'ait pensé à nettoyer cette pièce en l'absence de Natalia n'était rien. Mais, en réalité, c'était lourd de sens. Personne n'y avait songé parce que personne n'en avait vu la nécessité. Sans oublier que comme il s'agissait d'un laboratoire servant à fabriquer des potions, il fallait tout nettoyer à la main, sans magie, pour ne pas interférer avec les propriétés de ce qui y serait préparé. Des efforts que certains pouvaient juger inutiles. Et pourtant… Il savait que voir son laboratoire dans cet état blesserait Natalia.

Elle aimait son travail, sans oublier que c'était l'un de ses derniers liens avec son passé en Russie. Voir, ou savoir, que les gens pouvaient ne pas prendre la peine de prendre soin d'un lieu aussi important pour elle… Non, il allait s'arranger pour que ce soit nettoyé comme elle aimait. Ce n'était rien, mais, c'était important. Même si elle… Même si elle n'était plus en état de voir la différence.

Consultant sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait que trop retardé l'échéance. Aussi difficile que cela puisse être, il y avait une chose qu'il devait faire. A laquelle il ne pouvait pas couper malgré tout son désir de le faire. Percival savait parfaitement pourquoi Romulus lui avait demandé de venir à cette heure-là : comme cela il avait moins de risque de croiser quelqu'un. Cela n'était pas plus mal, Graves avait encore n'acceptait toujours pas le fait que si peu de personnes aient réalisé son remplacement par Grindelwald. Sans oublier qu'ainsi, il risquait moins de croiser un politicien qu'il n'aurait pas la force de supporter.

Il savait que Romulus ne prenait pas de gants et que son remplaçant commençait à avoir une certaine réputation. Si les citoyens dormaient de nouveau sur leurs deux oreilles grâce à lui, ce n'était pas le cas des politiciens véreux qui sentaient que le lycan n'était pas du genre à détourner le regard sous prétexte que vous avez le moindre pouvoir. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Après la corruption que les évènements de décembre avait mise en lumière, il fallait quelqu'un qui ne se laisserait pas intimider pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout cela. C'était pour cela que Graves avait dit à la présidente de faire appel à lui.

-Percival…

Romulus se tenait devant lui. Il avait juste dit son prénom et ce dernier était un rappel des raisons de sa présence. Ilop ne rajouta rien et Graves lui en était reconnaissant. Si leur situation avait été inversée, si Iola avait été à la place de Natalia… Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien eu à dire à part des mots vides de sens. Et son ami le savait. Parfois le silence était préférable à de longs discours.

-Je vais rester avec toi, offrit le lycan.

Traduction : « Je vais te coller parce que je sais déjà que tu vas craquer et je n'ai pas envie de remplir la paperasse si tu venais à tuer Grindelwald dans sa cellule. Surtout que je risque de te filer un coup de main parce qu'il ne l'a pas volé ce sale fils de Niffleur ». Oui, Percival était parfaitement au courant du désamour de son ancien partenaire pour ces bestioles. D'un autre côté, difficile de manquer cela.

Les deux hommes marchaient silencieusement dans les couloirs vides. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie d'être là, mais, ils n'avaient pas le choix : c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils marquèrent une pose, comme deux collégiens devant le bureau du proviseur où ils venaient de se faire convoquer. Sans doute parce que comme à ces moments-là, les conséquences étaient aussi imprévisibles que terribles. Percival était reconnaissant à Romulus d'être là. Il savait que la vie les avait séparés pendant des années, mais savoir que malgré ça, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour accourir à son aide… C'était un soulagement après toutes ces épreuves.

Il ouvrit la porte et ne put rien faire contre le choc. Il s'y été préparé, mais, cela ne rendait pas la chose plus facile. Il avait peut-être encore les nerfs à fleur de peau, mais, il sentait les larmes lui monter aux bords des yeux. Un autre que lui aurait surement pleuré.

Natalia était allongée, totalement immobile. À la voir comme ça, on pourrait croire qu'elle était simplement endormie. Ses cheveux, bien plus pâles que dans son souvenir, étaient à peine plus dorés que les taies blanches de l'oreiller sur lequel reposait sa tête. Ils avaient perdu leur couleur soleil d'hiver pour prendre celle de la lande sibérienne hivernale. Ca lui donnait l'apparence d'une belle aux bois de neige. Car, oui, maintenant sa peau avait la couleur exacte de la neige fraîchement tombée. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de couleur… Percival la regarda plongée dans un coma magique. Les médicomages n'avaient pas encore osé la réveiller, de peur d'aggraver son cas. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était lui administrer l'antidote de la potion qui empêchait cette femme courageuse de se réveiller d'elle-même.

À défaut de pouvoir la briser mentalement, Grindelwald avait brisé le corps de Natalia. Pourquoi ? Cela n'avait du sens que dans la logique perverse de ce dégénéré.

.

.

 _ **Extrait d'une lettre d'un expéditeur anonyme à un journaliste du Fantôme de New York.**_

 _Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Que je vous décrive l'état dans lequel les morts étaient lorsque l'on les a retrouvés ? Ou que je vous parle des survivants ?_

 _J'ai servi durant la guerre. J'ai soigné des gens qui avaient été massacrés par l'ennemi. Parfois, certains d'entre eux avaient passé des jours entiers dans le No Man's Land. Et pourtant rien ne m'avait préparé à ça._

 _Quoiqu'en disent Grindelwald et ses partisans, nous sommes censés ne plus être en guerre. Nous sommes censés être en sécurité dans notre pays. Un océan est censé nous séparer de ces malades._

 _Ils peuvent dire que les Non-maj's sont des animaux, je doute qu'ils puissent s'acharner sur quelqu'un comme eux se sont acharnés sur ces gens. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que dans ces personnes, il n'y avait qu'une minorité d'aurors._

 _Je vais même vous dire autre chose : aucun des aurors que j'ai vu n'a été torturé comme les civils, que ces dingues avaient enlevés, l'ont été._

.

.

Lorsqu'elle avait accédé à la fonction de Présidente du Congrès Magique des États-Unis d'Amérique, Séraphine Picquery s'était attendue à subir de longues nuits blanches, et cela pour plusieurs raisons, mais la plus importante était qu'elle comptait être un bon dirigeant et ne pas se contenter de déléguer. Elle avait dressé des listes interminables de choses qui pourraient lui compliquer la tâche, mais, jamais elle n'avait écrit celle qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Elle avait beau se dire que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, qu'il fallait un témoin autres qu'un auror… Cela ne rendait pas la tâche plus facile. Ce qu'elle allait faire… Un juge avait donné son accord, c'était donc légal, mais, elle savait que ce n'était pas juste.

Elle repensa à qui avait été cette femme. Une femme courageuse et digne qui s'était battue envers et contre tous pour arracher sa liberté des mains d'une société qui voulait lui mettre des chaînes. Une femme comblée dans son rôle de mère et qui avait élevé son enfant seule. La présidente réprima l'envie de lui caresser les cheveux, comme à un enfant blessé : elles n'avaient jamais été proches. Sa chevelure avait blanchi. C'était à la fois étrange et non. Natalia Lejova n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de couleur. Du caractère, cela était certain. Mais, aussi loin que se rappelait Séraphine Picquery, la potionniste était toujours une ombre pâle qui se déplaçait discrètement à travers le MACUSA. Les rares couleurs de son visage lui venait de son maquillage et de sa chevelure blonde. Aujourd'hui, elle était allongée, inconsciente, aussi pâle que les draps de son lit d'hôpital. Les guérisseurs avaient été très clairs. Son noyau magique avait été endommagé par les épreuves qu'elle avait subies. Si elle avait été sans pouvoir, elle serait morte aujourd'hui. Ils ne savaient pas si elle pourrait un jour s'en remettre complètement. Par chance, elle vivait de ses potions, par conséquence, une fois sur pied, elle pourra reprendre son travail. Grindelwald ne lui avait pas volé son avenir.

La présidente voulait croire qu'elle était innocente, mais, elle était Russe, même si elle avait été naturalisée quelques mois après qu'elle ait commencé à travailler pour le MACUSA, et cela lui portait préjudice aux yeux de certains politiciens. Cela était ironique. Les États-Unis se voulaient être une terre d'asile, mais, parce qu'une personne était née ailleurs, il leur était plus facile de croire à sa culpabilité qu'à son innocence, même si toutes les preuves matérielles prouvaient qu'elle était une victime. Séraphine se sentait responsable de la situation. C'était elle qui lui avait donné l'autorisation de fouiller dans les lubies passées de Grindelwald. Elle avait donné un travail d'auror à une femme qui n'en avait pas la formation. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre la face et que la lubie en question était une légende qu'on raconte aux enfants pour les endormir. Et après ? Après, elle n'avait pas fait attention aux petits signes. Elle avait ignoré, volontairement ou non, ce qui pouvait la déranger. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs et elles lui revenaient toutes en pleine face.

-Nous y allons quand vous voulez, Madame.

Séraphine Picquery se retint de signaler que cela n'allait pas plaire à la potionniste. Une femme aussi secrète que Lejova n'apprécierait pas que ses souvenirs et pensées soient passées aux cribles. Même s'ils en avaient le droit grâce à un mandat signé par un juge et l'accord de sa fille, madame Lejova n'allait pas aimer ça du tout. Mais les aurors avaient raison. Vu la situation, il était primordial de savoir qui était innocent et qui ne l'était pas. Si la Russe était coupable, elle devait être jugée. Si elle était innocente, on devait le prouver. La présidente avait obtenu d'être là. Pas par curiosité, mais pour pouvoir certifier que tout ce qui figurerait dans les rapports serait vrai. De toutes façons, ce qui était fait était fait et au bout d'une moment, reculer ne servirait à rien. Sans un regard en arrière, elle rentra dans la pensine _**(**_ _ **2**_ _ **)**_. Elle fut immédiatement happé par le flot de souvenirs.

* * *

 _ **(1) Les pensines sont des récipients pouvant contenir les pensées et les souvenirs récoltés.**_


	44. Souvenir d'une valse d'hiver

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

 **Note :** Et voici le nouveau chapitre. Ma Beta l'a préféré au précédent.

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 :** **Souvenir d'une valse d'hiver.**

 _Elle a cinq ans. Sa mère lui dénoue les cheveux en chantonnant. Elle est trop petite pour bien tout comprendre, mais, elle sait qu'aujourd'hui a été très important. Un monsieur est venu et a parlé longtemps à son papa et sa maman. Son papa dit qu'elle a un grand destin devant elle. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, ça a rendu sa maman un peu triste. Elle a entendu sa maman dire qu'elle était trop jeune, mais que plus tard, oui, elle, sa petite Natasha, aura un grand destin. Son papa, il dit qu'elle est sa petite Nata et qu'elle peut tout faire. Elle a cinq ans et ne peut briser sa bulle de bonheur._

 _Elle a huit ans. Ces parents sont morts et elle vit avec un inconnu. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire et elle est terrifiée. Maître Irgorkorvoff n'est pas méchant, mais, il lui fait un peu peur. Elle n'est qu'une petite fille, même pas de sang-pur. Pourtant, lorsqu'il la regarde, elle a l'impression qu'il voit bien plus que ça. Elle ne sait pas quoi en penser. Elle a huit ans et elle est une petite fille perdue._

 _Elle a onze ans. Elle rendre à Durmstrang. C'est la première fois depuis des années qu'elle passe du temps avec des enfants de son âge, elle se laisse distraire. Son Maître ne tolère pas ça. Il ne tolère pas la moindre erreur de sa part. Elle sait que cela peut être un nouveau départ pour elle. Elle a onze ans et elle découvre un nouveau monde._

 _Elle a treize ans. Il y a une rumeur qui lui donne envie de s'enfuir. Dans les années supérieures, il y a un de ses condisciples qui feraient plus qu'étudier la magie noire. Elle ne sait pas quoi en penser. Son Maître dit que la Magie est ni blanche ni noire. Qu'elle est, tout simplement et que c'est les humains qui la fait basculer d'un côté ou d'un autre par leurs actions. Elle ne sait pas si c'est vrai. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est que ce Grindelwald fait peur à des élèves plus vieux que lui et que ce n'est pas normal. Elle a treize ans et elle sait qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important._

 _Elle a seize ans. Elle a reçu plusieurs demandes en mariage et les a toutes refusées.. Elle ne veut pas se marier. Elle veut construire sa propre vie d'elle-même. Il y a des garçons qui ne comprennent pas qu'elle ne veut pas de chaînes. Dmitri Lejov lui tourne autour, mais, elle sait que c'est parce que son père adoptif fait partie de la noblesse. Elle veut un homme qui l'aimera pour elle. Elle sait que ce n'est une rêverie, mais, elle refuse de l'abandonner. Elle a seize ans et elle sait déjà ce qu'elle veut._

 _Elle a dix-huit ans. Elle porte une belle robe blanche. Elle regarde l'homme avec lequel elle passera le reste de ses jours à travers son voile. Elle ne le connaît pas. Tout ce qu'elle sait de lui, c'est son nom. Nikolaï Lejov. Il l'épouse pour son nom, elle l'épouse pour son argent. Ils se marient parce que telle est la volonté de leur père respectif. Pas d'amour dans cette union, juste le devoir filial. Elle a dix-huit ans et ses rêves sont piétinés._

 _Elle a dix-neuf ans. Elle entend un nom qu'elle avait cru perdu dans le passé. Gellert Grindelwald. Il serait de retour en Bulgarie. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais cette idée lui noue les tripes et la rend malade. Le pire est qu'au sein de sa belle-famille, seul son époux prend les discours de cet homme avec des pincettes et se méfie. Les autres ne l'écoutent pas. Nikolaï est considéré par sa famille comme un doux rêveur. Elle a dix-neuf et elle a le droit d'être belle et de se taire._

 _Elle a vingt ans. Elle danse. Elle sait qu'on l'observe car elle ne sort que rarement dans la bonne société. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit au moindre sauf pas. Mais, elle a un avantage. Son père adoptif a beau venir d'une famille ruinée, il est quand même d'ascendance noble. Elle a donc reçu l'éducation qui allait avec. Elle a vingt ans et elle joue déjà un rôle qui sera sien jusqu'à la fin de ses jours._

 _Elle a vingt-et-un ans. Elle participe à un salon mondain. Ou plutôt, elle se tait et écoute sa belle-mère parler, telle une ombre pâle. Elle connaît sa place dans la famille Lejov. Elle ne sera jamais la fille qu'elle devrait être depuis son mariage. Son sang n'est pas assez pur pour eux, mais, étant fille d'un noble, ils ont quand même voulu cette alliance sans toutefois l'accepter véritablement. Elle a vingt-et-un ans et elle est entourée d'hypocrites._

 _Elle a vingt-deux ans. Elle sait ce qui se murmure. Elle sait que les gens regardent son ventre plat et disent qu'elle ne peut pas donner la vie. Elle relève la tête et serre les dents parce qu'elle ne leur accordera pas la joie de la voir pleurer. Elle n'est pas stérile. Elle le sait. C'est juste que son époux ne l'a jamais touchée de façon plus intime que le baiser qu'ils ont échangé pour conclure la cérémonie de mariage. Elle ne sait pas si c'est un bien ou un mal. Elle est si seule, mais un enfant ne pourrait que souffrir d'une union sans amour. Elle a vingt-deux ans et elle pense qu'elle finira ses jours dans une prison de solitude._

 _Elle a vint-trois ans. Elle vient d'obtenir sa maîtrise en potions. Nikolaï lui sourit. Il est heureux pour elle et ça lui suffit. Pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, ils partagent la même couche pour faire autre chose que dormir. Elle ne sait pas si c'est normal, mais, elle sait qu'elle commence à tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle a vingt-trois ans et elle est avec un homme qui la comprend._

 _Elle a vingt-quatre ans. Elle vient d'échapper à une tentative de meurtre. Nikolaï décide de quitter la Russie. Elle a beau lui dire que ce n'est rien, il ne l'écoute pas. C'est leur première véritable dispute. Il finit par lui parler de Grindelwald et de la peur qu'il lui inspire. Elle comprend et elle le suit. Elle a vingt-quatre ans et elle fuit une guerre à venir._

 _Elle a vingt-cinq ans. Elle est enceinte de quelques mois et ses yeux sont perdus dans l'obscurité. Nikolaï l'a fait monté dans un canot de sauvetage dès que possible. Il a utilisé leur enfant pour la contraindre à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Les autres femmes pleurent, prient… Elle, elle reste de marbre. Elle est une fille du nord de la Sibérie, une citoyenne Russe. Elle est un enfant de l'hiver et lorsque l'hiver est là, les larmes sont des lames qui nous lacèrent le visage. Elle regarde le Titanic sombrer, emportant son mari en son sein sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle a vingt-cinq ans et elle est aux portes de l'enfer._

 _Elle a vingt-six ans. Elle parle mieux américain que lorsqu'elle est arrivée, mais, elle arrive à peine à joindre les deux bouts. Sa belle-famille a refusé de lui donner quoique ce soit si elle ne revenait pas en Russie, sauf qu'elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas y retourner. Les raisons qui l'ont poussée à partir sont toujours valables et les problèmes d'héritage s'y règlent toujours par des assassinats. Pour que son bébé ne meurre pas de froid, elle est obligée de dormir dans une pièce au-dessus d'un bar malfamé et de l'emmener avec elle quand elle doit aller travailler. Elle a vingt-six ans et elle connaît la misère._

 _Elle a vingt-sept ans. Une femme rentre dans la boutique miteuse dans laquelle elle travaille. Elle achète l'un des posions les plus meurtriers en précisant que c'est pour des recherches. Elle ne la croit pas. Alors, elle lui dit qu'il lui faudra un jour ou deux avant d'en avoir la quantité souhaitée. La femme repasse deux jours après et fait de nouveau la demande. Aujourd'hui, Katouchka ne se montre pas très disposée à dormir tranquillement. La cliente la voit et la prend dans ses bras. Au regard que cette étrangère pose sur sa fille, elle sait qu'il s'agit d'une femme bien. La cliente lui dit qu'elle a un appartement trop grand pour elle seule, si elle le veut, elle peut lui en sous-louer une partie. Elle accepte. Elle a vingt-sept ans et pour la première fois quelqu'un vient à son aide sans rien attendre en retour._

 _Elle a vingt-huit ans. C'est le baptême de Katouchka. Maura a accepté d'être la marraine de sa fille. Il n'y a pas de parrain, elle ne connaît pas d'homme digne de confiance. Elle regarde le prêtre célébrer la messe, après, elles iront voir un mage. C'est elle qui a voulu une cérémonie moldue, en hommage à sa propre mère. Elle a vingt-huit ans et elle fait suffisamment confiance à quelqu'un pour accepter de lui confier sa fille en cas de besoin._

 _Elle a vingt-neuf ans. Il neige. Cela la rend nostalgique. À son plus grand regret, même en fermant les yeux, elle ne peut pas se croire dans son pays natal. La Russie lui manque tellement, mais, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas y retourner. Elle a choisi l'exil et au vu de la situation politique, elle ne peut même pas y retourner pour y vivre parmi les non-maj's. Elle sourit en réalisant qu'elle vient d'utiliser l'expression américaine. L'idée qu'elle commence à le faire est un bien maigre réconfort, mais, c'est un réconfort quand même. Elle a vingt-neuf ans et elle vit en exil._

 _Elle a trente ans. Nous sommes le quatre juillet. Elle est dans un parc avec sa fille. Elle la lance en l'air et la rattrape. Puis, elles tournoient. Elles rient ensemble. C'est un moment volé aux griffes même de la misère. Qu'importe les difficultés, tant que sa fille est heureuse, tout ira bien. Qu'importe le regard des autres. Elle n'apprendra pas la froideur à son enfant. Elle ne veut pas que l'hiver coule dans les veines de son bébé comme il coule dans les siennes. Elle a trente ans et c'est une journée tournée vers l'avenir._

 _Elle a trente-et-un ans. Elle froisse une feuille de papier. Après tout ce temps, elle a enfin trouvé le courage d'écrire à son père adoptif, mais, au dernier moment, elle a décidé de ne pas envoyer la lettre. Alors, elle la détruit avant que sa fille ou Maura ne tombent dessus. Il l'a vendue pour quelques sacs d'or. Si l'un d'entre eux doit faire un geste, c'est lui. Elle a trente-et-un ans et dans quelques années, elle regrettera de tout son être cette décision._

 _Elle a trente-deux ans. Elle vient récupérer sa fille à l'école primaire et elle la voit au loin jouer avec une autre enfant. Les autres mères chuchotent en disant que sa Katouchka ne connaît pas sa place. Elle sert les dents et se retient de leur lancer que son père adoptif fait partie de la noblesse sorcière russe, alors oui, sa fille peut jouer avec toutes les autres petites filles riches. Katouchka la voit et court vers elle en tenant la main de sa nouvelle amie. Elle lui dit en russe qu'elle s'appelle Léna et qu'elle est gentille. Léna lui sourit avec innocence et lui dit un « bonjour madame » des plus joyeux. Elle reconnaît la petite. Il s'agit de la petite fille en noir dont toute la famille portait le deuil. Elle lui rend son sourire et la salue à son tour. Elle a trente-deux et elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle vient de faire une rencontre qui va changer sa vie._

 _Elle a trente-trois ans. Elle tient la main de sa fille devant cette grande bâtisse dont elle peut sentir l'histoire d'ici. Le père de Léna fait une fête pour l'anniversaire de sa fille, elle n'a pas eu le cœur de refuser à la sienne d'y aller. Elle ne sait pas combien d'enfants seront là. Lorsqu'elle sonne, c'est une elfe de maison qui lui ouvre. Niniel. Elle lui dit qu'elle est bien contente qu'elles soient là, parce que seuls les membres de la famille ont été invités. Elle se met à bafouiller quelques mots avant de laisser sa fille et de partir. Elle annonce qu'elle récupéra son enfant dans quelques heures. Katouchka ne se rend pas compte du trouble de sa mère, elle est bien trop excitée pour ça. Elle a trente-trois ans et ne sait pas quoi penser de ce qu'on vient de lui dire._

 _Elle a trente-quatre ans. Elle est furieuse. Même s'il s'agit du grand Percival Graves, il n'avait aucun droit à venir fouiner dans son passé. C'est après lui avoir soigneusement envoyé toute la vaisselle dessus qu'elle réalise qu'il a jeté un sort pour que les filles n'entendent pas ce qui se passe, mais surtout qu'il se retient de rire. Elle pourrait s'en offusquer, mais, elle se joint à lui. Elle a trente-quatre et elle connait quelqu'un d'aussi paranoïaque qu'elle._

 _Elle a trente-cinq ans. Depuis qu'elle travaille au MACUSA, elle n'a plus de problème pour payer les factures, mais, elle n'ose pas dire à Maura qu'elle n'a plus besoin de vivre avec elle pour avoir un toit au dessus de la tête de façon certaine. Elle se rend bien compte qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour que la légiste se tue. Elle s'en veut déjà de ne pas lui avoir proposé un travail au Congrès Magique. Natalia n'est pas stupide, elle a bien vu que son amie était dépressive avec des tendances suicidaires. Elle a trente-cinq ans et elle reste pour ne pas abandonner une amie._

 _Elle a trente-six ans. Nous sommes dimanche, elle est assise à la terrasse d'un café avec le père de Léna. Sa fille est partie pour Ilvermorny et elle ne la verra pas avant de longs mois. Ils parlent, mais surtout, s'ils s'écoutent. C'est reposant. Elle peut être elle-même sans avoir le moindre rôle à jouer. Elle a trente-six ans et elle s'est fait un ami._

 _Elle a trente-sept ans. Elle donne un cours particulier de potion à Léna et Katouchka. Elle les observe. Si elle n'était pas bien placée pour savoir que non, elle pourrait croire qu'elles sont jumelles. Elles se complètent parfaitement et n'ont même pas besoin de parler pour communiquer. Ce spectacle la fait fondre et elle est heureuse que ces enfants puissent connaître un bonheur aussi simple. Elle a trente-sept ans et elle a deux filles._

 _Elle a trente-huit ans. Son cœur bat plus vite que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, Percival lui a juste frôlé la main, mais, cela la trouble. Son cœur n'avait pas battu de cette manière depuis la mort de son époux. Son amie lui dit qu'elle ne devait pas continuer à vivre dans le passé, qu'elle pourrait de nouveau se mettre en couple. Elle se contente de répliquer un « Pourquoi ? Le deuil me va si bien ! » en riant à Maura. Elle porte une robe blanche, comme les robes de deuil des Reines avant que Victoria ne porte du noir. Elle rit, mais, elle rit pour cacher qu'elle a enfin fini de pleurer. Elle a trente-huit ans et elle a tourné une page de sa vie._

 _Elle a trente-neuf ans. Elle a peur. Elle vient de découvrir que Grindelwald à pris la place de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais, elle ne peut rien faire. Elle est prisonnière d'une personne qui terrifiait déjà Durmstrang quand il y étudiait. Elle sait qu'elle a peu de chance de survivre, sauf si elle cède. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il veut exactement, mais, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas lui accorder. Elle a trente-neuf ans et elle se prépare à mourir._

.

.

Personne ne dit le moindre mot. Elle était innocente. Elle n'avait pas travaillé avec Grindelwald, mais, ils venaient de voir trente-neuf ans de la vie d'une femme. Trente-neuf ans et elle avait vécu beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup trop vous dirons certains. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à survivre. Séraphine ne dit rien, mais, son silence veut tout dire. La personne qui a prélevé les souvenirs est allée trop loin. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître l'enfance de Natalia Lejova. Ils avaient juste besoin de connaître ses derniers mois. Elle doit avouer que remonter sur quelques années avait une certaine logique. Mais pas sur toute une vie.

Bonheur. Tristesse. Enthousiasme. Peine. Amour. Colère. Joie. Solitude. Des mots pour décrire tout ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais insuffisants pour comprendre la complexité de Natalia Lejova. Cette femme n'a même pas quarante ans, pourtant, elle avait connu beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup trop vous diront certains. En tout cas, elle avait eu une vie bien occupée. Et elle n'était certainement pas une fidèle de Grindelwald. Elle était une femme, mais surtout une mère. Avant, elle avait les mots pour la décrire, mais, maintenant, Séraphine ne savait pas. Comment faire ? On ne peut pas décrire quelqu'un en un seul mot. Il y a trop de choses à dire.


	45. Et après

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Crossroads.

 **Résumé :** La vie est composée de chemins qui se croisent. Même la plus petite action peut chambouler la vie de dizaines de personnes sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : ****Et après…**

Il neigeait. Ce n'était pas inhabituel à Ilvermorny en cette période de l'année, mais Léna regardait la neige comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir quelque chose de familier. Ces sentiments étranges avaient commencé après que Niniel l'ait sortie de ce cachot où elle devait mourir. Aujourd'hui, c'était de la neige, demain qu'est-ce serait ?

Et puis, il y avait Kaya et sa mère. Madame Lejova n'avait pas encore repris connaissance et Ekaterina avait profité du week-end pour aller lui rendre visite. Selena avait demandé à y aller également, mais, on lui avait refusé sa demande sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec la malade. Foutaise, il s'agissait quasiment de sa belle-mère.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, une boule de neige lui frappa l'arrière de la tête. Elle tourna la tête et aperçu cet idiot de Potter qui se moquait d'elle. Avec un sourire en coin, elle répliqua en riant. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans, elle aurait bien le temps pour les idées noires plus tard. Une bataille de boule de neige plus tard et le bout des doigts gelés, Thomas Potter et elle étaient assis devant un feu, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Et ils parlaient. Pour la première fois, Léna le trouvait même amusant.

-Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas les autres voir tes bons côtés, Potter ?

-Parce que quand les gens voient le bien qui est en toi, il s'attendent à ce que tu en fasses bon usage, et je ne veux pas avoir à me montrer à la hauteur des espérances de qui que ce soit.

-Mal se comporter pour avoir la paix… C'est égoïste.

-Pas plus que tous ces adultes qui considèrent qu'ils peuvent te demander de faire leur boulot tout en te traitant comme une enfant.

-Tu pourrais au moins montrer un peu de compassion pour ceux que tu blesses.

-Je sais. Tu as raison, encore. Monsieur Hell doit vraiment être mal en ce moment… Dois-je lui apporter des petits gâteaux ?

-Maintenant, tu es simplement méchant.

-Je suis méchant. Tu me déteste. La terre a retrouvé son axe principal, Graves.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Tu as pris ta décision. Tu ne veux pas de sentiments, tu veux être détesté car c'est plus facile. Cela prouve ta théorie. Continue comme cela et ton vœux sera exaucé. Tu mourras seul avec pour seule compagnie des dizaines de chats.

-Pas de chats, je préfère les chiens !

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de son condisciple… Selena ne savait pas ce que c'était, juste que cela lui donnait envie de le frapper.

-Sais-tu ce qui m'énerve chez toi, Graves ? C'est que tu agis comme si tout allait bien, donc personne ne s'inquiète pour toi, mais tu as besoin d'aide, Selena.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas ?! Je vais te le dire ! Mon père a été torturé par Grindelwald pendant plusieurs mois ! Lorsque j'ai voulu avertir qu'il se passait quelque chose, personne, pas même mon frère ne m'a cru ! Je suis rentrée pour Yule dans le but de découvrir la vérité et d'apporter des preuves pour prouver que je ne délirais pas, mais ça c'est retourné contre moi ! J'ai passé mes vacances dans un hôpital ! Je n'arrive plus à dormir dans le noir complet ! Rien que l'idée de me retrouver dans une pièce sans aucune lumière me donne des angoisses ! Et puis… Elle ne se réveillera pas ! Je le sais. Elle le sait. Il le sait… Tout le monde le sait ! Il faut arrêter de jouer la comédie ! Je n'en peux plus d'avoir de faux-espoirs, cela me fait trop mal ! Comprends-tu ? Elle ne se réveillera pas ! Explosa Léna.

Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle pleurait. À vrai dire, il fallut que Potter essuie ses larmes du bout des doigts pour qu'elle le réalise. À cet instant, elle réalisa qu'il avait raison. Elle n'allait pas bien. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Mais, elle n'avait pas le droit d'inquiéter les autres pour cela. Elle était vivante et en bonne santé. C'était mieux que certaines personnes qui avaient vécu des choses bien pires qu'elle au cour des derniers mois.

.

.

 _ **Extrait du journal de Luna Black (1740).**_

 _Quelque soit la langue, conjuguer le verbe aimer est compliqué. Son passé n'est pas simple, son présent n'est qu'indicatif et son futur toujours conditionnel._

 _J'ai épousé un homme que je n'aimais pas. Aujourd'hui, j'ai choisi de briser mon cœur plutôt que de rompre mes vœux de mariage et partir avec celui que j'aime. Serais-je capable d'aimer de nouveau ?_

 _Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais, je suis douée pour faire semblant. Alors, je jouerai la comédie et personne ne verra que pour un peu de pouvoir j'ai renoncé à la joie qu'est le véritable Amour. Je le ferai si bien que peut-être que j'arriverais à me convaincre que cet Amour n'est que souffrance et ne vaut pas la peine qu'on pleure pour lui._

 _Balthazar est mon premier amour. Et le destin a voulu qu'il soit mon dernier._

.

.

-Norbert !

Un instant, le magizoologiste songea à s'enfuir, mais, il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Autant les gens laisseraient passer sans aucun problème l'homme qui venait de l'appeler, autant ils prêtaient pas la moindre intention et sa tentative de fuite, lui bloquant le passage. Avec un soupir à en fendre les pierres, il fit face à son frère. Thésée le regarda un instant avant de le serrer contre lui. Puis, comme s'il n'avait rien fait, il le relâcha et le fusilla du regard. Norbert était horriblement gêné devant cette marque d'affection. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait manqué à son frère à ce point, ce qui voulait dire une seule chose : Thésée savait ce qui s'était passé à New-York.

-Je connais Graves depuis des années, Norbert, bien entendu que dès qu'il a repris assez de force, il m'a prévenu de ton comportement, malgré le « secret » qui entoure cette affaire, lui signala Thésée.

Oui, il ne fallait pas que les gens apprennent la vérité, cela pourrait gêner le gouvernement américain que personne se soit rendu compte que Grindelwald en personne l'avait infiltré. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Thésée… De la fierté. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas fait brillé les yeux de son frère de cette façon ? Il ne le savait pas. Du moins, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis qu'il avait manqué de ce faire renvoyer de Poudlard.

-Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir que la seule raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas actuellement en prison, ou recherché par les aurors américains, c'est parce que tu as sauvé sa fille.

Et qu'il avait filé avant d'avoir pu le rencontrer. Norbert n'avait pas été réparti dans la maison des rouge et or, ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il possédait un instinct de survie et aller voir un homme chargé de faire respecter la loi avec une valise pleine de créatures, même si par effet papillon nous venons de sauver sa fille, n'était pas une bonne idée. Et il y avait l'autre problème. Il avait deviné l'imposture de Grindelwald et pas des gens qu'il fréquentait tous les jours. Norbert n'avait pas eu le cœur d'aller remuer le couteau dans la plaie de ce pauvre homme. Mais, il y avait quelque chose d'amusant dans la façon qu'avait Thésée de sous entendre que Selena Graves était une petite fille sans défense. Certes, elle était jeune, certes, ce n'était encore qu'une enfant. Mais si on en croyait Tina, elle avait donné du fil à retordre à Grindelwald. Chose que certains aurors n'avaient pas pu faire. Sans défense… Certaines façons de se battre n'avait rien à voir avec la force physique. La force morale était souvent plus déterminante dans un combat d'usure et c'était ce qu'elle avait mené contre le mage noir. Sans oublier qu'elle, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il y avait un problème et avait été prête à se sacrifier pour trouver une preuve. Faible n'était pas le bon mot pour définir cette petite demoiselle.

.

.

Elle nageait dans un cocon de chaleur douce. C'était une chaleur enivrante qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle sentait qu'elle allait de mieux en mieux. Qu'on essayait de soigner son corps, mais, le fait qu'on essaye également de la réveiller la rendait méfiante.

Elle avait toujours cru avoir vécu le pire de sa vie jusqu'au moment où elle était tombée entre les mains de Grindelwald. Elle espérait que sa fille lui pardonnerait de n'avoir pas été assez forte pour survivre.

-Maman, réveille-toi. Je sais que tu m'entends. Il faut que tu te réveilles.

Cette voix et ces pleurs… Elle sentit immédiatement son cœur de mère de serrer et elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour que son bébé arrête de pleurer. Pour la première fois depuis de longs jours, Natalia Lejova ouvrit les yeux.

.

.

Natalia était dans la pièce tout juste à côté et elle parlait à sa fille. Rien que pour cela, il était prêt à écouter pendant des heures des gens se plaindre, même si cela ne faisait rien avancer à l'histoire.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, son coma nous empêchait d'évaluer complètement l'état de santé de madame Lejova.

L'homme de magico-médecine choisissait ses mots.

-Son noyau magique est plus endommagé que ce que nous avons pu voir pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Tellement que je ne peux même pas vous garantir qu'elle puisse un jour faire de nouveau de la magie.

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Que pour l'instant, elle serait aussi capable de jeter un sortilège de première année qu'un non-maj', alors continuer à son métier… Il est vrai qu'il est nécessaire de moins de magie pour faire des potions qu'un sort, mais…

Le guérisseur était gêné. C'était compréhensible. Le perte de ses pouvoirs était un drame pour n'importe quelle créature magique. Percival savait que tout ce qui était avant un « mais » n'était que chiure d'oiseau. Le diagnostic n'était pas bon. Il était même… Certains sorciers préféraient encore mourir que de vivre sans pouvoir. Natalia était née dans une société où l'on était rien si on n'était pas un sorcier, mais ici… Si elle devenait cracmol, elle risquait de perdre sa fille. La loi Rappaport était très stricte. Les sorciers et les sans-pouvoirs ne se mélangeaient pas. Graves réfléchissait à comment faire pour arranger la situation au mieux… La russe était née sorcière. Il pourrait jouer sur cela, après tout, lorsque le MACUSA avait adopté cette loi, personne n'avait pensé à prévoir le cas où une sorcière perdrait ses pouvoirs… Oui, cela pourrait marcher. Au pire, il démissionnerait et se battrait avec elle pour qu'elle puisse vivre dans le monde magique. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais les causes faciles ne méritaient pas que l'on se batte pour elles.

.

.

Natalia avait espéré n'avoir jamais cette conversation sur le deuil avec l'un de ses enfants, mais, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle devait bien passer par là.

-La voix. C'est le son de leurs voix qui me manque le plus. Les visages ont perdu de précision. Il ne me reste même plus une seule photographie d'eux. Je les ai perdues quelque part dans l'océan. Pourtant, dessus, ils n'ont toujours pas vieilli. Oui, les photographies ne changent jamais. Dessus, on reste toujours ce que nous étions au moment où elles sont prises. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas des souvenirs. On les transforme, les rend plus beaux. Mais, la voix… La voix, une fois que tu l'as oubliée, tu la ne retrouveras jamais quoique tu fasses. Ce qui me reste le plus de mon enfance, ou de ton père, c'est les odeurs. Lorsque je sens l'odeur de la neige, ou celle d'un feu de cheminée… Ils sont là. Tout juste à côté de moi.

Ekaterina sentit quelque chose se relâcher au fond d'elle. Comme toujours, sa mère avait trouvé les bon mots pour la consoler. Mais, elle avait encore des peurs qui demandaient à être calmées.

-Crois-tu que Grindelwald va s'échapper ?

-Oui, ma chérie. Mais, à ce moment-là nous serons là, plus forts que nous n'avons jamais été.

Et le mage noir aurait intérêt à partir très loin des États-Unis car rien n'est pire qu'une maman ours dont on a touché à l'un de ses petits. Et Natalia Lejova se sentait d'humeur très oursique.

* * *

 _ **Et c'était le dernier chapitre de Crossroads. Du moins pour l'instant. Merci à vous de m'avoir lu, et surtout d'avoir été patients pour l'arrivée de ce chapitre.**_


End file.
